


~you’re toxic~

by Miaaim25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu!! Love story, Manipulative Relationship, Miya Twins, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Suna/fem! Reader, Toxic Relationship, Toxic Suna, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, haikyuu!! - Freeform, heavy smut, suna, suna rintaro - Freeform, suna rintarou - Freeform, suna/reader - Freeform, toxic, toxic story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 185,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaaim25/pseuds/Miaaim25
Summary: In which you fall in love with a toxic possessive teen boy with with trust and commitment issues...what could go wrong?
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Suna/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

"Good morning my love."

You shot up from your bed and looked over to whoevers voice sounded through your room. 

"Mom?!" You asked looking at your mother who was opening your blinds and looking at the early morning view taking it all in, the early morning light only illuminating off the walls. "What are you doing here, how'd you get in here?!"

Your mom looked at you before walking towards you patting down her work outfit to smooth down any imperfections that still stood. She placed a kiss on your forehead once she reached the side of your bed. "Darling did you forget that your father and I own this entire complex, and I'm your mother you didn't think that the workers wouldn't give me a key to let me in here." 

You rolled your eyes and made a mental note to talk to the receptionist lady about giving your mother an extra key. "Okay but why are you here dont you have work?" 

"I thought I'd come wish you farewell before you went off on your first day of school, although I do think you should've stayed at that one school it was quite nice." Your mother said. "Oh and would you like me to call one of the butlers or security to pick you up and drive you to school?"

You rolled your eyes "no mom we've been over this I'd rather walk it's not that far." 

" I just think it's rather odd you wouldn't accept and would prefer walking, but anyways which drawer do you keep your jewelry in I want to pick something out for you."

You sighed and got up opening your large walk in closet, all the lights automatically turning on before proceeding to walk over towards the doubles sided dresser that laid in the middle with a glass counter top that showed of all your jewelry that laid in the top drawers beautifully. 

"Your uniform is black, tan, and hints of maroon correct?" You mother asked looking over your necklaces. 

"Yes" you responded yawning and sitting on one of the benches that was placed in your closet. Watching as she scanned over the selection picking up a few holding them to the light than placing it back down.

"Here wear this matching set, it'll look beautiful against your skin and you haven't worn it in awhile." Your mom said holding up a beautiful diamond necklace, a matching diamond ring, along with the matching earrings. Your father had given that set to you for your 14th birthday. You nodded in approval yawning again. 

"I need to get going now, would you like me to call the room service to prepare you breakfast?" 

"No thanks I usually don't eat breakfast."

"Right, well have a good first day of school and be safe walking there, oh and please stop by the main office today, you're father wants to see you." Your mom said before walking over towards you and placing another kiss on your forehead. "Goodbye my beautiful daughter." She yelled when she reached your front door her voice sounding through the whole house. You sighed and got up looking at the jewelry set your mom picked out, it was very beautiful but maybe a bit to flashy for this school so you just decided to wear the necklace. 

You had just recently last school year moved out of your parents quite large and extravagant mansion into your own home well more like penthouse. You decided to move out cause you didn't like constant lectures from your father and mother about being a big nuisances person, never being able to find a way to free yourself from their grasps in teaching you business. You also don't like all the servants constantly up your ass trying to please you in any way possible, always tailing you asking you if you needed anything . You just wanted some peace. You convinced your parents to let you live on your own and proposed it was a learning opportunity to know what it would be like on your own, so you'd know what to do when it was time for you to move on. . They eventually agreed and although you asked for a simple apartment they gave you the most luxurious penthouse you could ever imagine. You were extremely grateful for everything that was given and laid out for you, but you weren't the biggest fan of the super luxurious life you had and you didn't like how others treated you cause of it. People either saw you as a snobby rich city girl or others would only treat you like a friend so they could get a catch at your parents riches. So you just kept to yourself and didn't have many friends and tried your hardest to keep your fancy life a secret which was hard when your parents owned way to many buildings in Japan including where you currently lived at. You loved your parents but they aren't around to much cause of there work. Your mom visits with you whenever she can and your father would usually just tell a worker to pick you up so he could talk with you for a bit a few times a week or they'd take you out to fancy dinners and lunches on the weekends. They were Japans business power couple. Most kids thankfully didn't know who your parents were at your new school cause unless they really like business your name would fly over their head. You knew quite a few people from your middle school went there, but no one really knew about your life there beside a few people who were close with you. 

The only school where students knew about your life was the high school you attended at for your first year. It was a private and very prestigious school where a lot of rich and very athletic kids went. But you rather just go to a normal school, so you enrolled at Inarizaki high school. In which you got into and hope to live as simply as possible, and get away from the past if your old school that was fun but had come short lived.

-+-

You yawned once again as you walked out of your house passing some of the workers, as you kindly waved and smiled at them telling them good morning as they greeted you. You got down to the main lobby "good morning Ms. (L/N) have a good day at school." You heard the receptionist say "good morning have a good day too." You said walking out of the main entrance, and towards the direction of your new school. It wasn't that far away thankfully about a 20 minute walk.

It wasn't long before you reached the front of the school a sea of students walking through the front doors. You took another step but stumbled on your own feet and began to fall forward embarrassment rushing through your body instantly , you didn't fall very far before you felt two hands grab your blazer and pull you before you could hit the ground. 

You yelped out from the sudden pull back, it startling you more that the actual supposed to be fall.

"oh um thanks-." You turned around embarrassed to face whoever just saved you from face planting and further embarrassing yourself more. Your eyes widened in shock.

"Atsumu, Osamu?" You said looking at the familiar but now older and much taller twins it had only been a year a little over a year of not seeing them, since you were living in a different prefecture before. 

"(Y/N)?!" they both said at the same time 

"Wow you've guys gotten a lot taller since I last saw you in person it's been awhile, huh!"

"It has! and you sure have seem to umm mature some more " Atsumu said his eyes starting to trail down your body but not before Osamu slapped the back of his head. 

"I thought you moved to some fancy school, how come you came back?"Osamu said pulling you along side him so you could continue walking with him.

"The school was to much for me I wanted to go back to a regular high school not one that has elevators and people who flaunt there money and athletic skills for no reason." You said laughing

"For someone who has a luxurious life you sure like living a simple life huh." Atsumu said putting an arm around your shoulders. 

You nodded and half laughed as you walked with the twins placing your hand around Atsumu's wrist that dangled off your shoulder. Although the random girls glares didn't go unnoticed by you 'what's there deals' you thought. 

The twins were the very few people who knew about your luxurious life, they were you friends since elementary school and all the way to middle school before you left for your last year of middle school and your first year of high school. You all kept in touch still always texting and FaceTiming whenever you could, but with you living farther and not having your licenses, plus the busy lifestyles you both had it was hard to make plans to see them.

"Oh that reminds me if you guys are here does that mean Aran goes here too!? I assumed I'd see you guys here's and I didn't wanna ask cause I wanted to surprise you if you guys did attend" You asked laughing

"Yep" they both said. You smiled now knowing you had some good friends attending at the school. Your mom and dad would be happy too they loved the twins and Aran. 

"Which class are you?" Atsumu asked 

"Uhh class 2-B"

"Awwww I wanted class with (Y/N)-Chan" Atsumu said frowning 

"Well here's our class sadly bye (Y/N) see you later!" Atsumu said before walking ahead and leaving

"Bye (Y/N) good luck"osamu said waving at you and following after his brother. 

You waved goodbye to them before heading into your own class just up above.

You walked in and bowed and greeted your teacher "may I please have your name" your teacher asked returning your greeting.

"(L/N) (F/N)" 

"Thank you Ms.(L/N) and you sit over there" your teacher said pointing to the very back corner of the first row. 

You walked over to your seat and you were happy with your spot especially since it was by the window and far from the front. First thing you had noticed was unlike most classrooms where the desks were separated in multiple neat rows, your class had three rows in which two desks were connected, meaning you had a table partner. 

You got to your seat and placed your bag down and seated yourself. You went to grab your phone out of your bag when it tipped over and some of your pens fell out. You sighed and bent down putting your hand against the empty seat next to you. Once you grabbed all your pens you smiled to yourself but when you looked up your face was in front of someone's waist rather closely too you may add. You looked up more to see a rather attractive but tired looking tall boy looking down at you and with an unamused yet amused expression at the same time. 

"Well you're new here aren't you." 

You shot up in your seat and blushed slightly "uhh sorry" you said patting down your skirt facing forward. 

He set his bag down and sat in his seat sliding down in it slouching, spreading his legs wide.

"What's your name I haven't seen you around before" he said glancing at you. 

"(L/N) (F/N)" you?" 

"Suna Rintarō" 

You nodded in response as you turned to the side looking out the window while the school bell rang indicating school was now in session. 

"I hope everyone is okay with their seats cause this is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year." 

You sighed and put your head down not from having to sit next to the boy but from thinking about the long school year ahead. 

"Are they real" Suna said in a hushed voice pointing towards you chest. 

You scoffed "excuse me?!" You said glaring at him 

He just rolled his eyes "your necklace dummy, are they real diamonds.?"

"Oh umm yea I think so" you said slightly embarrassed from jumping to conclusions. 

"Mmmm thought so" he said looking at your necklace, but in reality suna was just finding an excuse to look at your chest that was nicely accentuated due to your form fitting button up shirt and the quite simple but expensive looking necklace gave suna that perfect excuse.

-+-

The school bell had finally rang indicating class was now over for the meantime and time for lunch. You put all your school supplies away into your bag, taking out the bento your mom had the chef prepare for you. You also took the time to pull out your phone to check the notifications. You had two messages. 

Atsumu: hey y/n do u want us to wait for you and have lunch with us and some of our friends?

You: no thanks I'm just going to eat in my class. See you after school though?

Tsumu: dang okay and depends we have volleyball practice after school. 

You: right I forgot you guys are volleyball superstars. Well see you whenever!!

Tsumu: 👍 

You closed out of your messages with atsumu and checked the other.

Aran: The twins just told me you're attending the same school as us again! Will I see you at lunch ?

You: no sorry I was just gonna stay in my class. Hopefully I'll catch you after schooling before you're volleyball practice.

Aran: you got it.

You turned off your phone placing it on your desk. 

"Ima go see my friends see ya" Suna said getting up and taking out his phone texting people back and forth not seeing why he had to announce it to you, especially since the words were limited between you two.

You just muttered a quiet bye looking over some notes you took making sure you didn't miss anything. 

"A lot of girls would could consider you lucky you know" you heard a girl in front of you say. 

You shot your head up looking up at a girl sitting in front of you. She was facing to the side glancing at you while her feet were up on the chair seated next to her. He hair hit to mid back and was a deep black tone. It was slightly messy but pulled out of her face with a white headband. She had the slightest bit of makeup on all it did was enhance her features perfectly. She had a lazy yet very put together look.

"Excuse me?" you said confused.


	2. Ch.2: Adaichi

The girl chuckled. "You really are new, huh. The boy you sit next to Suna Rintarō is one of the schools heart throbs, he has a lot of how you say...fan girls. You babe probably got the most words spoken to without actually having to speak to him and of course you sit next to him..for the whole school year." 

"Oh I see...are you one of his fans or something." 

The girl scoffed and laughed removing her feet from the desk and fully turning around to face you. 

"Nope not me he has his looks for sure; but he has a reputation and he's not my type."

"What type of reputation?" You asked now intrigued to find out about the boy that's at next to you. Leaning your elbows on the table weaving your hands together and resting your chin on top, you waited for her to continue.

"He can be pretty flirty with girls and he is known for fucking and than dipping, he'll play around with a girl for a bit he'll show them a bit of affection take them on a date, and than as soon as he fucks them BOOM! ghosts them blocks them on everything won't even look at them at school and acts like nothing happened. The man has never been in a actual relationship before." 

"Wow that's kinda fucked" you said leaning back into your chair.

"Extremely" she laughed 

"Wait but girls still chase after him?"

"Yep some hope to be the one that will be his forever but some girls just do it for the fuck, I mean hey we've all been there before . He's just manipulative I guess." The girl said shrugging.

"Huh, good to know" you said grabbing a pair of chopsticks, but before you grabbed piece of your food you saw the girl in front of you didn't have anything.

"Umm do you want some food I have another pair of chopsticks." 

"Huh? oh no thank you I have my own lunch I was just about to get it out" she said smiling and reaching down grabbing her own bento and placing it down on you desk. 

"Oh sorry is it alright if I eat with you?" 

"Of course go ahead!” you said now grabbing a peace of food and placing it in your mouth.

"What's your name I didn't catch it" 

"(L/N) (F/N)" 

"Well (L/N) my name is Adaichi Mayu" 

"Nice to meet you, thanks for the intel by the way " you said smiling at her.

"No problem" she said winking at you and returning the smile.

"So (L/N) your parents are pretty big business people, huh" 

You're eyes went wide and you looked at her. She just laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone, my dad works along side your parents, I didn't expect you to come to a school like this one, I thought you'd be at some super fancy school."she said waving her hand around.

"I can say the same for you. Although I'm grateful I don't like the whole super fancy and lavish life it’s nice just too much sometimes ." 

"I'm the same way it's to much and everyone is quick to assume things so I just keep it lonesome." She said sighing 

"Yea me too, I hope we can be friends though." You said glancing up at her. 

She smiled. "Of course, now we gotta stick together cause no one else understands us" she said with a small laugh.

You laughed too, you already liked her she seemed fun. 

"So Adachi, do you like anyone at the school like romantically?" 

She fiddled with her food before looking up at you her hazel eyes locking onto your (e/c) and than she looked down. She seemed like she was unsure of telling you.

"You don't have to tell me, I mean I get it we just met." You said reassuring her. 

"No it's fine, I really like this kid name Aran he's tall, sweet,athletic and obviously attractive." She said blushing and looking down at her lap smiling to herself. 

You on the other hand almost died choking on your rice. You looked up at her "WAIT SERIOUSLY!" you said loudly causing some of the other students to glance at you.

"Uh yea, is something wrong." She said looking at you confused.

"Shut up no way!" You said laughing 

"Yea um I'm really confused  
Right now ." 

"Sorry let me explain I met Aran in elementary school and we've been really good friends since than, we're super close he's like a brother I was gonna go say hi after school."

"Wait actually?" She said shocked

"Uh-huh same goes for the Miya twins known them since elementary school." 

"Wow you know some of the schools 'famous' boys" she said laughing. 

"Yeah I didn't know they went here until I saw the twins this morning before class it was a nice surprise." 

"The twins are the other heart throbs of the school look out for those fan girls" Adachi said shaking her head and rolling her eyes .

"Ahhh that explains the glares when I was walking with them." 

"I'm surprised one of them didn't say anything." 

"I'd put them in their place if they did, but back to Aran how close are you guys I can hook you guys up if you want!" You said moving your eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know I think I wanna wait on that, and we're not to close we met last year we had the same class cause I was taking a second year science, and he was just always really nice to me, we still talk whenever we see each other." 

"Ahh I see but if you ever want me to work my magic just let me know" you said now packing up your lunch. Lunch was nearing an end and students were slowly walking through the halls making it back to their classes.

"That reminds me can I get your number or something before I forget" Adachi said putting her bento away and pulling out her phone handing it to you.

"Yea of course how else are we gonna gossip when we're not in school" you said handing her your phone. 

"I'm liking you a lot already (L/N)" 

You put you number and name in her phone texting yourself to make sure you got it and she did the same. 

"Perfect"

And just like that the school bell rang signaling lunch was over and class was about to begin.

All the students that had left all came back to sit in there assigned seats, and started gathering the things they needed. 

One of the last students to enter the class right before the final bell rang was none other than Suna. He slowly walked over to the desk, once he did he slowly slid down in his seat slouching. 

You glanced at him and slightly moved your seat away from him closer to the window. Suna noticed and glanced at you. 'Weird' he thought Suna looked ahead and saw who sat in front of her 'Mayu, that little rat probably told her something, just ruined everything' he thought rolling his eyes. 

Suna and Adachi had been going to the same school since 2nd grade. Even when Suna left Aichi he wasn’t all that happy to see she had ‘followed’ along, all cause of her farther raise and change of office. One thing they both had in common is that they had the dirt on everyone and always had proof backing it up. Adachi is quiet around those she doesn’t know and keeps to herself, cause of that she's always able to eavesdrop easily. People also trusted her cause she was quiet and never spoke unless she thought it was necessary. She only spilled the beans if there was a good reasoning behind it. She was also good at prying at people to get the truth without them knowing. Which she had done to Suna when they once got stuck doing a project together last year in which he slipped up and told Adachi about the details of his fuck and go he does with girls that take interest in him. 

'I'm onto you Mayu' he thought glaring at her again, when she turned around to ask you for a red pen. She saw Suna's glare and smirked at him knowing she knew what he was doing asking about her necklace earlier. You were completely oblivious to the whole situation while you were digging through your bag getting a red pen. 

Once Adachi had turned around Class went back to normal. Everything was quiet again where you proceeded to take down important notes, while Suna sat there not really paying attention, dozing off easily only taking a few sloppy notes here and there. 

-+-

As you came to the end of your final class for the day you stretched happy to know your first day of your second year was good. You started packing your stuff into your bag getting ready to leave but Suna had other plans. 

"So (L/N) can I get your number just in case I need help with homework you seem pretty smart" he asked standing up facing you. 

"No" you replied blankly also standing up

"What if I need help?" he asked again 

"You obviously don't seem like you care about school and just ask me in the morning before class if you need help." You said walking around him towards the door to leave, waving at Adaichi before you left telling her to call you later. 

"Really" he mumbled to himself watching you walk out. 

"Uh oh what's wrong Rintarō can't catch this girl." Adaichi said laughing at him. 

"Shut up Mayu I'm not finished you just watch." He said rolling his eyes 

"Leave her alone Rintarō, she's wayyyyy out of your league anyways." She said walking past him towards the door. 

Suna scoffed and lazily walked out of the classroom, most students had cleared out of the halls. He was always the last to enter the locker room for volleyball practice. As he walked out of the school and towards the gym he was browsing through social media before receiving a text. 

Annoying twin #1: practice is starting 2 hours later today and it's cutting short coach has something to do I guess, but everyone is almost all done getting dressed out. 

Suna: k. Are we gonna go out and do something while we wait? 

Annoying twin #1: nah me and Osamu have something to do and so does Aran but everyone else is gonna go do something I guess. 

Suna: k see you at practice ig

Suna put his phone in his pocket as he neared the gym he was still at a distance when he noticed a certain someone. 'Is that (L/N)' he thought taking a few steps closer to get a better view. 

'What's she doing over here is she lost?' He thought trying to figure out what you were doing by the gym. Just than he saw Aran and Osamu walk out and stop and say something to you. They both had their sports bag in their hands as he watched you excitedly give Aran a huge hug as he slightly lifted you off the ground with a smile. 'Weird how do they know each other' 

He watched some more seeing Aran and Osamu walk off in the same direction. He went to slowly make his way towards you but than Atsumu walked out of the gym beating him to it and he silently cursed. He couldn't hear what you guys said but he watched as you smiled at him wide and than Atsumu grabbed your hand swinging it back and forth as you both walked off to where Osamu and Aran disappeared to. 

'The fuck just happened ' Suna thought trying to piece everything together. 'Did Atsumu seriously just pull her that fast?' His thoughts came to a stop when he entered the gym getting greeted by his other teammates asking if he saw the “hot new girl”.

Back to your POV 

As you finished class and brushed off suna you walked down the hall pulling out your phone feeling it buzz.

‘Samu: just got informed are practice is starting later. meets us by the gym you should be able to find it. 

You: got it👍

You put your phone back and started to find your way towards the gym which wasn't hard since it was a big building that said gymnasium on it. As you got closer you saw Osamu standing outside texting someone, you sped up your pace to reach him.

"Samu hey" you said reaching him and smiling. 

He smiled back at you he was already wearing his practice clothes. 

"Since our practice is starting 2 hours later do you have anything to do right now we could all go get something to eat." 

You sighed "I was supposed to go to the main office today to see my dad." That’s when an idea sparked 

"You should all come with me and see my parents they'd be happy to see you all I can ask right now!" 

"Yea that's fine let me ask Atsumu and Aran they're still getting changed, I'll text you if it's a yes." 

"Awesome let me text my mom and let her know you guys are coming with me." 

Osamu walked back in the gym as you texted your mom and she almost instantly replied with a yes, and said she was getting onigiri ready for Osamu right away. 

You waited outside for a bit but it wasn't long before you got a reply from Osamu saying they all were gonna go, and he and Aran walked out of the gym with both their school bags and volleyball bags around their shoulders.

"Aran!!" You excitedly said as you hugged him tightly and he bent down hugging you back slightly lifting you off the ground when he stood up straight.

"I've missed you (Y/N) it's been awhile." He said smiling at you

"It has its crazy. OH! and my dad sent a driver even though I told him not to earlier, it's that car right there.” You turned pointing at the black SUV. “and my mom said she's getting the chefs to prepare your favorite Onigiri Osamu!" 

"Than let's go Atsumu will be out in a second." 

"I'll wait for him go on ahead"   
They both nodded and walked off toward the car.

It wasn't long before Atsumu had finally walked out. 

"It's just like old days huh" Atsumu said smiling at you. 

"It is, huh. My mom sounded excited that you guys are stopping by." You said smiling back at him.

"Than what are we waiting for let's go." Atsumu grabbed your hand swinging your hand back and forth as you guys started walking off towards the car.

Ever since you guys were little he had always done this. He either put an arm around your shoulders while you hung onto his wrist or he'd grab your hand and swing it back and forth as you guys walked. He did it as more of a protective gesture like a safety measure. All three boys had their own thing with you. 

Osamu would either link arms with you, or hold on to the back of your shirt or jacket while you walked, and moved your body if he needed to. It made sure you were safe and no one could snatch you. 

Aran always tended to walk closely behind you, not to close but close enough that way no one could try to be handsy on the street or trains, But at the same time could look and see what's ahead of you and he'd put a hand on your shoulders if he needed to stop or move you out of the way of something, and also stop you from tripping. 

You loved how they were with you and how close you all were. You're parents appreciated it too they felt reassured knowing if you were with them than you'd be safe. People who didn't know you all often thought you were dating one of the three boys, cause of their protective habits. But you'd always tell people that asked about the close bond you all had in which they'd understand and always made more sense to them. 

As you reached the car you all sat in the large black SUV Aran and Osamu in the very back seats and you and Atsumu in the seats behind the driver and passenger. 

"Alright we're ready to go." You told the driver and he started to pull out of the school. 

You smiled to yourself and closed your eyes 'just like old days'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Ch.3: office

You gazed out the car window looking at all the tall passing buildings and the people on the busy streets. You grabbed the hem of your skirt playing with it between your fingers. 'Is Suna actually like that, he seems like he wouldn't go out if his way to do all of that' 

"You okay (f/n)-Chan" Atsumu said breaking you out of thought.

"Yea I'm fine I was just thinking." 

"So (F/N) did you meet anyone new today?" Aran asked making all three of them look at you waiting for your response.

"Mmm-hmm I did I met a new friend" you said nodding your head.

"What's their name?" osamu asked

"Her name was Adaichi Mayu, I liked her she was nice and fun to talk to." You crossed your fingers hoping Aran would say he was interested in her or just something. 

"Mayu is quiet but super nice, a humble girl. You guys are gonna be really good friends I know it." Aran said patting your shoulder. You internally screamed 'YES YES YES'

"Oh you know her Aran?" You said 

"I do I had science with her last year, she's really pretty." He said sitting back. You internally screamed again trying not to burst with excitement.

"Whaa you never told us you liked her!." Atsumu said whipping around in his seat to face Aran.

"You never asked and besides you probably would've tried something." 

"No I wouldn't" Atsumu said defensively 

"Yes you would've Tsumu, you're the worst with secrets." Osamu said rolling his eyes at his brother.

"No I wouldn't!" Atsumu said glaring at his brother.

"Here they go again" Aran said to you sighing.

You shook your head at the twins arguing over nonsense, luckily your little 'superpower' was that you were quite good at breaking up their fights.

"Okay seriously both of you shut up before I make you get out and walk back to the school." You said glaring at them.

They both turned away from each other looking forward knowing you don't commonly make empty threats. 

"Well did you meet anyone else new?" osamu said breaking the silence.

"I did my seat partner his name was Su-"

"Sorry to interrupt Ms. (L/N) but we're here" the driver said interrupting you, you nodded unbuckling your seat belt reaching for the door handle to open it, but one of your parents workers beat you to it opening it and putting there hand out for you to take. You kindly took it thanking the worker and smiling at them.

You waited for the boys to get out and walk next to you before proceeding to walk inside the large tower like building. Atsumu and osamu stood on either side of you while Aran was behind you. 

Once you had stepped inside the workers came swarming at you. 

"Ms. (L/N) would you like anything is there anything you need?!” They all asked

"No thank you...well actually if you don't mind can I get a water please?" 

"Yes of course I'll get that for you right away" one of the workers said hurrying off to get a water. 

"Do you guys want anything?" You asked the boys they all shook their head no.

"You know I forgot that you get treated like royalty sometimes." Osamu said leaning towards you.

"Yea yea I know" you sighed walking into the elevator pushing the number 50 the very top floor where your mom and dad worked. 

You all got in the elevator along with the two security guards your dad assigned to you. Before you had met the twins and Aran the security your parents assigned you were your friends. They were there to make sure you had all your needs and were safe so yea they'd play Barbie and dress up with you for a little bit when you were little, it all went to their pay anyways. 

You leaned against elevator wall closing your eyes. Waiting for the ding telling you,You had made it to the very top. 

'I haven't seen my dad in two weeks I wonder if he's upset.' You thought to yourself.

Soon the awaited ding went off you walked out first, than the boys, than of course the security. 

A lady stood there holding a water bottle for you . "Here you go Ms.(L/N)." She said smiling at you, you thanked her and smiled back.

You leaned towards osamu "she must be new I've never seen her." He nodded in response. 

"Oh my goodness look how much all three of you boys have grown!" You heard your moms voice ahead of you. 

She started fast walking towards you all, "I haven't seen you in awhile I'm so excited you all decided to come along!" She said walking than stopping in front of you.

"Hello Mrs. (L/N)" they all said at the same time politely bowing. She first went up to Osamu hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek and proceed to do the same thing to Atsumu and Aran. You giggled to yourself seeing them  
All with a bright red lip stain on their cheeks.

She than looked behind you at the security "you are dismissed I'll take them from here." The security bowed and turned around waking away. 

"Osamu the chefs just tried out this new onigiri recipe and we've been waiting for you to give it the first taste test!."

"Can't wait!" he said smiling thinking about the food that awaited him.

"You two boys come along as well, (y/n) love, head straight to your fathers office please." Your mom said waving her hand for the boys to follow her. 

They all waved to you before they disappeared. You walked a little bit farther down the hall before reaching the end where the large office doors stood. You knocked on them awaiting for your farthers voice.

"Come in" you heard him say. 

You turned the handles pushing the large wooden doors open. 

"Hello dad!" you said putting your bag down and shutting the doors behind you.

He looked up from his laptop at you and smiled before getting up walking towards you. 

"(Y/n) my beautiful little girl." He said kissing your forehead once he reached in front of you. 

"I'm sorry I didn't visit for awhile I've been preparing for school." You said knowing that that was a lie and you just didn't like going into the office.

"It's fine although I'd appreciate it if you'd visit me at least 2-3 times a week." He said sternly

"Yes father."

"Good. now come sit down please tell me all about your day." He said motioning for you to sit in the chair across from his desk. You walked towards it sitting down. 

"Okay well where do I begin."

-+-

Your office visit had now come to an end you were all back in the car and on the way back to the school. You were sitting in the spots that you had arrived in. Osamu of course holding his large bento filled with onigiri. 

The driver was going to drop off the boys first back at the gym than take you home. You were all sitting in a peaceful silence gazing out the windows. You yawned covering your mouth. 

"What time does your guys practice end on a regular day?" You asked no one in particular. 

"Mmm usaully around 6 or so, how come?" Osamu asked you.

"Cause some days I might wanna walk with you guys home." You replied looking back at him. 

After that the car returned back to its peaceful silence. 

You watched as the school came into view. The driver stopped and unlocked the doors for the boys to get out. You all waved and said goodbye before they made their way to the gym together. The driver was about to leave when you noticed Atsumu's school bag and his team jacket.

"Wait stop! please don't leave yet." You said to the driver. 

"What's wrong Ms.(L/N)?" He asked turning around to face you.

"Nothing just Tsumu left his bag and jacket. I'm going to go give it to him I'll be right back." He nodded as you opened the door. 

You walked somewhat slow towards the gym it felt nice out. The sun was going down so it was perfectly cool and the breeze was nice although you had to keep holding your skirt down so it wouldn't blow up. 

As you saw the gym slowly come into view you just gave up on trying to hold your skirt down. No one was on campus anyways. 

"Those are cute." You jumped at the voice behind you. 

You turned around to see the familiar lazy looking boy a small smirk displayed across his face.

"Suna geez you scared me, and what are you talking about?." 

"Heh sorry didn't mean to scare you and your panties they were cute." He said widening his smirk. You just stared at him in shock.

"You perv you can’t just look up girls skirts!" You said your face turning red. 

"What the wind was blowing up your skirt and I just so happened to see." He said shrugging screwing the cap on his water bottle. 

"What are you even doing here right now?" You asked. 

"I have practice that's about to start." He said nodding his head towards the gym and now slowly walking besides you. 

"I can ask you the same thing though, how come you're here." 

"Oh my friend left his bag and jacket in my car." You said looking down at the bag. 

"Ahh I see." 

You nodded as you walked into the lit up gym scanning for Atsumu. Once you found him stretching off towards the side you walked near him. 

"Hey airhead you left this in the car." You said approaching him setting his bag down off to the side. 

He looked up at you giving you a closed eyed smile. "Eh sorry (Y/N)-Chan" 

"It's fine but I gotta go now bye Tsumu, bye Samu, bye Aran and bye Suna." You said waving at Suna who was near and you started making your way out of the gym. 

Once you had left the gym everyone turned their head towards Suna giving him a look especially the twins and Aran. He looked up seeing everyone's eyes on him.

"What?" He asked confused.


	4. Ch.4: invite

For the past two weeks you had been living in a constant routine. Wake up,get ready, walk to school, look for the twins so they can walk you to class, chat with Adaichi before Suna arrived, once Suna arrived talk with him for a bit, start class, have lunch, back to class, class ended deny Suna your number, say hi to the twins and Aran before practice, either went straight home or stayed at school and finished up homework while you wait for the twins and Aran to walk you home and hang out. Than it was dinner,shower,and tv for a bit and than lights out. 

Today had been no different as you walked down the street towards the school. You fiddled with your necklace as you walked sliding the jewel that hung down from the thin chain side to side. You ran your hand through you hair moving it out of your face. 

As you were turning the corner to enter the school grounds you felt your phone buzz. 

Tsumu: sorry (Y/N) we had a club meeting and practice earlier we're already in class we can't walk you to your class today :/

You: that's fine I think I can manage walking to class, see you later <3

You turned off your phone sliding it back in your bag before continuing walking to class.

"(L/N) hey wait up!" You heard someone yell behind you. 

You turned around smiling once you saw who called out to you "hey Adaichi!" 

You waited for Adaichi to catch up with you before continuing your way through the crowded halls waking to class. 

"You're quite the attention grabber here, huh." Adaichi said laughing and nudging your arm. 

"What do you mean?" You asked turning your head looking at her.

She made a snort sound before continuing. "You mean to tell me you don't notice all the eyes on you, especially the boys? You might turn out to be one of the schools heartthrobs." 

You looked up and glanced around you confirming that in fact you seemed to have a few eyes on you, mostly guys. They'd look at you than usually whisper to their friends.

"Huh guess I'm just used to not paying attention to the stares, it's like when I go to my parents office really." 

"Ahhh right I forgot you're like business. Royalty." She said lightly laughing and shaking her head. 

"You know its weird I was told something similar not to long ago." You said smiling at her.

"Not surprised honestly."

You both headed into the classroom "huh odd mr to cool for school is here before us." 

"Wha-" you looked over to your seat seeing Suna sitting well more like slouching, looking at his phone. He was there before you which was a very odd occurrence considering he was always the last person to enter the classroom always.

You just hummed in response. You proceeded your walk to your seat. "Good morning Suna-San ." 

You said putting your hand on the back of his chair and walking to your side putting your bag on the floor to the side of you. He just glanced up at you and watched as you sat down. 

"You're here early today." You said looking out the window before turning to look at him.

"Yea, I had to be here early today and I had nothing else to do this morning so I just came to class." He replied to you shrugging his shoulders.

"Mmmm I see" 

"So (L/N) did you get invited too?" Suna said putting his phone down and looking at you.

"Invited to what?" You said turning your head to meet his face. 

"Huh, guess you aren't as popular as I thought...but there's supposed to be this big party tomorrow , I thought you would've been invited." He said glancing up from his phone looking at you.

"I probably couldn't go even if I was, I usaully spend my day with my parents on Saturdays." You said lightly sighing, thinking about the dinners at the fancy restaurants that served food you didn't really like. 

"Well by the sounds of it if you do get invited, you should go it sounds like you need to let go a bit." He said giving you a small smirk 

"Eh, maybe I don't really have any friends here besides Adachi, the twins, and Aran. I wouldn't really have anyone to hang out with." You said bending to your side grabbing a few supplies out of your bag for school.

"I don't think you have to worry about finding someone to hang out with you, and suit yourself (L/N) - San, but if you were to need a ride, you can give me your number and I'll take you." He said widening his little smirk.

You just looked at Him and rolled your eyes, "No and no I'd rather walk there or drive myself." 

"Oh so you do drive?" 

"Yes but I prefer not to, I don't like it." You said lying knowing that your dad just sends drivers to you as soon as he finds out you need to drive somewhere. 

"I see" he said nodding.

"I like you're necklace today." 

"Oh Uh thanks" you said not really paying attention to him. But your attention was fully on him when you felt him loop his finger around the chain pulling you close to him by your necklace that hung around your neck.

You breath hitched as you looked at him looking down at your necklace slowly moving his finger that he had around the chain holding you in place. His finger stopped once it reached the jewel he pulled it more bringing you even closer your face was bright red at this point. He slowly looked up locking his eyes with yours, running the jewel between his fingers "You sure have expensive taste (L/N)-Chan hmmmm." He mumble his breathe lightly hitting against your lips. 

"I umm-I uhhh" he just chuckled and let go of the necklace and backing away to sit facing forward again. 

'HOLY SHIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED' you just stared ahead of you wide eyed trying to figure what the hell just happened. 'That was pretty hot not gonna lie.' You thought trying to compose yourself again.

And with that the bell had rung throughout the school signaling that classes were now beginning.

-+-

"Ugh I seriously hate math!" You said leaning your head back and groaning being thankful it was lunch time now and math was over.

"Tell me about it" Adaichi mumbled turning to look at you. "Well I'm gonna go the bathroom I'll be back" she said standing up than proceeding to walk out of the classroom.

"Ima head out too, see ya." Suna said getting up. 

"Wait can I walk with you just to the vending machine?" 

Suna just gave you a blank stare.

"Sure I guess" he said standing there watching you get out a few bills. 

"Thanks Suna" you said standing up and than proceeding to walk next to him. 

"Don't you think I deserve your number now?" He said looking at you.

"No" you replied blankly. 

"You're difficult." He said rolling his eyes.

"No you're just sad it's not going your way...sorry but I'm not one of your little fan  
girls." You said smirking at him.

"Not yet." he mumbled 

"Excuse me?" You said turning to look at him.

"Yea, yea well theres the vending machine bye." He said walking ahead of you, once he spotted the vending machine. 

"Uh well bye." He just kept walking ahead and proceed to put his hand up as a way of saying bye. 

You put your money in the vending machine pushing the numbers of your choice of drink. Once you heard the clank you crouched down. You put your hand in the slot grabbing your drink and standing up turning around. But there was someone standing behind you startling you.

"JESUS" you said out loud jumping and dropping your drink putting your hand over your heart.

"Oh sorry about that (L/N)-San I didn't mean to scare you." The boy said picking up your drink chuckling and handing it to you.

"It's fine...and not to sound rude or anything but do I know you?" You said asking the boy you didn't recognize but knew your name.

"Uh well not exactly I've just seen you around and I asked someone if they knew your name cause you're Uh really pretty." He said glancing down scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I see well nice to meet you ummm."

"Oh Fusu Haru" he said smiling at you.

"Well I'm glad you came to talk to me Fusu" you said smiling at him.

"Me too but I mostly came over here to invite you to a party this weekend my friend is having it but he told me I should invite you...so I was wondering if you'd like to go."

You thought for a second. "Mmmm I'll see if I can go but sometimes my Saturdays are busy." 

"I see , but can I get your number...for the party information of course." He said nervously looking anywhere but you.

"Yea of course" you said smiling. 

"Really?!"

"Yes of course." You laughed "I don't have my phone on me so could you write your number down please and I'll text you when I go back to class." 

"Yea give me a sec" he said grabbing a piece of paper and writing down his number. Once he had it written down he smiled handing it to you.

"Thank you Fusu-San!" You said taking the paper and smiling and waving at him as you walked away. 

Little did you know Suna saw the whole thing and he was grimacing at the whole situation.

"Still can't get her number Rintarō-San?" Adachi said walking up behind where he was, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The fuck where did you come from...you're so silent." He said jumping when he heard her and felt her hand placed on his shoulder.

Adachi just rolled her eyes and continued walking away. "She's out of your league, it's not gonna happen, just go bother one of your fan girls instead." 

Suna sighed leaning against the wall

"What're you doing Suna." Atsumu said looking at his friend who looked like he was stalking something right now and distressed. 

"Jesus where are you people coming from" Suna said jumping again hearing Atsumu's voice "is there like a portal right here or something." He said glaring at Atsumu than walking past him to where he usually hangs out at lunch, Atsumu following closely behind.

'How come every one else is all buddy buddy with her and gets her number but I can't....I'm gonna get her you just watch Mayu, pretty soon I'm gonna have her wrapped around my finger." Suna thought to himself smirking.

"Seriously dude you're freaking me out" Atsumu said looking at Suna.

"Shut up" Suna replied curtly side eyeing him.


	5. Ch.5: busy

Your eyes fluttered open as the early sun peaked through your curtains, hitting your face warming it up ever so slightly. 

You slowly sat up stretching your arms above your head yawning in the process. You looked over at your nightstand grabbing your phone to check to see if you had any notifications. You sat there scrolling on your socials for a bit not doing much. After some time on your phone you stepped out of your bed and towards the large glass doors drawing open the blinds. You looked outside admiring the view, and how the sun hit against the large building and street just right. You walked over to a chair nearby grabbing the hoodie that laid on it slipping it on. 

'Mmmmm I kinda want something to eat...but I don't wanna make anything.' You walked over to the built in phone that was on your wall. You pressed a few numbers on it dialing the kitchen. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked it up. "Hello Ms. (L/N) what can we make for you?" 

"Can I just get a fruit bowl please oh and a bagel." 

"Yes of course it'll be right up." 

"Thank you" you said and hung up the phone.

You walked over to your nightstand grabbing your phone and walking over to the large glass doors and opening them stepping outside, the cool Morning air instantly hitting your face. You sat down on one of the chairs and looked over the city. You grabbed your phone scrolling through it once again and just enjoying the peace and quiet, and the busy street noises.

It wasn't long before you heard the buzz from the intercom notifying you that someone was at the door. You quickly sprang up speed walking towards your purse and grabbing a few bills.   
You walked down the stairs as fast as you could before reaching the front door. You opened it.

"Good morning Hiroshi!" You said smiling at the young tall boy. 

"Morning (y/n), heres your breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Also are you doing anything today?" He asked looking down at you with a small smile leaning in the door frame 

"Mmmmm I have to visit my parents I think we're having lunch, than I was probably gonna walk around town for a bit and go shopping. Oh and I might go to this party later idk yet." You said shrugging counting the money for the tip and handing it to him .

"Busy day, huh" he said putting the money in his pocket.

"How long is your shift today, I don't wanna just go shopping with the stupid security my dad will make me go with...unless you go." You said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Mmmmm I think 1 or so but I have to shower and stuff before I meet up with you so I'll see you at like 1:30, yea?"

"Oooo perfect, can you just pick me up from whatever restaurant my parents take me to."

"Sure why not, just don't forget to send me your location." He said shrugging 

You nodded. "Alright bye Hiroshi, see you later."

"Bye and thanks for the generous tip" he said lightly laughing and shaking his head.

"Of course." You said winking and closing the door as he walked down the hall. 

You met Hiroshi the day you moved in, you were sitting by the pool when he walked in asking if you needed anything. Although he was supposed to ask for your order you guys ended up spending the whole afternoon talking and hanging out. It almost got him fired but you obviously pulled a few strings here and there. You guys became pretty good friends after that, he often texted you during his breaks and you'd just have him keep you company and hang out until he had to go to work, or leave for home. You guys called each other by your first names. It'd always made you laugh at people's reactions when people heard the bell boy call you by your first name instead of Ms. (L/N). He was a year older than you and very tall. He had shortish wavy hair that lightly covered his eyes in which he usually had to brush out of his dark brown eyes. You always said he looked charming...which he was. 

You walked back up the stairs into your room and through the glass doors. You placed the food down on the side table next to you and started eating. 

-+- 

You stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel and dried off walking back into your room. You heard your phone start ringing, you looked at the contact name and saw it was your mom. You answered it putting it on speaker.

"Hello mom." You said drying off more and grabbing some lotions and moisturizer.

"Hello my love, I just wanted to let you know we're gonna be leaving soon, and are you doing anything after our lunch today?" 

"I was gonna go shopping with Hiroshi after, he has a short shift." 

"Is that the handsome young man that works at the complex?" 

"Yea it is."

"I see are you gonna need a ride anywhere today, we have to go to this gala later and we need all the drivers, we're giving some friends a ride...although we want to bring you with us it's 21 and older so we can't sadly." 

"No I don't I was just gonna stay at home after shopping." You replied somewhat telling the truth knowing you still needed to decide yes or no on the party. 

"Okay well see you soon and wear something nice please." 

"Alright bye mom." And with that you hung up.

You walked over to your closet grabbing the dress you had chosen slipping it on. You looked in the mirror at the dress you had on it was a simple and elegant silk dress. 

You walked into your closet and looked over your jewelry. You picked out a simple Diamond matching set. You than looked through your clothes picking out something casual to change into for when Hiroshi picked you up, putting into a bag. 

"Alright that's set, now I need to pick out some heels to wear with this dress." You mumbled to yourself walking over to the large shoe collection that sat in your closet. 

You scanned through the heel selection before finding the ones that matched the best. "Alright now I just need to put my makeup on and I'm done." 

You walked out of your closet closing the doors behind you and set your bag and shoes by your door. You turned around walking over towards the vanity, in your room sitting down and pulling out your makeup. 

You applied the finishing touches to your makeup. You looked at yourself in the mirror before you heard you phone ringing again. This time it was your father.

"Hello dad" you said answering the phone.

"We just got here I'm heading into the elevator right now." 

"Alright, just knock when you reach my room I'm all ready." 

"Okay." He said and hung up.

You got up grabbing your purse and than the extra bag you had and extra pair of shoes. You slid on the heels before walking out of your room and down stairs towards the main door. As soon as you reached the main door you heard a loud knock. 

You opened it seeing your dad and smiled. "Hello father." 

"Hello my beautiful daughter." He said kissing your forehead. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes just let me lock my door." You said pulling out your keys and locking the door.

"Okay let's go." You turned around facing him he held out his arm for you to take. You hooked your arm with his walking through the large housing complex and towards the car that awaited. Workers bowed respectfully as you and your dad passed them. You'd just kindly smiled and waved at them.

You reached the car entering it and greeted your mom. 

Once you father was seated he looked at the driver and told him where to go. You looked out the window gazing at the busy streets. 

'And the day begins' 

-+-

"Thank you for the lunch." You said to your parents

"Of course my love." Your mom said smiling at you.

"I just transferred money to your card since you are going shopping." Your father spoke up looking up from his phone.

"Dad you didn't have to I still had plenty of money on my card from the monthly allowance." 

"Than I don't have to worry about you running out." 

"I'm not shopping all designer today, i probably wont even make a dent." 

"You should bye some new jewelry today you seem to not really have anything new when I checked the last time I went over." You mom said waving her finger in a circle pointing at your necklace.

"Hmm maybe I will." You said more to yourself than to your mom.

You felt your phone buzz. You pulled it out and read the message. 

Hiroshi: I'm here. 

You: I'll be down in a sec.

"Mother father, am I able to leave now?." 

"Yes you can leave goodbye please be safe." Your mom said as you slid out of your seat.

"Are you sure I shouldn't send her with security." Your dad mumbled to your mom 

"She's fine dear, she won't be by herself" your mom replied to him.

You waved goodbye before walking through the restaurant. Once you reached the front walking out you instantly saw Hiroshi's car. 

You sped walk towards it hurrying . You opened the passenger side door getting in.

"I feel so poor sitting next to you right now (y/n)-Chan." He said laughing. 

"Shut up and let's go." You said rolling your eyes and buckling up.

"As you wish princess." He said laughing again.

"Say one more thing like that and I'm shoving my Louis Vuitton heel up your ass." You said glaring at him.

"Alright alright I'm done." He glanced at you and smiled 

"How was your lunch?" 

"Meh, it was alright just a bunch of fancy foods and drinks." You said shrugging.

He just nodded. "Are you gonna go shopping in that you look a bit over dressed." 

"No I brought extra clothes and shoes with me." You replied pointing towards the bag that held all the extra things you had brought with you. 

Hiroshi just nodded. 

You both kept small talk as you headed to the large mall. Once you arrived he pulled into the parking garage finding a spot to park in.

"Do you need me to stand guard while you change?" Hiroshi asked looking at you.

"Of course" you smiled at him.

He smiled back at you before stepping out of the car and closing the door Leaning against it and looking down at his phone. 

You climbed into the backseats quickly stripping off your dress and heels, pulling out the extra clothes you had brought. You quickly put those on before grabbing your shoes and slipping those on too. You folded your dress nicely and placed it into the bag and than laid the heels on top. You finger brushed your hair and grabbed your purse before stepping out. 

"Okay I'm ready." You said slightly out of breath. 

"Wow that was fast." Hiroshi replied locking his car and walking next to you. 

"Well lets get started." You said walking towards the entrance with Hiroshi close by your side. 

-+-

"My arms are hurting." You said with a slight whiny voice. 

"You're the one who said you were only going to buy a few things but instead you bought a few stores." Hiroshi said laughing at you carrying all the bags in your hands and on your arms.

"Cause I didn't know I was in this much of a shopping mood." You said sighing looking at the definitely absurd amount of bags. You were glad knowing some things weren't for you. You had bought some things for the twins, Aran, and adachi. You had also bought a few things for Hiroshi as a thank you. 

"You want me to just take you home?" 

"Yes please I think I'm gonna go to that party I was telling you about." You said placing the bags in his trunk. 

"Is this your first party?" He asked getting inside the car. 

"No, I went to a few at my old school." You said also getting in the car closing the door once you were seated. 

"Wait does that mean you're driving?" 

"Yea I guess so I haven't driven anywhere in awhile." You said rummaging through your purse for your keys that lead into the parking garage at your complex.

"What time is it supposed to start?"

"What time is it right now?" 

"Ummmmm 6:30"

"It starts in 30 minutes, but I'm sure I'm not missing anything if I go when it starts, so I'm probably gonna head over at like 8ish." 

"Smart one you are." 

"Yea I know" you said smiling at him. 

After awhile he pulled into the parking garage you showed the guard the pass showing you lived there.

"Behold the only teen with 3 brand new shiny cars...which one are you gonna take?" 

"I don't know the one that doesn't standout so much." You sighed

He half laughed half scoffed. " yea that's not gonna happen" 

"I'll just say I borrowed my parents if people start asking." You said shrugging 

"That'll work...well I see you later than." 

"Yep thank you so much hiroshi...and I'll see you soon." You said smiling at him and leaning towards him giving him a hug. You got out of the car closing the door. He popped the trunk for you, you grabbed all the bags walking towards the elevator. 

You stepped in going to the top floor. You walked over to the next elevator getting in pressing the P for the floor of the few penthouses. The elevator ding went off and the door opened you walked to your door number getting your keys you walked in closing the door with your foot. You sighed and started making your way to the stairs walking up them and into your room. You opened the bedroom door closing it with your foot again, you dropped all the bags sighing in relief. 

"Alright now I just gotta freshen up and I can head over...by the time I get there it'll be 8." You said to yourself grabbing a towel for the shower. Once you got out you re applied your makeup and put on a simple outfit, it was still flattering and showed off all your curves but it was comfortable at the same time.

You grabbed one of the keys to your choice of car for the night and made your journey to the elevator. Luckily the elevator going down had a button for the garage so it would take you straight there. Once the elevators door opened you walked towards your car and got in. You turned it on putting it in drive than driving towards the exit. You waved at the guard as you left, turning out onto the busy roads. 

You looked at the time "8:05, alright so I'll should be there at 8:20, and I'll head out sometime after ten maybe, so I can't drink." You spoke out loud over the music to just yourself.

You leaned back against the seat as you came to stop. 'Shit, I'm tired' you thought to yourself pressing on the gas when the light turned back to green. 

After a little bit more a driving you finally pulled up to the house, it was pretty large and in a nice neighborhood all the houses were spaced out pretty far. You found a parking spot which was kinda far ish due to all the cars outside. As soon as you stepped outside you could hear the muffled loud music. There was a few people outside talking as you walked up, they all waved and you waved back. 

You stepped inside the loud music blaring. A few people you haven't seen before instantly walked up to you talking to you. You felt kinda bad cause they knew your name but you didn't know there's nor have you seen them around.

You excused yourself walking farther into the house. You looked around towards the kitchen instantly locking eyes onto a familiar green pair.

Suna looked at you with a somewhat suprised look but his expression quickly turned into a sly smirk as he looked you up and down. You felt your face rush with heat with the look he was giving you. He was currently leaning against the counter, a girl stood across from him talking , although he seemed uninterested in whatever she was saying.

He stood up straight and turned around walking away. The girl stood there confused and disappointed looking. 

"(L/N) hey you came!"

"Oh hey Fusu...yea I decide I'd come I had nothing else to do."

"Right...come on let me get you a drink" he said putting an arm around your shoulder walking you in the other direction towards the outside area, weaving you through the many people. 

You turned your head where Suna was before 'where'd he go?'


	6. Ch.6: party

You were currently standing with Haru his arm  
Around your shoulder. You've spent most of the night with him and his friends and they didn't disappoint, they were funny and nice,they had you laughing most of the night. You looked down at your drink moving the cup looking at it move around in a circular motion. 

'I need some air it's getting hot' you said looking around.

"Hey I'm gonna head outside for a bit I'll be back." You said leaning towards his ear due to loud music making it hard to hear others.

He nodded "yeah okay, do you want me to go with you?"

You shook your head no. "I'm fine thank you I'll be back just need some air." You said Smiling at him.

"Okay" he removed his arm from around your shoulder and watched you walk off.

You looked outside at the first slider door you saw. 'it's a little crowded i just want a minute alone' you said in your head sighing. 

You kept waking around looking for somewhere more secluded waving and smiling at people who called out to you.

You finally found a balcony looking area and I seemed like no one was out there. 'Oh my gosh perfect' you said picking up the pace walking up to doors and opening Them walking outside. 

As soon as you stepped outside cool air and the smell of weed hit your face. You just walked up towards the rail leaning on it closing your eyes. 

"Missed me?"

You jumped whipping around towards the voice.

"Oh, Suna hey." You said turning fully around leaning you back against the railing crossing you arms.

"How come you're out here by yourself?." You said looking at him taking a long drag from his blunt.

"I could ask the same for you, and I need a breather and I wanted to smoke." 

"Oh so you're a stoner...suits you." You said laughing.

He cracked a small smile. "Finish it off, yea?" He said holding up the roach of a blunt. 

"Sure why not" you said getting ready to walk towards him but he got up already walking towards you. 

He held the blunt up for you to take looking into your eyes, you grabbed it putting it between your lips never breaking eye contact and sucking the smoke in so you'd inhale it straight to your lungs increasing the chances of getting high. You pulled it away from your lips sucking in more and holding it in. After a few seconds you released it exhaling and blowing the smoke out to the side of you. 

Suna was standing close to you, looking down at you with a smile. He grabbed the blunt back taking a few small hits, than reaching behind you to put the blunt out on the railing and blowing out the smoke. 

He stepped a little closer. "Did you come with anyone?" 

You just looked up into his eyes 'god he looks so hot right now' you said to yourself before answering.

"No I didn't...did you?" 

He shook his head no "well not exactly I just came here with a friend, I should've driven here cause I wanna leave right now and I don't know where my ride is." He said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Did you get a new necklace?!" He said playing with your necklace. 

You didn't know what it was but he was just a lot more appealing to you than usual.

'Okay I know I'm not drunk I only had two drinks and I didn't smoke enough to get high so why the hell is he making me literally speechless?'

He leaned lightly against you putting his lips next to your ear making your breath hitch. "I asked you a question"

"N-no it's older." 

"There you go" he said moving his head back but still kept his body lightly pressed against yours. 

"Do you wanna head out?" He said tucking a piece of hair behind your ear.

"Together?!"

"Yeah why not, you look tired and I wanna leave, this party isn't as fun as I thought it'd be." He said playing with the ends of your hair,

"Ummm sure you're place or mine?" 

"Oh so you wanna be alone with me?" He said with his smirk plastered back on his face. 

"Oh sorry that's what I thought you meant I can drive you ho-" 

"I was just playing and your house since it's your car." 

"Alright sure but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you drive, I don't really feel like driving"

"If you want me to sure." He said shrugging and backing away from your body. 

He walked over to where he was sitting grabbing a bag. 

"What's in that?"

"Weed and my smoking stuff." He said blankly and heading back inside. 

You quickly caught up to him walking beside him 

As you got further in the house he moved you in front of him.

"Oh hey (L/N) there you are, want another drink?" 

"Sorry Haru but I'm gonna head out, I'll see you around." 

"O-oh okay." He said watching you walk away. Suna turned his head looking at him making a mocking pouty face.

You continued walking through the house until you made it outside.

"So where's your car?" Suna said looking at you.

"It's all the way down there I had to park far-ish since I came later."

He nodded and followed you as you made your way down. 

"Woah who's car is that it's nice." He said pointing at your car. 

"Haha it's mine." You said pulling out the keys dangling them in front of his face. 

"Really? Are you sure you want me to drive it." 

"Well are you drunk or a reckless driver?" 

"No."

"Okay than drive." You said throwing him the keys and getting in the passengers side. 

"Wow (l/n)-Chan you even have a red interior." Suna said lowkey fascinated by your car.

"Yea it was my moms idea, she said it was classy." You replied shrugging. 

"Well if were going to your place I need the directions I don't know where you live." 

"Oh yea right, here let me put in the directions." You hooked up your phone to the car and entered your address into maps letting the voice guide Suna on where to go. 

After awhile you finally neared the complex. 

"You live here?! Isn't this like one of the most expensive housing complexes in Hyōgo!" 

"Is it actually?" You said just as shocked, resizing you didn't even know that. 

"Oh just drive into the garage." You said getting the pass out to show the guard. As you neared you flashed the guard your residential proof and he let you in. You guided Suna on where to park. He stopped the car and turning it off than getting out, you following. 

"You're parents have some nice cars too." He said looking at the other two parked cars.

You just laughed. "Those are mine too." 

"Why the hell do you have a Porsche?!" 

"Cause my mom bought it for me, can you lock the car please." 

He just stared at you wide eyed and locked the car. 

"Alright follow me and walk as quickly as possible." 

"Why?" 

"Cause I said so just do it." You said glaring at him. You didn't want certain workers seeing him and than telling your parents. 

You walked into the elevator pressing the top floor. 

"Isn't there like crazy nice penthouses here? I heard they're two storied too."

"Huh really, didn't know." You said smirking at him. 

The elevator doors opened. You peaked your head out looking for workers.

"Alright we're fine." You grabbed his wrist pulling him to the other elevator.  
You got in pushing the P button.

"Another floor?" 

"Yep" you said as the elevator doors closed 

As the doors opened you grabbed your key so you could unlock the door.

"We're just gonna walk through the front, what if you're parents hear?"

"Shut up." You said opening the doors and than closing them.

"My parents won't hear cause they don't live here...I live by myself I moved out and they bought me this apartment." 

"This is isn't an apartment, I live in a apartment by myself, you live in a penthouse...by yourself...and since we're alone we can have a little fun hmmm." He said walking closer to you. 

"Hold it right there pretty boy I never said that." You said putting your hand out against his chest stopping him.

He just rolled his eyes. You turned around motioning for you to follow him you walked up the stairs and opened your bedroom doors.

"Wow this is your room it's huge." He said looking around impressed.

"What're these doors." He said opening your closet the lights turning on.

"Jesus (l/n)-Chan your closet is the size of two of my rooms combined." He said closing the doors. 

"Yea Yea I get it...what do you wanna do though." You asked sitting on your bed crossing your legs and looking up at him

Suna turned around and held up his bag "wanna smoke?" 

"Sure but let me change first." You said pushing past him and walking into your closet closing and locking the doors. 

You quickly stripped down taking everything off but your panties. You grabbed a hoodie and some pair of shorts putting them on. Throwing your previous clothes in the dirty laundry. 

You walked out unlocking the closet doors. 

"You don't trust me that much, that you had to lock the doors?" 

"You never know." You said walking over to your bed sitting across from him.

"You sure it's fine if we smoke in here?" 

"Yea just open those glass doors first." You said pointing at the doors. Suna walked over to them opening them than walking back to the bed sitting on it.

He zipped open his bad pulling out a rolling tray, weed, and some swisher sweets. 

He took the swisher cutting it open then taking out all the tobacco product. He grabbed his weed pouring it onto the tray picking it apart and separating it. Once he did that he opened up the emptied swisher wrap more taking the weed and packing in as much as he could. Once it was packed, he picked it up bringing it to his lips and licking it and rolling it back up making sure the weed was secured in it tightly. (Don't ask me why I know how to do this...don't do drugs😃)

You stared at his lips and tongue as he was licking the wrap so it'd close back up. He looked up at you and smirked. "Like what you're seeing?" 

You blushed and looked Down. "Don't turn shy on me I like it when you're a bit feisty." 

You looked back up at him as he brought the blunt to his lips and took his lighter lighting it up.

You liked how his eyebrows knitted together when he lit it. You also liked the small look of concentration that crossed his face when he'd make the blunt. He looked hot. Very hot.

He inhaled the smoke moving it away from his lips and handing the blunt to you as he blew the smoke out. You took it as he moved the rolling tray onto your night stand. You took a hit doing the same thing you did earlier. Although this time you let out a few coughs.

Suna chuckled "you okay there?." 

You nodded grabbing your water bottle. Suna just shook his head taking the blunt back bringing it to his lips.

You and Suna sat there basing the blunt back and forth. You loved watching the smoke roll out of his mouth smoothly, and the way it'd puff around his lips. It had you in a trance. He glanced at you, his eyes glossy and red. 'How does he manage to get hotter?!' You thought to yourself loving how high Suna looked.

"Can you come closer? I wanna try something." 

You nodded sitting closer to him. He set the blunt down on the tray, he then slightly turned his body hooking one of his hands under you thigh picking it up and moving you so you were straddling his lap. Your breath hitched as you placed one hand on his chest lightly grabbing onto his hoodie and placed the other on his shoulder, and looked down at him. 

"Don't worry I won't bite....maybe." He said grabbing the blunt and his lighter re-lighting it. 

He brought it to his lips locking his eyes with with yours as he inhaled the smoke. He took it away from his lips taking his free hand and firmly grabbing you're jaw, making you wince from the feeling of his fingers tightly digging into your cheeks.

"Open. Now." He said demandingly 

You opened your mouth as he brought your face to his. Sunas lips lightly brushed against yours as he slowly exhaled the smoke, letting it smoothly roll into your mouth. You Inhaled the smoke then blew out never losing eye contact or moving your face.

He smiled at you moving his head back slightly, and putting out the blunt. "Good girl...and do you know what good girls get?" 

You shook your head no 

"They get rewards." 

He brought your face in close again but stopped right before his lips touched yours.

"Why'd you stop?" you mumbled.

"Cause if I don't stop myself now, I won't be able hold to back anymore." He mumbled staring at your lips

"Than don't hold back, I can handle it." You said lightly rolling your hips against his lap. 

"We'll see about that." He smirked at you finally closing the gap in between you and smashing his lips against yours.


	7. Ch.7: pretty

Suna smashed his lips against yours wrapping one of his arms around your waist, pulling your body closer to his.His other hand slowly slid down onto your ass giving it a light squeeze. You wrapped one of your arms around his shoulder the other held onto the back of his head tangling your hand into his hair. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, you opened your mouth giving him the entrance. Suna wasted no time exploring your mouth, easily winning over you for dominance. 

You arched your back pressing your body even closer to his lightly rolling your hips against his lap. He took one of his hands trailing it under your shirt.You could feel the cool metal of his rings lightly sliding against your skin causing a delicious friction, before he stopped resting his hand right under your breasts. 

You added more pressure onto his lap and increased your speed slightly, which had added a pleasing friction for yourself. You heard him lightly groan before he pulled his head back disconnecting his lips from yours, looking into your eyes. 

"careful there...I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." He said lightly raking his nails up and down your side.

You just grinned at him before reaching your hands down to grab the hem of his hoodie tugging upwards. He returned the smirked back at you before moving your hands away. He slipped his hoodie and shirt off, throwing it somewhere random In your room. 

He grabbed the end of your hoodie starting to pull it up. You lifted your arms up so he could take it off easily, throwing it towards the direction he threw his at. He looked down at your chest before looking back up at you. 

"No bra, huh?" before you could give a reply he attached his lips to your breast lightly sucking on it while his hand set to work and kneaded the other tweaking with your nipple giving it the same amount of attention. Your breath caught in your throat as you held on the back of his head. He disconnected his lips from your breast lightly kissing up the valley of your chest biting and sucking on certain areas that would for sure be visible the next day. He continued up your neck before kissing along your jaw than reattached his lips with yours. He kept kneading your breasts skillfully only adding on to the increasing pleasure for you. 

You pulled away from the kiss making eye contact with his toned abs; and you lightly raked your nails up and down them before firmly placing your hand on his chest pushing him down against your bed.   
He gave you a small pleased smile at you as you bent back down re-attaching your lips with his, slowly sliding your hand down his stomach stopping at the waistband band of his pants. You undid his button than slid down the zipper. You sat up slowly getting off his lap sliding his pants down taking them off completely. You looked up seeing the very prominent tent in his boxers. You started sliding your hands up his thighs before he grabbed your wrists stopping you taking them off of him. He let go of one of your wrists, placing his finger under your chin lifting your head up to look at him.

"Sorry princess, but I had other plans although a blowjob sounds nice, Ima need you to get on the bed. Now." He said standing up waiting for you to comply, which you did without any questions.

You stood up sitting on the bed scooting back towards the head, leaning back propping yourself up with you elbows.  
Suna got back on the bed removing your shorts and slowly spreading your legs apart. Placing a small wet kiss on your knee, starting to trail them up your thigh biting and sucking here and there, leaving dark marks. He stopped right before he reached your pussy looking up at you as he hooked his fingers around the waist band of your panties sliding them down your legs throwing them towards the heap of clothes around your room. 

He looked at your pussy before taking his finger pressing it against your clit moving it in small slow circular motions. You threw your head back closing your eyes, biting your lip in the process, it had been awhile since you let someone touch you so your sensitivity and eagerness were through the roof. Slowly he slid his finger up and down your slit teasing you even more connecting the arousal.

"You're pretty wet." You heard him mumble while teasing your entrance running small circles around it while he'd slightly move his finger in than pull out. 

"S-Suna" you breathed out.

"Hmm?" you heard him reply as he took his two fingers spreading your pussy apart giving him a better view. 

"So pretty." He whispered.

"S-Suna please." 

"Oh, is this what you want?." You heard him mockingly say before he laid his tongue flat against you making a long slow lick up. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, placing a hand on the back of his head tangling your fingers in his hair. "yes." You said breathlessly 

"You know you never give me what I want. So why should I give you what you want?." He pinched your clit making you let out a small Yelp. 

"I'm sorry just please eat me out, or do something anything."

"Fine, Only cause I like it when you beg." He said before you felt him place his tongue back against you making long licks up and pointing his tongue flicking your clit when he reached it. He placed his lips around your clit sucking harshly, flicking his tongue against you at the same time. Making you slap your hand over your mouth to muffle the moans threatening to escape your mouth. You saw him shoot you a glare. Before he started attacking your pussy, skillfully pleasuring you. 

You tightened your grip on his hair as your breathing picked up. He slid his hand down towards your entrance taking two fingers lightly pushing against your entrance before he slowly entered them into you curling his fingers upwards. You arched your back as he continuously curled his fingers up making a 'come here motion' grazing a sweet spot in the front of you stomach, with the tip of his fingers. The familiar knot inside your stomach started to form getting tighter as he continued his magic against you with his skillful tongue and fingers.

"Ah Suna I'm gonna cum." You said pulling against his hair. You felt his lips curl into a smile before he slid his fingers out removing his mouth from you placing a small kiss onto your clit, than sitting back up looking down at you. 

You felt the pleasure start diminishing making you whine out in frustration. "Why'd you stop?"You breathed out glaring at him. 

"Don't worry I'm not done with you." He said with the smallest smirk getting off the bed sliding his boxers down, his cock sprang free making your eyes widen at his size, he was definitely larger than you expected. He saw your reaction and crawled back onto the bed caging your head with either of his hands on each side.

"This is what you wanted right? you've been teasing me all night, especially with that little outfit of yours." He said griping onto your breast kneading it roughly.

"Don't get shy on me now, didn't you say you can handle it hmm?" You just looked up at him not saying anything.

He grabbed your jaw harshly digging his fingers into your cheeks. "Answer me." 

"Y-yes Suna." You said hesitantly.

"You're such a good girl for me you know that." He said rubbing his cock against your entrance. You nodded while he chuckled at you shying away after acting so bold. He took one of his hands spreading your legs wider, than gripping onto your waist for better support.

He pushed his tip against your entrance slowly sliding in "fuck so tight" he breathed out slightly throwing his head back. 

Your mouth opened while you grabbed onto his arm at the feeling of him stretching you out. He looked back at you before sliding more of himself in at a teasingly slow rate. You loved the feeling of the sting from him stretching your walls deliciously and how his mouth slightly hung open.

You suddenly shot your eyes open grabbing onto his arm tighter. "Ahh to deep to deep it hurts." You said feeling tears weld up into your eyes, it was more than you have taken in before so a new pain coursed through your body.

You felt him place a hand on your cheek, than kissed your forehead. "I don't care, you're just being dramatic you can take it." He said with a sadistic like grin on his face, and with that he thrusted his hips against yours completely bottoming out inside of you. You let out a gasp as the unintentional tears slipped out. 

He didn't give you any time to adjust and just moved his hips back leaving only the tip in before slamming back into you and he kept repeating this. You let out a loud moan as more tears came out. 

He grabbed onto your waist thrusting into you faster finding a steady pace his tip kissing your cervix repeatedly. This made you a moaning mess instantly feeling him rub against your walls at a fast pace hitting just the right spots. Suna Would let out small grunts here and there gripping onto you tighter. You felt him slide his hand up against your stomach pressing down. 

"Wow I really am deep, huh" he said laughing grabbing your hand placing it onto your stomach pushing down so you could feel too. He leaned down so his lips were against you ears. 

"Can you feel how deep I am inside your tight little pussy right now, you're taking me so well like the good little slut you are." He picked up his pace going even faster placing kisses and sucking on your neck littering it with hickies. You clenched around him making him shudder and stop for a second. "Fuck don't do that." He picked his pace back up wrapping his hand around your throat squeezing slightly, making you let out a loud moan. You wrapped your hands around his back digging your nails into him and pulling him further towards your body. 

"Slow d-down." You managed to say.

Suna whipped his head up locking his eyes onto yours. He let out a smirk gripping onto the underside of your thigh lifting it up making him go even deeper. He took his other hand gripping onto the headboard, somehow managing to go even faster. You felt his tip hit a sweet spot, and you dragged your nails down his back. "Shit Suna." 

"Yea, right there?" He said hitting it again over and over. "Who does this pussy belong to." He said squeezing his hand tighter around you neck. "F-fuck it belongs to you it's all yours." You moaned out." Good little whore." He said smiling at you.

You arched your back feeling yourself getting closer and closer to your release, the knot only getting tighter. Suna could feel you getting close too as your pussy kept clenching around his cock repeatedly almost making it hard for him to thrust into you.

"S-Suna I'm gonna -ah shit, I'm gonna cum." 

"Do it, cum all over my cock." He placed his thumb on your clit rubbing it back and forth at a fast pace. He bent down and caught your lips in a heated sloppy kiss. 

You squeezed your eyes shut arching your back feeling the knot in your stomach rapidly come un-done, releasing yourself all over his cock and thighs and your nails creating bright red streak marks down his back, while he caught your loud moans in his mouth. 

Suna slowed his pace riding out your high, but his thrust were becoming sloppier and his grunts louder. He pulled out of you slowly. 

"Shit ,sit up hurry." He breathed out . 

You sat up ignoring the ache in you thighs placing your hands on your knees. He stroked himself a few times before he finally released onto your face making you instinctively flinch, throwing his head back and letting out a loud low grunt. 

He caught his breath looking at you placing a hand on the side of your face smiling at how you looked with your black tears stained on your cheeks and his hot load spread across your face . He leaned over grabbing his phone quickly opening the camera turning the flash on and pressing record. He took his thumb collecting some of his cum with it. "Open." He said demandingly and you complied opening your mouth as he wiped the cum onto your tongue sucking on his Thumb, before he took it out. You swallowed it without him asking which made him smile at you. 

"You look so pretty like this." He said than ended the video tossing his phone aside. 

He got up walking into your bathroom quickly coming back with a wet rag. He sat across from you gently cleaning your face off. Placing a short kiss on your lips once he finished. 

"Wait are you gonna keep that video?!"

"Yep, you look even hotter like that, did you know that." He said watching the video.

You rolled your eyes at him "shut up, and delete the video." 

"Why, I'm not gonna show anyone the video...only I get to see this." 

"I don't believe you." 

"Than don't, I'm being honest I'll put it in a private album too, this video is just for me." He said smiling down at the video. 

"Stop watching it!"

"Fine fine I'll stop." He put his phone down getting back into the bed pulling up the covers getting under them. 

"What're you doing?" You asked looking over at him. 

"Going to sleep. I'm high as fuck and just had bomb sex, therefore I'm tired and wanna sleep." He replied wrapping his arm around your waist pulling you down. 

You rolled your eyes getting under the covers with Suna, once you fully laid down he rolled onto you laying in between your legs, wrapping his arms around you resting his head against your boobs closing his eyes.

You intertwined your hand in his hair playing with it, reaching your free hand to turn off the lights.

"Suna we're still naked." 

"What about it, I'm comfy." He mumbled sleepily into your chest. 

You sighed and closed your eyes too, letting yourself slowly fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Ch.8: morning

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking trying to adjust your eyes to the sunlight, that was bleeding through the curtains lighting up your room. You looked down seeing a arm hanging limply over your waist. You shot your head around to see a sleeping Suna laying on his stomach his head turned towards you, his mouth slightly hung open as he let out steady quiet breaths. 

You looked down at him than yourself seeing you still had no clothes on. 'Holy shit, did that seriously happen last night?' You thought sitting up. You lightly grabbed Suna's wrist slowly lifting it off of you, you felt/heard him stir in his sleep you looked over his eyebrows knitted together. You confirmed he was still asleep and continued to move his arm, you rested his hand on the pillow. 

You swung your legs to the side getting up, slowly standing up to move. You stepped forward gong to walk, but instead you almost fell over your legs felt like jello and the sharp dull pain coming from in-between your thighs was very prominent. You slapped your hand around your mouth trying to be quiet, closing your eyes shut from the pain. 

"Asshole." You whispered turning your head to look at sleeping Suna, silently cursing him. 

You turned back around taking another step wincing, trying to brush of the sting and try not to fall over. You saw a hoodie on the floor and grabbed it slipping it on, it didn't take long to figure it out it wasn't yours considering the fact you were drowning in it but it covered you up. You continued your walk into your bathroom relieved once you made it without falling. You sat down on the toilet looking at your inner thighs, and seeing all the marks Suna had left on you. You looked over at the mirror pulling the hoodie up seeing the marks that marked your chest and neck and even a few on your stomach lightly brushing your fingers over them. You silently thanked Suna over the fact the marks didn't go to high, so your school uniform would cover them. 

"If it makes you feel better, you left some pretty good scratch marks." Suna said looking behind himself in the mirror at the dark scratch marks that ran down his back. 

You jumped hearing his voice. "Seriously stop doing that, it scares the shit out of me." You said glaring at him. 

"How do your legs feel?" 

"They hurt, I can barely walk." You sighed out.

He walked behind you bending down towards your ear. "Good." He said smiling looking at you in the mirror. 

You pushed his face away scoffing at him turning to walk out. You got so far before Suna grabbed onto the back of your hoodie. "Hold it. Is this my hoodie?" He pulled you back against him. 

"It was the first one I saw, so I grabbed it and put it on." You shrugged walking away again towards your room. 

You grabbed your clothes on the floor throwing them in the dirty clothes. You took Suna's clothes folding them and setting them in your closet along with his bag. You grabbed a towel and went back into the bathroom. 

"Out I'm gonna shower." You said to Suna who was drying his hands off.

"I can't join you?" He replied with a grin 

"No!" You said pushing on his back.

"I need to shower too though"

"So, either wait till I finish or go to one of the extra rooms and shower." You said continuing to push him out.

"Fine, where's the towels?" 

"There'll be one in the bathrooms." And with that you shut the door turning the water on. You took the hoodie off placing it on the counter stepping into the shower enjoying the warm embrace of the water hitting against your skin. 

-+-

You stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around your body. You walked into your closet grabbing a pair of panties slipping those on. You went to grab a pair of shorts and a new hoodie to put on. Instead you walked out of your closet, going back in the bathroom grabbing Suna's hoodie that laid on the sink. Just as you walked out, Suna walked back into your room his hair and upper body wet,and a towel loosely around his waist. His eyes instantly locked onto your chest. 

"Stop staring at me perv." You shot at him pulling his hoodie back on.

"I'm sorry but did you forget you've been naked around me for the past like 12 hours." He said scoffing at you. 

"Whatever, follow me." You said walking past him out into the hall.

You opened one of the doors to the few extra rooms you had. You walked in opening the dresser up grabbing a pair of boxers and sweats. You walked over to the closet opening the doors into the small walk in closet grabbing a shirt. 

"Here." You said handing them to him. 

"Uh thanks, why do you have a bunch of guys clothes...who's are these?" He said looking at the clothes than back at you. 

"There Atsumu's, I keep extra clothes for when he comes over." You said taking some of the new shirts you bought for him the previous day hanging them up. Along with osamus and Arans. While Suna changed.

"Why do you keep clothes for Atsumu at your house." He said even more confused. 

"Cause, sometimes he, Osamu, and Aran unintentionally sleep over, so for as long as I can remember I always had extra clothes for them." 

"So you're close with them?" Suna said finishing getting dressed than looking over at you. 

"Yep, known them since elementary." 

"And this is Atsumu's room?"

"Yea I guess you can say that, its just a guest room that holds some clothes for him...usually they end up sleeping on the floor in my room...why they choose that over a bed, I don't know" you replied shrugging. 

"So the other two also have clothes and rooms here as well?"

"Yea,they do."

"I didn't know you were that close with them, when you said you were friends with them I thought you met them like recently." 

"Nope, not at all...also let me know when you're ready to go home I can drive you, or you can drive yourself there." 

"You'll let me take your car?!" He said with a bit of excitement.

"Not without me dummy, but i don't care if you drive it, I don't even like driving." 

"Right, well let me get my stuff than." 

He walked out and you followed behind him back to your room. 

"Where did you put my stuff?" He said turning toward you. 

You walked into your closet sitting on a bench that was in there, pointing towards his stuff on top of the dressers counter top, in the middle of the closet. 

He walked towards it stopping and looking at it, "is this all your jewelry." He said taking his stuff off of the dresser, looking at all your jewelry.

You walked over standing next to him. "Yea almost all of it." And with that you grabbed the bags with the new jewelry you bought, taking out the individual boxes. Walking back towards him. 

You opened up the drawers placing the new jewelry in neatly. Suna was looking at your rings. He picked up a thick black band that had matching small black diamonds around the edges. You watched as he slid it on his middle finger, than took it off. 

"You can have that, I don't like it it's to guy-ish for me, and it's to big."

He looked at you. "Seriously?" 

"Yea I don't care I've never worn it." You said shrugging. 

He looked at the ring sliding it back on his finger. He reached behind his neck unclasping the simple chain he wore. He walked behind you placing the chain around you clasping it back together. 

"It's not anything fancy like what you usually wear but it's still something." 

You looked down at it smiling. "I like it." 

"Good. Don't take it off either cause you're mine...and this along with those pretty marks I left all over your body, will prove it to anyone who tries touching you." He pulled against the chain making your back hit against his chest. 

"No one else can touch you, only I can." He whispered in your ear. "Understand?"

You nodded your head, but Suna pulled against the chain tighter making your breath catch in your throat. "Use your words and answer me. Got it." 

"Yes, I understand." You breathed out.

"Good." He placed a kiss on your neck. Releasing his pull on the chain. 

"Okay, I'm ready to go." He said walking towards his bag and clothes from the previous night picking them up walking out of your closet.

You collected yourself, grabbing a pair of shoes walking out of the closet closing the door. You grabbed a set of keys. 

"Can we take the Porsche?"

"No. I don't wanna drive it."

"I thought I was driving?"

"Yea there, but I have to drive back...my cars my choice."

You said grabbing a pair of keys walking out Suna trailing close behind. You walked down the stairs into the living area of the house. 

"Do you want a water?" You asked opening your fridge grabbing a water bottle. 

"Nah, I'm good."  
You walked out of the kitchen towards him he opened the front door letting you walk out first. 

You walked down the hall towards the elevator pressing the button waiting for the doors to open. They doors opened up you got in turning around.

"Oh hey (y/n), wait up!" You heard Hitoshi say from down the hall jogging towards you. 

Your eyes widened and you shoved Suna hard out of view pressing the close door button repeatedly. 

The doors shut and you let out the breath that you were holding in, pressing the G button. 

"Who was that? And why the fuck did you shove me against the wall." Suna said glaring at you with a pissed off face.

"He's one of the workers here and a friend, I didn't want him to see you." You said leaning against the wall. 

"Does he go to our school or something?" 

"No. He's go to a different a school." 

"Than why do you care so much?"

"I don't wanna get into it." You said rolling your eyes. 

The rest of the elevator ride down was silent. once the doors opened you walked out toward your parking spot. You tossed Suna the keys and got into the passenger side. Suna got in turning the car on and backing out, you waved at the guard as you left the parking garage. 

"So, your parents are super rich." Suna said taking a glance at you.

"Yea I guess." You mumbled placing your chin into your hand looking out the window.

"What do you mean I guess, they literally bought you a penthouse...in which you live alone...and let's not forget about your cars."

"I don't like people knowing about all of this, so can you not tell anyone." 

"Yea sure I guess."

"Thanks."

-+-

"Well see you at school." Suna said getting out of the car grabbing his stuff out of the back.

"Yea bye, see you later."

"Oh wait, can I get your number now?" Suna said stopping himself from closing the door.

"N-"

"Seriously, I just fucked you last night and stayed over at your house, and you trust me to drive your cars, but you won't give me your number." 

"Alright fine you can have it. Let me see your phone." You said with a hand out.

He placed his phone in your hand, you opened contacts making a new one placing your number in it. 

"Here." 

"Thanks, see you later." He said shutting the door.

You put your car back in drive pulling out.

'This reminds me, I need to make a phone call.'

You stopped at a red light quickly pulling out your phone dialing a number, it rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A kind voice said on the other end.

"Yes hello, I'd like to get into the soonest appointment possible for a birth control plan." 

"You're just in luck we have an available appointment in about an hour."

"Sounds good I'll be there."


	9. Ch.9: caught

You stood in front of your mirror tying the tie to your school uniform, making it as neat looking as possible. You let it fall against your shirt once it had been finished. You played with the skirt pulling it up slightly to put it at a flattering length, but not to short. Once you finished making your small adjustments, you walked out of your closet grabbing your school bag, and walking out of your house to make your morning journey to school. 

The twins had morning practice, so you'd be walking to class by yourself which you didn't mind, but you did enjoy their company...except for when they'd argue.

"Good morning, (l/n)-Chan!" You heard someone say and pick up their pace from behind you.

"Good morning, Fusu." You replied back once he caught up with you.

"Did you get home alright on Saturday?" 

"Well obviously I did, I'm walking next to you unharmed aren't I." You said giggling at him.

"Well yes, but I meant did Suna-San bother you? I just feel like he would've tried doing something." He said in a serious tone rather than his usual giddy upbeat tone.

"Nope, he didn't I just gave him a ride home." You lied obviously not telling the full truth, as if your body wasn't covered with his marks and your legs still had a faint sharp pain when you walked, and let's not forget about the chain you still had not taken off. 'Wow suna you really do have a reputation.' You thought to yourself. 

"Okay good, but would you like to hang out after school to-"

"No. She doesn't." Someone had said over Fusu irritated. 

You both whipped your heads around seeing Suna standing right behind you. He was looking straight at you. 

"Sorry Haru, but she has plans already, and oh look at the time we need to get to class." Suna said, grabbing onto your upper arm tightly, pulling you towards him.

"But-" you started but Suna just tightened his grip. 

"Say goodbye" he glared down at you 

"Goodbye Fusu-San, maybe next time...call me later okay." You said giving him an apologetic smile as Suna started walking you away.

He just watched as Suna pulled you along side with him not letting you go. "Okay, ow Suna let me go." You said wincing at Suna's grip that was starting to be a little too tight.

"I thought you said you understood that you're mine." He said irritated.

"He was ju-"

"But your not his to touch,look at, talk to, or be around. Cause. You're. Mine." He said tightening his grip walking through the crowd of people faster. 

"You don't own me though, I'm my own per-"

"I didn't say I own you, I said you're-" this time Suna got cut off. 

"(Y/n), Suna? You guys know each other...and why are you clutching onto her arm like that." Osamu said staring at you, not liking how Suna was holding your arm, he could see the finger indents indicating he obviously wasn't being gentle.

You opened your mouth to speak but Suna beat you to it. 

"Yea we sit next to each other in class, and I decided to walk with her to class, but she's clumsy and runs into people so I was just, holding onto her so she wouldn't run into anyone." He said switching his tone and demeanor back to his usual lazy one. 

"Um, okayyy." Osamu said giving Suna a suspicious look before focusing his attention on you. 

"I was actually looking for you (y/n)." 

"Really, how come?" You said cocking your head to the side.

"I need help with my English homework, and you're good at that subject, so I was wondering if you could help me at lunch?" 

"Yea, sure I'll help you out." You said nodding your head. 

"Okay sounds good, I'll text you at lunch or I'll meet you outside of your classroom." He replied. 

"Alright bye Samu" you said waving as he went to leave.

"Uh yea bye" he said looking back again at Suna holding onto you. 

"Seriously, let go you're holding onto me to tight." You said shrugging your arm trying to shake off his grip on you. 

"Fine." He said letting go, but nudging you with his hand to start walking again. 

You walked into the classroom instantly looking for Adachi who was sitting there on her phone. You walked over to your seat. Suna slowly trailing behind. 

"Good morning Adachi!" You said with a smile.

"Morning (L/N)-San." She said smiling back at you. 

"Morning...Rintarō?" She said uneasy feeling about the smirk he was giving her.

"Morning Mayu." He said with a confident tone.

"Uh (L/n) do you have some type of chapstick on you, I need some." Adachi asked.

"yea sure let me find it." You said bending over to look through your school bag. 

"What are you up to." Adachi mouthed to Suna glaring at him, as soon as you had turned away.

He just smirked pointing at himself than you making an "O" shape with his index finger and thumb than taking his other finger putting it through repeatedly. 

"You dumb motherfucker" adachi mouthed at Suna shooting him a death glare. He just smirked back at her. 

"Found it!" You said popping up with the chapstick in between your fingers, handing it to adachi.

"Thank you." She said applying it than giving it back. 

As you put the chapstick away the school bell rang meaning class had started. 

-+-

"Maybe I can just drop out and become a stripper" you mumbled to yourself eyebrows knitted together trying your best to solve the math problem in front of you. 

"I'd like that a lot." Suna whispered leaning towards you placing his hand on you're thigh.

"Fuck off." You scoffed slapping his chest and pushing his hand off you're thigh. 

The school bell rang through the halls signaling it was now time for lunch. You quickly put your stuff in your bag making sure you didn't forget anything. You pulled out your phone checking it . 

Samu: meet me outside of your class.

You stood up scooting your seat back in.

"I'm going to help a friend with homework Adachi, I'll see you after lunch." You said waving at her than walking off as she waved back at you. 

You exited the classroom instantly seeing osamu. 

"Samu!" You said excitedly hugging him. 

"You're excited." He said looking down at you, already linking his arm with you. 

"It's just we never get to hang out just the two of us, even it's me helping you with school work, it's still nice to just spend time with you." 

He nodded in response. 

"Speaking of you where is tsumu?" You asked realizing the pair that was always together well wasn't together. 

"He already left to our group since he obviously didn't want to do more school." 

"Makes sense." You said nodding your head. 

You guys continued the walk through the crowded halls ignoring the glares from the fan girls. Eventually you made it outside Osamu walking you towards a bench that laid under a tree shading it. Not to far you could see Atsumu and Aran and some of their other friends you haven't met but saw on the volleyball team.

Osamu opened his school bag pulling out his lunch and than his school work he needed help with. You followed pulling out your lunch than just a pencil and a piece of paper.

-+-

"I seriously don't understand how you get English so easy." Osamu said shaking his head .

"My parents taught me at a young age, I've been to America you know, but at least we're not like Atsumu and failing traditional Japanese." You said glancing over at Atsumu, who caught your glance and waved at you, in which you waved back. However someone else caught your eye, Suna had now Joined the group and he was looking over at you. Osamu caught it and something didn't sit right about Suna being around you.

"Can I ask you something (y/n)-Chan?" 

"Yea what's up?" You turned your attention back towards osamu. 

"Is there something going on with you and Suna?" 

"What?! no of course not I just sit next to him in class." You said waving your hands at him.

"I didn't like how he was holding onto you this morning, I could tell he was lying about his reasoning." Osamu said glancing over at Suna.

"It's fine Samu, you're just being protective." You said chuckling at him trying to reassure him.

"Am I, though?" He said looking up at you with questioning eyes, before continuing. "Suna's a friend of mine and I know how he is towards girls,and sadly you're just his type meaning I know if he hasn't yet he's going to try and pursue you, I don't want to see you become one of his one night stands like the rest, so save us all the heartbreak and don't entertain him please...he's toxic." 

You looked down before looking up at him again. "Is he seriously like that? Do you know if he ever gets like attached almost possessive over them?" 

Osamu scoffed. "Suna getting possessive over a girl yea right, he wouldn't have the motivation oh as he says "time" to." 

"Oh" you said now wondering how come he's getting a bit possessive with you.

"What'd you do with him?" Osamu stared down at you with a cocked eyebrow.

"What Samu, nothing." You said shooting your head up to look at him. 

"You're lying, I can tell...what.did. you.do.with.him?!" Osamu said somewhat demanding.

You knew there was no escaping Osamu, "I um...Uh we kinda you know." You played with your fingers refusing to look at him. 

"You fell right for his trap, huh, you fucked didn't you?"he said with a sigh 

"yea." You said just above a whisper not looking at him.

"Is he turning possessive, is that why you asked?" He asked pushing the subject more.

"Kind of." 

"Did he leave marks on you?"

"..." you just looked at him somewhat confused.

Osamu grabbed the top of your shirt glancing around before pulling it down, loosening your tie and busting open the top buttons making you gasp, revealing some of the marks Suna littered your body with.

"Samu! You can't do that at school...or just in general." You hissed fixing your uniform."

"You're treading through dangerous waters now, he has never left a mark on a girl...he says it's cause the girl can't prove anything if he doesn't leave the proof." 

"Really?"

"Yea...why are you wearing his chain?"

"There's no escaping you i swear." You groaned.

"Don't entertain him you're just gonna get hurt...a lot." 

"Don't tell anyone please ESPECIALLY Atsumu, he can't keep his mouth shut." You said rolling your eyes. 

"Fine I won't, what're you doing after school?"

"Going home, wanna come over after?"

"Yea, it'll probably just be me and Tsumu"

"That's fine...oh I bought you some clothes this weekend too!"

"Again? I swear you can't go shopping without shopping for others." 

"Yea, yea whatever." You said rolling your eyes and laughing. 

And just like that the school bell rang telling everyone lunch was over. You and osamu picked everything up, as Atsumu and Aran approached you both. 

"Hello Aran and Tsumu!" You said hugging them both and placing a small kiss on their cheeks.

"Samu, did you ask?" Atsumu said looking at his brother 

"Ask what?" You said looking at him

"If we could come over today." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You guys don't have to ask, just come over I won't say no...and I have stuff for you all." You said laughing, as atsumu put his arm over your shoulders, osamu placing a hand on the back of your blazer , and of course Aran walking closely behind as they all walked you to class, talking and laughing together.

Suna didn't like it.


	10. Ch.10: osamu

You were sitting in your kitchen at the island, doing nothing but scrolling on your phone, waiting for the boys to come over. They had a short practice and they said they'd stop by after for awhile. You checked the time look up at the oven "7:38, they'll be here any moment." You mumbled out to yourself. 

Another 2 minutes had gone by before you heard a knock on your door. You swung your legs out of your chair, getting up and walking towards the door. You unlocked the door opening it, seeing Osamu leaning against the frame looking at his phone. 

"Samu!....wait where's tsumu and Aran?" You asked peaking your head out into the hallway looking for the other two who weren't there. 

"Aran's parents called and said he had to go home and Atsumu decided last minute he wanted to go on a 'date' with a girl....I didn't wanna stay home, and like you said earlier today we never spend time together just the two of us, so here I am." He said shrugging walking into your home. 

You shut the door as he entered and followed him into the kitchen. You sat back down in your seat as he looked through your refrigerator. He grabbed a carton of strawberries turning around washing them, than opening the carton up grabbing one to eat. He placed it in his mouth and looked at you. "How did the rest of your day go?" 

"Meh so so, just had to do more schoolwork." You replied sighing thinking about all the homework you did previously before his arrival.

"Schools definitely draining me right now." He said placing the strawberry top onto a paper towel.

"Tell me about it." You mumbled.

"These are really good (y/n)-Chan...where'd you get them.?" He asked eating another.

"I don't know my mom had bought them for me, I haven't tried them yet." You said placing your phone face down on the counter looking up at him.

"Here try one." He said grabbing a strawberry holding it out closely in front of your lips. 

Osamu watched intently at the way your lips formed around the strawberry barely grazing his fingertips. He bit the inside of his cheek watching you bite down making your lip caress around the strawberry tighter. You pulled back taking in the flavor letting out a satisfactory moan and rolling your eyes back. 

"Oh my god, those are really good!" 

Osamu grabbed your chin gently running his thumb on the bottom of your lower lip collecting the strawberry juice that leaked out of the corner of your mouth starting to dribble down your chin. This time you were the one who was watching intently as he placed his thumb in his mouth, sucking off the juice. You'd both be lying if you said you weren't a little turned on. You both locked eyes, making the tension thick between you two.

Osamu cleared his throat, "uh, you should um text your mom about where she got those." He grabbed the carton placing it back in the fridge and throwing away the strawberry tops. 

"Uh, yea for sure I will." There was a quick moment of awkward silence before you spoke.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" You said pointing behind you at your tv. 

He nodded his head in reply walking over to you putting his hand out, to help you get off the chair. You kindly took his hand dragging him to the couch. 

-+-

"I love that movie." You said watching the end credits now playing.

"Yeah I know we've watched it a million times." Osamu said chuckling at you shaking his head. 

You guys were currently sitting on your couch, you sat side ways on one side, you're back resting against the arm rest, while you're legs were placed over osamus lap. Osamu just sat straight up one arm resting on the back of the couch while the other held your legs in place by the side of your knee.

"Oh can you help me with something?!" You turned your head looking at him.

"Sure, what's up?" 

"Okay so I have to go to some stupid fancy party this weekend and I need help deciding which pair of heels I wanna wear...and I need help reaching a shoe box...I'm to short." 

He nodded his head as you swung your legs off of him getting up and turning off the tv,than walking up the stairs, osamu trailing closely behind you.

You walked into your room heading straight for your closet. You opened the doors the lights instantly turned on.

"You're closet will always amaze me." He said looking at all the clothes,shoes, and accessories. 

"There, that one!" You pointed at the shoe box that was at the very top shelf.

Osamu walked over, effortlessly grabbing it with one hand and handing it to you.

"Thank you...now get out so I can change and get your opinion." You said nudging him out of your the closet.

"Yea, yea I'm going." He replied walking out closing the closet door behind him.

You stripped down out of your clothes to just your bra and panties. You slid on the (f/c) silk dress that hugged tightly around your waist and pushed up your chest with a plunging neck line showing off your cleavage greatly. The dress flowed elegantly to your mid calf.

You looked in the mirror at your dress. 'No bra...the bra ruins it." You thought to yourself unclasping your bra pulling it off from under the dress. The dress had enough support that it wouldn't make much of a difference. You grabbed one of each heel putting a different one on each foot. 

You walked out to osamu, who was sitting on your bed across from the closet doors scrolling on his phone. He looked up as soon as you opened the doors.

"Okay, which pair should I wear with this dress?" You said looking down at your feet than up at him. 

Osamu wasn't looking at your shoes at the moment he was currently staring at your chest that was pushed up perfectly and on full display, not leaving much to the imagination with the plunging neck line. The only thing that was running it for him was the fading marks Suna had left on your chest, and his chain you still wore around your neck. Knowing that his friend had touched you in a way Osamu has only ever dreamed about, left him angry,jealous, and envious of Suna. It was like Suna had touched the forbidden fruit. The fruit that Atsumu, Osamu, and Aran had sworn to each other at a young age, to push away their raging teenage hormones and never touch you in such ways (depending on the circumstances) and always protect you from the evil snakes that lie in the garden tempting you. All in which Suna had did. He hated at practice hearing the guys, his own friends talking about the scratch marks and marks you had left all over Suna. They all saw them while dressing out for practice, and even though Suna wouldn't say who he had hooked up with, Osamu still knew and it bothered him, the way Suna lewdly talked about you and your body, how his brother egged Suna on to tell them more and hyping him up, not knowing it was you that Suna had done such sinful acts with. 

"Ummm," he quickly averted his eyes to your feet to give you your answer. "I like those one's they go with your dress better." He said pointing at the heel that was on your right foot. 

"Thanks Samu...oh and also can you zip my dress down a bit? It's easier for me to zip up but difficult to zip down I feel like I'm gonna dislocate my arm when I try to." You said laughing walking closer to him. 

You turned around, your back facing him moving your hair out of the way. Osamus head was running wild with fantasies while his eyes traced you curves, he just wanted to rip the dress off of you and show that he could pleasure you better than Suna. 

"Osamu? You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable." You said turning your head to look back at him. 

"What? Oh no sorry I got side tracked." He said lightly placing his hand on your waist and grabbing the small zipper, pulling it down farther than he probably had to. He stopped right as it hit the natural low arch of your back, the very top of your lace panties peaking through depending on how you moved your body around. 

"Thank you" you said turning back around. The dress was now hanging loser and lower around your boobs, and with out knowing you were driving Osamu mad, you've done this type of stuff in front of him plenty of times, but just recently when you came back when he saw how matured you've gotten he has had a hard time keeping his mind from thinking of you. 

You slightly bent down taking one of your heels off but the sudden unbalance made you stumble forward, and off of instinct you fell forward, closing your eyes latching onto Osamu. 

You opened your eyes slowly, you were now basically straddling his stomach your chest right by his face as he laid on his back, his arms securely wrapped around you securely.

You looked down at him his eyes instantly meeting yours. "(Y-y/n)" he said just above a whisper. 

"Oh samu im sorry I didnt mean to." you sat up placing your hands on his chest you're frantic moving causing you to sit back on his lap your straps falling down your shoulders exposing move cleavage and you dress riding up your thighs.

He hissed as your hips moved against him closing his eyes he grabbed your hips firmly stilling you against him. "(Y/n)" he said firmly his eyes opening again. 

"Stop moving around, you're making it harder."

"Huh what?" You said confused before your eyes widened. You started apologizing again moving around to try and make it better but you didn't. 

"(Y/n!) god damnit stop that!" He said louder grabbing onto your hips tighter. 

You just stared at him not knowing what to do as he opened his eyes up again looking into yours. His eyes seemed clouded, and you could see the want and the lust he held inside of him. It was alluring you pulling you in, it made you want him. You kept looking into his eyes, subconsciously slowly leaning in as you kept looking into his eyes, the lust inside of them growing more as you got closer and closer until you stopped your breath fanning over his lips. 

He took a deep shaky breath before closing the gap in between you, connecting your lips. You leaned into him more making the kiss deeper. It didn't take long before that kiss was hot, steamy, and very needy. Your lips moved together at a faster pace your tongues clashing together. Osamu slid his hands down grabbing the bunched up fabric around your thighs pulling it up, exposing your ass, as he lightly slapped it and started kneeding it with his hands. You grinded down against him creating a delicious friction for the both of you, that made you lightly moan into the kiss. 

You both pulled away gasping for air a string of saliva connected you. You reached your hands down frantically pulling his shirt over his head, feeling against his chest and abs as you reconnected the kiss. He slid his hands up grabbing the straps of your dress, pulling them down letting your chest fall out. He wasted no time cupping one breast with his hand massaging it than sitting you up so he could put the other in his mouth. Making you grip onto him adding more pressure onto his lap as you kept grinding onto him.

"Osa-" you're moan was interrupted by both of your phones ringing loudly. Osamu removed his mouth from you groaning and grabbing his phone while massaging your ass cheek as he looked at who was calling him, peering behind your shoulder. While you checked who was calling you. 

You looked down at your phone eyes widening in confusion and shock. 'Suna?! Why is Suna calling me' you thought to yourself declining the call. Tossing your phone to the side running your hand up and down his abs, while he also declined his call putting his phone off to the side. 

"It's just Atsumu." Osamu mumbled against your lips pulling your hips against him more. You moaned grabbing his belt and starting to undo it while his lips were attacking your neck. Both of you're phones started ringing again interrupting you once again. You both groaned in annoyance grabbing your phones. You looked down seeing Suna's contact name again. You declined his call again throwing your phone to the side. Osamu however answered his call this time. You leaned forward attaching your lips to his neck lightly sucking and nibbling on him.

"What do you want?!" Osamu spoke harshly into the phone clearly annoyed.

"Are you serious? Right now?!" You couldn't hear what Atsumu was saying on the other end but Osamu clearly wasn't liking it.

"Yea I'm still at (y/n's)...okay wait dude give me like I don't know 30-40 minutes and I'll be over." He said looking at the time in his phone. "You seriously can't wait that long...I have to come now?"he said groaning 

You were starting to pull down his pants slowly looking at the very evident tent in his boxers. You heard him sigh in relief looking at you as you let off some of the pressure restricting his hardened cock. 

"You owe me that's all I gotta say...you owe me big time." He said angrily into the phone hanging it up.

He cupped your cheek giving you a kiss before pulling away and sighing. "I have to go...we're gonna have to finish this another time...if there'll ever be a next time." He said running his thumb against your cheek. 

You sighed and nodded getting off his lap. He got up pulling his pants back up. You walked over to his shirt you threw on your floor handing it to him. He slipped it on pulling you against him leaning down kissing you again, squeezing your ass. "Thank you, I've been wanting to do that since like 7th grade" he said laughing before pulling away. 

You pulled your dress back up walking him to the front door. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen and putting his shoes on. 

He gave you another short kiss opening the door. "Are you gonna start kissing me now whenever we see each other?." You said laughing.

"I might just have to." He said smiling at you before saying bye and and closing the door behind him. You sighed "oh god I almost hooked up with my best friend...stupid Atsumu you owe me too." You mumbled to yourself walking back into your room. 

As you walked in your phone started ringing again. You saw it was Suna.

"Whatttt." You said picking it up. 

"Jeez (l/n)-Chan just wanted to say hi." He replied back 

"Why are you actually calling me?" You said raising an eyebrow.

"I just left my apartment, I'm picking you up get ready...or just wear something comfortable." 

"Are you giving me a choice?" 

"Nope. I'll be there in 20." He said hanging up.


	11. Ch.11: suna

You were laying on your bed on your stomach scrolling through your phone waiting for Suna. You had changed into a hoodie and sweatpants , he told you to dress comfortable so that's exactly what you did. 

A phone call notification popped up and you answers it seeing it was Suna's contact.

"I'm here, can you just meet me in the front?"

"Yea, I'm heading down right now." You said grabbing your purse. 

"K." And with that Suna hung up. 

You walked out of the front door locking it as you walked out. You did the usual walkthrough down the hall,in the elevator, through the lobby, and out of the front. Instantly spotting Suna in his car looking down at his phone. You walked up to his car opening the door and sitting in the passengers seat.

"Hello." You huffed out closing the door and setting your purse down. 

Suna's hand instantly found its way around the base of your neck pulling down your hoodie and looking at his chain still hanging around your neck. He touched it gently. "Good, just making sure." He said smiling up at you. 

"You said not to take it off." You laughed at him.

He leaned in closer to you, "you really are submissive towards me...I like it." He said before placing a kiss on your lips. 

You grabbed his hand off your hoodie pulling it away and disconnecting your lips looking down at his hand. "And you are still wearing my ring." You said smiling at it twisting it around his middle finger. 

"Why wouldn't i be?" He said leaning back in to kiss you. 

You put your hand out stopping him. "Sorry but there's security looking at us, and guest are watching us."

He smirked at you. "We can put on a show for them."

"Oh my god just drive." You replied as he laughed at you driving away. 

"So what are we doing anyways?." You glanced over at him.

"I'm hungry so we're getting food and cause some stupid bitch reported me to the apartments landlord, I can't smoke at my home for awhile....so we're finding a smoking spot." 

"Sounds simple enough to me...but don't your parents care about you smoking too?"

"That's where we're alike sweetheart, I live by myself also my aunt and uncle pay for it...obviously it's not as extravagant as yours."

"I see." 

"Do you have anything specific that you wanna eat?" Suna asked placing his hand on your upper thigh squeezing it. 

"Nope you pick I'm not that hungry."

"Are you an option?" He said sliding his hand up higher lightly rubbing your clothed cunt. 

"Rintarō" you said sternly and somewhat shakily.

"Oooo the first name, I'm gonna take that as a no." He said slowing his hand movements.

"Why can't we ever have like normal out of school encounters?" You whined grabbing his wrist. 

"Cause during school I have to keep to myself sadly, but out of school I do not...so I take advantage of the situation." He said pressing his hand against you harder. 

"Can we at least wait until you're not driving?" You said looking at him gripping your hand around his wrist tighter. 

"Sure, but I might not be in the mood later to continue." He said sliding his hand back down your thigh resting it there comfortably.

"Suna when are you not in the mood?" You asked scoffing.

"You got me." He said laughing. 

-+- 

You both just finished eating throwing your trash in the bag that your food was given to you in. 

"I still think you would've tasted better." 

"Oh my god, do you ever quit."

"Nope!"suna said giving you a lazy smile than backing out of the parking spot. 

"Now all we need to find is a good smoking spot...which I think I know which one to go to." He said matter of factly making a sudden fast u-turn. 

"Jesus Rintarō! You're gonna kill us." You said clutching onto his arm.

"Relax" he replied laughing grabbing your hand from his arm holding it "No one was coming and still isn't...you really think I'd put you in danger?" 

"Yes actually I very much do." 

"That one stung a little." 

"Good!" You said pulling his hand towards your lap playing with his fingers. 

"Do you paint your nails black?" You said looking at some of his nails that had the slightest bit of black on them.

"Yea, I haven't in awhile though, I don't like waiting for them to dry." 

"Neither do I...that's why I get mine done." You said looking at your nails. 

"Where are we going? This is kinda far from the city...I feel like you're going somewhere to kill me." You looked up and than at him. 

"It's not much farther, me and the twins found this spot over summer." 

"The twins smoke?!" 

"Yea when we hang out it's usually what we do." He said lazily. 

"Noted" you said.

Suna drove a bit farther, driving to a secluded spot that looked over the city turning off his car.

"Oh wow this is really pretty" you said sitting forward looking out at the view. 

"Glad you think so" he said reaching behind his seat grabbing his backpack you recognized from when he came over. 

You watched as he pulled out a rolling tray, weed, and wraps. Setting to work on assembling the joint. 

You watched as he skillfully made the joint making no mistakes. As he tightly tucked it and rolled. "Stick your tongue out for me." He mumbled not yet looking at you. 

You turned your body towards him sticking your tongue out. He turned his body facing you taking the joint sliding it across you tongue. As you closed your mouth he grabbed your chin kissing you. "Thank you baby." He said rolling it shut. 

"Baby?" You questioned him.

"Mmmmm-hmm...get used to it." He set the joint down grabbing the othering licking it shut. 

He grabbed one of the joints putting it to his lips putting the lighter to it. Inhaling before removing it from his lips. He passed it to you exhaling. You took it into your lips watching as he scooted his seat back a little spreading his legs a bit wider. He grabbed your hand pulling you towards him as you got the hunch crawling over into his lap. 

"You're always so needy" you said laughing resting your hands on either side of his lower jaw, while he inhaled the smoke into his lungs. 

"Is that so wrong?" He asked placing the joint between your lips and resting his other hand on your ass. 

"No, It's starting to grow on me." You replied exhaling the smoke. 

"Good, maybe you'll actually listen to me and stay away from other boys than." He said kissing along your jaw. 

"You can't make me."

"Watch me." He replied putting out the burned out joint. 

"If I have to remind you everyday, that your mine than I will." He said playing with the waistband of your sweats. 

"Oh, yea?" You said teasingly raising an eyebrow, running your hands down the side of his neck and over his chest. 

"Don't test me sweetheart, I'll drill it into you...literally." He said smirking at you as he slipped his hand inside your sweatpants, rubbing circles around your clit painfully slow.

You let out a gasp bitting your lip.

"I've barely even touched you and you're already giving me a reaction." He said chuckling

You looked into his red glossy eyes. "More." You breathed out pushing yourself against his hand. 

"Looks like you're the needy one tonight, huh?" He said against your lips smiling looking up into your eyes. He placed two small kisses to your lips. 

"You want it huh? Tell me how much you want it baby." He said tracing the tip of his finger along your entrance. 

"Please give it to me,please." You begged out pathetically, but it made Suna happy he loved seeing and hearing you beg for him. 

He slowly inserted a finger into you, making your mouth fall open as he curled it. He started slowly thrusting his finger in and out watched you get squeamish and inpatient wanting more and wanting him to pick his pace up. 

"More Suna." You breathed out. 

"So impatient you are." he said adding in another finger curling them inside of you over and over. 

You leaned your head back letting out a throaty moan feeling him move his fingers inside of you skillfully. He added a third finger thrusting into you at a fast pace curling them at random times causing a wet squelching sound making you buck your hips. You let out a loud moan gripping onto his wrist. 

"There it is." He said smiling at your loud moan. 

You gripped onto his wrist tighter digging your nails into him. You were letting out breathy moans relishing in the pleasure he was giving you with just his fingers. You essence slowly starting to drip down his fingers and hands. 

Suna could feel you start clenching around his fingers frantically, and your moans becoming more frequent. He quickened his pace and curling his fingers faster trying to bring you to your release as fast as possible. 

"Suna-" you breathed out. 

"Do it." Was all he said before you finished your sentence already knowing what you were gonna say. 

You squeezed your eyes shut letting out a silent scream as you finally released onto Suna's fingers. You hugged around his neck burying your head in the crook of your neck as you tried to calm your breathing while he slowly thrusted his fingers inside you before pulling out. You looked up as he placed his fingers in his mouth letting out a satisfactory moan tasting you. He pulled them out of his mouth wiping his saliva onto his pants. 

You placed your hands on the side of his face bringing him into a steamy kiss which he gladly returned. Your tongues fighting each other Suna obviously winning the battle. 

You released your lips from his leaning your hand down to the side feeling around the seat while Suna kissed down your neck, reviving some of the old marks that were vanishing. 

You found the seat button and pushed it making the seat slide back. Than pushing the other making the back of his seat fall back. You set it at a comfortable setting for the both of you . Reaching your hand down slightly lifting yourself up to start undoing his pants. He watched with a grin placing his hands on your ass.

"You want my cock inside of you so bad, huh?" You nodded your head.

"Words, princess." He said rolling his eyes 

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, sir?" Suna said with a smirk.

"You look so desperate for my dick right now, baby." He said smiling down at you with a hand on your cheek caressing it with your thumb, as you started pulling his pants down. You looked up at him placing a wet kiss on his lips.

"Shut up, I can feel your hard on pressing against me, you're just as desperate." 

"Looks like you got me again...I just can't help it you're to hot and I can't stop thinking about your tight pussy around me ." He said now pulling down your pants. 

"I know" you said with a cheeky smile palming him through his boxers. 

"Fuck." He whispered putting his head back against the seat. 

He grabbed onto your hips pushing you down against his bulge. You bit your lip as he grinded your crotch against his. 

"I can feel how wet you are." He said stilling you're hips against him. He leaned closer so his lips were next to your ear. "Ride me, let me see you pleasure yourself with my cock." Suna said kissing the crook of your neck sliding your hoodie off throwing it in the back seat. 

You nodded following his actions grabbing his hoodie and pulling it off of him. You lifted your hips off of his lap, pulling down his boxers his hardened member hitting against his stomach as it sprang free. You put your hand by his tip slowly pumping him as you slid down your panties. You moved your hips so his tip was aligned with your entrance. Suna grabbed the unsmoked joint lighting it up as he watched you slowly sink down onto his cock making you both let out sighs of relief. 

You grabbed onto his shoulders moving your hips up and slowly sliding all the way down onto him, letting a moan out as you repeated this process. It made you feel good, the way his length dragged along your walls. You could feel every vein along his shaft and how they throbbed with anticipation when you'd bottomed out. You loved how full you felt and how his tips kissed deliciously against you cervix causing the right amount of pain to mix with the overbearing pleasure. 

You liked this slow pace but Suna was starting to squirm around impatiently, he started taking shorter quicker hits out of frustration. It was very pleasurable for him at first but now it was becoming torturous. He set the joint down letting out a sexually frustrated sigh. He placed his hands on the bottom of your ass. 

"You're killing me here (y/n), you gotta pick up the pace now, like this." He said lifting you up and bringing you down at a faster pace. Making him let out a low groan. You started moaning now moving your hips by yourself a bit faster. 

Suna smiled grabbing the half smoked joint relighting it and leaning back against the seat placing his hand onto your boob starting to tweak with your nipple creating more pleasure for you. 

"Ahhh Suna." You moaned out picking up the pace slightly. 

"Yeah you like riding my cock slut?" He said moving his hips around making his dick move around inside of you. 

"Mmmmm." You bit your lip moving your hands down to his chest balling your fist. 

You clenched tightly around Suna making him choke on the smoke in his mouth. "Fuck don't do that." He said putting out the joint coughing. Grabbing onto your ass. 

The car windows were fogged up and it was Smokey inside. 

Suna slapped your ass squeezing it after making you let out a loud whimper. 

"Fuck." You said out loud looking into Suna's eyes. He smirked placing a hand around your throat squeezing. Not tight enough to cut off your breathing but enough the restrict it a little. 

You felt him let go of your ass and move around under you. Suna planted his feet ramming up into you, you let out a series of loud moans. 

He picked up the pace jackhammering into you as you stilled your hips. 

"Mmmmm You like when I ram my cock up into your tight hole?" 

"Yes Rintarō oh god yess more!" You moaned out loudly. 

"That's right moan my name." 

You shut your eyes tight not realizing Suna had grabbed his phone recording himself ramming into you while you moaned his name loudly over and over. He stopped recording tossing hid phone into the back. 

You leaned back hitting your back against the steering wheel causing the car to honk making Suna laugh. This position had him now hitting your g-spot and it was making your mind go to mush nothing but silent screams coming out. Your hand reached above you creating a hand print in the foggy windshield. 

"Rintarō im gonna cum." You managed to get out. 

"Fuck me too." He said somehow going even faster. 

"Oh god, in- ah-inside." You breathed out.

"What?" He asked confused and just as breathless 

"birt-mmm fuck-im-ahhhh shit-on birth co-control." You struggled to say. 

Suna hooked his hand around your waist pulling you close to him so your face was closely in front of his. 

"You want my cum inside of you is that what you're trying to say." He said smiling at you 

"Yes please!" You moaned starting to clench around him repeatedly.

"You're such a fucking little cockslut you know that? Begging for me to cum inside you as I fuck you senseless." He said harshly while grinning at you. 

"I need you to cum for me first though, so go ahead pretty girl cum on this cock you love so much." And as if on command you finally released all over his member coating his thighs and lower abdomen and you inner thighs while you moaned out well more like screamed out in pleasure. 

Suna thrusted harshly into you a few more times before he slammed your hips down against him stilling the both of you.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck (y/n)!" He moaned out loudly painting your velvety walls white with his cum catching your lips in a sloppy wet kiss.

You slumped forward against him as he rubbed your back both trying to catch your breaths. You felt full...almost to full. He kissed the side of you head. "You took me so well tonight." 

"Shut up" you breathed out. Suna slapped your ass before lifting your hips to pull out. He watched as his seed started slowly dripping out of you onto his thighs and down yours.

"Fuck, now that's hot." He said collecting some with his finger making you wince from sensitivity. He brought his finger to your mouth watching as you sucked it off letting out a satisfactory moan. 

"You wanna sleep over.?" He asked wrapping his arms around your waist holding you as you slumped against him again closing your eyes.

"We have school tomorrow." You mumbled.

"Let's skip the first two periods we're only doing note review." He said placing a kiss on your head.

"Okay" you nodded against his chest.

"I got a new video." He said smugly 

"I hate you! I'd choke you out if I wasn't so tired right now." 

"Guess I fucked you good huh?"

You only nodded your head.


	12. Ch.12: lets play

Your eyes and head suddenly shot up from the sound of Suna's alarm blaring through his room, waking you both from your peaceful slumber. 

You arms were lazily wrapped around his neck your head rested on his bare chest while one half of your body was on top him your leg curled and laid across his lower abdomen and was held in place by Suna's hand on you upper thigh, his other hand wrapped loosely around your waist.

Suna groaned grabbing his phone and turning off the alarm. He twisted his body to the side facing you and pulling your body against him. 

"Let's just skip." He mumbled sleepily. 

"We can't, we already missed first period." You said back not really wanting to move as well.

"Exactly we missed first period our teacher isn't expecting us so let's just stay here all day." He replied,pulling your leg back over his lower body a slight sting flushed over your thighs.

You lifted you head up and looked at his sleeping face you gave him a kiss on his jaw before pushing against him to free your body from his grasp. Suna tried pulling you back but you slapped his hands away.

"Seriously we need to get up." You said sitting up and stretching your arms above your head. 

Suna slowly sat up rubbing his eyes and slouching. He let out a long sigh before swinging his legs over the side of his bed standing up to grab a shirt. 

You followed after him swinging your legs over. You stood up the soreness instantly hitting you like semi truck and your legs feeling like jello. You caught yourself before you fell over sitting back on the bed, you felt the soreness when you woke up but you didn't expect it to be anymore when you stood up. Suna saw the whole thing and started laughing sliding his shirt on.

"Shut up asshole you did this to me." You said glaring over at him.

"I know I did and I'm quite satisfied about it." He said walking over to you. As he neared you he held his hands out for you to take. 

You accepted, and placed your hands in his as he instantly held them helping you stand up pulling you against him. 

"Sure you can walk?" He said 

"Yes it just takes a minute." You said glaring at him. 

"Well princess than walk." He replied grinning at you and stepping back. 

"I'm not helpless jerk." You said now walking over towards his dresser for your sweats that laid on top of them.

"I think I need to go harder" He said with a sigh seeing you walk.

"Do it and I'll cut your dick off." You said wincing pulling your swear pants on. You were previously just in one of Suna shirts. With nothing under 

after your little sesh last night you ended up just sliding on your sweat pants and a hoodie, instantly showering as soon as you reached his house and to tired to put the rest of your clothes on you grabbed a shirt from his closet and just slipped that on. 

"Harsh." He replied back grabbing his school stuff and uniform. You both decided to just get ready at your house since you didn't obviously have a uniform at his. 

Suna grabbed his keys and motioned for you to follow him. You grabbed your phone walking out after him. You looked at your phone seeing multiple messages, from the twins, Aran, and adachi.

Adachi: how come you didn't come to school?

Adachi: you should've come today Rintarō didn't come either. 

Adachi: wait.....OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME IM ASSUMING THINGS AND YOU'RE NOT WITH HIM!!

You laughed closing out of Adaichis messages. Scanning over the ones in the group chat you had with the boys asking if you were okay. But one message stuck out the most it was the one Osamu sent to you privately.

Samu: you saw him last night didn't you...you're with him right now, huh.

You stared at the message guilt hitting you. You definitely felt bad but it wasn't like you did anything wrong.

"You good?" Suna said looking at you with a confused look. 

"What? Oh yea I'm fine." You said smiling at him wrapping your arms around his leaning against him waiting for the elevator to arrive at the bottom. 

Little did you know Suna had glanced at your phone just as you opened the message Osamu sent you. The one message held a million questions. Questions Suna wanted to have answers to, but he'd pry it out of you later, right now his main focus was to make sure no one knew about the two of you, and he was now worrying that osamu knew.

The elevator door opened and you let go of Suna and followed him to his car. You both got in Suna starting his car and driving off to your home. 

-+-

"Who were you talking to?" Suna asked hearing you on the phone as he dried his wet hair with a towel.

"Room service I had them bring me fruit and you waffles...now I'm gonna go shower, room service will probably be up here listen for the buzz on the intercom, and if you hear it take this money and get the breakfast and tip them." You said handing him the tip money. 

You were confident Hiroshi, wasn't working today since he usually never works on weekday. So you knew you didn't have to worry about him seeing Suna. Suna just nodded and watched you walk off to the bathroom. He leaned back against your bed and scrolled through social media and snapping back the people who had snapped him last night and this morning. Those people mostly being girls. 

Suna heard the buzz from what he assumed came from the intercom. He stood up grabbing the money placing his hands in his pockets and lazily walking down to the front. He turned the knob opening it. 

"You sure were slow today (y/n)-oh?" Hiroshi said his smile dropping staring at Suna who leaned in the door frame staring at hiroshi unamused. 

"Um where's (y/n)-San?" He said looking past Suna hoping to see you.

"In the shower getting ready." Suna said blankly waiting for the guy to give him the food.

"Is she just now getting ready for school? Usually she's never late."

"Well today she is." Suna sighed out. 

"Right...who are you though?"

Suna let out a sly smirk. "I'm the guy that fucks her...you like her don't you? I've never seen room service so intrigued about a resident."

Hiroshi just glared at Suna. "so what if i like her." 

"Oh well you should see the face she makes right before she cum's...to bad you'll never see it." Suna said making a pouty face leaning his head to the side taunting him.

"Nah man there's no way she'd hook up with someone like you she's way out of your league." Hiroshi said staring Suna down.

Suna just yawned pulling out his phone, "wanna bet?" Suna turned his phone towards hiroshi turning up the volume showing him the video he took the night before. 

"She sure is pretty like that huh...and oh can you hear it she's moaning out my name." he said looking down at the video and up at hiroshi who didn't know how to take the situation and just stared wide eyed at the video.

"Rintarō, is the food here yet I'm starving." You yelled from upstairs oblivious to the situation occurring down below.

"Oooo look more proof same name in the video...so thanks for the food here's the tip, and don't go near her she's mine." Suna said putting his phone away and shoving hiroshi the money grabbing the food. 

"Bye!" He said shutting the door walking back up stairs to you. 

"Finally!" You said walking towards him grabbing the fruit bowl from Suna, sitting down at you vanity to start your makeup. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" You said looking at him through your mirror.

"Oh nothing." 

-+- 

You and Suna were walking out of the office getting your late passes. 

You looked over at Suna than the ground. You reached your hand over to hold his, but as soon as you grabbed it you felt him yank his hand away. You looked at him as he looked at you like you just did something unforgivable. He scoffed at you as he walked ahead. 

'What the fuck.' You yelled inside your head. You watched as he'd wave and wink at girls that called out to him. You rolled your eyes. "So this is how it's gonna be, fine." You mumbled 

You slowed down your pace feeling your phone buzz. 

Samu: are you coming into school at all today?

You: yes, I'm walking to class right now. 

Samu: can you help me with homework again at lunch? 

You: sure why not. 

You put away your phone before nearing your classroom opening the door. All students looked up at you as you walked towards the teacher presenting them with your late pass. You walked towards your seat sitting down with a huff. 

"Pull down your skirt to many guys are staring at your ass I don't like it." Suna whispered to you. 

"No fuck you, let them stare doesn't bother me." You whispered back. 

"What did you just say?" He said looking at you with a slight pissed of expression. 

"I said No.Fuck.You...do I need to write it down?" You glared at him 

"Listen here br-"

"Mr.Suna what's the answer to number 5?" The teacher interupted him. 

" -45?" He said unsure of his answer. 

"Correct, now would you please stop bothering Ms. (L/n) and interrupting my lesson." the teacher responded. 

Suna glared at you before looking ahead at the problems the teacher wrote on the board. 

-+-

You were cleaning up your paperwork getting ready to meet Osamu at lunch. You felt Suna tug your skirt to get your attention. 

"Hey brat I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden, but I don't like your attitude." 

"Shut up Suna I don't care." You huffed out grabbing you bag. "Now if you'd excuse me I'm going to see Osamu." You grabbed Suna's hand that still held your skirt and took it off walking away, but not before Suna grabbed ahold of your wrist harshly. "Mine." He said before letting you go. 

You walked out of the classroom rubbing you wrist spotting Osamu right away. 

"Hey Samu." You said catching his attention.

"Hey (y/n)" he said smiling at you. "What's wrong with your wrist it's all red." 

"Nothing." You replied somewhat curtly.

"Okay now what's wrong with you." 

"Nothing." You huffed out. 

"Was it Sun-"

"Don't! Even start." You put your hand out to his face to stop him from talking.

You walked in silence before you spoke up again. "I need a date." 

"what?"

"Let me rephrase that...I need a date to the party thing my parents are making me go to, the one you helped pick shoes for...will you be my date so that way I don't die of boredom?" You said looking at him. 

"Yea sure I'll go with you, I need to get a suit though."he replied nodding his head saying the last part more to himself than you.

"Have tsumu or someone take your measurements and send them to me I'll have my parents get you a suit." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yea it's fine." You wrapped your arms around his leaning against his body as you walked. 

"I'm tired." You mumbled out.

Osamu just hummed in response you could tell he was annoyed, not at you though but at Suna.

You guys continued walking this time he just brought you to the area that him and all his friends hung out at sitting you at the table. Aran and Atsumu instantly coming up to talk to you, before osamu shooed them away, so you could help him with work. You saw Suna approach the group instantly looking at you. You gave him a little smirk before scooting closer to Osamu placing hand on his thigh lightly running your fingertips up and down. Mentally giving yourself a high five cause you knew this would just piss Suna off.

Some time had gone by of just you helping osamu and creating small talk. You were currently reading over some of the notes he took checking them, when you felt a tap on your waist. 

You turned around to lock eyes with the familiar pair of lazy green ones. "I need to talk to you about the homework we got for math." 

"Ask again later." You responded, Suna shot you a challenging glare.

"Hmm right, well Osamu I got this really cool video to sho-" 

"Actually! I need to ask you about the homework too." You said shooting out of your seat to start pushing him along knowing where that sentence was going.

"Give me one second Samu." You said pushing against Suna's back to get him to walk. 

"Seriously Suna what now?!" You said once you weren't around anyone. 

"You sit awfully close and get quite touchy with someone who's just a childhood friend..."

"What are you trying to say?" You rolled your eyes at him 

"I don't know what's up your ass right now but I see what you're doing...two can play that game princess ." He said grinning brushing a piece of hair behind your ear. 

"Just remember who you chose to let cum inside of you last night, and who you didn't...so if you wanna entertain him fine, but you're still mine, you'll come running back to me in no time...that I can guaranteed." With that Suna walked away leaving you there fuming, over what? you didn't know but his words had struck a nerve in you as you watched him get stopped by a girl whispering something in his ear as he smirked, instantly walking off with her but not before turning around to shoot you a wink. 

You walked back to osamu trying your best to act like everything was fine. 

You sat back down your phone ringer going off telling you had a new snap. You checked it seeing it was Suna, you sighed opening it instantly the video he took of you last night popping up . You panicked clicking out of it. You could feel your eye twitch out of irritation.

'You wanna play Suna, fine let's play.'


	13. Ch.13: trust me?

You sank into the bathtub further letting the warm bubbly water engulf you, the water sloshing from side side from the sudden movement. A sigh of relief escaping your lips as your body and muscles relaxed further. 

The week had been long and even stressful. You and Suna had basically ghosted each other despite sitting next to each other during class. You both wouldn't speak one word to one another. During lunches and breaks you'd flirt with other people to make him mad. He'd of course do the same acting like he enjoyed the girls presence but you could tell by the sighs and eye rolls he'd give when the girl wasn't looking stated otherwise. You on the other hand we're enjoying it.

It was finally the weekend meaning no more school, you had the fancy party to go to with your parents but thankfully Osamu had agreed to attend along as your 'date'. You turned your head looking at the suit that hung up up on the door handle, that you had your parents get for him. It was classy all black and sleek, the tie and handkerchief matching your dress. 

You looked at your phone hearing it buzz. You checked the notification seeing it was Osamu telling you that he was heading up to your designated home. You texted him back to just walk in. 

You stood up out of the bath grabbing a towel drying your body off. You wrapped the towel around your body, walking out of the bathroom and into your closet. You grabbed a pair of (f/c) lace panties. You walked over towards the lounge clothing section of your closet grabbing a black silk robe placing it on your body enjoying the way the delicate fabric lightly brushed against your skin. You made your way out of the closet and sat in front of your vanity brushing out your hair. 

You heard your bedroom door open, you glanced to the side seeing Osamu walk in. You smiled at him "hello Samu."

His eyes instantly looked in your direction, slowly trailing down to your exposed thighs where the fabric had fallen from due to you sitting down. He adverted his gaze back to you.

"Hello (y/n)-San." He said warmly, walking over towards you placing a kiss on your cheek. You smiled up at him. " that's a new greeting."

"Oh here follow me I have your suit, I picked it up last night." You said getting up grabbing osamus wrist gently pulling him along. You opened the bathroom doors grabbing the suit from the door. You turned around walking back into your room, taking off the protective covering. 

"Oh wow that's really nice." Osamu said trailing his hand along the fabric of the suit.

"Of course it is, did you think I wouldn't give you top of the line?"

"I never doubted it once." He replied chuckling. 

"I need to finish getting ready, so can you hang it back up until it's time for you to get dressed." 

He nodded and walked into your closet with the suit in his hand. You walked back over to the vanity pulling out all your makeup. 

"Well time to tackle this." You sighed out starting your makeup.

-+-

You looked in the mirror one last time pleased with how your hair and makeup had turned out.

You looked behind you in the mirror seeing Osamu appear out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist ,his hair wet and messy, while droplets of water slowly trailed down his toned chest and stomach. 

"You start changing first I'll be in there in a second." You said to him as he nodded walking into the closet. You grabbed a lipstick applying it to your lips carefully, taking your fingers wiping it across the corners to fix any imperfections. 

You stood up walking towards the closet slowly turning the handles. You pushed the doors opened as you saw Osamu buttoning his pants. His gaze adverting up to you. You placed and hand on his shoulder as you walked by. You grabbed your dress, than your heels, than you walked over to your jewelry picking out a elegant diamond set you just recently bought. 

You made your way back over to your dress, undoing the silk belt that kept the robe closed covering your body, letting it fall down to your ankles. You grabbed the dress stepping into it pulling the straps onto your shoulders. You went to reach behind you to start zipping up the dress but you stopped feeling Osamu place his hand on your waist. 

"Need help?" He asked grabbing the zipper pulling it up watching as the fabric tightened around your curves perfectly. Placing a kiss on your shoulder once he finished.

"Thank you." You mumbled turning around grabbing his untied tie that hung around his shoulders. Osamu kept his hands on your waist as he watched you go to work on his tie tying it perfectly and expertly. You walked over to his blazer grabbing it holding it open behind him so he could slide his arms through. As he buttoned it up and placed his belt on you walked over to the picked out jewelry starting to put it all on. You looked in the mirror realizing you still had Suna's chain around your neck. You reached behind you to take it off, but stopped yourself. You slowly let your hands fall to your side. You sighed looking at the chain in the mirror. 'Stupid Suna.' You said inside your head letting the chain remain around your neck. 

You sat down on a bench putting your heels on, Osamu doing the same thing as he placed his shoes on. You both stood up. 

"Oh yea this too." You said grabbing the matching decorative handkerchief folding it and placing it in his chest pocket neatly.

Osamu grabbed your chin with his index and thumb causing you to look into each others eyes. You both stood there before slowly leaning in meeting each other halfway. Your lips collided in a sweet and passionate slow kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he placed his hands on your waist pulling you closer. You stayed like that for awhile before you both pulled away, you looked down before looking back at him. 

"Let's go." You mumbled. Osamu placed one more lingering kiss onto your lips before nodding letting go of you to hook his arms with yours as you made your way out of your home towards the cars. 

"Are we meeting your parents there or somewhere else?" Osamu said looking at you. 

"We're meeting them there,and we can leave kinda whenever since we're gonna be taking my car...with that being said can you drive?"

"Yea sure...which car are we gonna take?." 

You smiled up at him. "We're gonna take the Porsche." 

"Are you sure you want me to drive that?"

"Mmm-Hmm might as well show up in style." You smiled at him.

"I don't know if you noticed (y/n), but we're covered head to toe in designer." 

"Yea, I know...I only take the Porsche for important or fancy events, tonight being a fancy event." 

"Alright whatever you say." He said looking ahead of him again.

"Why do you still wear it?" Osamu mumbled to you as you entered the elevator.

"Wear what?" You replied back confused.

"His chain, you still wear it, you say there's nothing between you two and it seems like you're at odds with each other, yet you still leave it on...you won't even take it off for a fancy event." 

"I don't know just seems right wearing it, I just like keeping it on for some reason."

Osamu just hummed in response as you walked over to the car both getting in. It wasn't long before you both arrived at the party. You walked out of the car presenting the person at the door with the invitations. The home was grand and big lots of important business people attended. Your parents liked you going cause it was 'a chance to meet future colleagues.' You thought it was pointless, but still stopped by for a bit. 

You scanned the floor for your parents before spotting them talking to someone. You dragged Osamu along and made your way through the crowd of people. 

"I feel out of place right now." osamu whispered to you looking around at all the people.

"Your fine, you fit right in trust me." You said giving him a reassuring smile.

"(Y/n) , Osamu my loves come." You're mother said breaking away from the conversation waving you over. 

You hugged your mom waiting for your dad to finish his conversation. The boy he was talking to looked young around your age, he was tall too, a bit taller than Osamu. His hair was styled somewhat messy but he pulled it off, his eyes were hazel and narrow. Charming to say the least. 

Your father glanced at you standing there before directing his attention towards you.

"Oh this is my daughter, (L/n) (y/n) and accompanying her is a good friend of hers, Miya Osamu." 

The boy looked at you, his eyes looked you down and up before meeting your eyes studying your body. He gave you a charming grin before sticking his hand out. 

"Nice to meet you Ms.(l/n) I'm Kuroo Tetsurō, I hope that we could become good partners in the future." He said while you grabbed his hand, he brought your hand up to his lips placing a kiss on your knuckles-never breaking eye contact. It was alluring.  
(Quick A/N: I know time skip kuroo becomes a business man so I decided I'd throw him in here to make things interesting, and so I wouldn't have to make another character, also I love kuroos eyes so don't mind the constant mention of his eyes.)

"Nice to meet you too kuroo, as do I" You said somewhat quietly, you couldn't stop looking into his eyes they were distracting.He let go of your hand gently turning his attention to osamu. 

"Nice to meet you too Miya Osamu...do you by any chance play volleyball?" 

Osamu seemed to be now interested in what was going on.

"I do...do you?" Osamu replied.

"I do, I'm the captain for Nekoma's volleyball club, you have a twin brother if I'm not mistaken." 

"Yes I do, and Nekoma your a powerhouse school in the Tokyo prefecture, am I right." 

"I'm glad to know you've heard about us, I hope to see you in nationals." Kuroo grinned at him.

"As do I." Osamu replied. 

Your farther at this point had swooped back in to continue talking to kuroo. 

"He's quite a handsome boy, a year older than you." You mom whispered to you.

"Yes I suppose so." You said glancing at kuroo who had glanced at you the same time. He let out a smirk as you looked away frantically.

"He's young and is already pursuing a business career, he'd be a great husband for you, he has a stable future planned for himself and your farther already approves." She said nudging you 

"Mom, I didn't come here to find my future husband, I haven't even graduated high school, I'll worry about that after." You rolled your eyes. 

"Come on, Samu... I'll see you in a bit mom." You said pulling Osamu along with you, Kuroo's eyes following you until you were out of sight. 

"I didn't like how he looked at you." Osamu said to you. 

"Oh, hush Samu you're just being protective."

-+-

You were sitting at one of the tables with Osamu talking with him. Some time had gone by, you've spent most of the night talking to your parent's colleagues, and would chat with your parents whenever you had the chance to. Every time you'd look over at Kuroo, he was looking at you. It'd always cause heat to rush to your face. 

"We should get going soon, it's getting late and these heels are starting to kill my feet and the party should be ending soon." You said looking over at osamu. 

"I agree I'm getter tired too." 

"Are you staying the night?"

"Yea probably, if you're alright with it 

"Of course I am, you're always aloud over any time" you said smiling at him.

"Well let's get-"

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could have a dance with you Ms. (l/n) before the night ends." kuroo said interrupting Osamu, holding his hand out for you to take. 

"I don't see why not...I'll be back Samu" you said looking at osamu as you took kuroos hand . 

Kuroo lead you to the dance floor, where many couples were dancing to the live band playing. You were easily the youngest people out there. 

"I've been meaning to ask you for a dance, but haven't had a chance to." He said turning to face you.

"Most kids our age ask each other to movies and dinners, not to dance to classical music at some fancy dinner party." You said laughing stepping closer to him.

"I thought I should talk to you first before I asked you out on a date." 

"A date alre-" before you could answer he wrapped his arm around your lower back placing his hand on you waist pulling you close to him. He grabbed your other hand holding it in his large hand, while you placed your free one on top of his shoulder., as you started dancing to the rhythm of the music.

"You're very attractive Ms. (l/n), when your mother said you were beautiful I wasn't expecting you to be this pretty." He said looking into your eyes, drawing you in again. 

"Please kuroo drop the extra formality, just call me (l/n) for now." You responded to him. 

"Do you also plan to pursue business (l/n)?" 

"As of right now yes, my parents have paved me a stable path and even though I might not be interested in it now, I hope to gain more interest when I'm older, and I would be foolish to decline." You said smiling at him.

"That makes me happy to hear that I might just be able to work with you."

"You'd be working with many, you seemed to be quite the catch tonight...I've never seen you before, now that I think about it."

"My dad works in business as well, I decided i wanted to take up business as well, and he asked for me to attend for him tonight I usually never come. But I believe it'll be a stable path for me if I continue."

"My mom thinks so to...said you'd be the perfect husband for me." You laughed. 

Kuroo pulled your body against his, lowering his hand to just above your ass, he tilted his head slightly to the side his face was inches from yours, you could feel his breath fan your lips. 

"Do you think I could be a good husband for you (y/n)? cause I do, I'd give you everything that your heart desired and I'd never leave your side, we would be quite an attractive and successful couple." He put his lips next to your ear. "I'd please your body right and give you lots of children." You felt him grin against your ear. He pulled his head back looking back into your eyes. "I'd be glad to have you as my little wife chibi-Chan." 

You just stared into his eyes flustered. "K-kuroo" 

"Hmmmm." He tilted his head to the side. 

You went to speak but someone has spoken into the microphone interrupting you. "Thank you everybody for coming out tonight, I hope you all find your way home safely and until next time." 

Kuroo let got of your waist but still kept your hand in his. "I hope that you'd at least take my number so we could have that normal teenage date soon." He said grinning at you handing you his number. You took it with a smile. 

"Until next time Chibi-Chan." Kuroo placed a kiss on your hand before walking away. 

You walked back to osamu placing kuroos number in your purse. You looked at osamu.

"Ready to go?" You said smiling at him. He nodded his head and stood up. Placing a hand on your lower back and started leading you out. 

You both got in the car Osamu driving away back to your home. You texted both your mom and dad sorry you couldn't say goodbye before you left. Than you proceeded to take kuroos number and put it in your phone, shooting him a quick text. 

You looked over at Osamu he was a bit quieter than usual and his body seemed tense, you looked at his grip on the steering wheel and it looked a bit to tight. You went to say something but stopped yourself. 

As you arrived back at your house you both stepped out of the car and walked over into the elevator. You looked over at osamu. 

"Samu, is everything okay?" You asked placing a hand on his arm. 

He looked at you before grabbing your wrist pinning you against the elevator wall. 

"It's not fair." 

"What's not fair." You whispered out.

"Everyone else gets to have their shot at you but I don't, and when I did my stupid brother interrupts it...I can please you (y/n), I've known you long enough to know what you'd like." He said putting his head in the crook of your neck, his lips brushing against you.

"Samu" you breathed out.

"Do you trust me?" He looked into your eyes and you could see what he meant, he wanted to know if you would trust him with your body, and you did.

"Yes." You whispered. Osamu let out a smile placing his lips directly on the sensitive spot on your neck lightly sucking and kissing it, causing you to let out a shaky moan.

"It's gonna be a long night (y/n)"


	14. Ch.14: my turn

You and osamu were currently in the elevator having a short make out session waiting for the elevator doors to open. You heard the ding and you instantly disconnected your lips from his grabbing his wrist and fast walking to your door. You fumbled with the keys trying to get the door open, while osamu stood behind you feeling on your ass with anticipation and need.

You finally managed to open the door, both of you stumbling in, as soon as you shut the door osamu attacked you lips again, with need feeling around your body. You reached up to his blazer to undo it pulling it off of him, As he went to unzip your dress. You guys continued undressing each other a trail of clothes following behind you both as you managed to walk to the nearest room. Which was the kitchen. 

As you neared inside the kitchen osamu bent down slightly picking you up and sat you on top of the counter while he stood in between your legs. You wrapped your arms and legs around his body, deepening the kiss and pulling your bodies closer together. Osamu slid one of his hands from your thighs dragging it upwards grabbing one of your breasts kneeding them. You moaned into the kiss arching your back slightly. Osamu started kissing along your jaw and down onto your neck leaving light marks against your skin. You tilted your head to the side giving him more access tangling your hands in his hair.

He took the hand still resting on your thigh and slowly slid it inside of your panties, lightly rubbing your clit. You let out a gasp and bit your lip at the sudden contact. You look down to where his hand was watching, He grabbed your chin making you look up again as he placed his lips against yours. You felt him slide his finger in between your slick folds lathering it up. You let out a soft moan. In response Osamu bit your bottom lip and at the same time without warning shoved two of his fingers inside of you. 

You gasped breaking away from this kiss as he started curling his fingers repeatedly inside of you, hitting against a sensitive spot. 

"Shit Samu." You breathed out clutching onto his wrist. 

He smiled at you placing a kiss on your jaw.

"You like that?" 

You nodded your head frantically as he moved his fingers at a fast pace making you let out continuous soft moans. 

"Samu please, more." You said grabbing onto his wrist tighter.

Osamu took his fingers out of you making you let out a whimper from the loss. He took his fingers placing them into his mouth letting out a satisfactory moan. 

"You're so sweet." He said placing a kiss on your lips unbuttoning his pants sliding them down along with his boxers his dick springing free, you but your lip looking at it. Suna was a tad bit bigger length wise, but osamu had more girth. 

He took his dick sliding himself in between your folds lathering himself up with your wetness creating a natural lubricant. He took his tip hitting it against your clit before sidling into you completely bottoming out in one stroke, causing you both to throw your heads back and let out a moan. 

"Fuck (y/n) you're so tight." Osamu breathed out looking back into your eyes.

He started thrusting into you at a slow steady pace. As you relishes in the delicious feeling of him stretching out your tight walls, You could feel every vein on his dick that dragged along your walls at a steady pace. You looked down at where you two were connected as he thrusted in and out of you making you let out a soft moan.

Osamu leaned his head forward so his lips were right next to your ear.

"Sorry, but I'm done playing nice."

"W-what?" 

Just as you responded osamu grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling your head back, and started thrusting at a relentless pace showing no mercy or giving you enough time to adjust to the new pace.

"F-fuck osamu, slow d-down." You stuttered out placing your hand against his lower abdomen to push him away, barely being able to keep up with his pace. 

"This is what you get for being a little slut, messing around with all those boys." He said swatting your hand away.

"Shit." You breathed out your eyes rolling to the back of your head from the intense pleasure your body was suddenly feeling. 

Osamu pulled on your hair harder as he bent down placing one of your breasts in his mouth sucking and lightly biting against the harden nub sending another wave of pleasure throughout your body increasing it further.

You could feel the knot inside your stomach getting tighter by the second. You grabbed onto his back digging your nails into him dragging them down. Osamu hissed at the sudden pain but increased his pace. 

"Mmmmm Osamu I'm close." You mumbled out squeezing your eyes shut tight.

"Yea, baby you're gonna cum?" He said while he kissed along your neck.

You nodded your head frantically. "Oh god yes." 

Just as the knot inside of your stomach was about to snap, osamu pulled out smiling at your face contort in frustration at the loss of pleasure that was fading away, also enjoying the view of your pussy fluttering around nothing. 

"Why'd you stop?" You whined out of breath 

"I don't think you deserve to cum." He said smiling at you putting his hand against your clit slowly rubbing circles. Making you bite your lip.

"Your such a bad girl you know, and I don't think bad girls deserve to cum, right?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"No, they don't." You mumbled out rocking your hips against his hand to create more friction, trying to get the feeling you had lost back. He pulled his hand away. Lowering himself down to his knees so his face was right in front of your pussy. 

"You can cum when I say you can, got it?"

"Yes" you breathed out watching as he took his fingers spreading your pussy to get a better view. 

Osamu laid his tongue flat against you making a long slow lick up, flicking his tongue against your clit once he reached the top. He made a soft moan before attaching his lips to your clit sucking harshly and lightly grazing it with his teeth. You threw your head back in pleasure letting out a loud moan, latching your hands onto his head. 

"Fuck (y/n) your so perfect."

Osamu took his tongue gathering up all your wetness not leaving any spot untouched by his tongue. He was unusually skilled. He than took his tongue sticking it in and out of your entrance. He let out a low moan causing vibrations to go through out your pussy. You let out a string of moans repeating his name making it sound like a forbidden prayer. Osamu loved seeing your body react in pleasure under his touch, he was finally having a taste of the forbidden fruit. 

You tightened your grip around his hair shutting your thighs against his head. Your moans increased in sound while your body squirmed around in which osamu grabbed onto your waist holding you down to stop you from moving and running away from him.

"Shit osamu." You moaned out as he reattached his lips onto your clit. you pressed his head down more against you to add more pressure while you grinding yourself against his face. Just as you were about to release osamu disconnected his lips from you placing a kiss on your clit. He looked up at you as you let out a whine becoming more frustrated.

"I told you, you can't cum until I say." 

"Samu please...I'm sorry just please let me cum." You cried out grabbing onto his arm as he stood up his mouth and chin shined with your essence.

"You're really hot when you beg for me like that." He said smiling at you placing a kiss on your lips, you could taste yourself against his lips making you let out a low moan into the kiss.

Osamu lifted you down from the counter turning you around, placing a hand on your back pushing your chest against the counter making your body flinch from the coldness.

Osamu slid his cock in between your fold before slowly entering himself, your body slightly jolting forward from sensitivity. He stood still for a second before grabbing onto your waist pulling your hips back to meet his hard thrusts. He let out a low groan watching as his dick disappeared inside your greedy cunt that sucked him in deliciously. 

You reached behind you grabbing onto his wrist while you clenched your other hand in a tight fist. Osamu raised his hand slapping your ass hard making you let out a loud cry, the hand print forming instantly. He spread your ass apart to get a better view of him thrusting into you fast and hard. 

"God such a little slut." He said slapping your ass again.

"Fuck fuck fuck." You cried out feeling him lift your leg up on the counter causing him to go even deeper inside of you, your could hear the loud lewd sound of your wetness as he thrusted into you and the sound of his skin slapping against yours egging you both on more.his tip brushing against your g-spot, making your body flinch forward hard, and clench around him frantically.

"Ah shit-yea right there?" Osamu breathed out angling his thrusts so he would hit your g-spot over and over. He grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling hard making your back hit against his chest. The pleasure was starting to become overwhelming as you let out silent screams. Osamu picked up his pace as he kissed and sucked along your neck leaving marks on your delicate skin. He grabbed onto your breasts massaging them holding you up to prevent your body from falling over from tiredness. 

"S-samu -Ah- I'm gonna cum." You cried out feeling the knot in your stomach about to snap. 

"Yea, you gonna cum...well than cum, cum all over my dick." He breathed into your ear bringing his hand down to your clit rubbing at a fast pace to bring you to your release sooner.

You closed your eyes tight as your vision went white and your body shaked, the knot in your stomach finally snapping, your cum covering osamus dick and thighs. Osamu thrusted into you a few more times before you felt him twitch inside of you, quickly pulling out releasing himself all over your lower back. 

Your body slumped against the counter out of exhaustion as you tried catching your breath. Osamu bent down placing a kiss on your forehead.

"You took me so well." He whispered rubbing your ass. You heard him shuffle behind you before you felt a warm wash cloth against your back as he wiped you clean. 

He grabbed onto your body positioning you so he could pick you up bridal style. He brushed your hair out of your face and began walking upstairs into your room. You rested your head against his chest closing your eyes listening to his calming heart beat.

"Did I tire you out?" He asked chuckling looking down at you.

You hummed in response nodding your head. He placed another kiss on your forehead. 

"Let's go to bed."


	15. Ch.15: sorry

"This is so stupid, all this is doing is hurting my head instead of teaching me something." You said groaning letting your head hit against the desk making a loud dull thud noise. 

"We have been at it for almost 2 hours, I'm surprised you're still working." Adachi said laughing poking your shoulder with her pen. 

You and adachi had decided to stay after school to study and work on homework also to hangout just the two of you. You put your chin in your hand looking out the window. 

" it's only cause once I get home I just wanna lay in my bed and watch Netflix and do absolutely nothing else." You said looking back at adachi. 

"Right...anyways I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with you and Suna? Give me the whole rundown, I don't really know anything about it." 

You sighed, "that's a fun story to tell, basically I went to that one party some weeks ago and Suna was there and we ended up going back to my place, even though I convinced myself nothing was going to happen, we started kissing and one thing led to the next and the next thing I knew he was inside of me, you get the picture." Adachi nodded putting her chin in her hand waving her the other hand around indicating you to continue. 

"Anyways, I was expecting him to ghost me like you said but instead he marks me up and makes me wear his chain, see." You said pulling out the chain from under your uniform to show it to her. 

"Why don't you just take it off." She said looking at you. 

"I don't know, just something feels right about wearing it, and he wears the ring I gave him all the time, so I wear this in return." You said tucking the chain back into your uniform. 

"I guess that makes sense, anyways continue."

"Right so like I don't know two maybe three days later I was at home not doing anything, and he called me saying he was on his way to pick me up-"

"You finally gave him your number?!" Adachi said laughing. "Sorry continue." 

"Basically we went and picked up food and than he took me to this cool spot so we could smoke, once again one thing led to the next and I was fucking him...again, that was the night before we came in late to school. Than on the way here that day I saw that he was trying to act like I didn't exist so I said fuck that and I guess it pissed the both of us off, and he tried getting back at me with flirting around with other girls-"

"Have you done anything back?" She interrupted you again. 

"I mean I fucked his best friend...well I mean he's my friend too but, I don't think Suna knows just you...now, and me oh and obviously his friend." You said praying inside of your head that Suna didn't know.

"Now that's badass...so that's why you haven't been talking to each other for almost like 2 weeks?"

"Yep basically" you replied 

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't ghost you after the first time, and he even went back for seconds, that's kinda impressive (L/N) no girl has gotten seconds from him, or has he ever left marks...and he has you wear his chain necklace thing, it's like he's silently claiming you." Adachi said waving her pen around the direction of your neck.

"You really think so?" 

"I do." She nodded "does he do anything else?."

"Mmmm nope." You said pausing thinking for a second "well actually he gets all possessive and weird when I basically make any type of contact with any guy that's not him." 

"You might wanna be careful, if your not something bad might happen." She said looking at you dead in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" You asked confused 

"I don't know something about the whole situation just seems off to me, I don't trust him."She said shrugging. "Just don't expect any love or a relationship out of this." 

"Yea I know that obviously." 

"Right...well I gotta know."

"Know what?" You said looking over out the window than back at her.

She leaned closer to you with a smirk. "Is he, you know big down there?" She said flicking her eyes down than looking back at you.

"Adaichi Mayu, you dirty dog." You said laughing.

"Whatttt, I'm curious...come on tell me." She said laughing back.

"Okay okay...he's like I don't know this big?!"you said holding up your index fingers, showing her roughly the length of Suna. 

"Oh dear god...honey could you walk the next day?!" She said looking at your hands wide eyed.

"I could...it took lots of ibuprofen and the will power to not feed his ego." You said laughing putting your hands down. 

"Seriously that big?" She said holding her hands up mimicking the size you previously showed her before. 

You nodded your head. "Yep." 

"Wow no wonder why you went back for seconds too, I don't blame you." She said chuckling shaking her head. 

You guys heard a knock on the classroom door, causing you both to look over at the teacher standing there in the door frame.

"Are you girls almost done we need to start locking up the classrooms in about 35 minutes" she said looking at the both of you.

"Oh yes we're just about done." Adachi said smiling at the teacher.

The teacher nodded and walking away back down the hallway.

"Well I'm done, I'm gonna head out you coming?" Adachi said looking back at you.

"I have two problems left I'm gonna finish them first than I'll head out." You reply back to her.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at school than." She said cleaning up all her things and grabbing her bag standing up.

"Yep, see you tomorrow." You said smiling waving at her as she walked out.

"Alright shitty math time to finish you." You mumbled to yourself grabbing your pencil.

-+-

You held your school bag in your hand walking down the hall slightly dragging your feet, letting a yawn out.

'Schools draining' you thought yourself pushing open the schools large doors so you could exit the building. 'And it's so much more boring cause Suna won't talk to me.' You leaned your head back looking up at the sky that was getting darker and darker as the minutes went by. You looked back ahead of you. 

'Maybe I'll try talking to him tomorrow...the little games are becoming stupid and pointless.' You sighed looking down at the ground kicking a rock that laid ahead watching as it quickly rolled forward. 

You passed the gym looking to the side of you, hearing the sound of laughter, and volleyballs hitting against the floor hard. You caught a peek of the twins arguing over something making you laugh and shake your head. You turned the corner to pass the gym, quickly coming to a stop with a flinch from almost running into someone. You looked at the person to apologize but stopped once you saw who it was. 

There he stood in all his glory. Suna was leaning against the wall one hand held a water bottle while the other held the bottom of his shirt as he wiped his face with it. You looked down at his toned stomach and observed the few sweat droplets that ran down his shiny stomach . 

You were brought out of your staring contest with his body by the sound of his voice.

"What're you still doing here?" He asked blankly taking a drink from his water bottle. 

"Oh Uh me and Adachi stayed after to study and finish homework." You said switching your weight to your other foot looking at him. 

He hummed in response glancing over at you. You looked down debating if you should say something else. You looked back up at him and bit your lip lightly.

"Do you just wanna drop the whole silent treatment thing, it's useless really, and school became a lot more boring without you bothering me." You said letting out a quiet unsure laugh.

He looked at you before letting out a short chuckle. " what he couldn't do it like I do or something, so you finally came running back to me?"

"What?" You asked confused.

"Oh please like I don't know about you and Osamu. I was with Atsumu this weekend, and when I asked where the other half was you know what he said?" He asked looking at you standing completely up in front of you. You just looked up at him not saying anything. 

"He said osamu was with you at some fancy party, I didn't think much until we got that last minute text from him canceling our plans we had with him, saying he was staying the night...you didn't do much sleeping did you (f/n)-Chan." You just looked down not knowing what to say. You didn't feel bad or anything you just didn't wanna hear it. 

"I was kinda hoping I was just jumping to conclusions I mean you're childhood friends right, usually friends like that do anything sexual . But than you came to school on Monday and as the hours went by the makeup you wore to cover up the marks started fading and fading. Those sure aren't the ones I put on you, no those had faded awhile ago, those are his NOT MINE." He said raising his voice at you in the end making you slightly flinch. 

"Look I'm sorry I guess, it just happened. I just wanted to drop the childish games, not listen to to you get mad at me." You said quietly avoiding his gaze. 

He scoffed stepping closer to you, making you step back until your back his against the wall. 

"You just couldn't stop acting like a little slut." He said cocking his head looking at you. This struck a nerve making your eye twitch as the anger slowly started filling up. He laughed before continuing. 

"You just can't help but go around opening your legs to whatever guy flatters you, all it takes is a few compliments and a smile, and you just take them home and fuck them, sure are making mommy and daddy proud huh." He said in a harsh tone. 

You felt the tears of frustration and anger weld up in your eyes making your version blurry. Before you could even think it through, you pulled your hand back landing a harsh slap on his cheek making your hand sting and his head turn. 

He quickly whipped his head towards you looking at you shocked. You put your finger on his chest as the tears slowly slipped out "don't you DARE call me a slut you piece of shit, when you're the one who's slept with half the girls at the school." You said pushing him away making him stumble a few steps back, as you fast walked away from him "goodbye Suna." You said picking up your pace wiping the tears away. You jogged ahead just to get far away from him before he said anything else. You came to a stop at a bench sitting down on it putting your head in your hands. 

Suna watched as you ran away putting his head back and placing his hands over his face, dragging them down letting a sigh of frustration out. 

"Fuck." He said loudly. 

"You good Suna?" 

Suna turned around looking at a concerned and confused Atsumu and Osamu.

"Practice is done right?" He said looking at Atsumu.

"Yea, we came out here to tell you we're gonna do the cool down lap, and you've been out here for awh-" 

"Cool, I'll be back tell kita to not lock up the gym I'll get my stuff in a bit." he said fast walking towards the direction you ran off to.

"What's up with him?" Atsumu said looking at Osamu.

"How am I supposed to know?" Osamu replied looking at his brother. 

"I don't know you seemed like you would know."

"You idiot I don't share the same mind as him, I don't know anything." 

"Don't call me an idiot!" 

The twins walked back into the gym arguing. 

Suna on the other hand picked up his pace hoping you didn't go to far. He looked to the right of him coming to a stop seeing your back facing him as you sat on a bench hugging your knees to your chest. 

Back to your POV. 

You put your feet onto the bench hugging them tightly to your chest resting your Chin on top of them as the tears slowly slid down your cheeks falling against your knees. 

Suna's words had struck a nerve, and it didn't feel good. Your chest kept tightening thinking back to what he had said to you. You were caught up in your head not even hearing someone approach from behind you. 

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. you know that right?"


	16. Ch.16: date?

You made a sniffle sound as you wiped your nose, ignoring Suna. He walked around the bench slowly, sitting down by you. 

"Will you please say something." He sighed out.

"If you didn't mean it, than why would say it in the first place" You mumbled out scooting away from him. 

"Cause I got frustrated at Osamu and myself." He replied back scooting closer to you. 

"That's not a good excuse." You said avoiding looking at him. 

He sighed, and You felt the back of the bench lean back a bit from him his back leaning against it. Silence fell between the both of you and it stayed like that for awhile.

"Why would you be frustrated?" You finally spoke up. 

"Cause some one else touched you, pleased you, left marks where mine stood before, saw you in a way that only I was able to see and what made it worse was that it was one of my closest friends."

"He's my friend, too." You mumbled out. 

He let out another long sigh " look I lashed out at you cause I couldnt go up to osamu and say something cause he doesn't know what we've done and it'd start problems, so when I saw you all that frustration just came out." 

You bit your lip debating on wether to tel Suna about osamu knowing or not, but in the end decided against it. 

"You should've just held your tongue, cause what you said was pretty messed up." 

Suna scooted even closer to you so that his side was against yours. You felt him turn his body so his front was facing you. His hand slowly slid up and his fingers touched your cheeks slowly turning your face so you'd look at him. 

"I'm sorry for what I said, can you forgive me?" 

You looked down placing your hand around his wrist, " fine I'll forgive you...but I'm not sorry." You felt Suna tense up when you said that. 

"I'm not sorry for slapping you, cause you deserved it asshole." You grazed your finger tips over the prominent red handprint that laid across his cheek. 

"And I'm not sorry about Samu, you can't call me yours if you ghost me for two weeks and flirt with other girls to make me mad...girls have needs to you know and you weren't there to satisfy them, you did it to yourself." He looked down before you felt him let out a smirk as he moved his hand from your cheek down to your chin holding it lifting your head up more and leaning his face closer to yours.

"So you did miss me...all of me apparently."

"Shut up Suna." You said giggling and rolling your eyes. 

"Well I missed all of you that's for sure." 

You shook your head laughing. 

"Will you let me make this up to you?" He asked wiping the few tears that still lingered on your cheeks with his thumb. 

"Mmmmm...yes, yes you can." You said nodding 

He smiled at you. " you're really pretty when you cry." He said before placing a short kiss onto your lips. 

"Come on let's go get my stuff from the gym and than we'll go back to my place so I can shower and than I'll take you out, sounds good?"

You nodded your head. "So is it like a date?"

He sat there for a second silently before speaking up, " yea sure, like a date."

He stood up facing you holding his hands out for you to take. You looked up at him with a smile placing your hands in his, letting him help you up. He laced his hand with yours as you both walked off towards the gym. 

"I was better though, right?" He suddenly asked looking at you.

"Seriously shut up." You replied back 

Everyone had cleared out, the only person left was the captain Kita, who held Suna's things as he closed the gym doors locking them. Suna let go of your hand and jogged ahead towards kita grabbing his things and thanking him. He jogged back to you, placing an arm around your shoulders walking you towards his car.

-+-

You were currently laying on Suna's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. You sighed sitting up tossing your phone to the side . You turned your head towards his closet looking at it. You sprang up walking towards his closet opening it. You started going through his shirts and hoodies pulling out the ones you liked the most to get a better look before putting them back. You continued this for a little bit longer, until you heard his door open. 

"Whatcha doing?" You heard him ask from behind you. 

"Going through your clothes." You mumbled out, pulling out a hoodie and observing it more closely. 

You heard him walk closer behind you stopping once his front was against your back. He reached his hand by your head grabbing onto a hanger, pulling out a shirt. 

"Why are you going through my clothes?" He asked pulling the shirt over his head. 

"Cause I like your clothes." You said now looking at another shirt not paying much attention to him. 

Suna chuckled. "Don't you already have two of my hoodies though?" 

"Yes, and they're very comfy." You replied back turning around facing him. 

"I'm not getting those back anytime soon huh."

"Nope." You said walking up to him lightly tapping his cheek. 

You sat on his bed and watched as he put his pants on, you liked how he lifted his shirt up holding it up with his chin while he buttoned his pants and slid his belt on. He glanced over at you with a smirk.

"You're starting." 

"Oh shut up like you don't stare at me." You said rolling your eyes.

"Guilty." He replied walking towards you wrapping his arms around your waist flipping your bodies around so his back laid against the bed and you sat on top of his lap straddling him. You placed your hands on his chest while his hands rested on your upper thighs lightly squeezing them.

"I like this view." He said grinning at you moving his hands up higher resting them under your skirt and on your ass. 

"You're such a perv." You said smiling leaning down placing a kiss on his lips in which he returned. As you pulled away he leaned up a little, reconnecting his lips with yours. You stayed like that for a bit just kissing each other Until you pulled away slightly. 

"We should get going." You mumbled against his lips. 

"You're right, if we don't I'm going to get hard and than we're not going anywhere for the whole night." He said lightly squeezing your ass. 

"Can you not be horny for like 3 seconds." You said laughing sitting back up. 

"When I'm around you, nope!" He replied 

You rolled your eyes smiling and went to get off his lap before you remembered something stopping yourself. 

"Oh wait Suna."

"Hmmmmm" he hummed back looking at you. 

"Can you give me something to wear over my uniform?" You asked 

He sat there for a moment thinking before he looked back at you and nodded.

"Yea, I can." He said starting to unbutton your shirt. 

"What're you doing?!" You asked watching as his fingers quickly undid the buttons on your shirt, pulling it down you arms once he finished, leaving you in just your bra.

"You said you wanted something to wear." He replied fiddling with his chain that still hung around your neck before tapping your thigh signaling you to get up. 

You got off his lap watching as he walked over to his closet. He reached to the end of the closet pulling out a hoodie.

"Here wear this one, it's to small for me so it should be he perfect length for you." He said handing you the new hoodie that you will just add to your collection.

You took it slipping it on, and Suna was right it was the perfect length. It was still oversized,and sat comfortably on you upper thighs your skirt still poking out from under it making it a cute outfit in general. 

"Perfect, let's go." You said brushing your hair out with your fingers. 

"Alright come on." He replied to you, pulling on a hoodie for himself. Suna walked over to his dresser grabbing his keys. He went to walk out of his door but stopped looking down at the keys.

"What's wrong?" You asked confused. 

"I have a better idea." He replied putting his keys back down fast walking over to his closet opening the other side. 

You watched as He rummaged through some things before turning around to face you with a smile holding two skateboards. 

"You want me to ride a skateboard?" You asked looking at the boards than back at him.

"Come on it'll be fun, I'll show you how to ride. It's easy you'll pick up on it quickly." He said handing you one of the skateboards. 

You sighed taking it into your hands. "Alright whatever you say." 

He smiled at you walking over to a backpack grabbing it putting it on his back than walked over to you and put his free hand in yours lacing your fingers with his. 

You both walked out of his apartment and decided to take the stairs down instead of the elevator. Once you reached outside as into the parking lot, he set his board down to the side than faced you. 

"Alright set your board down and stand on it." He said signaling to your board and the floor. 

You gave him a questionable look before setting down the skateboard, you placed one foot on but once you tried placing the other the board moved from under you, causing it to go flying forward and you to fall down on your butt.

"Are you okay." Suna asked chuckling helping you up.

"Can't we just take your car." You whined out brushing your hands against your butt to get off any dirt.

"No, trust me you'll have fun and will be thanking me by the end of the night." He said walking towards your board grabbing it placing it back down in front of you.

"Here, I'll help you this time give me your hands." You placed your hands in his, he lifted them up slightly as you put your foot back Onto the board. You placed the other on, tensing up as it stared moving slightly.

"You're good I got you." Suna said looking up at you.

"Alright I'm going to start walking, all you have to do is just stand there, just get used to the feeling." He said as he started walking making to board move. You grabbed onto his hands tighter.

"Relax (y/n), if you fall I'll catch you." He said walking a bit faster. He did this for awhile until he felt you relax and get comfortable.

"Alright I'm going to stop now, and I want you to do it by yourself." You nodded as he stopped and let go. You got off waiting for him to tell you what to do.

"Okay, so just put one foot on and push with the other to move, once you get a good speed going, than put the your other foot back on. If you wanna turn just lean which you wanna go and the board will go that way. If you wanna stop just put your foot down on the ground and you'll stop, got it?" 

You nodded. "Yea, I think so."

You put your foot on the board and went to push with the other.

"Oh one more thing, just relax don't be scared if you fall than you fall just get back up it happens." He said shrugging.

You turned you attention back down on the board as you pushed off with your foot repeating it a few times to get a good speed. You placed your foot back on the board once you were satisfied with the speed, you smiled as you felt yourself relax and get used to it. You tried turning following Suna's instructions and leaning which way you wanted to go. You let out a small laugh to yourself.

"Look I did it!" You said looking at Suna as you put your foot back down pushing off of it to speed up more.

"Good job, see I told you." He said watching you ride around the parking lot. 

You went back to Suna placing your foot down to stop just like he said. "That was actually fun." You said laughing.

"See I told you, and you're a natural at it." He said leaning down placing a kiss on your lips. 

"It's still kinda scary feeling though."

"The more you do it the more comfortable you'll get, and if you don't wanna ride down something just tell me." 

You nodded your head. He smiled at you placing a few short kisses on your lips, Before pulling away walking over to his board. He placed it down and put his foot on it before turning to look at you.

"Come on, we have the whole night ahead of us."


	17. Ch.17: date

Moving your hair out of your face, you smiled feeling the cool night air hit against it was somewhat peaceful. You kept looking ahead of you watching as Suna rode in front of you, making a weaving pattern going side to side, while you tried your best not to fall. You couldn't help but admire how he looked. The bright moonlight the fell upon him as he moved through the night only made him that much more attractive, and when he'd turn his head behind to make sure you were still there how the light just caught against his skin defining his futures in almost a beautiful way. It'd make your cheeks heat up whenever he'd catch your eyes in his letting out a wink before turning, looking ahead. 

It wasn't long before he came to a stop, grabbing his board looking behind him as he watched you stop mimicking his actions. He waited until you stood next to him, before he placed his arm around your shoulders pulling you into him, as he walked ahead.

"Where are we going?" You asked looking up at him.

"To this restaurant up ahead, they have really good food there." He replied still looking ahead of him.

You turned your gaze back up ahead, and looked into the almost town like area you were in. You've never been to this part of the city, you're parents never took you there. It wasn't a bad place, it was a small chunk that had many small businesses mostly food vendors lining the streets. It was just a portion, that was until you'd walk farther ahead and you'd be faced with the the more elaborate city life. 

Your mouth watered at the smell of the many foods that lingered in the air, creating a mix of all kinds of different food images pop up into your head. You looked to the side past Suna smiling at the sight of two little girls playing in front of a shop, while the guardian of some kind watched them smiling and laughing with them. You're heart swelled seeing the adorable baby the two girls carefully played with and would kiss randomly showing their love.

"No,we're to young." Suna said out of nowhere

"What?" You asked looking at him.

"I see the way you're gushing over those little kids, you're getting that baby fever thing girls get, so no I won't give you a baby." 

You hit his chests making a scoffing sound. "Shut up, I don't want a kid especially not now and especially not with you." You said grinning up at him. 

"What's so wrong about having my kid?" 

"Why are you getting so defensive?" You asked laughing. "Trust me the last thing on my mind is becoming a parent right now...those kids were cute, but they didn't steal my heart that much."

Suna hummed in response, as he turned opening a door letting you walk in front of him. You stepped to the side as he told the lady there was only two of us. She grabbed two menus leading you both to a booth seating you by the window. You both sat down and ordered your drinks right away and not long after you had placed your order.

You turned your head to look out the window playing with the straw that rested inside your cup. You could still see the little girls playing, you unknowingly let out a small smile.

"Do you want kids you know after high school?"

You turned your head cocking an eyebrow, "why are you still caught up on the whole kids things?" 

"Just starting a conversation." He said putting his hands up defensively.

You glanced out the window before turning to him with a sigh. "I don't know what I want, yes kids sound nice eventually, but I don't know if I'd be good at it...or have the patience, but when I do think ahead into the future and picture a child of my own I can't help but smile." 

Suna just looked at you. "Give me a few years than."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a few years...I don't know like 4 maybe and I'll give you that kid."

"Suna we've known each other for like a month most of our real interactions have been sexual intercourse and you literally yelled at me and called me a slut today and not in the whole sexual degrading way, the last person I want a kid with right now is you." You said rolling your eyes. 

"Hey i said I was sorry, and what it's not like some other guy is going to give you that promise." He said mumbling that last part 

And as if the universe wanted to play with Suna, and prove him wrong you heard a very familiar voice call your name.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful wife, (f/n)-Chan." 

You whipped your head to the voice seeing kuroo nearing you. 

"Wife?" Suna asked confused looking at you and than at kuroo.

"He gave me the same promise but with marriage included, I have options Suna babe." You said grinning at Suna seeing him get annoyed before you stood up giving kuroo a hug.

"What're you doing all the way back in the Hyogō, especially on a weekday?" You asked laughing pulling away from the hug. 

"I didn't have practice and my dad wanted me to visit him in one of his offices, which happens to be here in Hyogō so I've been here most of the afternoon." He said shrugging putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's kinda far for just an afternoon visit." You said chuckling.

"That's what I said, but my dad insisted so I came here anyways, I was gonna text you since I haven't talked to you in a couple days and have you show me around some more since I know you know the city pretty well."

"Like the back of my hand." You said with a soft giggle." How come you didn't text me?"

"I just got freed from my dads grasp like an hour ago, I didn't wanna bother you especially since it isn't the weekend, didn't know if you had something important to study for or other plans."

You nodded in response, you went to say something but got interrupted by Suna loudly clearing his throat. 

"Oh right! kuroo this is a friend of mine Suna Rintarō, and Suna this is another friend of mine Kuroo Tetsurō." You said introducing them. 

They both did a friendly nod at each other. Suna turned his body putting his elbow on the table letting the side of his head rest in his hand letting out a sheepish smile. You glared at him knowing he was up to something. 

"So how'd you two meet?" Suna asked. 

"At a dinner party of sorts, our parents work with the same employers and I happened to be lucky enough to attend the same time as her." Kuroo said responding back to Suna. 

"Mmm right makes sense."

"How'd you two meet?" Kuroo asked Suna, only making Suna let out a wide smirk. 'Oh god' you said inside your head biting the inside of your cheek.

"On which occasion? My favorite was when we-"

You stepped in front of Suna blocking him and cutting him off "okayyyy that's enough from him!" You said loudly with a nervous laugh. 

"Right we'll I need to go I'm sorry to keep you from your date of sorts."...kuroo leaned to the side looking at Suna whos eyes were staring straight at you ass with no shame. "Sorry to keep you from her, just had to say hi." He said before taking his leave waving at you goodbye.

You sat back down on your side with a huff. "I need to put a lock on your mouth." 

He rolled his eyes "he was interrupting, and I saw the way he looks at you, he looks at you like a starved man would look at a buffet." 

"He's just a friend, relax." 

"We're just friends and look at what we've done together...in bed...all night." He said dragging out night ending it with a click of his tongue. "Oh and you said he gave you the promise of children too, tough luck for him cause you're mine." 

"Yea Yea whatever." You said slouching rolling your eyes.

As soon as you turned your head, the waitress came out placing all the food onto the table for the both of you. You sat up grabbing your chopsticks with a smile. 

"Good to know food changes your mood."

-+- 

"I think I ate to much food." You groaned leaning against Suna as you guys walked further down the street nearing the more vibrant city and shops. 

He shook his head placing an arm around your waist. "I've never seen a girl eat that much food before...but stay close to me k." He said looking down at you for a moment as you both weaved through the crowded side walks 

"Awww so you do care about me." You said pinching his side making him flinch. 

"I just don't wanna be accused of pimping you out or something like that if you get kidnapped." You rolled your eyes. 

"I'm kidding." He said laughing 

Your eyes quickly followed the shops as you stared into the windows scanning what were in the shop windows.

But one caught your eye the most, a jewelry shop with pretty necklaces on display in the window. Suna felt your body stall as he turned to see you looking at the jewelry mesmerized like. 

"You really like jewelry." He said chuckling walking you towards the entrance . 

He watched as your eyes lit up walking quickly up to the jewelry counter once you were inside, scanning over the large selection. 

He caught up to you standing closely behind you his front brushing against your back as he peered over you to look at the fine jewelry that laid out elegantly. You both stuck out in the shop with your skateboards and super casual clothes, while everyone else was in nice clothing and middle aged. They all would glance at you with weird expressions. 

You continued moving around looking at everything before a necklace caught your eye. Making you stop. Suna had gone off looking at something else. The attendant stepped in front of you on the other side of the counter. 

"Would you like to see something ?" She asked nicely. 

"Yes can you pull out that necklace right there?" You asked pointing at the simple necklace that he'd one single diamond. It was very simple which is why you liked it, something you could wear everyday, and for how simple the design is you realized you didn't own one like it.

The lady pulled out the necklace placing it on the counter for you to view. You picked it up delicately watching how it caught the light in every angle making it shine beautifully. You felt Suna walk back behind you.

"What did you find?" He mumbled bending down his Chin resting on your shoulder.

"Look how pretty it is." You said showing him the necklace. You went to speak up telling the lady you'd buy it but Suna cut you off.

"We'll buy the necklace." He said standing up to his full length looking at the lady. She nodded as you handed her the necklace and whipped around. 

"Suna you're not planning on buying it right?" 

"Of course I am, I did say I'd make up for   
earlier, you like the necklace so I'm going to buy you the necklace." He said shrugging walking over to the register. That's when you noticed he already held a small jewelry bag.you grabbed onto his arm. "Suna don't you already bought something, seriously I can pay for it I have my card."

"Shut up." He said moving his arm out of your grasp walking up to the register. You cringed hearing the price and watching him give them his card. They handed him the small bag that held your necklace, and he turned to face you signaling for you to leave. You caught up to him putting your head down as you walked out and back onto the street. "Suna you didn't have to." 

He laughed looking at you, "why do you feel bad? It was my choice I decided to buy it." 

"I know but-"

"But nothing, now turn around so I can put it on you." 

You nodded turning around feeling as his hand brushed aside your hair lightly grazing you neck. He took out the necklace placing it around your neck and clasping it together. You looked down Inspecting it with a smile, you turned around hugging him.

"Thank you." You said with a smile 

"Yea Yea, but same thing with this, don't take it off shows who you belong to." He said tucking it into your hoodie so it's rest with the chain. 

"Got it?" He asked you, You nodded your head in response "got it" 

You looked down at the other bag. "What else did you get?" 

"Oh right, this is also for you." 

"Are you serious?! I'm going to kill you take it back right now!." A few people looked at you weirdly as they watched your interaction with him as they walked by.

"I owed you for the ring though." He said sticking up his hand that had the ring he wore. 

"I didn't ever wear it and you gave me your necklace in return remember, you didn't owe me anything!"

"Whatever I still bought it and the chain I gave you is nothing compared to the ring you gave me, now shut up and accept my gifts." He said rolling his eyes 

You huffed as he pulled out the ring box putting the bags and your necklace case in his backpack. He faced you opening the box looking at it before turning it to you. You heard some people gasp and say awww.

"Oh my god Rintarō they think you're proposing!!" You mumbled to him panicked looking around.

"Yea well you're reaction Isn't helping." He said laughing 

You looked down at the ring, it was a diamond baguette band. You gasped at how pretty it was, it was easily both your style.

He took it out of the box putting the velvet box into his pocket he grabbed your hand placing it onto your middle finger. 

And even though it was the wrong finger people just saw a diamond covered ring go onto a finger and thought he was proposing. You grimaced at the coos and stares as people passed by making you wanna crawl into a hole and hide. 

He smiled looking at your hand than you. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do dumbass." You said rolling your eyes and smiling at him. 

He placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Seriously Rintarō, not helping." You said wanting to punch some lady who happened to say "I love seeing young couples get engaged." 

Another guy patted Suna's back as he walked by, saying "congrats man you definitely have a one of kind." Making you blush and him smile and say thank you. 

You grabbed his arm and your skateboards dragging him away "let's go now!" 

"We should go to different places and fake proposals so we can get free stuff." He said grabbing his board from you than placing his arm around your waist again. 

"Smart, but no those people were just clueless, you didn't even get on one knee ask the question nor did I say yes to anything plus we seriously are way to young looking for marriage, it was also the wrong finger." You said shaking your head. 

"Yea but faking a proposal could have its advantages." 

"No!" 

"Fineee."

-+- 

After you and Suna wandered for awhile you ended up in a empty parking lot not far from his apartment. You were currently sitting on your skateboard moving it side to side as you ate some candy you bought earlier watching as Suna did tricks on his board, clapping whenever he landed it perfectly. 

He did another not quite getting it, he sighed before looking at you. He picked up his board walking over to you sitting behind you, you felt him wrap his arms around your waist pulling you off the skateboard and into to him so you'd sit in between his legs your back against his chest. You yawned leaning your head back against him, feeling as he placed a few kisses onto your neck. 

"Thank you for tonight." You mumbled out.

"You're welcome...does this mean you forgive me?" 

"No." 

He let go off your waist scooting back "are you serious right now?!" He asked giving you a look of almost disgust 

"I'm kidding, yes of course I forgive you now come back it's cold." 

He leaned back forward wrapping his arms around your waist placing his chin on your shoulder. You felt as his hands slowly started trailing down, his fingers grazing your thigh before he slipped his hand in between your inner thighs getting dangerously close to your pussy.

"Oh my god Rintarō you're not fucking me in a parking lot." You said grabbing his hand moving it.

"Come on, why not? just sit on my dick and keep your skirt down no one will see anything if they pass by." He mumbled against your neck, going to grab your panties but you stopped him.

"Have some class, I'm not doing that." You said wrapping his hands back around your waist holding them there.

"You're no fun (y/n)-Chan."


	18. Ch.18: quickie

Sitting at your desk you looked out the window tapping your pen against the desk waiting for class to start, letting your daydreams consume your head, creating scenarios and taking you places you could only dream about. You let out a yawn covering your mouth wiping the tears that followed. You felt a nudge on your side, making you turn your head. 

"Hm" you hummed looking at Suna, meeting your ear with his tired eyes. 

"I forgot to show you this video I have of the twins." He said scooting closer to you turning his phone more towards your direction.

"I feel like I should be scared right now." You mumbled out leaning in looking down at his screen.

"It's just them fighting, it gets pretty entertaining." 

You rolled your eyes watching the video, there in all it's glory was the twins having one of their usual fights. 

"How often do they fight in practice?" You asked glancing at Suna before adverting your eyes back to the phone. 

"More often than you'd think." He replied 

"And you record it when it happens?" You asked letting out a small laugh 

"Only when it seems interesting enough." He said shrugging.

"It's annoying when I have to break them apart...Have any more that was actually entertaining."

"You should join our team as the twin separator, and of course I do." He said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Show me!" You said elbowing him in the side making him glare at you. 

"Mmmm there's this one." He said scrolling through his phone, you caught a glimpse of one of the videos he had taken of you.

"Why do you still have that?!" You whispered to him harshly grabbing his phone from his hands. 

"Why wouldn't I still have it, it's hot." He said grabbing his phone back pushing you away by your face so you couldn't try reaching for it. You moved around and ended up biting his hand, making him pull his hand away quickly. 

"I thought we only do that in bed?" He asked mockingly with a small smirk looking at the red bite mark on his hand. 

"Just show me the fight videos of the twins." You said rolling your eyes.

"Don't get irritated with me, you're the one who got us off track." He said finding the video and showing it to you. 

"I like this one cause Atsum- AGHHH!" Before you could comprehend what just happened Suna was pulled away from you and replaced with Adachi standing in front of you grabbing a empty chair to sit in. 

"What the hell Mayu." You heard Suna say from where adachi had dragged his seat to.

"Shut up Rintarō." She harshly said to him glaring at him before adverting her attention to you.

"GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" She said excitedly with a big smile. 

"Calm down, people are staring and what happened?." You said laughing trying to calm her down at bit. 

"I got a date with Aran!" She said leaning closer to you so you could only hear.

"Seriously, how?!" You said now just as excited and happy for both Adaichi and Aran.

"He stopped me in the hallway, and he was all awkward at first you know than right before the moment I walked away, he finally blurted out if I wanted to go on a date with him." She said barely able to sit still from excitement. 

"OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING NEWS!!...I need to talk to him like now.!" You said barely able to keep still in your seat as well. 

"Can I go back to my desk now?" Suna asked from his temporary spot.

"NO!" You both said at the same time glaring at him before returning your attention back to each other. 

"When is the date?HUHHH YOU SHOULD COME OVER AND GET READY AT MY PLACE.!" You said excitedly clapping your hands." 

"What's going on?" Suna asked confused 

"SHUT UP" you both said making him groan and throw his head back. 

"It's this weekend I believe and Wait seriously can I?!" 

"Yes! and than you can have him drop you back at my place so we can have a sleepover and you can tell me everything , if you know he doesn't take you back to his place." You said nudging her shoulder raising your eyebrows up and down a few time with a smirk.

"We're not like you and Mr. playboy over there and don't jump into fucking right away." She said tilting her head towards Suna. 

"What about me?" He asked 

"OH MY GOSH NOTHING." You both said irritated.

"And ouch Adachi kinda stung." You said putting your hand over your heart. 

"I say it with love." She said laughing than placing a kiss on your cheek. 

"I'm so confused right now." Suna said looking at the both of you.

"Seriously you say one more word I'm tapping your mouth shut, this doesn't concern you!" You said glaring at him. 

"Actually bell is about to ring I need to go to my spot." She said laughing at you standing up than turning to look at Suna.

"Alright you can have your seat back." She said to him before putting the seat back from where she got it from and walking around the desk to her spot.

Suna stood up with his chair walking back to your shared desk sitting back down with a huff. 

"Girls scare me sometimes." 

-+- 

As lunch time rolled around, you finally let a sigh of relief out, putting your things away. You glanced over at Adaichi as she got up grabbing her bag. 

"Where are you going? You always eat lunch in the classroom and gossip with me." You said giving her a questionable look. 

" I was asked to also eat lunch with a certain someone." She said with a smile. 

"Go get em tiger." You laughed as she walked off saying goodbye to you. 

"Well I'm going to the vending machine." You said to Suna grabbing some money and standing up. 

"I'll go with you." He mumbled standing up with you. 

"Don't you eat lunch with the volleyball team?" You asked glancing up at him.

"Yea, but I was just gonna stay in the class today." He said shrugging.

"Rightttt" you said giving him a questionable look. 

"Well let's go" you said walking out the classroom Suna close behind.

You spotted the vending machine letting out a groan and threw your head back. 

"What?" Suna asked looking at you than at the vending machine. 

"There's a stupid line, there usually never is." You said looking at the line that was oddly filled with just guys.

"Yea probably cause you go to it." He said annoyed rolling his eyes looking at the line. "Just follow me I know where another is." 

He said turning the other way walking off, you sped walk up to his side following him. He lead you outside and down the outside halls, waving at the people who you passed who waved at you and said hi.

"Oh my god fucking walk in front of me." Suna said irritated.

"Why are you so mad?" You asked looking at him as he grabbed onto your arm moving you in front of him than nudging you to start walking. 

"I'm not mad, just every guy we pass cant help but look behind them as soon as you pass by." He said still sounding irritated. 

"Yea alright." You said with a sarcastic tone. "I don't know where I'm going." You said to him 

"Just keep going forward I'll move you when you have to turn." He replied back to you. 

You walked a bit farther ahead before you felt him place two fingers on your waist pushing you to the side indicating for you to turn. You turned the corner spotting the vending machine picking up your pace stopping once you reached in front of it.

"I don't know what I want." You said to yourself looking at all the options. 

"I know what I want." Suna said from behind you.

You looked back over your shoulder at him. "Are you going to get something?"

"Depends." He said as you turned your head back around to look at everything. 

You bent down a bit to look at the lower section and what there was. You felt Suna grabbing the hem of your skirt, you thought he was just going to pull it down a bit like he usually does, instead you felt him lift it up a bit placing a hand on your ass cheek his thumb lightly stroking your clothed pussy, making you gasp and stand up straight looking at him. 

"What are you doing?!" You said pushing his hands away. 

"Getting what I want." He said with a sly smirk grabbing onto your waist lifting your skirt again pushing his front against your back making you lightly push against the vending machine. 

"Suna seriously stop, we're in the open!" You said trying to push his hands off your waist but he gripped onto your waist tighter. 

"I know that's why I brought these with me." He said holding up a keychain with two keys. 

He let go of your waist walking you towards a door nearby, he grabbed the keys unlocking the door opening it pulling you inside before he closed the door locking it. 

"Wha-where are we?" You asked confused looking around trying to get your eyes to adjust to the dim room. 

"The volleyball club room, it was my turn to lock up last night so I still had the keys." He said nearing you backing you into a wall. 

"We can't do this we're at school!" You said trying to move away as he placed his lips against your neck lightly kissing and sucking making your eyes flutter. 

"We'll make it quick, and no one will walk in you can only get in here with a key once it's locked." He said as he kissed up your neck to your jaw. 

"I know but st-still someone can hear us." You said trying to not fall into his trap. 

"Guess you better be quiet than." He said before placing his lips against yours. You instantly melted into his hands as you returned the kiss that instantly turned into a make out. You wrapped you arms around his neck deepening the kiss as he set to work undoing your uniform. You felt his hand trail down from your waist down to your front his hand bunching your skirt up as he started rubbing you through your panties making you let out a soft moan into the kiss. His other free hand started sliding your shirt off of your shoulders letting it fall down to the ground. He skillfully undid your bra with one hand quickening his pace against you making you arch you back and squeeze your eyes tight the wet spot in your panties growing fast.

He pulled away as he completely pulled off your bra letting it hit the floor. He attached his lips onto your nipple instantly sucking and lightly grazing it with his teeth as he moved his other hand to grab the other softly kneading it making you slap your hand over your mouth to muffle the moan you let out. You looked down as he set his mouth and hand to work on your breast, you watched as he looked up at you removing his lips from your breast his saliva shining against you. He laid his tongue flat against you hardened nipple flicking his tongue upwards. 

You bit your lip as a sudden wave of confidence washed over you as you pushed him off of you undoing his tie and shirt striping them off of him, you dropped down onto your knees you fingers trying to get his belt undone as fast as you could. He grinned at you as he emptied his pockets out putting everything behind him on the nearby table. You grabbed the waist band of his pants pulling them down his thighs. He grabbed a fistful of your hair pulling your head back harshly so you looked up at him , he grinned at you bending down placing a kiss onto your lips. 

"Such a needy little cock slut." He said placing another kiss onto your lips before standing up fully nudging your head forward indicating you to continue. He moved his hands so he could gather your hair up into a ponytail holding your hair out of your face. 

You palmed him through his underwear making him slightly flinch. You grasped his dick through his underwear lightly placing a kiss onto him. You felt him tighten his grip on your hair. 

"Don't tease remember we're on a time crunch princess." He mumbled out.

You grabbed onto his waistband pulling his underwear down, his dick springing free, the tip hitting the side of your cheek. You grabbed the base of his cock lightly stroking him. You brought your hand up taking your thumb gliding it across the head of his dick. You took the tip placing it against your lips placing a kiss on it before placing your tongue flat against the underside of dick slowly licking up locking your eyes onto his that watched your every move. You placed your lips around his tip swirling your tongue around making him let out a soft groan. You continued sucking and licking on his tip pumping the rest of his length with your hands. 

You released your lips sliding your tongue on his slit making him let out a soft satisfied groan, you smiled up at him before looking back down at his cock letting spit fall from your lips onto him, pumping your hand faster as your saliva coated him. You placed him back in your mouth widening your jaw as you lowered your mouth further down him, lightly gagging around his length, pumping what you didnt fit as you swirled your tongue around him bobbing your head.

"F-fuck (y/n)." He said tightening his grip making you wince as you released him from your mouth catching your breath. You continued stroking him as you sucked the side of his cock. 

You placed him back into your mouth relaxing your throat as you tried to fit as much of his length down inside your mouth that you could, lightly gagging around him, tears starting to prick at the corner of your eyes. You hollowed your cheeks starting to lightly bob your head.

"Oh s-shit- hah." Suna closed his eyes gripping your hair tighter pushing your head further down till your nose brushed against his pelvis. You gagged loudly tears starting to spill out trying to slap his hand away as you other hand gripped onto his thigh tightly for stability. He started pushing and releasing your head making you bob your head while you deep throated him. Your Gags while you choked around his cock were music to his ears. He reached behind him grabbing his phone, pressing record as you looked up at the camera as you gagged trying to take all of him in your mouth, he stopped recording placing his phone back down. His free hand wiped a tear from you cheek, he lightly slapped your cheek to get your attention, making you look up at him.

"You're so pretty while you choke around my cock-shit" 

He finally released your head letting you come up for air, you gasped for air before looking up at him with a smirk collecting more spit in your mouth before letting it fall onto his dick. You placed your mouth around him starting to frantically bobbing your head, taking in as much as you could your nose brushing against his lower abdomen, while you never broke eye Contact. He looked down at you his mouth slightly hung open as he watched your mouth swallow him spit falling from your chin and onto your breast. He let out a unsteady breath lightly tossing his head back. 

"Okay-shit-stop." He breathed out. You just kept looking into his eyes as you picked up your pace your gags becoming more frantic as his tip repeatedly hit the back of your throat. 

"Seriously (y/- oh my fuck- (y/n) let up." He said trying to pull your head back up, but you still kept going trying to get him to cum despite his protests for you to wait.

"You stupid bitch I said LET UP!" He said finally pulling against your hair hard enough for you to release your mouth from him.

He grabbed your jaw tightly while he bent down. "Oh You're so gonna get it." He said harshly grabbing onto your arm yanking you back up onto your feet. 

He grabbed your waist lifting you onto the table in the middle of the room yanking down your panties, than bunching up your skirt. He spread your legs wide exposing you to him, he smiled down at your wet folds. 

He grabbed his dick rubbing himself between your folds, making you let out a whimper. 

"Yea you want it?" Suna said kissing along you jaw. 

"Yes p-please," you breathed out. 

Without warning Suna thrusted into you, completely bottoming out. You threw your hands over his neck pulling your chest against his as you let out a muffled moan into his neck. 

He made a few slow strokes sucking and biting on your neck creating new marks. He grabbed onto your waist before releasing his mouth from your neck, he placed a short kiss on your lips.

"You're gonna regret not listening." He mumbled out, but before you could respond he started thrusting into you and an unforgiving pace, making you let go of him as you fell back propping yourself up with your elbow your head thrown back. You let out a moan louder than you Intended making Suna cover your mouth with his hand. 

"Careful don't want anyone to find out, unless you want someone to find us like this, my cock buried deep inside of you while I fuck the shit out of you." He groaned out. 

"Is that what you want?" He asked now griping onto your jaw tightly making you wince as his fingertips digger into your jaw. 

You shook your head no frantically trying to control your moans but few still slipped out.

"Than shut the fuck up!" He growled out gripping onto your jaw tighter, angling his thrusts so they were constantly brushing your g-spot. You let out a loud moan, causing Suna to shove two fingers into your mouth, instantly you started sucking on them.

"Thought I told you to Shut up, you're so loud god." He said glaring at you. 

You closed your eyes tightly from the overwhelming pleasure you were feeling from his tip prodding against your cervix and than brushing you g-spot as he pulled his hips back. 

The sounds of his low grunts, your muffled moans, and the wet sound from his dick continuously ramming into your pussy and skin slapping against skin filled the room egging you on further. 

You moved your head to the side and pulled back taking his fingers out of your mouth. You sprung forward wrapping your arms around his neck pressing your sweaty body against his burying your head Onto his neck sucking and biting creating dark marks on his neck. He gripped onto your waist letting out a rather loud moan, making you let out a breathy laugh. You pulled your head back a bit to place your forehead against his looking into his eyes wrapping your legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Looks like You're the one who needs to shut up now." You said smiling.

"Is that so funny to you, hmm?" He said returning the smile and breathy laugh, before placing a kiss onto your lips making your heart swell a bit making your mind panic. 

He pulled away opening his eyes looking at you again pulling your body even closer leaving no room between you two. "Maybe you should let out those moans show all those fuckers who you belong to." 

You bit your lip holding in your moan as the knot in your stomach was getting impossibly tighter. "P-please" you breathed out your nails staring to dig into his shoulders.

"Who do you belong to?" He mumbled against your lips as he watched your face contort in further pleasure due to you being close to your release.

"You rintarō, I belong to you, I always wiLL FUCK." You let out a loud moan as you finally came around his dick never breaking eye contact making him smile. He thrusted into you a few more times before stilling letting out a groan, filling you up with his sticky white cum. 

You relaxed completely trying to catch your breath as you hugged around him. He kissed along your shoulder blade as you both came down from your high. He pulled away slightly before placing his lips against yours hugging around your waist. Your mind now being clouded with confusion as your heart starting beating faster. 

"We should do this more often." He said smiling. 

"Yea but than we can't go as many rounds as we want." you said playing with his hair looking up at him 

"Mmm so you want to start going multiple rounds?"

"Possibly." You replied letting out a giggle.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He groaned out before looking down at you with a smirk

you both just sat there staring into each others eyes the peaceful silence engulfing you in that moment nothing mattered but just the two of you in each other's embrace. He finally looked away pulling out of you making you whimper from the emptiness. 

"We need to start heading back the bell is gonna ring soon." He said grabbing your panties from the floor sliding them back up your legs. 

He bent down so his face was in front of your pussy that started leaking your mixed cum. "The bathrooms are kinda far from here, better not let any oft this slip out." He said with a smirk collecting the cum that started coming out scooping it back into you, before pulling your panties all the way up placing a lingering kiss against your now clothed pussy.

He tossed you your bra, shirt, tie, and blazer. Before picking the rest of his uniform up quickly getting dressed you doing the same. 

Once you were finished you hopped down from the table wincing from the painful sting. You walked over to Suna as he tucked in his shirt while you set to work on tying his tie. He grabbed his blazer sliding it in as you slid the tie up tightening it once finished.

"Perfect." You said with a nod of approval. 

He walked over to the door while you fingered brushed your hair to tame it the best you could picking his phone up sliding it over to the side opening camera making sure your mascara didn't run. 

He unlocked the door peaking his head out making sure no one was coming from either direction, he waved his hand for you to come so you could leave. You grabbed his phone and keys to the room handing them to him as you walked out.

As you walked down the hall Suna smirked at you as he watched as you tried walking normal but was difficult due to the sting and his cum that started leaking out making you avoid anyone who tried stopping and talking to you. 

As you neared the bathroom he tried not to laugh as he saw you practically run inside. He waited for you scrolling through his phone, until he felt a hand slap his back making him glare at the familiar blonde haired twin.

"What do you want?" He asked looking at him.

"How come you didn't come hang out with us at lunch, first Aran and now you. Where were you?." Atsumu asked. 

"Doesn't really matter." Suna said shrugging placing his phone into his pocket his back turned towards the girls bathroom.

"You actually finally did it at school, that means you won the bet- damn it, but come On tell me who was it," he said nudging Suna's shoulder. 

"No one doesn't matter." Suna said a slight panic coming over him knowing you can walk out any moment. 

"Why are you being so weird we always tell each other when we hit it, and I can see the marks on your neck, they weren't there this morning, who'd you bang now?" Atsumu said prying more 

"Atsumu, No on-"

"That would've been so embarrassing, it started dripping down my leg as soon as I got to the bath-" you froze seeing Suna frantically turn around mouthing you to shut up and your eyes falling onto Atsumu's who was peering over Suna's shoulder looking at you, quickly piecing everything together.

"O-oh hey tsumu." You said screaming inside praying he didn't hear what you just said moving you hair as subtly as you could to hide the fresh marks on your neck.

"Suna please tell me you didn't just fuck (y/n)"


	19. Ch.19: caught pt.2

"What are you talking about, I didn't fuck (y/n)" Suna said pointing his thumb at you looking at Atsumu as if he was crazy.

You played along instantly stepping in trying to help get Atsumu off your case." Why do you think I had sex with Suna." You said put on a confused look, turning your head from Suna than to Atsumu

"And you guys call me the dumb one." Atsumu said shaking his head grabbing onto your arm and turning Suna around pushing against his back as he lead you both into an empty classroom pushing both you in, shutting the door. 

He pushed you both towards two front desks. "Sit!" He said sternly to both of you, you both complied sitting down. 

He stood in front of you leaning against the teachers desk arms crossed before he let out a sigh. 

"Okay I'm not stupid, you both have matching hickies that you BOTH didn't have this morning, and (y/n) I seriously don't wanna know what you meant when you said 'it started dripping down my leg'" you and Suna both glared at each other silently putting the blame on one another. 

"In my defense!" You blurred out. "It was all Suna's idea I just wanted to get something from the vending machine." 

"Why you little piece of shi-" Suna started before you cut him off

"Oh don't play victim it's true, it was your idea to fuck in the stupid volleyball club room." You said glaring at him. 

"You're the one who's playing victim you could've stopped me at any given point...but ya didn't." He said returning the glare. 

"You seduced me not fair, your the one who can't keep your dick in your pants." You spat at him leaning towards him. 

"Says the one who was moaning while my dick was shoved down your throat and than begs for me to cum inside of you." He spat back at you. 

"I'm going to kill you." You said going to lunge at him with full intent on strangling him, but Atsumu interfered recognizing the look you gave Suna that he's seen one to many times, hooking his arms around your waist pulling you out of your seat placing you into a seat three desks down, keeping you at a safe distance so you wouldn't murder Suna. 

"Okay first of all (y/n) calm down you're in the wrong also cause you obviously consented, and seriously Suna chill she's like my family and I don't wanna hear about your dick Down her throat...and the volleyball club room really the whole team sits in that room everyday for like an hour that's just wrong." He said letting go of you once you calmed down. 

Atsumu walked back to the front dragging his hand down his face letting out a groan before turning to Suna. "Okay let me just get this out real quick...Suna fuck you, the first thing we all told you when she came to our school was HANDS OFF, you weren't to mess around with her shit you weren't even supposed to have any interaction with her WITHOUT us around, yet you went off and stuck your dick somewhere that it didn't belong." 

Suna rolled his eyes looking at the opposite direction letting out a huff shaking his head crossing his arms and sliding down his seat and spreading his legs further . 

"Wait time out, you told Suna he couldn't go near me?" You said making the time out sign with your hand with a look of confusion.

"Yea basically, cause I mean don't take this wrongly but you got a nice ass body and you're really pretty, and the way your tits sit plus your ass god dam-"

"You were saying." Suna said loudly interrupting him.

"Right we told him to stay away cause you're attractive and when Suna sees an attractive girl he tends to let his dick do all his thinking." 

"Hey, you do the same." Suna defended himself

"Yea but do you see me fucking her." Atsumu said pointing at you looking at Suna 

"No, but you're missing out that's for sure." Suna mumbled smirking at you. 

"You sick pig." You said rolling your eyes at him 

"I will second that, and I'm taking it that this sadly wasn't the first time." Atsumu said looking at you both. 

"Nope." You both said 

"How many times than?!" 

"This was the third time." Suna said holding up three fingers with a small smirk.

"(Y/n) is that true or is he trying to piss me off?" 

"No it's true." You said sighing putting your chin into your hand

"That's horrible." Atsumu said straight faced.

It was silent until Suna started slowly laughing trying to hold it back before he finally let it out. 

"What?" You and atsumu both said at the same time looking at him.

Suna just kept laughing placing his face in his hands before running them up through his hair. He took a deep breath. Before letting out another snort.

"Alright you caught us yes we mess around with eachother and I doubt this will be the last time, now will you let us go bell is gonna ring in like two minutes." He said standing up from his slouching form walking over to you holding his hand out. 

You looked at his hand slapping it away as you stood up. "Do us favor don't tell anyone about this and hey as long you know she's fucking me, than she's not touching anyone else but me." Suna said looking down at you. 

You just looked back at him before turning your head to Atsumu. "I'm gonna go outside I'll wait for you." Suna said in your ear before turning around walking out the door.

You sighed looking at atsumu before walking up to him throwing your hands around his neck pulling him into a hug, in which he instantly returned. "Please don't tell anyone tsumu," 

"I won't I promise, but be careful I've never seen Suna like this I'm surprised he even let you put visible marks on him, or the fact that he hit it more than once he's the type to hit and leave, if he does it with the same girl twice than it's usually spaced out by a couple of months." 

You nodded. "Yea I know I've been told, this is a no feelings involved type of relationship." 

"Right, well you can go now I just had to know the situation and now I have a reason to convince Kits to make him do extra sprints at practice."

You placed a kiss on his cheek before waving at him as you walked out. As you looked around the corner you saw Suna leaning against the wall his head leaned back against the wall his eyes closed.

You walked up to him and shoved his arm, "come on let's go." You said starting to walk. You heard him catch up to you walking along side of you with his hands in his pockets. 

"Suna?"

"Hm" he hummed still looking ahead.

"This is a no feelings involved type of situation right?" 

"Obviously, there's no point for feelings to be involved, why?"

"Just wondering." You said looking down at your feet. Your head started to feel confused but you quickly pushed away the thoughts that flooded in. 'He's only there for when I'm lonely, and I'm the same to him...I'm not gonna get my heart broken again mixing reality with fantasy.' Your head thought about your previous relationship before you left your previous school, making you hug yourself for comfort as your heart ached. 'He means nothing to me...but I miss him.' You sighed thinking of your now ex boyfriend.

"You should come over this weekend." Suna said glancing down at you. 

You were still caught in your head not hearing him. 

"Hey, did you hear me?" Suna asked nudging you. 

"Huh, sorry what did you say?" You said shaking your head and that specific someone out of your mind, before looking at Suna 

"I said you should come over this weekend, we can have a 'sleepover' and pull an all nighter." He said raising an eyebrow you instantly getting what he was implying.

"I can't Adaichi is coming over." 

"That's not fair you see her everyday." He said rolling his eyes 

"I see you everyday too dumb ass." 

"Yea but we can have our fun." 

"Maybe next week Suna I need just Adachis presence this weekend." You huffed out 

"Hey this isn't about the whole no feelings involved thing right?" He said looking at you with a small look of worry. 

"No of course not, I'm not expecting anything from this!" You said laughing pointing at you and Suna. "just I need to talk to her about something I need to let out...about my past, all the memories started coming back in again." 

"If you hang out with me instead I'll make you forget about it, and everything." He said grinning.

"No, I'm not coming over I wanna hang out with adaichi." 

"Fine than suit yourself, I was getting a new strain of weed this weekend to." He said with a slight pout. 

The bell sounded through the school telling everyone to head back to class. You both picked up your pace weaving through students. 

"Like I said maybe next week if I feel like it, and just go hang out with the twins." 

"Yea but Atsumu knows about us now, he's gonna make stupid jokes and accidentally slip up and tell Osamu." 

You went to say Osamu already knows but than you remembered Suna didn't know that he knew. 

"Right well just keep him in check." 

"If only it was that easy." Suna said rolling his eyes holding the classroom door open as you walked in first Suna following behind.

You walked over to your seats sitting down, you instantly looked out the window sighing as the same old acquaintance who clouded your head earlier came flooding in again.

'Why'd you have to ruin everything, why'd you have to damage my heart.' You said inside blinking back tears. 

'I hope you one day feel the pain you've put me through, I hate you so much...'


	20. Ch.20: hello?

The weekend couldn't roll around any sooner for you. You were beyond excited cause you got to help Adaichi get ready for her date, two of your best friends were going to go out, and that made you squirm around with excitement. 

You looked through your closet pulling out things for every occasion and possible date ideas, of course staying in her style range. Some things were untouched and not worn yet others were staple pieces you always threw on. You both agreed on that she would come over get ready and get picked up from your place, than Aran would bring her back to your place and you'd guys have a sleepover.

The idea of having just Adaichi over for a sleepover also made you excited. Most sleepovers you've had in the past had always been with just Atsumu, Osamu, and Aran. So you could never have "girl talk" or talk about boys and your recent "experiences". You also knew you could open up to Adaich about certain things way more than you with the boys. 

You pulled out a skirt inspecting it before you're phone went off disturbing the music you had playing in the background. You checked the contact seeing it was adaichi and quickly answered it, her voice flooding your head instantly.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS WHERE YOU LIVE...also please come down and find me I don't know where I'm going there's so many buttons with the same numbers and icons in this stupid elevator." She said the irritation evident. 

"Okay okay, just stay in the main lobby I'm heading down right now." You said already out the door and in the elevator.

"Okay hurry, I feel very out of place...I feel like everybody here wipes their ass with money." She said hushed. 

"That sounds painful and unsanitary." You said laughing. 

"I bet someone out there does it."

"Yea and their probably musty as hell." You said laughing leaning against the elevator wall looking up.

"Wait so do you get private room service?" 

"Yep, just have to phone the kitchen and they'll bring you whatever you ask for." 

"That sounds dangerous...we're so pigging out tonight!" 

You instantly spotted Adaichi once the doors opened her back facing you, you hung up and watched as she looked at her phone in confusion saying hello. 

"You better believe we're pigging out." You said approaching her from behind, she instantly turned.

"HELL YEA!" She said out loud throwing her arms around you. Making everyone stop what their doing and stare at you all. You both froze before busting out laughing as you grabbed her wrist dragging her back to the elevator. 

"Okay so I've already pulled some outfit ideas, but what exactly are you guys gonna do?" You asked leaning against the elevator looking at her. 

"He said he's taking me out to eat, somewhere that's like moderately fancy. I don't know he said dress comfy formal, nothing to over the top but nothing to casual." She said shrugging.

"Okay that slims it down some, but anything else or just that?" 

"We're supposed to wander around the city for a bit he said he wants to show me some cool places." 

"Awwww how romantic, the closest thing I've gotten to a romantic encounter recently is the horny stoner that likes to call me at 3 A.M. and tries to get me to come over'." You said rolling your eyes. 

"Yet you refuse to just leave him behind and find a better guy." She said laughing and shaking her head turning to walk out the elevator following you as you lead her to your apartment.

"What can I say he's got good dick." You said laughing. " and I don't think I'm ready for any type of relationship whatsoever, doesn't matter who it is, last one I was in left me wondering what was real and what was fake." You said sighing. 

"Oh? You know I like details, will you tell me more?" Adaichi asked cocking her head to the side as you unlocked your door. 

"Of course I am let's just get you situated first." You said opening the door adaichis eyes instantly going wide.

"You live here...alone?" She said whipping her head towards you.

"Yep, just me, myself, and I along with the random drop ins from my parents." 

"So You still see your parents?" She asked following you upstairs.

"All the time, I wanted independence and space for a bit I've always had a suffocating childhood I guess you can call it, I just wanted a break and with enough prying and pushing they finally gave in, but my parents went a little...overboard on the housing situation ." You said scratching the back of your neck looking back at her.

"I can barely convince my parents to let me repaint my room, and yours bought you a two story penthouse with a view of the entire city." She said chuckling following you into your room. 

"Well they own the whole building, technically it was free." You said laughing.

"Shit, can I move in with you." She said plopping down on your bed. 

"If you really wanted to Yea, there's three other rooms on the top floor, and another larger room on the bottom floor." You said plopping onto your stomach next to her. 

"I might just take you up on that offer and move in." She said looking over at you. 

"I will gladly take you in my child." You said patting her head with a giggle. "Which brings me to the other thing I wanted to ask, you can obviously sleep in here with me or if you want to you can have one of the rooms." 

"It wouldn't be a sleepover unless we stay up till 4 talking about who knows what, and than fall asleep probably cuddling." She said with a smile. 

"I'm so used to having the boys over, usually they sleep in their own separate rooms or sleep on my floor." You said laughing.

"Oh honey you need this girl time,huh?" Adaichi replied with a sympathetic look

"You have no idea how badly I NEEDED this."

"This is perfect cause we can gossip all night, and speaking of gossip I know you and Suna are basically just fuck buddies, but I found some dirt on him you're gonna wanna hear." 

"Mmmm Tell me later when you get back from the date cause we need to get you ready." You said standing up holding your hands out for her to take in which she gladly accepted as you pulled her up. 

You pulled her into your closet the loud gasp not going unnoticed by you.

"Oh my gosh you have your own clothing store In here." She said running her hand across the fabrics of dresses that hung neatly beside her.

"Okay so these are things I pulled out for you, but feel free to look around you can wear anything you like, what's mine is yours" you said looking over at her.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" She said looking at all the clothes you had already laid out for her.   
-+-

You guys had spent about 40 mins already just sorting through clothes putting them in categories. 

She stepped back observing the slimmed down selection accidentally knocking over a shoe box. "Sorry about that." She said turning around picking it up, but froze when she started standing back up a certain dress catching her eyes. 

"(Y/n), can I wear this?" She said grabbing the dress, than facing you.

It was a black strapless mini bodycon dress that had an open slight in the right thigh that had gold chains that laid across the opened slit. 

"Oh I forgot I bought that dress, but of course you can! And even better I've never worn it." You said smiling at her giving a nod of approval.

"Thank you so much, I know you spent time picking out things, but this one I like the best." She said running her hand across the cool gold chains.

"Don't worry about it, like I said what mine is yours." 

You helped he pick out shoes and jewelry before you led her to the makeup vanity. Letting her pick from what you had. You sat and talked to her listening to music as she did her makeup and hair, you helping whenever she asked for it. 

When she was done you both looked in the mirror making a nod of approval. You both walked into the closest so she could get dressed. She zipped up the dress as she looked at herself in the mirror turning around looking at the back.

"That looks so good on you!" You said walking in with a tray of perfumes. 

"I like it too, I've never actually worn something like this." She said laughing. 

"Here I brought some perfume if you wanted some." You said setting down the tray on a nervy bench as she skimmed through it spraying on the one she liked the best. 

She grabbed her phone looking at it before her eyes went wide.

"FUCK HES HERE AND HEADING UP." She shouted making you jump. 

"Seriously?! He's 10 minutes early!" You replied rushing to grab the shoes as she stared putting on the jewelry. 

You grabbed her purse throwing in the necessities, as she stumbled putting her heels on. Once she finally managed to slip them on she sped walked over to one of the mirrors checking her appearance, smoothing over the fabric of the dress, making small adjustments here and there.

The buzz that indicated someone pressed the intercom by the front door buzzed through the house. 

"Come on he's here." You said waving her out of the closet quickly rushing down stairs. 

You gave Her a thumbs up before opening the door. Seeing a well dressed and Nervous looking Aran you gave him a smile, mouthing "you got this before." Stepping out of the way so Adaichi was in his full view. 

You walked over to the kitchen grabbing a water as they made their friendly first greetings. Before you heard Adaichi "bye we're gonna head out!" She said waving to you.

"Bye! Have fun and be safe" you said back as they both nodded walking out the door. 

You leaned back against the counter finishing off your water, standing there in the silence wondering what to do now. 

You finally decide on going to the store to pick up some junk food for when she eventually got back. You ran up stairs grabbing a jacket and a pair of shoes before walking out your door and towards your car. 

-+-

"Hmmm gummy worms or gummy bears, or maybe both?" You mumbled to yourself looking at the candy options. 

"Why not just get both and save whatever you don't eat." You heard an all to familiar voice say behind you, making you jump. 

"Are you following me or something?" You said turning around looking up Into the familiar lazy green pair of eyes, that also happened to be red and glossy at the moment. 

"No, I have the munchies and you just so happened to be here at the same time." Suna said reaching by your head grabbing a pack of jolly ranchers adding on to his collection of junk food that he held, not that your basket was looking any better than what was in his arms.

You shifted uncomfortably as you remembered somethings you had put in your basket as a future just in case, but didn't want Suna to see and get the wrong ideas.

"What are you getting." He said grabbing your basket throwing his stuff in it looking through it. 

"NO SUNA DONT." You said loudly trying to grab the basket back. 

But Suna found the items freezing for a second before grabbing your hand pulling you into a more secluded area. 

"Suna it's not what it loo-"

He stopped holding up the items. " pregnancy tests, (y-y/n) are you pregnant, I thought you were on birth control...did...did you lie to me!?" A look of fear and worry spreading across his face.

"No dumbass I'm not pregnant, and no I did not lie to you." You said rolling your eyes putting the items back in the basket.

"Than why are those in there?"he said looking at you confused

"If you would've let me explain before you freaked out and dragged me in a corner, I was going to say I bought those as a just in case something happens type of thing, the tests are just so I have them if the worst happens." Suna's face switched over to a face of relief.

"You scared the shit out of me, I thought you were about to tell me you might be pregnant." He said putting a hand over his chest exhaling.

"Nope, remember you said 4 years." You replied lightly tapping his cheek with a grin before turning on your heel walking the other way, but stopped halfway rolling your eyes once you realized he had his stuff in your basket. 

"Hurry up." You said glancing over your shoulder. 

He did a light jog chuckling, his hand slapping and grabbing your ass as he caught up to you, making you jump. 

"Do that in public again and I'll shove your hand up your ass." You said pushing him with your free hand.

"So only when we're alone I can do it...well in that case let's go back to my-" 

"no no no! I'm not falling for your horny sorcery and I'm going to go back to my place WITHOUT you and wait for Mayu to get back." You said continuing to walk ahead.

"Fine I'll just call another bitch." Suna said making your eye twitch.

"Fine I'll just call osamu over, I'm sure he'd love to stop by for some...good stretching," you said shrugging not missing how Suna froze for a second at your words a small smile spreading across your face.

You both walked in silence as you went up to the cash register. The older woman scanning your things, as you waited patiently for her to finish.

"Cravings are starting to getting to you, huh?" The lady looked at you smiling.

"Excuse me?" You asked confused. 

"Is this your first child?" That's when it clicked the pregnancy tests. 

"Oh no-"

"Yes it'll be our first kid, morning sickness and those mood swings have sure been getting to her." Suna said placing his hand on your waist pulling you against him cutting you off. 

"How adorable you two are, and that ring is gorgeous." She said nodding her head at your ring that Suna had gotten you, which was currently placed on your ring finger due to another ring confiscating your middle finger where it had been before

You cursed at yourself for doing that, and at Suna for telling the lady that you were having a child. You held back you curses and urge to kill him as the lady kept talking to Suna as she bagged the items. 

You both walked out the store Suna letting out a laugh as soon as you stepped outside.

"It's not funny asshole stop doing that, and seriously how old do we look to people? In no way shape or form do we look old enough to have a kid or to be married." 

"People are quick to jump to conclusions." He said shrugging.

"Especially you, well here's your things and I'll see you at school on Monday." You said handing him the bag that held all of his stuff. 

"You had pregnancy tests in your basket what else was I supposed to think, and here let me pay you back." He said reaching for his wallet.

"No, it's fine it was on me." You said waving at him walking off before he could reply. 

You got to your car putting the bags in the back seats, shutting the door once finished. Your phone started buzzing, and you took it out of your purse looking at the contact. It was a random number but declined it not recognizing the number. You sat down in your car closing the door, and reaching in front of you to start it. Your phone started buzzing again and you reached back into your purse checking who it was again. It was the same number and I made you cock your eyebrow. 'Maybe it's dad? He always calls me off of random office phones.' You thought.   
'But all of their numbers are recognizable, this one isn't.' You declined the call again, and decided you'd answer if they call another time. 

You waited a bit but nothing went off so you made your journey back to your home. Once you reached inside you set the bags down on the counter grabbing the 'last resource' items that amusingly scared the shit out of Suna, and made your way upstairs towards your bathroom so you could tuck them away hopefully never to be used. 

You walked into your room your phone buzzing again, making you sigh and pull it out of your purse. It was the same number from before you sat on your bed looking at it for awhile letting it ring for a bit, before you hesitantly slid the call button over pressing speaker. 

"Hello?" 

"Finally you answer." The other person chuckled on the other side of the phone, the voice sounding a little to familiar, making you clutch your phone tight, hoping that you were the wrong number and it wasn't who you thought it was.

"W-who is this?" You said biting your lip holding on to the slim chance that it wasn't him.

"I miss you (y/n), please come back."


	21. Ch.21: go away

"Leave me alone." Was all that came out of your mouth as you held everything together, trying not to let the building up emotions and frustration spill over.

"Come on don't be like that, I really miss you...I just wanna see you again, do you have any idea how hard it was to contact you considering you blocked me...on everything." The other other person said on the other end.

"For a good reason too, now either you tell me what you really want or I'm blocking this number too." 

"I told you I miss, will you please let me see you again...Let me take you out, i'll take you to your favo-"

"NO!"

You heard him sigh before speaking again, "listen I've told you before I was sorry about what happened, it was an accident-"

"Fucking other girls wasn't an accident, CHEATING multiple times behind my back was never an accident you made that choice and than had the nerve to come see me, kiss me, hug me, and look me in my eyes and say I love you. You have any idea how much pain you put me through, you were my first everything, I actually loved you yet you just played me and used my gullible heart and put up an act for a whole year! You're sick...you had your chance and you screwed it up, don't expect another try!"

You wiped the tears that slowly rolled down your cheeks. "I've changed (y/n) I was naive and stupid okay but I promise I've changed I'll treat you right this time, I'll love you endlessly I'm begging you please come back to me." 

You scoffed. "Changed my ass, you probably just ran out of bitches to fuck so you came crawling back to me." 

"What is wrong with you? Yea I fucked up I'll admit it but you have no idea how hard it was to get your number or the fact that I'm begging for you and you just brush me away after everything we've been through, I was you first everything and I should be your last, please stop being so stubborn for once." You could hear his irritation slowly creeping out.

"Why now though? Why didn't you try fighting when I left? why didn't you try fighting for me when I was crying over and over cause you shattered me, why now why are you all of a suddenly fighting for me?"

"Cause I realized how much I need you with me, I swear you're the only person who keeps me sane sometimes." He replied letting out a quiet chuckle. "I still love you, please I beg you give me another chance." 

You looked down at your feet letting the tears stroll down your face continuously as they hit against your lap, you were starting to overfill about to snap any second. "That's the problem, you're begging, if I really meant something to you than you would've fought for me earlier, you would've made me stay, you wouldn't have cheated on me, we could've still been together but you ruined it all and I'm not coming back. I'm sorry but you've damaged me enough goodbye Tooru, thank you for the good memories and laughs, I wish you well but I need you out of my life for good." You sobbed out clutching your hand tightly you nails digging into your palm. 

"I'm not done with you (y/n), I will fight for you I will have you back in my arms...I wish I was there to wipe your tears away and kiss the pain away." He replied mumbling the last part.

"Please just let me go, just let me move on I was doing so good and than you called." Your sobs became more frantic your heart starting to hurt and slowly longing for the boy on other the end. 

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go, please just see it through, I'm won't give up on us."

"THERE IS NO US, WHAT DONT YOU UNDERSTAND TOORU." You yelled clutching you're phone tighter as your vision was completely blurred by the tears, you had officially snapped and it hurt and he knew it too.

There was along silence only thing that could be heard was your uncontrollable sobs. 

"I love you (y/n), I'm not ready to give up just yet and I will fight for you." And with that he hung up. 

You threw your phone, instantly it collided with the wall with a loud bang. letting out a loud sigh of frustration, you brought your knees to your chest unable to stop the waterfalls coming out of your eyes. "He needs to see I'm over him, he needs to see I don't need him." You mumbled out wiping some tears away

'I- I need him." Was all you mumbled as you got up with shaking legs walking over to where your phone had been thrown. 

You picked it up sighing as you looked at the now cracked screen. You opened up your contacts and without a second thought you dialed his number. The phone rang for a bit before he picked up

"What's up?" 

"Please come over for a little bit...just until Mayu comes back please I need to talk to you." You mumbled trying to not to cry anymore.

"Woah (y/n) are you okay? Are you crying what happened?" You heard a bunch of shuffling and frantic talking on the other end. 

"Please don't tell me you were actually you know...pregnant." He whispered the last part as silently as he could.

"Oh my god no, just please come over Rintarō, I just....ugh I can't believe I'm saying this...I need you." Those words made Suna let out a cunning smirk he was finally breaking you in he was pulling you further into his trap, that was all that was going through his head.

"Uh Yea okay I'll head over right now...I'm with the twins right now and- well they just sprinted out the door, you okay if they come too?"

"Yea that's fine, I don't think you could stop them from coming even if you tried." You lightly laughed wiping your nose. 

"Yea thats true." You heard a door close behind him softly. "I'm heading down to my car right now, we'll be over in a few, okay" 

You nodded even though he couldn't see "okay." You said softly. 

"Good girl." And with that Suna hung up.

You laid on your bed wiping your eyes probably smudging your eyeliner and mascara, but you didn't care Suna and Osamu have both seen you in the running mascara state, and Atsumu well he's seen you cry before. 

You closed your eyes just laying there letting the silence consume you.

-+-

You jumped hearing your front door burst open and frantic running up your stairs, you sat up and at the same time your favorite pair of twins swung your bedroom door open both trying to walk through the door at the same time. Once they accomplished walking through a door, they ran over to you instantly bombarding you with questions.

"What happened?" 

"Why are you crying?"

"Did someone hurt you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Do I need to fight someone?"

"Did HE do something?." They both said at the same time looking at each other with confusion. 

"How bout you guys give her some space." You heard Suna scoff leaning in your door frame. You let out a small smile seeing him as he looked at you with a blank stare. 

"I'll tell you in a minute but I need to talk to Suna...alone." You said Placing a hand on their cheeks giving them a small smile. 

They both looked at you in shock before looking at each other.

"Yea okay if thats what you want." Atsumu said standing up nudging osamu who swatted his brother away before looking back at you again, he looked liked he wanted to say something but stopped himself before sighing and standing up both of them leaving the room, Suna closed the door once they exited, walking up to you standing in front of you looking down at your sitting form.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" He asked skeptical of what you would say.

You grabbed onto his arm tightly looking up at him meeting his eyes. "I need you to fuck the shit out of me." 

He cocked his eyebrow up letting a smirk slowly spread across his face. 

"Oh? And why's that?" He said bending down making you scoot back as he hovered over you, his arms on either side of your head as you laid back.

"I need to forget about someone and they need to let me go, desperately." 

"That can be arranged." Suna said attaching his lips to your neck lightly kissing down sliding his hand up your shirt.

You pushed on his shoulders making detach himself from you. hovering over you looking confused "what're you doing?" You asked him.

"You said you wanted me to fuck the shit out of you, that's what I was gonna do."

"No idiot, not right now the twins are probably right outside the door and I wouldn't be able to be quiet, and this certain fuck needs to be planned out." 

"What do you mean needs to be planned out?" 

"We need to do it at a certain party, like I said I need to prove to someone I'm over them." 

"You wanna make an ex jealous by having me fuck the shit out of you...and you want him to see us?" 

"No I don't want him to see us, I want him to hear us, he used to say he was the only who could make me feel good, which was a lie...and we'll put up an act have him see us acting like a 'couple' just for a night, every month one of my old friends has a party and he still always invites me, my ex, Tooru is his best friend so he always goes." 

"Mmmkay give more details." Suna said flipping you guys over so he was on the bottom and you were on top, you instantly straddled his lap, his hands resting on your thighs as his hands ran up and down your thighs slowly, the contact of his rings creating goosebumps.

"His friend told me if I ever wanted to get revenge on Tooru than he'd gladly help me, so the plan is we will eventually fuck in the guest bedroom, Iwaizumi will send him towards that direction for whatever excuse he makes up and-" 

"-And than he'll walk by hear you moaning out my name like usual, pray it isn't you than he'll see you walk out looking wrecked and me happy as ever." He said finishing your sentence.

"Precisely." You said nodding

"That's pure evil...I like it mostly cause I get to prove to another person that you're mine not theirs, and it's a promised night of good pussy." He said smiling up at you gripping your ass. 

"So you'll do it?" 

"Baby I was on board and agreed once you said fuck the shit out of me, you don't have to ask twice I'm already free that night and the day after." He said sitting up pressing a kiss onto your lips. 

"What do you think about a quickie right now though?" He asked pulling away slipping his hands up your shirt so they rested right under your chest. 

"There's no such thing as a quickie with you, so no." You replied playing with his hair. 

"We had a quickie at school though." 

"We spent 20 minutes going at it...a true quickie is only like 10 minutes." You said rolling your eyes. 

"So no pussy today?" 

"No pussy today." You said pulling against the strands of hair in your hand making him let out a soft groan making you cock your eyebrow.

"You're no fun." He said with a pout fixing his hypnotizing gaze on you

"(Y/n), can we come in?" You heard atsumu knock on the door . 

You quickly got off Suna's lap and sat a good distance from him. "Yea if you want." You replied back, the door instantly opening.

"Okay what happened?" Atsumu said shoving Suna out of the way replacing his spot, osamu following closely behind. 

"Right, do you remember my ex? You guys met him once." 

"Oh yea what was his name again oi-umm oik-"

"Oikawa right? The one who cheated on you multiple times and stuff." Osamu said placing his hand in Yours, which made Suna shift in his spot. 

"Yes him, basically to sum it up he called me and stuff after I told him to leave me alone, and he said he wants me back blah blah and that he is gonna fight for me no matter what and it was just a mess." You sighed waving your hand around. 

"I thought you blocked him on everything?." Atsumu said peering behind osamus shoulder. 

"I did, but he somehow got my number, most likely someone I used to talk to gave it to him." 

"Wait what do you mean he's gonna fight for you?" Suna said glaring at you.

"He said he wants me back and us to be together again." You said looking at him shrugging.

Suna scoffed shaking his head looking out the window.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you." Atsumu said making osamu turn around giving him a 'are you stupid' look.

"Obviously I'm not going to trust him, I have zero trust in him and I don't want him back in my life." You said matter of factly. 

"Woahhhhh when did this turn into a party?" You heard adaichi say from your door looking around confused. 

"Mayu, Aran! You're back" you said getting up from the bed hugging her and than him.

"You okay babe? WERE YOU CRYING WHAT HAPPENED?" Adaichi said grabbing your face looking at you.

"My cheating ex is trying to come back into my life, after I told him to stay away." 

"WHAT?!!" Adaichi yelled making all the guys flinch. 

"Oh hell no nuh-Uh not okay!." She said hugging you tightly before releasing you. 

"Alright! If you have a penis than please make your leave now!" She said putting her hands on her hips looking at all the guys.

"Wha! But why were her friends too." Atsumu said standing up with his arms out. 

"Yea but your not a girl you wouldn't understand." She said glaring at atsumu

"How do we not understand?" Osamu said now standing up also protesting. 

"Oh please, you have no idea how to comfort her correctly, she needs me and only me so OUT!." 

"You can't do that!" Both osamu and atsumu said

"Wanna bet?" She said making her way over to them walking behind them and started pushing them out. 

"Aran, babe little help?" She said continuing pushing against the resisting twins struggling a bit. 

"I'm so confused right now." Aran said walking away from where he currently stood talking to Suna, shaking his head. 

"You're supposed to be on our side!" The twins both said when Aran grabbed onto their arms proceeding to lead them out.

"No, Mayu is right I need to talk to her she understands a bit more, you guys can stay if you want but you need to give me time with her alone." You said giving them a sympathetic look as they finally stopped resisting with a sigh and made their way out with Aran, Adaichi waving at him as he lead them out. She sharply turned around glaring at Suna.

"Especially you playboy you need to get out." She said looking at Suna pointing at the door.

"Whattt me? Why do I have to get out, I'm the one she called over." He said acting hurt putting his hand over his heart. 

You rolled your eyes stepping in before they ended up killing each other seeing Adachi losing her patience for him quickly. 

"Yea no she's right you need to get out." 

"Whatever, I'll probably be down stairs cause the two idiots aren't going to want to leave." He sighed out rolling his eyes standing up from your bed walking out closing the door behind him. 

"Alright let me strip and get the snacks out from my bag cause you NEED TO TELL ME EVERYTHING." She said already taking off her heels and unzipping the dress. 

"Alright well it all started my first year when I met an overly cocky dream boat 2nd year named Oikawa Tooru...

-+-

"Wow and so he had the nerve to just call you and expect you to come back?" Adiachi said reaching for a chip putting it in her mouth. 

"Yep basically." 

"I can't believe he cheated on you though 3 times!!! that's not okay." 

"Tell me about it." You sighed.

You and Adaichi had spent roughly two hours in your room talking and crying about the whole situation in every inch of the room, she even sat on the counter while you showered you doing the same for her in return. You knew the boys were still there cause you could here their loud laughter and the tv playing and constant yelling from when they'd play games all coming from down stairs.

"Well apparently you're not the only one who has an ex." Adaichi said with a knowing face.

"Oh? What do you have for me?"

"I was gonna tell you this earlier, but I found out Suna has an ex girlfriend."

"He does?" You said surprised. 

"Yea, they broke it off apparently like 2 months before last school year ended and that's when he started messing around and became a player like for real." 

"Who is it?" You asked now fully interested 

"Her name is Hano Ahmya, and get this she apparently cheated on Suna." She said nudging your shoulder. 

"Does she go to our school?" You asked the name sounding familiar.

"Nope she goes to some different school, she plays volleyball that's how her and Suna met, also I heard they were very toxic together both manipulative assholes." She said scoffing. 

"I have no idea where you get this information or how you find it but I live for it." You said laughing shaking your head. 

"I have my ways and I'm sorry I wasn't here during the whole call and stuff." She said grabbing your hand giving you a sympathetic look.

"It's all good I honestly shouldn't have called them over it wasn't a deep as I made it out to be, you deserved your date and I had the boys." You said smiling at her. 

"I know but I should've been here the whole time, it's still not fun to go through."

"Mayu, don't worry bout it now let's go downstairs and see what mess they left us." You said laughing standing up from the bed helping her up . 

Adaichi followed you as you walked out your door and downstairs the boys talking and laughter only growing louder. 

"Whatcha assholes doing?" Adaich said once you reached the bottom of the steps throwing her arm around your shoulders, the group of four turning away from their game displayed largely on your tv to look at you both. 

"Finally you're done!" Atsumu said waving you guys over, adachi sitting next to Aran while you sat in the other side of her which happened to also be by Suna. 

Suna threw his arm around you before speaking up. "I don't know about you guys but considering the events that have taken place and it's already 9, let's just get fucked up." He said grinning down at you. 

Everyone looked at each other before letting out a cheer. "Suna's got the weed like always, me and Mayu will go get the drinks, twins are on food and you two...you two I guess just prepare I don't know." Aran said standing up holding his hand out for Adachi as the twins also got up all heading for the door to complete their tasks. 

"And let the night begin."


	22. Ch.22: got it

"So what now?" Suna said looking at you as the door closed leaving you two alone.

"Now we wait." You said looking at him with a shrug. 

"I know a way we can pass the time." Suna said scooting closer to you putting his hands on your waist, leaning in for a kiss. 

You dodged it turning your face and standing up. "Yea no not gonna happen." You walked into the kitchen throwing away the few empty chip bags and crumbs that laid on-top of the counter top. 

"Why not we're alone, their not gonna be back anytime soon, 30 minutes minimum." He said turning his upper body around on the couch facing you. 

"I've already told you no earlier and my answer isn't going to change." You said leaning on the counter pushing your arms together purposely enhancing your chest, just to tease him. 

"Yea but that was when the twins were here they're gone now." He said glancing down at your chest than back at you. 

"You don't have a condom." You said slowly starting to walk out the kitchen. 

"Like that's ever stopped us before and is going to stop us in the future." Suna said slowly standing up from the couch, knowing what you were about to do. 

"Sorry Suna babe maybe next time." You said making a run for it upstairs laughing. Suna instantly jumping over the couch running after you. 

You sprinted up the stairs as fast as you could you let out a cheer once you made it to the top halfway down the hallway nearing your room, but your celebration was shortly ruined when you felt Suna grabbed onto your wrist making you stumble backwards hitting his chest.

"Curse you're long legs." You breathed out catching your breath as you tried to free yourself from his grasp. 

"Did you really think you'd be able to out run me?" He said with a small laugh turning you around. 

"You only caught me cause you have longer legs, therefore you can take bigger strides." You said matter of factly. 

"Sounds like excuses to me." Suna replied keeping his hold on you walking towards your room. 

"Come on I really don't wanna do this tonight." You said throwing your head back trying to plant your feet but ended up just falling down slowly, making him stop. 

"We don't have to fuck but you're at least going to entertain me till everyone gets back , now get up." He said grabbing your other wrist pulling you up in which you just made your body limp making you nothing but dead weight and harder for him to pull you up. 

"God you're such a brat." Suna sighed out rolling his eyes,making you laugh. 

He let go of your wrists making your back hit the floor hard with a huff. "Heyyy that hurt." You said glaring at him.

"get over it." he said grabbing your ankles dragging you to your room.

He picked you up plopping you down onto your bed, before falling down next to you his legs hanging off the bed. Bringing his arms up by his head he buried his head into his arms and your bed with a loud sigh. You looked at him and hit his back. "You're like a giant baby always so needy." You said sitting up. 

"You're the one who tires me out and doesn't listen, you're the baby here." He said which was all muffled considering the fact that his face was buried into your sheets. 

You looked in front of you before looking at your makeup vanity a certain glass bottle catching your eye.

"Hey Suna?" You asked tapping his back a few times.

"Hmmm?" He hummed out 

"Can I paint your nails?" 

He turned his head resting his head on his arms looking at you before rolling his eyes. "Yea fine whatever, only if it's black." 

You jumped up quickly walking over to your vanity grabbing the nail polish bottle before sitting down in the middle of your bed. 

"Okay come here." You said making him look at you, he sighed slowly getting up before sitting in front of you. You scooted closer to him sitting between his legs. You grabbed his hand than held out the nail polish bottle.

"Here hold this." 

"Why can't you hold it?" 

"Oh my god just hold the damn bottle!"

Suna grabbed the bottle while you held his free hand starting to apply the black polish on his nails, keeping the application as clean as possible. 

After awhile you finally finished applying the last layer sticking the brush all the way into the bottle grabbing it from Suna's hand placing it onto your night stand.

"Done!" You said with a smile.

Suna laid his hands on your thighs spreading his fingers out looking at his nails. "Thanks." He said blankly. 

"Can I do your eyeliner now?" 

"Yea not happening." Suna said leaning his body against yours, reaching for your phone charger plugging his phone in. 

"Come on why not?" You whined out.

"Maybe another time, but not tonight." He replied leaning back putting his arms behind him to support him. 

"Ugh, you're no fun." You mumbled out rolling your eyes. 

"Feel my pain woman." He said grinning at you. 

"Yea Yea whatever." You replied getting up from your bed opening the glass doors that lead to the outside balcony. You let the cool air hit against your body letting a small smile form on your face, as you leaned against the railing looking down at the busy city below. 

"So you're ex?" Suna said from inside your room.

"What about him?" You asked slightly turning your head to the side. 

"What was he like?" 

You let out a sigh letting your forearms dangle over the railing. "He was sweet, kind, athletic definitely overly cocky and egotistical, he did do good things for me and gave me some good memories but he was a liar and a cheater and broke my heart and I hope he burns in hell...he kinda reminds me of you sometimes." 

"Me?! Why?"Suna said sounding a bit shocked 

"You're both major assholes and dumb asses and a bit overly possessive, also you both play volleyball, tall, and are pretty." You said chuckling 

Suna walked beside you leaning against the railing before looking at you. "Do you only view me as an asshole and possessive?." 

"Most of the time Yea, but you have your moments where you're not and you make me feel appreciated and all happy inside." You paused for a moment before continuing "honestly I have no idea what we even are I don't think we can exactly call each other friends just yet, we're just horny teens ." You said returning his glance. 

"I think we're more than that." Suna said looking forward slowly closing his eyes. 

"Oh yea like what?" You scoffed out shaking your head.

"We definitely have a thing between us." He said looking down at the streets below. 

"You think so, I thought this was like a no feelings friends with benefits type of thing?" You asked not knowing what to think exactly in the moment.

"Meh kinda, but were kinda romantic friends with benefits." He said looking at you with a small smile. 

"We are not romantic." You said laughing.

Suna slowly stood up walking behind you, his arms slid around your waist pressing your back lightly against his chest. You didn't realize that this was something you needed in the moment, as you closed your eyes leaning your head back against him, relishing in the peaceful moment. 

You felt his hand slowly creep up until it rested at the base of your neck, he let it rest their for a moment before he brought his lips down to your neck lightly kissing down till he reached your shoulder. You felt his lips curl into a smile against your skin, you were about to ask what he was smiling about until you felt his hand grasp around your throat tightly pushing your body against his roughly, shocking you. His lips slowly dragged back up your neck before placing them right by your ear. 

"I don't care what we are you're still mine and you're ex won't ever get to see your pretty face around him again same with every guy friend you have, from here on out unless I'm around you don't speak to them or interact with them, also I'm tired of being told no from you when I want something, so now when I ask or call you for something you say 'yes rintarō' and you'll obey, go it?" He said harshly making you nod your head. 

"I can't hear you." Suna said grabbing your waist tighter pulling your body even closer and rougher against his body. 

"Yes Rintarō." You said somewhat quietly. 

"Good, now are friends just walked into the complex and we're gonna go downstairs and we're gonna act like there's nothing between us, and I don't wanna see you flirting especially with Osamu cause if I have to, I'll show them who you belong to right there on the spot, and at the end of the night I don't care if we're fucked up or not and I don't care what Mayu has to say, you're sleeping with me tonight in here in this bed." Suna tightened his grip around your throat you breath catching in your throat. "You got that?"

"Yes." You choked out, Suna smiled loosening his grip around your throat moving his hand up grabbing your jaw moving your face to the side. He attached his lips to yours you instantly returned the kiss, not wanting to find out what would happen if you didn't. He pulled away looking into your eyes with a blank expression. 

"Let's go they're gonna be up here any second." Suna said releasing you turning around walking into your room and over to his phone grabbing it making his way down stairs. 

You stood there shocked not knowing what to think or feel, but at the moment you didn't dare try going against his words as you slowly made your way down stairs as you heard faint chatter.

-+-

You were all currently sitting in your living room in a circle, laughing and talking while a blunt was being passed around. You were seated in the middle of Adaichi and Atsumu. Suna sat across from you he wouldn't pay much attention to you but as soon as you'd turn your head to say something to Atsumu or lean over a bit more and talk to Osamu you could feel is suffocating gaze on you, making you think twice about everything you said and do. 

Everyone had been drinking and smoking but no one has gone overboard, all of you had a pretty good buzz going and were high, but you couldn't say anyone was drunk. You laughed at what adaichi was talking about shaking your head talking a drink. You felt atsumu slowly slide his hand on your thigh squeezing it lightly making you stiffen as you instantly felt Suna's harsh gaze on you but it felt even more intense than all the previous times. 

"Wanna come with me to get more snacks we're running low." Atsumu leaned over to you and talking by your ear so you could've hear him clearly since the music and everyone else chatter was pretty loud. 

You nodded your head. "Yea sure one second." And with that you downed the rest of your drink, before slowly getting up walking into the kitchen with Atsumu. 

"Do we even have anymore snacks left, I think we went through them all." You laughed looking through your pantry while atsumu checked the fridge.

"I cant find anything either." Atsumu sighed out. 

You leaned your side against the counter resting your wait against your arm. "Guess everyone had a good case of the munchies."

"Seems so." Atsumu said standing in front of you also leaning against the counter. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I grabbed your thigh, I was just trying to grab your attention." 

"You didn't make me uncomfortable tsumu." You said with a reassuring smile placing your hand on his arm lightly rubbing it for a second before stilling it. 

"I felt you stiffen up that's all." 

"Oh no it just shocked me, your hands were cold." You said laughing, you could still feel the harsh gaze lingering on you make you shift as you removed your hand from his arm. 

"Well we looked theres really nothing, shall we go back?" Atsumu asked standing fully up. 

"Yea let's head back." You said walking behind Atsumu back to the sitting area that wasn't to far from the kitchen joking everyone else. 

As soon as you sat down Adaichi leaned her head against your shoulder mumbling to you so no one else heard her the loud music helping to drown her out.

"Rintarō hasn't kept his eyes off of you this whole time, he's hiding it good from the others but it's clear as day to me...are you okay?" 

"Yea I'm fine, I promise you everything is all good." You mumbled back reassuring her. 

"Alright just checking." She removed her head from your shoulder, both of you tuning back into whatever Aran was saying, that was mostly directed towards the guys. Which slowly lead into a game.

"Alright here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna go around and ask each other questions you either answer truthfully, or not answer but you have take a drink and not like a baby swig like a good chug...I'll start." Atsumu said before thinking who to start with. "Alright Suna how many girls have you hooked up with in the past?" 

Suna sat there for a second thinking before his eyes landed on you bringing his bottle to his lips taking two large gulps. 

"Alright Suna now you can ask someone." Atsumu said, you prayed he wouldn't pick you knowing he'd probably ask something embarrassing or something you couldn't say.

"K, Atsumu right back at you how many girls have you hooked up with in the past?" 

Atsumu thought for a second before also taking two big gulps from his drink. "I don't remember." 

"Adaichi who do you have the most dirt on in this room?." Atsumu asked leaning forward looking over at Adachi. 

"Oh please that's an easy one, it's Suna." She said nodding her head towards Suna making him roll his eyes.

"Okay Osamu- ummmmm- oh I got one, who's your secret crush?" She said with a smirk. 

Osamu instantly put his lips to the bottle taking three big gulps, making everyone ask who. You felt safe knowing the only people left to ask you a question was osamu and Aran.

"Um Aran, who would you want to trade lives with in this room?" 

"Shit (y/n) have you seen her house, cars, and closet she's got it all." You rolled your eyes with a slight laugh waiting for Aran to think of a question knowing it was probably gonna be something cheesy like "what's your favorite food."

"Okay (y/n) I'm curious have you hooked up with anyone here?"

You felt you heart stop and you could see everyone else stiffen up, besides Aran. Atsumu, Osamu, and adaichi knew about Suna. But Atsumu and Suna doesn't know Osamu knows, about you and Suna. Atsumu and Aran also don't know you've hooked up with Osamu. 

You didn't wanna admit out loud to everyone you've hooked up with Suna and Osamu, but if you took a drink the people who knew would just think it's Suna who didn't know about Osamu. 

You brought your bottle to your lips taking 5 big chugs and you already knew Suna had his stupid smirk spread across his face. You cleared your throat looking at Adaichi to get the attention off you quickly. 

"Mayu, where's somewhere you wanna travel to one day?" 

"I wanna go to America and see Southern California it seems so luxurious and pretty there." She said nodding before asking you a question. 

"(Y/n) if you had to have a kid with someone in this room, who would it be with." You shot her glare before she made an "o" realizing how tough the simple question actually was. 

"Ummm idk...I really like Suna's eyes so I guess Suna." You said sounding unsure and also to prevent him from lashing out at you later.

As the game went on everyone stared getting tipsy pretty fast as the questions got more ruthless and personal. 

"Fuck I'm drunk." Adaich said laughing before hiccuping making you doing the same as you felt the familiar feeling of alcohol consumption spread throughout your body. 

"I think I'm gonna call it a night, it's like 3 in the fuckin morning...where can I sleep?" Adaichi slurred out to you looking at you her drunken state clearly displayed.

"You can sleep in the bedroom on this floor." You said hiccuping pointing over towards the direction of the room. 

"Goodnight bitches!" Adaichi said standing up stumbling a bit making Aran stand up and grab onto her. "Ima take her to the room, goodnight see you guys later." Aran said help walking a very talkative and giddy adaichi over into the room. 

"Yea Ima call it a night too." Atsumu said standing up lightly stumbling over to the stairs so he could walk to his 'room'. 

"I'm gonna help Him." Osamu mumbled out walking over to his brother,. He wasn't that much better but in a better state than Atsumu. 

You grabbed your tv remote turning off the music that played through the tv. Before your head was turned to the side by a cold hand. 

"Come on let's go to bed." Suna red eyes stared into your glassy droopy ones. 

"Right you can take The extra room upstairs since Aran is with Adaichi." You mumbled out.

"No remember I said you're sleeping with me tonight." Suna said holding your chin.

"Nooooo cause than we're gonna end up FUCKING." You said, lazily pushing against his shoulder. 

"Shut up your being loud, and no we're not you're to drunk." Suna said getting irritated at your drunken state. He was the most sober alcohol wise and the most functional, he had the least amount of drinks and mostly just stuck to smoking. 

"I'm only loud when you're inside of me." You said giggling reaching for his belt sliding your hand across crotch. 

"Stop (y/n) I'm serious!." Suna said pushing your hand away 

"I wanna see it though...you're really big I can feel you through your pants." You leaned closer going back to attempt to unbuckle his belt. 

"You seriously need to stop!." Suna said demandingly pushing your shoulders back against the couch. 

"Take us to the bed." You whined out.

"Suna rolled his eyes leaning down grabbing onto your waist and throwing you over his shoulder making you laugh a bunch.

"You're really annoying when you're drunk." He said as he began walking towards your room. 

As you reached your room he plopped you down onto your bed as he walked over to turn off the lights leaving you both in a dark room only lit by the moonlight that shined through the large windows. 

"Sunaaaa take off my shirt it's hot." You whined out throwing your head back. 

"Why can't you?" He asked getting into the bed next to you. 

"Cause I want you to do it." 

Suna huffed out before grabbing the hem of your shirt dragging it up, you instantly lifted your arms up. He pulled it off throwing your shirt across the room. 

"There now go to bed." He said lifting up the covers to lay down.

"WAIT! Not yet!" You said frantically waving your hands around.

"Oh my god now what!" He asked throwing his head back. 

"Take your shirt off too pleaseeee." You said crawling closer to him grabbing onto his shirt already lifting it up. He sighed taking your hands off his shirt before he removed it himself your hands instantly running up and down his toned stomach. 

"You need to go to bed." He said grabbing your wrists softly. 

"You're not gonna leave right, you'll be here when I wake up?" 

"No I'm not gonna leave, I'll be here when you wake up." 

You nodded your head before getting under the blankets instantly hugging around Suna laying your head on his chest as the sound of his heartbeat and steady breathing drifted you off to sleep.


	23. Ch.23: fight

You let out a long yawn blinking a few times as you entered the school hallways, your morning tired still prominent. Slowly dragging your feet you'd wave at the people who say good morning to you. You stopped in front of the vending machine scanning through the section seeing if there was anything you wanted before you went to your classroom. You had decided that there wasn't anything that you wanted at the moment, and went to walk off, stopping when you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see who it was. 

"Good morning (L/n)-San!" Haru said. 

"Oh! Good morning Haru." You replied back giving him a polite smile. 

"I haven't talked to you in awhile, so I thought I'd come over and talk to you." He said kindly flashing you his sweet smile.

"It has been awhile since we've last talked hasn't it." You said instantly looking around and checking for any signs of Suna or volleyball players, just in case they had a morning practice today, in which you were positive they didn't. You eyes instantly landed onto a clock telling you the time, revived seeing it was to early for Suna to be at school. 

"It has, usually when I see you you're with someone and I don't want to interrupt you so I just let you be." 

"Don't be shy, you can always come over and say hi to me, I won't ignore you." You said kindly fully facing him. 

"I'd rather wait till you're alone so I could have a proper conversation." He replied giving a single nod. 

"Oh I see, that makes sense." 

"How have you've been (L/n)-San?" 

"Meh so so, can't really complain." You said shrugging "what about you, how have you been?" 

"I've been doing good, a lot better now since I got to finally talk to you...you look very pretty today- I mean you always look pretty but Uh today you just also look really pretty- not that it's any different from the other days ." He said frantically before stopping giving you a apologetic look

"You really are such a sweetheart." You said letting out a giggle putting your hand on his cheek, his cheeks instantly flushing red a smile spreading on his face. 

"He really is isn't he." Your stomach dropped once you heard his voice behind you. 

You turned around seeing Suna leaning against the wall looking at his drink moving the can around in a circle before adverting his eyes up to you. Your hand instantly falling from Haru's face and down to your side. Usually suna would just roll his eyes at you talking to another guy but this time when you looked in his eyes you could see the anger, it made a shiver run down your spine. 

"Well I'm gonna go now, bye (L/n)-San see you around." Haru said waving at you walking off somewhat quickly. 

"Bye see you around." You said waving at him.

You felt Sunas hand place on top of your shoulder. "No you won't." He said sliding is hand to your wrist instantly pulling you the opposite direction, you already knew he was dragging you outside. 

"Ow Suna you're hurting me let go." You winced trying to pull your wrist out of his grasp. 

"I don't care." He said blankly pulling against your arm so you'd walk closer to him. 

Your footsteps were quick as you tried to keep up with his fast pace and not trip. He shoved open the doors leading outside.

"Suna please -ow- I was jus-"

"Shut up." He said curtly leading you down a long outside hallway away from others. 

He came to a stop once you guys were far enough roughly pulling you in front of him letting go of your wrist. You instantly grabbed your wrist rubbing it to try and sooth the dull pain, looking down at the bright red fingerprints that wrapped around your wrist. 

"I'm sorry he came up to me and said hello, I wasn't just going to ignore him." You mumbled out still looking at your wrist. 

"Why is it so hard for you to understand, you've done this twice now are you that stupid?." Suna said scoffing at you. 

"I'm not stupid asshole." You said looking up at him but instantly looking back down seeing his face. "He's my friend and harmless I can't just drop my friends cause you don't like it." 

"He clearly likes you, he obviously wants you so you're not going near him, you wanna talk to him fine but I have to be there." 

"But you get to talk to-" 

"Do it again today and see what fuckin happens, I'm not joking around with you NO ONE GETS TO HAVE YOU besides ME, don't fuckin talk to him!" He said raising his voice backing you up against the wall. 

"Yes Rintarō." You said quietly still looking down. 

Suna raised his hand to comb his fingers through his hair frustrated, but it made you flinch away as soon as his hand lifted which he noticed making him still. 

"Are you serious right now?" He said scoffing. 

"I'm sorry it's just I-." You started to quietly say. 

"I can't believe you." He backed away from you standing there for a moment before letting out a loud "fuck" throwing his drink, the can hitting a wall with a loud crash making the red drink go everywhere. He walked off before stopping half way. "You're sitting with me at lunch." And with that he was gone and out of sight. 

All you could do is stand there you didn't wanna go to class just yet cause he'd be there, and you just had to be the person that was stuck sitting next to him. So many things ran through your head. You wanted to just go up to him slap him across the face tell him he couldn't tell you what to do. Another part of you wanted to just ignore him flirt with guys and piss him off, but the voice in your head just kept telling you to listen and do as told, cause you didn't wanna find out if he'd actually take it to the next level and do something like hit you or hurt you. You couldn't tell, but his voice was laced with malice as he spoke to you, and it shook you down to your core. 

You took a deep breath before walking back into the school, this time keeping your head down avoiding anyone trying to strike a conversation with you. As you entered your classroom you could instantly feel his suffocating gaze on you, making you let out a sigh as you walked over towards your seat, your heart beat picking up as you neared Suna. Walking behind his seat he stuck his hand out placing it on your thigh making you stop. 

"Yes?" You looked at him slowly. 

"Pull down your skirt." Is all he said as he grabbed the hem of your skirt pulling it down slightly. Once he was done you took the last two steps plopping down into your seat. Instantly you had turned your head to the side looking out the window pacing your chin in your hand, your seat scooted as far as you could get it. You couldn't tell if you were mad, Sad, confused, irritated, or all of the above, you just didn't want to be around him at the moment, you didn't like the vibe he was giving off at the moment. 

You felt him grab the back of you chair, scooting you closer to him. "Stop acting like that." 

"Acting like what?" You said continuing to look out the window. 

"Like a brat, it's annoying." He scoffed out, this made you let out a angry breath drooping your hand from your chin before whipping your head towards him. 

"Oh I'm the annoying one? Oh please just shut up." You said rolling your eyes. 

"You really wanna do this here?" He said shooting you a glare. 

"Yea let's do it, that way everyone can see what an asshole you are." You said returning the glare. You were scared but he couldn't do anything in front of everyone right? 

"I'm so tired of your shit, why can't you just listen to me." He said through gritted teeth his hand gripping your thigh harshly, making you lightly wince from his fingertips digging into you gradually getting more painful. 

"Oh you don't think that I'm not tired of your shit, you're such a hypocrite." You said trying to keep your composure the best you could, but you could slowly feel yourself cowering away. 

You could tell he was reaching his limit, he was actually starting to really scare you. He shot up out of his seat his seat falling backwards hitting the ground with a loud crash. "God you fuckin bitch!" 

All eyes were on you guys and the classroom went silent, "woah you guys calm down, what's going on?" You heard Adaichi say looking at the both of you worriedly . 

"Shut up Mayu, this doesn't concern you." Suna said curtly to her. This time you stood up, your chair also falling over and hitting the floor.

"Don't talk to her like that piece of shit." You said pushing against his shoulder making him stumble back. 

"Oh so we're doing that now?!." He said stepping closer to you, making you look at him with a bit of fear.

"Mr. Suna, Ms. (L/n), go to the office NOW!" The teacher yelled pointing towards the door. 

You grabbed your bag and stormed out of the classroom walking into the hall. You could hear the teacher yelling at Suna to go too. You heard his footsteps catch up to you. 

"Loo-"

"Don't! Please just don't!." You interrupted him, tears of frustration and anger coming out as you tried to wipe them away so he wouldn't see but it was no use. 

"Great now what, you gonna go off and cry to your precious twins and Aran now, hmmm?" 

"Why are you like this? Is this fun to you or something?" You said stopping looking at him not even caring about the tears running down. "Is it so fun to you to just make me feel bad, embarrass me in class." 

"I didn't make you feel bad, you're doing that to yourself, I can make you feel bad if you want me too." He said shrugging like it was a normal conversation. 

"Leave me alone." You said shaking your head continuing to walk ahead. 

Suna grabbed your waist pulling you into the nearby storage cabinet, pinning you against the wall. 

"Do you forget who's necklaces and rings you wear Hmm? Did you forget who you belong to or something are you still that clueless and thick skulled? Now shut up stop crying like a bitch, and we're gonna go into that office and tell them everything's fine and it was just a misunderstanding and than we're gonna go back to class and continue our day, understand." 

You looked down nodding your head. "Yes" 

He grabbed your jaw tightly forcing you to look at him. "Say it right." 

You closed your eyes the tears slowly falling down your cheeks. "Yes Rintarō." You whispered out. 

"Good, now kiss me." He said giving you a sadistic smile. 

You leaned forward attaching your lips against his, Suna's arms wrapping around your waist pulling you closer while you rested your hands on his shoulders. He pulled away wiping away some of your tears. 

"Pretty girl." He mumbled out before giving you another kiss. 

He let go off you opening the door. "Come on let's go." He said nodding his head towards the hallway. You walked out a shiver running down your spine as you walked past him and you both made your way to the office most likely having to sit and talk with the counselor for two hours. 

-+-

"That was so pointless, we literally just wasted four class periods just sitting in the office and talking to the counselor." Suna said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"Yea, I guess that it was pretty stupid." You mumbled out.

You saw Suna stop out of the corner of your eye. You looked at him and he grabbed your hand, this time more gentle like as if you were a fragile antique. He pulled you into a hallway no one was gathered around in. Suna leaned against the wall putting his hands on your waist pulling you close to him. 

"Hey let's just forget about today, okay? You can come over to my place after school and we can relax and just hang out, sounds good." 

You met your eyes with his, nodding your head in agreement. "Yea okay."

"Don't be upset with me baby, it was just a fight okay it happens." He placed two fingers under your chin pulling you into a kiss, and just like that you melted into his embrace wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled away hugging you and rubbing your back slowly. 

"Let's go and see everyone else." He said taking your hands off of him slowly holding your hands for a moment before letting go. You gave A quick nod as you both walked side by side towards where you'd both eat lunch sometimes. 

As you neared the area you could see Adaichi talking to everyone else quickly. As you guys walked up everyone turned and looked at you both. 

"You guys got in a fight in class?." Osamu said steeping in front of you grabbing your hand rubbing his thumb against your knuckles looking down at you with worry. 

You pulled your hand away from him. "Yea it was just a small disagreement wasn't as deep as people thought it was." You said reassuring him and the others that listened, obviously lying. 

"Are you sure? didn't seem like a small fight you guys were gone for four periods, what was it even about?" Adaich said now stepping in front looking at you with worry in her eyes. 

"I borrowed her homework and than lost it so she got mad at me, and yea." Suna said shrugging walking towards the table sitting down. 

"Well if you guys say it's fine, than it's nothing to worry about." Atsumu said speaking up sitting across from Suna, everyone else agreeing as they all found their spots, Osmau stood there keeping his gaze on you a bit longer before letting a sigh going to sit with everyone else. 

You walked over to Adaichi giving her a small smile. 

"Are you sure everything was alright, something felt off about all that, seemed more than just him 'losing your homework'." She said grabbing your hands. 

"Yes I promise everything is perfectly fine between us."


	24. Ch.24: pleasure

As the day went on it felt like you were constantly putting up an act for everyone who asked if everything was fine. You're friends could all tell something was off, but you'd simply just brush it off saying it was nothing and a simple misunderstanding. It felt right but at the same time it didn't. Suna wasn't wrong though it was just a fight...right? 

But all the events that took place today led you to the place you were at now. Suna's bed, you laying in between his legs your head rested on his chest and arms wrapped around his neck, while he played with your hair with one hand and the other held a slow burning blunt, music played in the background almost acting like white noise, everything the color red from his led lights. You changed out of your uniform as soon as you got to his apartment, stealing another one of his hoodies wearing nothing but your bra and underwear underneath. 

As much as you tried to just simply relax, your mind was running a mile a minute with the thought of "Is everything actually okay?" "Why is he like this?" This isn't healthy." "But he's really hot." "You're just gonna get you're heart broken again." "Leave while you can." "He's toxic." 

But despite those red flags and you mind telling you to leave your heart said another thing, "stay with him, you need him, he cares about you he's just protecting you, you mean something to him." And what your heart said overpowered everything your mind told you, you came to the decision you'd just listen to your heart, and with that you set your mind at ease closing your eyes burying you cheek deeper against his chest, get comfier than you already were. You felt him brush some hair out of your face before placing a kiss against your head. Making you smile as the butterflies flew around your stomach, making you shoot your eyes open 'shit shit shit, I caught feelings...I think I actually like him.' 

The thought made your head spin as you slowly rised from Suna's chest, rolling to the side getting off of him sitting up while bringing your knees to your chest slowly resting your chin onto your knees staring ahead at his wall. 

"You okay?" Suna asked taking a hit from his blunt. 

"Yea I'm fine, just thinking." You said taking a short side glance at him. 

You felt him shift in the bed before his arm snaked around your waist tightly pulling you against him so you sat in between his legs, your back against his chest. 

"Thinking about what?" He asked you taking another hit. 

"Just stuff, nothing important." You mumbled out staring at the smoke that slowly swirled in the air from him exhaling. 

"Are you not gonna tell me?" He continued asking putting out the roach of a blunt. 

"There's no point, it wouldn't interest you." You replied grabbing his hand playing with his fingers, looking at the nail polish that started chipping. 

"Mmmm I see...do you wanna know what I'm thinking about?" He asked you placing his Chin on your shoulder hugging you closer against his body. 

"It's probably something dirty considering your horny mind." You lightly laughed out, placing your hand against Suna's, comparing your hand sizes. 

"You're not wrong, but I was thinking you should stay the night with me." 

"Is that it?" You asked placing his hand down, in which he just moved his hand placing it above your knee. 

"Do you want there to be more...cause I'll give you more." He said placing short kisses along your neck and underneath your jaw, making you close your eyes and let out a sigh as you moved your head to the side giving him more access. 

Suna slowly got up from behind you placing himself in front of you attaching his lips onto yours, moving them slowly in sync as he grabbed the base of your hoodie lifting it over your head. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling his body down with yours, he placed his hands on you waist dragging them up and down your sides creating goosebumps along your skin. He started slowly moving down your body leaving kisses and marks here and there. You let out a small sigh placing one of your hands on his head as he got lower. You held your breath as he got near the place you desired him the most, but that was interrupted by the sound of your ringer going off by your head. You instantly declined the call not even looking at the contact name, as you felt Suna place a kiss and lick a long stripe up your clothed pussy, making you let out a soft moan.

He hooked his fingers around your waist band pulling them down your legs tossing them somewhere in his room. His lips slowly trailed up your leg keeping eye contact with you the whole time. Once he reached your pussy he wasted no time attaching his lips against your clit lightly sucking, making you let out a gasp instantly tangling your fingers in his hair. He took the tip of his tongue flicking it against your clit before making small circles repeating this action over and over as you panted from the pleasure closing your eyes tightly. Suna took his tongue laying it flat against you making two long licks upwards sucking against you clit once he reached the top. You let out a loud moan as he moved his tongue towards your entrance, sticking his tongue in and out repeatedly while his hand moved up and under your bra grabbing onto your breast kneeding it and rolling your nipple between his index and thumb increasing the pleasure that shot through your body. 

"Ah~ Rintarō!" You moaned out loudly your hips bucking upwards, lightly grinding against his face. You opened your eyes looking at him, his eyebrows knitted together as he focused on pleasuring you a face of concentration and determination etched across his features. His lazy glossy bloodshot eyes locked onto yours, watching your face contort in pleasure as you moaned out incoherent words, breathing heavily from the pleasure that only grew in the pit of your stomach. 

Suna's lips curled into a small smile before he placed his arm over your waist holding you still to stop your squirming, he hooked his arm around your thigh tightly holding it securely as he pulled you closer to him. He removed his lips from your pussy, taking his index and middle finger he spread your folds apart exposing you to him further, he removed his hand from your waist and stared rubbing slow circles onto you clit, your hips bucking up from the sudden direct contact and pleasure, Suna removed his hand placing it back on top of your waist holding you down. He looked up at you before adverting his eyes back down, you watched as he let a small glob of spit fall from his lips straight onto your clit watching it slowly trail down your slick folds "god you're so fuckin pretty." He mumbled out before attaching his lips back against you. 

He sucked onto your clit while his tongue flicked against it at the same time, making you let out a loud moan that echoed through his room. You felt the tip of two of his fingers slowly circle your entrance getting wetter by the second by the mix of his saliva and your slick. 

"Suna please." You breathed out feeling his fingers push against your entrance, he instantly complied shoving his fingers into you knuckles deep, a broken moan leaving your lips. 

"I want you to cum into my mouth and against my fingers, can you do that for me." Suna said looking up at you his lips just barely hovering over your slick pussy, his fingers slowly curling upwards brushing up against your sweet spot making you squirm. 

"Than shut up and get back to work." You breathed out shoving his face back against you, you could feel his lips curl upwards into a smile before he set his mouth back to work sucking and licking your clit. His fingers moved in and out of you at a fast pace constantly curling hitting against your sweet spots, making your moans only increase in sound, his name spilling from your lips constantly. 

His fingers were vigorously thrusting in and out of you, the lewd sound of his slurping and your slick only bringing you that much closer to your release. 

"Oh my god Rintarō, feels so good" you breathed out pushing his head further against your pussy.

He lifted his head catching his breath as he stilled his fingers from thrusting, curling them faster purely focusing on making you cum. "Fuck you're hot." Suna panted out before diving back in skillfully pleasuring you. 

You closed your thighs around his head as your pussy repeatedly clenched around his fingers, the knot in your stomach on the verge of snapping. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum don't stop." You moaned out, as Suna increased the pace of his fingers and sucked harsher against your clit. You threw your arm over your eyes, grinding your hips against his face before your let out a pornographic like moan, as the knot snapped your cum spilling around his fingers as he slowly thrusted them in and out easing through your orgasm. Suna pulled out his fingers as he licked up all the remaining cum, cleaning you with his tongue before he placed a lingering kiss onto your clit. He sat up placing his fingers into his mouth, letting out a satisfactory moan. "Damn you taste good." He grinned down at you as you looked up at him catching your breath, you slick coated his chin and mouth, making you feel embarrassed. 

He crawled up and hovered over you attaching his lips onto yours, you could taste yourself against his lips and tongue and you let out a small whimper, before reaching down grazing your hand over his bulge. You felt his body flinch as you stared stroking him through his sweatpants. You turned your head to the side disconnecting your lips from his.

You looked back at him, "I want you inside of me, please give it to me." You mumbled against his lips due to how close your faces were. His lips curled into a small smirk before he reached down lifting you up slightly unhooking your bra, throwing it onto the floor. He than brought his hands to hem of his shirt lifting it over his head throwing it across the room. He got up off the bed pulling his sweatpants and underwear off, revealing his hardened cock making you bite your lip with a smile, as you stared at him seductively. He crawled back onto the bed grabbing underneath your knees slowly lifting them up and spreading your legs. He grabbed the base of his dick rubbing himself up and down your folds before lining himself up at your entrance. 

Just as he was about to enter your phone rang, Suna instantly looking at the contact grabbing your phone. 

"Hang up!" You said pushing you hips against him trying to get him to enter you. 

"it's you-" 

"I don't care who it is, I just want you right now hang up!" You said grabbing onto his arm as he hung up, putting your phone down. 

He grabbed the base of his cock, slowly entering into you. The stretch against your walls making you let out a soft moan as you grabbed onto his arm tighter.

"Fuck, you're taking me so well baby." Suna breathed out throwing his head back as he bottomed out into you. "You're always so tight." 

He started rocking his hips back and forth moving at a slow pace, making you sigh out in pleasure being able to feel all of him slowly moving inside of you your walls molding to the shape of his cock perfectly. 

He created a steady pace leaning down attaching his lips to your neck lightly biting and sucking leaving dark marks across your skin. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling his body closer to yours, his chest pressing against yours. He removed his lips from your neck nestling his head into the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths panning over your sticky skin. 

He placed one of his hands on your breast kneeding it while the other reached down your thigh grabbing the underside of your leg slowly lifting it up. He lifted himself up placing your leg over his shoulder, making him go even deeper the tip of his cock lightly kissing your cervix and as he'd pull his hips back it's brush against you g-spot pulling out a moan and whimper from you every time. Suna sloppily groped your breast, as he threw his head back picking up his pace, letting out a satisfied groan. You placed your hands against his toned stomach lightly raking your nails down his abdomen, while you let out sweet nothings and just relishing in the pleasure he was making you feel at the moment. 

He grabbed your other leg pulling it up and also throwing it over his shoulder. You let out a loud moan as he reached impossibly deeper, you reached behind you placing your hand flat against the headboard, closing your eyes. Suna lightly slapped your cheek. 

"Look at me!" He groaned out gradually picking up his pace his hand holding your jaw so you'd look straight at him and couldn't turn your head away.

You opened your eyes staring into his taking in his appearance. You couldn't get enough of how his hair lightly stuck to the light sheen of sweat that covered his forehead the rest falling over his eyes, the way his mouth hung open his lips shining from his saliva when he'd lick them. His abs that flexed every-time he thrusted in and his chest that shined from the sweat that slowly dripped down his pale smooth skin making him that more attractive. 

"Ah fuck~faster Rintarō faster!" You moaned out reaching to pull his body closer again as he moved your legs down to wrap around his waist. You pulled his body against yours and he started snapping his hips at a faster pace making your whole body jerk upwards when his hips collided against your pelvis creating a slapping sound. You looped your arms around under his arms placing your hands against his back, your legs wrapping around his waist to pull his hips closer to yours. 

"Fuck you feel so good, I love the way your tight pussy wraps around my cock~shit." He closed his eyes tightly attaching his lips to yours angling his hips to purposely continue ramming against your g-spot bringing you closer to your second orgasm. Suna swallowed your moans as they increased in sound, tears pricking at your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure shooting through your body. You clenched around him, forcing him to slow down from how tight you tightened yourself around his dick. He let out a shaky groan and you could feel his back muscles tense up. 

"Oh my god that feels so good." He breathed out thrusting even faster making you practically let out screams, his name falling from your lips over and over again, the sound of skin slapping against skin, your loud moans and his grunts, and your wet pussy getting rammed into by his cock, along with the headboard viciously hitting against the wall all created a sinful melody that played throughout the whole apartment. 

You dug your nails into his back making him hiss as you dragged them down his back creating bright red scratch marks almost breaking his skin. The knot in your stomach barely keeping itself together. 

"Rintarō I'm g-gonna cum, oh shit!" You moaned out arching your back. 

"Fuck me too." He shuddered going even faster as you screamed out his name the knot in your stomach unraveling, hitting your body hard as your legs shook and body squirmed. Suna thrusted into you a few more times before stilling, hot strings of cum filling you up completely leaving no room at all. His head dropped to the crook of your neck as he slowly thrusted in and out of you riding out both of your orgasms, while you both panted collecting yourself trying to calm your bodies down.

Suna looked up placing two quick kisses onto your lips before sitting up. You threw your arm over your eyes as your body relaxed further coming down completely from you high. You peeked at Suna before gasping. 

"Don't you dare!" You yelled at him. 

"To late I'm doing it." He said smirking as the flash from his phone went off recording himself slowly pulling out of you, zooming in as your mixed cum continuously slowly seeped out of you, dripping down your pussy. Suna placed his thumb onto your clit, slowly rubbing it before he took his index and middle finger spreading your folds apart. 

"Okay that's enough, stop!" You yelled closing your legs. 

Suna's flash going off, saving the video tossing his phone to the side. "You need to stop doing that." You groaned out turning to the side. 

"Why? I'm the only one who sees them and it's hot." He said chuckling plopping down next to you. 

"It's embarrassing! You're gonna try blackmailing me with those." You whined out looking over your shoulder at him. 

"I mean I could, but I wouldn't these are only for my eyes to see." He replied turning to his side drawing circles on your waist before he pulled your body against his, Suna's arm wrapping securely around your waist. You closed your eyes and just as your body started completely relaxing your ringer went off. You let out a huff before grabbing it looking at the contact. You sat up panicking before you turned around and slapped Suna's chest. 

"Ow, what the hell was that for." He said sitting up glaring at you. 

"Were my parents trying to call earlier too? You didn't tell me!" You yelled.

"I tried to, you said to hang up cause you wanted me to fuck you!" He said defending himself. 

"Oh my god! What if their at my home no no no." You said throwing your head back.

"Well how bout you answer and find out." He said scoffing shaking his head.

You took a deep breath clearing your throat before answering. "Hello mom." You said trying to sound like you didn't just get fucked and we're basically screaming. 

"Finally you answer, I've been trying to call and text you!" 

"I'm sorry I was working on a project, I couldn't talk." You said leaning back into Suna's chest while he traced his fingers up and down your thigh. 

"Oh? What subject is your project on?!" Your mom asked cheerfully. 

You looked up at Suna "ummm Physiology, we were just doing an experiment?" you replied not even convincing yourself. Making Suna let out a snort "sure was a damn good experiment." He mumbled quietly making you reach up and lightly slap his cheek. 

"Oh interesting, are you at home right now? We need you to swing by the main office, theirs something we wanna show you." She said excitedly. 

"No I'm not home I'm at my partners house working on the project remember, I'll swing by tomorrow." You said biting your lip hoping she'd say goodbye.

"Well did you drive dear?" 

"No, he drove me and was gonna drive me home once we finished." You replied. 

"Is he a good friend of yours?" 

"I mean yea I guess you can say he's a good friend of mine . Why?" You asked wary about why she was asking.

"Then have him drive you over here, let's us meet one of your new friends you never bring them around" she suggested.

"Oh I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Be here in 30 minutes with your friend we want to meet them, or your grounded and we're cutting off your allowance and taking your phone and you're moving back in with us for 3 months...minimum." She said seriously. 

"Bu-"

"30 minutes!" She warned before hanging up. 

"SUNA GET IN THE SHOWER NOW!" you yelled making him jump. 

"I was going to in a minute, jeez why are you being so pushy." 

"My parents are making me go over to their work, and they want to meet you since you have to take me!" You said panicking finding all of your clothing pieces scattered around the room. 

"(Y/n) calm down it's not a big deal." 

"But it is Suna you don't understand, and we have 30 minutes to be there so hurry up I need to shower too." You said pulling his arm attempting to get him to stand up. 

"You're parents are gonna love me." He said with a smirk before grabbing you placing a kiss against your lips. "I'll make sure they do."


	25. Ch.25: parents

You re-did your makeup in the bathroom as quickly as possible, praying your hair would be dry enough once you saw your parents. You took a step back looking at your appearance, running your hands across your uniform flattening any wrinkles that still showed due to it being thrown onto the ground earlier that day. With a final touch up and glance, you gave yourself a nod of approval before walking out of the bathroom and back into Suna's room. 

You instantly met your eyes with his sitting figure on his bed, watching as he placed eye drops into his eyes blinking a few times wiping whatever teared out. His no longer red and glassy eyes looked at you his eyes raking up and down your body.

"Ready to go?" He asked standing up. You instantly looked at what he was wearing, sweat pants, a hoodie, with air forces, and his hair slightly messy. 

"Yea I am, you're not." You scoffed walking over to his dresser opening one of his drawers. 

"What do you mean?" He asked watching as you looked through his pants. 

"You're not meeting my parents dressed like...well like that." You said throwing a black pair of pants at him, hitting his face making him flinch as he moved them out of your face. 

"You're seriously making me change?" He asked looking down at the pants he now held in his hands. 

"Yes, yes I am, bad enough you're already high out of your mind...so you shouldn't dress like it...my parents will forever remember you off of your first impression." You said looking through his closest browsing at all the shirts he had. "Take off your hoodie too." 

"This is pointless." You heard Suna mumble behind you, his hand lightly pressing against your waist as he leaned forward your back pressing against his chest as he grabbed a belt, before he stepped away placing the belt around his waist. 

"It's not pointless, and here put these on." You said throwing a white collared shirt and a dark blue pullover at him. 

"Stop throwing clothes at me." He snapped at you. 

"No, and I'm taking this shirt." You said grabbing a shirt from his closet draping it over your arm, watching as he pulled on the button up than the pullover taking the collar out. 

"Don't you have your own clothes?" He asked glancing at you. 

"Yes, but I've already told you I like yours and there comfy." You replied walking up to him fixing his out fit a bit more, than reaching up running your hands through his hair fixing it and making it neater looking. 

"You're turning me into one of those pretty boys aren't you." Suna said shaking his head fixing the cuffs on his pullover sweatshirt looking in the mirror. 

"I can't turn you into something you already are, now let's go we're running out of time." You whined out grabbing onto his arm attempting to pull him out of if his room. 

"Yea Yea hold on." He said grabbing his keys and shoes walking out towards the front door, slipping his shoes on as he walked through his apartment. 

You walked as fast as you could through the apartment complex constantly stopping to wait for Suna to catch up. You turned around once again with a huff as he walked with his hands in his pockets. 

"Can you walk any slower!" 

"Yes actually can." He said with a small grin.

"God you're such a little prick, LETS GO!" You walked behind him pushing against his back, he let out a small laugh before leaning back against you making his body go limp making it hard to push against him. 

"How can someone so skinny and lanky be so heavy." You groaned out giving up hitting your head against his back. 

"Alright I'm done playing let's go princess." He said reaching behind grabbing onto your arm pulling you towards the front of him wrapping his arm around your waist, walking along side you. 

"You're so mean to me." You mumbled out crossing your arm.

"I am not mean to you, name one time I was."

You looked at him as if he was stupid. "Literally today, and last weekend, and-"

"It was a rhetorical question." He mumble out. 

"Yes but it had an answer, therefore I gave you the answer." You said lightly lightly elbowing his side. 

"Anything I should know before I meet your parents." He asked looking at you as he walked up to his car. 

"Yea I suppose." You replied back opening the car door getting in.

"Alright lay it on me." He breathed out as he sat in the car taking his keys putting them into the ignition. 

"Hold your damn tongue, none of your smart ass comments, or sarcastic remarks, also act pretty polite and formal." 

"So like that one guy your friends with, you know the one with the kind of messy hair." 

"Kuroo? Mmmm Yea I suppose so, my parents only like him cause he's into business and stuff....oh yea fix you're posture too stand up straight." 

"What's wrong with my posture?" He asked taking a quick side glance at you. 

"You slouch to much, don't do that and keep a good distance between you and I, you don't want them getting the wrong idea." 

"So I can't feel up on you whenever you bend over?" He said with a smirk.

"NO!" You said slapping his arm. 

"I'm joking." 

"Oh and don't interrupt my dad...or say the wrong things to me he won't like that."

"Basically I just gotta stand there huh." 

"It would be ideal honestly." You said shrugging. 

Suna placed his hand on your thigh. "So I can't say, Hello Mr & Mrs. (L/n) I'm the guy who stuffs your daughter while you think she's at home safe and sound." 

"Just once, that's all I'm asking of you just once can you not be such a smart ass." You said leaning your head against your hand looking out the window. 

"Oh come on i'd never actually say that to them." He replied grabbing your hand 

"I wouldn't put it past you." You said looking down at his hand pulling it closer to you playing with the rings that laid on his fingers. 

"I promise you I'll keep my mouth shut, unless spoken to." 

"To bad it isn't always like that." You snorted out laughing. 

Suna shook his head as he continued looking forward following your directions, you looked at the time feeling relieved knowing you'd make it in time. 

You saw the large familiar office building nearing by the second, "maybe we'll be lucky and you can just drop me off and I'll say you had something to do." 

"Mmm Yea probably not...do you by any chance have security that like to wait your arrival." 

"God thats so annoying." You whispered to yourself seeing the familiar pair of security, as Suna drove in front of the building."leave you're car on, valet will park it." 

"This place has personal valet?" He asked coming to a stop. 

"Yep." You said as one of the security opened the door for you lending out a hand, "hello Hisashi!" You said giving him a smile taking his hand as he helped you out of the car. "Hello Ms. (L/n)" he replied back. 

Hisashi was the most tolerable security you've had, mostly cause he was the youngest only being 20, usually meaning you'd ask for him to accompany you when you had to have someone accompany you. 

Suna walked to the side of you after handing the valet his keys. "How come I didn't get a hand, or a door opened for me." He mumbled to you. 

"Cause you're not special, my parents don't know you." You mumbled back as you made your way into the large building, smiling at the workers who'd greet you a bit to formally. 

As you entered the elevator your nerves hit you hard, you fumbled with your hands after pressing the very last button taking you to the very top floor. 

You glanced over at Suna who looked completely fine if anything bored, which scared you even more. Suna glanced at you before leaning to the side so you could only hear him. 

"I really wish I could kiss you right now, something about not being able to touch you makes me want you even more."

"Rintarō." You said looking at him giving him a warning look. 

He slightly put his hands up in defense before standing up straight looking ahead. 

You held your breath watching as the last two floors were approaching, once you heard the ding you let go of your breath your heart pounding as you walked down the long hall way that led you to where your parents were currently at.

Suna had already put a pretty good distance between you two, not walking as close as he usually would. You and the security slowed your pace as you stood in front of the large office doors, you took a deep breath whispering to yourself, "well here goes nothing." 

You signaled for the two security to open the doors for you, walking in as soon as they opened them Suna trailing behind, once the doors closed your parents both adverted their gaze up at you. Your moms face instantly plastering a bright smile. "You got here exactly in 30 minutes, I'm impressed." She said walking away from your dad and towards you pulling you into a hug. 

"Oh how I've missed you." She said lightly rubbing her hand over your hair before pulling away keeping you at and arms length away, as she looked over your body. 

"It's only been 4 days." You lightly laughed giving her a smile. 

"You're my daughter, I miss you every second that you're gone." She said before adverting her eyes behind you at Suna. "Oh and who's this?" She asked moving you out of the way so she could stand in front of him. 

"I'm Suna Rintarō, it's nice to meet you Mrs. (L/n)." He said with a kind smile making you cock an eyebrow. 

"It's nice to meet you too, how did you exactly meet (y/n)?" Your mom asked, instantly you stepped in. 

"He's my class partner and has become a close friend of mine...oh and he's also friends with Atsumu, Osamu, and Aran, he plays volleyball with them." You said walking behind your dads chair throwing your arms around him giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, in which he smiled and patted you arm before you let go standing up keeping your hands on the back of his chair. 

"Yes indeed were veryyy close friends." Suna said with a bit to much of a cocky smile, making you bite you're tongue. 

"Right, how are the twins and Aran doing?" You're mom asked walking over to you. 

"Pretty good as far as I can tell." You said shrugging. 

"You should bring them next time." Your father suggested as he eyed Suna, making him look slightly uncomfortable. 

"I'll ask next time than, anyways what was it that you had to tell me?" You asked looking over at your mom. 

"Right! Come here!" She said excitedly walking over to the other side of your dad, looking up at Suna once she was standing on the other side. "Dear would like him to leave?" 

"No."

"Yes." 

You looked at your dad who said yes, before rolling your eyes. "I was asking our daughter not you." Your mom said shaking her head. 

"He can stay I don't really care." You said looking up at him waving him over so he'd stand by you. He made his way over standing close next to you but still at a good distance. Your father let out a huff sound. 

"Dad stop, you haven't even talked to him." 

Your dad waved you closer so you'd lean down putting your head by his mouth, "somethings off about him, I don't like him, stick with the twins and Aran don't interact with him to much." 

"Your jumping to conclusions, I'm sure you'd like him if you just sat down and talked to him..." You didn't know why you were defending Suna but it felt right, you didn't like how your dad already disapproved, it made you slightly upset. 

"I'm serious (y/n), keep your distance." He looked at you sternly. 

Usually you'd nod your head and say yes but this time you shook your head "No I won't" you said loudly making your mom and Suna look at the both of you oddly. 

"He's my friend and no different from the few I've brought around, if you don't like him than-than to bad...now please Hurry up and show me what it was you dragged me out here for, or we're leaving we have a project to finish." You said sternly. 

You dad stood up looking at you with an irritated face making you slightly cower, before your mom stepped in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's right dear, now let's show her." 

Your dad sat back down with a huff opening something on his laptop while your mom pulled out some paperwork. 

"We were granted the opportunity to become head of a new business per-say, along with a colleague of ours, the thing in which the company runs is something we haven't tapped into yet. It would take a few Years before it would be handed over to us, but one thing we had noticed is by the time it'd be handed over to us you my love would be 20..." 

You're eyes widened at your moms words knowing where this was possibly going. 

"...as you know we want you to one day take all of this over and run it...it's what we've been preparing you for, but this particular business opportunity we'd think you'd excel in along with being young at that current starting time, you'd be very good at it. We were asked by the Japan Volleyball Sports Association, if we'd take it as our own...we agreed only if you my dear could be the one who takes over." 

Your jaw dropped, your parents just made you head of a country's professional sport company, "I-I Uh...what?" You were shocked. 

"We know it's a lot but it'd be a stable future, and you'd have a promising job pretty quickly after you graduate, our colleague who was also asked to join our side taking over, has a son around your age in which he believes could be a very good business partner, a son you know very well, he's already agreed and signed...we just need you to agree and sign to make it all official." Your mom continued pushing a paper document towards you. 

You looked down at the signature, and there it held a very fancy signature printed reading, "kuroo Tetsurō." You said out loud. 

"We had spoke to him earlier not long before I called you, I was trying to ask you about all of this while he was here with his farther, but you didn't pick up...but we need to know tonight...do you agree (y/n) will you do us the honor and take over?" 

You stared at the paper as your mom handed you a pen, you grabbed the pen looking at the 'print signature here' line above kuroo's signature. 'A business at 20 years old, a very well known and depended business I don't know if I can do this.' Your breathing picked up as you felt dizzy feeling overwhelmed. But it all stopped when you felt his fingers lightly brush your hair to the side bringing his lips near your ear, "say yes (y/n) you'll be fine, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity a guaranteed luxurious life filled with everything you'd ever desired." Suna whispered into your ear, making your breathing slowed and relaxed and a feeling of confidence rushing over you as you nodded. 

You brought the pen down to the paper, printing your signature, "I (L/n) (y/n) accept." You said finishing the signature, looking up at your parents who smiled at you proudly. 

"You and kuroo will do just fine, and who knows maybe even lead you into a everlasting marriage, your father and I and his father believe you're very good for each-other." Your mom said with a big smile, you tensed hearing Suna let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Oh I don't know about that." You said with a weary smile. 

"Well give it a try, we know you're still very young but there will be a celebration party about this new and exciting business plan, you and kuroo will be each other's date." Your father stepped in. 

"You guys this almost sounds like and arran-"

"Arranged marriage or relationship." Suna finished your sentence. "Do you not believe she could find someone else to care for her and give her a good life." He asked casually shrugging. 

You noticed how your dad had glared at him. "We don't think that all, if she chooses to find someone else rather than kuroo than so be it, we just solemnly believe he'd be a great husband and give her a promised stable life." Your mom said with a smile. "Why do you believe you could be that other person to provide a stable future?" Your mom asked teasingly.

"I have no interest in your daughter whatsoever, nor do I wish on marrying her, she's simply just my friend and I was just curious." He said shrugging again, scanning over the paper document you had signed. 

"What a shame you are quite handsome, I was hoping she was bring us a potential love interest." Your mom sighed. 

"Is your daughters love life that important to you?" 

"We just hope she's keeping her eyes open, her farther and I met when we were both your age so we know it's possible to find that right one early." 

"Right, well nothings impossible I suppose."

"I um think we should get going Suna." You said stepping in stoping the conversation turning slightly to look at him , Suna nodding in agreement. 

"It's getting late we're gonna get going, I'll talk this over more thoroughly with you guys when Kuroo is here again...come on let's go Suna." You said walking towards the door. 

"You go ahead love, I wish to speak with Suna!" Your mom said making you shoot a nervous glance between the two of them before nodding walking out. 

Suna watched as you walked out before turning around to face your mom, she lightly grabbed his arm pulling him to the side away from your dad. "I know you were lying." Was all she said looking up into his eyes. 

"About what?" 

"You view her more than a friend, I've been around long enough to be able to spot the look a boy gives a young girl when he slowly starts falling in love with her." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Suna said nervously, scared your mom was digging up something he didn't even know himself. 

"I for one haven't known you long at all only a mere few minutes, but I've seen all the extra glances you've given her and your face light up into pure admiration at the slightest things...I for one admire you for that." She said smiling up at him. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. (L/n) but I don't think I deserve (y/n) I'm no good for her what we have is simply a stupid teen romance, if you could even call it that...but I do enjoy the time I spend with her." He said looking down somewhat surprised he even admitted his feelings out loud. 

"I like you very much Mr. Rintarō, and between you and me I'm rooting for you...not kuroo like her father." She said giving Suna a sweet smile lightly placing her hand on his cheek. 

"Oh one more thing..." you're mom leaned in closer to his ear. "Next time you bring her in with fresh hickies...I'm kicking your ass." 

Suna jumped back tensing up, "but I put them where you couldn't see." He whispered nervously swallowing hard. 

"You put one rather low on her inner thigh, which makes me even more upset knowing what your 'experiment in physiology' was about, and why she wasn't picking up her phone." Your mom said through gritted teeth. 

"I swear it won't happen again, please forgive me Mrs. (L/n)." Suna said respectively bowing. 

"Alright I forgive you, just don't let me catch you guys again." Suna nodded standing up going to leave, about to exit the door he felt another hand placed on his shoulder stoping him...a lot bigger rougher hand. 

"Y-yes sir?" He asked looking at your father hoping he didn't know too. 

"Stay away from her Suna Rinatrō."


	26. Ch.26: 3am

Suna opened his eyes peering up at the ceiling, that was dimly lit the color red lit by the led lights in his room. He exhaled the smoke he held in his mouth watching it cloud up than disappear into thin air, before slowly pulling the blunt back to his lips inhaling again. He was simply restless tonight, his mind keeping him up with a thousand questions. He peered down at the reason that kept his mind busy... you, he looked over your sleeping form that clung around his bare torso, he removed his hand that rested behind his head keeping it propped up, lightly placing his hand on top of your head, stroking your hair gently with a simple small smile before returning his attention back to his blunt and busy mind. 

He thought back to earlier and the encounter with your parents, it was interesting to him to say the least, I mean he just encountered your parents making you head of an professional athletic association, definitely not something you see or hear about everyday. But Suna couldn't help but scoff thinking about Kuroo who'd be working with you. 

"Perfect couple my ass." Suna mumbled quietly to himself shaking his head at the words your parents had spoke earlier about the two of you, before taking the last hit of the blunt putting it out on the ash tray by his bed. He let out a long sigh raking a hand through his hair, before placing an arm behind his head. He looked down feeling you stir in your sleep, watching as your hand subconsciously moved over his stomach to under your cheek. He let his fingertips lightly move your hair out of your face, before gently tracing them up and down your arm. 

At that moment your farthers words rang through his head. "Stay away from her Suna Rintarō." 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes, and even though your dad would never know it happened ,he made sure to wreck you as soon as you guys got back, feeling satisfied as he watched you fall apart from overwhelming pleasure beneath him, wondering what your dad would think if he saw his precious daughter like this and see how easily you submit to him. Being told to stay away from you just made him want to be around you more. 'I mean her mom liked me right, so it's fine he can't tell me what to do.' 

Suna lightly hugged around you moving his body to the side, placing you on your back so you'd get off him. He gently as possible let you go so you wouldn't wake, before sitting up and swinging his legs over to the side. He sat on the edge placing his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. "Fuck, what am I doing it wasn't supposed to get this far, she needs to go." Suna whispered to himself. He looked over his shoulder at you, slowly he stood up shaking his head, before walking over to the pair of sweatpants you had him take off earlier, he slid them on before walking over to his slider door, quietly as possible opening it as he stepped outside onto the small balcony. 

A shiver raked through his body from the cold air,as he leaned over the cool metal railing resting his arms against it to hold him up. "God what is this girl doing to me." He mumbled out looking at the ring on his middle finger that you let him keep, slowly pulling it off as he fumbled with it in his hands looking ahead at the still lively city. 

"She needs to go." He repeated again, sliding the ring back on his finger. Closing his eyes as he looked up towards the sky. But all his thoughts vanished as he felt a warm hand placed on his back making him tense, but as two arms wrap around his back hugging around him tightly he couldn't help but smile as he felt your body against his, relaxing him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Suna said. 

"It's fine, You didn't wake me up." You sleepily mumbled against his back 

Back to your p.o.v. 

Your eyelids slowly fluttered open as your body lightly shook from the cold, you sat up wrapping your arms around yourself looking to the the right noticing Suna was no longer in bed. Your eyebrows knitted together trying to wrap your foggy mind around to where he went, but the cold breeze that flew into the room gave you the answer. You looked over to the slider door that was open the curtains lightly moving from the breeze. You swung your legs over the side of the bed and slowly got up dragging your feet to his shirt that was spontaneously thrown on his dresser from the steamy events that took place earlier. 

You let out a quiet yawn rubbing your eyes before slipping on the shirt covering your naked frame. Walking over to the slider you peered your head outside your eyes falling onto to Suna who was leaning against the railing his head turned upwards towards the sky. 

You walked up behind him lightly placing your hand on his back feeling as his body tensed up. You craved his warmth so you wrapped your arms around his torso hugging around him your chest pressed against his back, turning your head to the side your cheek pressed against his back. Instantly you could feel his body relax and his body heat giving you the warmth you were missing. 

"Sorry if I woke you up." Suna said. 

"It's fine, you didn't wake me up." You sleepily mumbled against his back. 

You felt his hand grab yours intertwining your fingers together. A lazy smile spread across your face as you closed your eyes. 

"What're you doing up?" You asked him.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to clear my mind." He replied. 

"Mmmm what was on your mind?" 

"You." He stated. 

"Me?" You asked as you lifted your head from is back. You felt him grab your wrists releasing your hold on him. You stepped back as he turned around. He grabbed onto your waist pulling you back against him as he hugged around you placing his chin on top of your head , while you leaned into him hugging him back.

"He can't have you." Suna said toneless, making you confused. 

"Who?" 

"Every guy that wants to keep you from me, they can't have you." And just like that Suna found himself at square one blinded by you, everything evolving only around you unable to watch go off with someone else. 

You hummed in response not knowing what to say. 

You felt Suna move his hand from your waist up to your face, he placed two fingers under your chin making you look up at him. 

"If someone told you stay away from me, you wouldn't listen right?" He asked you turning his head slightly to the side as you looked into his eyes. 

"Well it depends why-" you furrowed your eyebrows with confusion before Suna cut you off. 

"You wouldn't listen right?" He repeated through gritted teeth his fingers now holding onto your jaw, his fingers digging in harshly. 

"No, I wouldn't listen." You replied back to him.

You watched as his lips formed into a small smile before bending down connecting his lips with yours. Instantly you had melted into the kiss savoring the way his lips moved against yours. 

"No one can have you, you simply belong to me you're all mine." He mumbled against your lips his forehead placed against your as he put small kisses onto your lips every-other word. 

"All yours." You whispered to him placing your hand on his cheek, before closing the small gap between you both. Your words not only made your own heart flutter but unbeknownst to you Suna's heart fluttered too, making him furrow his eyebrows. 

You pulled away looking into his eyes, "let's go back to bed." 

"Can we get something to eat?" He asked you. 

"Go ahead I'll be in bed." You said pulling away from his grasp going to walk back into his room. 

"No not from the kitchen, like can we go out and get something to eat?" He asked again pulling you back towards him. 

"It's 3 am, no!" You said turning back around walking back into his room. 

"Pleaseee!" He whined out following closely behind you. 

"Noo!" You said glaring at him. 

"Pleaseeee!"

"No, it's not happening Rintarō it's to late we're not getting food!" 

~ 

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." You mumbled out rolling your eyes as you leaned your body more into his side, holding onto his hand that was draped around your shoulders. 

"You're the one who caved in don't be upset with me." He replied back to you.

"It was a good deal, leave me alone." You huffed out looking down at your shoes as you walked along the side walk. 

"Who would've known a 'free head pass whenever you like' would work on you." He said nudging you. 

"You better do it too!" You said nudging him back. "Anyways what place is even open at"...you pulled out your phone looking at the time. "...at 3:28 in the morning." You asked turning your head to look at him. 

"Up ahead there's this restaurant that's open 24/7, and surprisingly there's always people in it, and they have bomb ass desserts." 

"So we're going for dessert...you had to get dessert at 3 in the morning?" 

"I'm high (y/n), I can't ignore my munchies so if you want us to go back to bed we have to do this first." 

"Or you could've just walked into your kitchen grabbed something from there than come back to bed." 

"We're not arguing about this again, I already told you it's not the same and this will guaranteed tire me out, or you could've just took me up on the other offer." 

"I was not gonna fuck you for a THIRD time in less than 24 hours! You've already done enough damage do you know how bad it hurts to walk right now?" 

"The soreness just means I'm doing my job right, did I leave you unsatisfied either times?" He asked glancing down at you.

"No." You huffed out knowing he was right. 

"Exactly so stop bitching about it, or next time you will go unsatisfied." He replied in all seriousness. 

"Fine." 

"Good girl." 

You guys walked a little bit farther in a comfortable silence. Occasionally you'd let out yawns rubbing your eyes, every inch of you was tired which made you want to get to the place faster cause the faster you got there the faster you could leave and go back to bed. And as if the gods themselves heard you from above, Suna stopped in front of a building opening the door leading you into a restaurant. You were surprised to see quite a few people in there eating, you had zoned out as Suna talked to the hostess, you snapped out of your daze as you felt Suna tug on your arm pulling you behind him as you walked to a small booth. 

You sat down with a yawn, thanking the lady who set down the menu in front of you before she walked off. You browsed through it, nothing really catching your eye. You set down the menu letting your head fall against the table making it slightly rattle, you could hear Suna stifle a laugh but you were to tired to glare at him. 

"I'm not gonna get anything."you said to him placing your head back down. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Mmm-hmmm"

It wasn't long before you heard an overly chirpy girl come over to the table. 

"Hello, what can I get you guys to drink.?" 

You picked your head up looking at Suna waiting for him to order first, he looked at you before setting the menu down looking at the girl. You heard her clear her throat as soon as Suna looked at her. 

"I just want a water." He said shrugging. 

"Uh-yea right a water." You cocked your eyebrow as you watched the girl brush a piece of hair behind her ear a faint blush painting her cheeks, writing down the simple order. She looked back at him placing the end of the pen between her teeth. "Anything else?" She cooed out completely ignoring you.

"Uh Yea I haven't ordered." You said putting your hand up. 

She turned to you completely unamused. "What do you want?" 

You gave Suna an unamused look as he held back a laugh before you looked at the girl. "Can I just get an Iced green tea, please." 

"Sure." She mumbled back before turning back to Suna. "It'll be right out." She gave him a wink before turning around to walk away swaying her hips. 

You kept your eyes on Suna as she walked away, somewhat surprised he kept his eyes on the menu the whole time. "She's not that pretty." He said out loud. 

"What?" You asked. 

"The waitress she's not even that pretty, don't let her get to you the only girl that's entertaining me right now is you." He mumbled out. 

"It's more amusing than anything I could care less, but if she does it the whole time I'm gonna get annoyed." You replied back resting your head in your hand. 

"Come here, help me pick something." Suna said patting the spot next to him. You slowly got up before plopping down into the spot next to him. "Share something with me." 

You grabbed the edge of the menu on your side reading over everything. Suna took his hand off that side of the menu letting his hand fall onto your thigh, as he lightly stroked it with his thumb. 

"This is a huge dessert selection, I've never seen one this big at a regular restaurant only at cafes." You said looking over all the options. 

"You see why I wanted to come here now." 

"We could've just waited till later though, we didn't have to come right now." You said yawning. 

"Well to late." He said looking over at you. You smiled at him you both started leaning in about to connect your lips but right as your lips brushed you were interrupted. 

"Here's your drinks." The waitress said placing the drinks in front of you. "Are you ready to order?" She asked looking straight past you and at Suna, you just kept looking at the menu.

"I suppose so...can we just get a slice of cheesecake" 

"Will that be all sir." She cooed at him batting her eyelashes and biting her lip. Making you huff out in frustration.

"Ye-"

"Can you add a matcha Swiss roll, Mochi ice cream, ooooo and castella cake." You said smiling at the waitress. 

"Uhhh Yea I suppose." She said looking at you writing down what you had just said. 

"Thanks that'll be all, you can leave now." You said taking the menu and handing it to her with a smile. 

She glared at you taking the menu before walking off.

You smiled at yourself before looking down at your drink your smile falling. "That bitch." You mumbled out. 

"What?" Suna said looking at you taking a drink from his water. 

"I asked for iced green tea not hot, she brought me hot green tea." You said looking at the cup and tea kettle. 

"Than tell them to take it back." He said shrugging. 

"No cause than I have to have to talk to her...it's fine I'll live." You said bringing the cup to your lips taking a sip. 

You started sliding out of the booth to sit back into your spot, but Suna's grip on your thigh tightened, "where are you going?" 

"Back to the other side?" You said looking at him confused. 

"It's fine stay, sit next to me." He said pulling against you. 

"Alright if you want." You said sliding back next to him, you let your head fall onto his shoulder closing your eyes. 

"I thought you didn't want anything?" He asked you. 

"I didn't but than I started craving everything I ordered." You replied resting your hand on top of his that rested on your thigh. "Mmmm I see."

You softly nodded letting your body relax, and despite how you were sitting and where you were at you slowly started drifting to sleep as the time went on. Just as you were about to fall asleep you heard the waitress. "Here is everything, if you need anything else feel free to call me." 

"Okay thanks." Suna replied monotonously. 

You picked your head up looking at everything with a smile. Instantly digging in, to all the different deserts you had ordered. You took a bite of the mochi ice cream letting out a satisfactory moan. 

You heard Suna quietly laugh looking at you. 

"What?" You asked. 

"Thought only I could make you moan like that?" He said. 

"Shut up and eat your cheesecake." You said grabbing his hand shoving his fork towards his mouth. In which he gladly accepted taking a bite. 

"Are you gonna eat all of that?" He asked looking at everything. 

"Yes, yes I am and the sooner you're done the sooner we can leave and go back to bed so chop chop." You said signaling him to start eating again. 

He shook his head before continuing eating. You leaned your head back onto his shoulder closing your eyes as you ate, getting something different every-time you took a bite. "Can you help me eat all of this." You said opening your eyes looking up at him. 

"Thought you said you could eat it all." He replied grabbing a piece of the matcha Swiss roll. "I can but if you help me we can leave sooner." 

"In that case no." 

"I'll give you a 'free head' pass." You said offering him the same deal that he gave you earlier, which was the whole reason why you were here in the first place.

"You got yourself a deal." He said kissing your head helping you eat everything. 

~+~ 

"That was good." You yawned out as you guys walked out of the restaurant. 

"See wasn't all that bad." 

"Nope, now let's go back I can hear your bed calling my name." You said grabbing his hand pulling him along. 

"Wait one more thing." He said stopping suddenly. 

"Whatttttt." You cried out your head falling back. 

Suna pulled you into him kissing your lips moving his lips against yours in a smooth matching rhythm, before slowly pulling away. You were about to ask why he did that. But the waitress from earlier who stormed past you with a huff, her coat and purse in hand gave you your answer. 

"To bad you aren't like that at school when you just let all those other girls entertain you, even though I can't talk to my guy friends without you." You said rolling your eyes. He went to say something but you shook your head turning around.

"I already know what you're gonna say, save it let's just go." You said walking ahead of him.


	27. Ch.27: atsumu

You groaned out as you looked through all your shoes throwing the ones you no longer wanted behind you. 

You were currently frustrated and at your breaking point, Suna had basically ghosted you, wouldn't even talk and barely looked at you. Every-time you did talk try talking to him he just leave or in class put his head down. Also all week you were back and forth going to your parents office talking about the new business you had inherited, having pointless lunches and dinners with Kuroo and your parents. In top of that you had a big test coming up that you haven't even taken a peek at the study guide. So you decided to let out your frustrations by cleaning out your closet...cause than you had an excuse to go shopping, retail therapy is a good coping mechanism.

"God these are so ugly." You said out loud throwing the pair of heels behind you, unknowing to the person who had just walked in your closet.

"Ow! Why are you throwing your shoes?" 

"Sorry tsumu, I didn't know you walked in ." You said putting your arms behind you and craning your head back to look at him. 

"So why'd you call me over?" Atsumu asked walking up to you, his legs brushing the back of your head as he neared, looking down at you. 

You picked your head up, turning around to face him. "I need help going through my closet, and I'll need help deciding if should keep somethings or not." 

Atsumu sat down joining you on the floor his legs on either side of yours, he put his hands on your knees moving them in and out with his hands. 

"You know I don't mind helping you whenever you need it, but isn't this something that Adaichi or even your mom should help you with?" He asked looking around your closet at all your clothes. 

"Yea but Adaichi is with Aran, my mom yea that's just a no, and than I was gonna ask Osamu but he said he had to study...which left you." You said grabbing his hands from your knees, intertwining your fingers with his resting your hands on top of your knees. 

"What about Suna, don't you always go to his place on the weekends?...well the whole week in general." 

"We're not on speaking terms for whatever reason he pulled out of his ass this time, and how'd you know that we see each other on the weekends?" You asked curiously. 

"Cause he ditches us all the time cause you're over, and I always say you can come too, but than he's always like 'no she can't come she, stays with me we can hang out later" atsumu said mocking his voice making you let out a small laugh. 

"I see...do you know why he refuses to make any type of contact with me?" You asked him. 

Atsumu shook his head, "no I don't he doesn't talk to me about you...mostly cause I won't let him cause he doesn't have a filter, and the scratches and hickies you always leave on him tells me all I need to know about what's going on with you guys." 

"You see those?!" 

"(Y/n) the whole volleyball club has seen them, their kinda hard to miss." He said laughing. 

"That's embarrassing." You replied shaking your head. 

You let out a sigh, "we should get started." You let go of his hands standing up, atsumu doing the same. 

"Right so what do I need to do exactly?" He asked looking around. 

"Just help me sort and decide on things, and every now and than I'll have to try on things so you just have to say yes or no if I should keep it." 

"Okay seems simple enough." He said nodding. 

"Perfect, than let's start." You said making you way to one side of you closet. 

~+~ 

"Okay wait should I keep this one?" You said turning to Atsumu holding up a shirt. 

"Have you even worn that?" He asked looking over the shirt. 

"I don't know, I kinda forgot I had it." You said laughing turning the shirt towards you. 

"Mmmm don't keep it." Atsumu said turning back, putting the shirt he just pulled out back on the rack. 

You threw the shirt into a pile before going to grab a new item realizing you guys had finished that section. 

"Alright we're all done with this section, now we start with dresses." You said sliding over to the first section of dresses. 

"Can't we do something in your dresser so we can't sit down for once." He said whining. 

"Fine, go ahead I'm gonna move these shirts into a neater pile." 

Atsumu nodded walking over towards your dresser. 

You were occupied and in your own zone as you made the shirt pile neater folding them and stacking them so it's be less of a mess to clean later, listening to the music that played in the background. 

"Hey (y/n)?" You heard Atsumu call towards you. 

"Yea Tsumu?" You said responding back to him not really listening.

"Do you actually wear these? They seem super uncomfortable." 

You furrowed your eyebrows confused, "what do you me-"

You turned around your eyes going wide heat rushing to your face, atsumu had a pair of you (f/c) lace thong dangling from his finger, he looked at them with a smirk than back at you. "Well do you?" 

"Oh my god stop that's embarrassing you weirdo!" You said leaning towards him trying to grab them but he moved his arm so you couldn't reach them. "Atsumu stop give them back it's not funny, it's weird!" 

"Answer my question, they seem super uncomfortable I mean there's like no fabric on them at all, how much do you pay for these." He said holding his smirk while watching you struggle to reach for them. 

"Yes I wear them now give them back." Atsumu moved them out of your reach again, but when you stood up on your knees and leaned closer to him causing your chest to be right in his face, Atsumus eyes grew wide, before his mind started wandering off making him lose his composure , as you leaned against him to much causing you both to fall back. 

As you fell on top of Atsumu you grabbed the thong from his hand laughing in victory, "ha got them!" You breathed out grabbing them from his hands stuffing them back into the drawer closing it. 

You looked back down at him, "why were you in my underwear drawer?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, I just opened a drawer and bam, I saw those and I actually wondered if you wear them cause like I said they look super uncomfortable." 

"Right, well don't do it again" you said putting your arm against his chest resting your chin, lightly slapping his cheek. 

You didn't mind the position you were in with him, Atsumu was always the most touchy always hugging and holding your hand In some way and you've cuddled with him before, so laying on top of him like this was nothing new you've done it before. 

Little did you know, It was taking everything inside of him to not start roaming his hands around your body and take you right there. Atsumu had to feel you though, he couldn't keep his hands away he had to feel your skin against his. 

He slid his hand up placing his hand on your lower waist under your shirt his thumb lightly rubbing your skin. He wanted more he wanted you under him but he held back. 

Atsumu wasn't paying attention to what you were saying, as his eyes slowly trailed down to your chest that laid flat against his. His breath hitched when he saw your breasts pushed up and in his full view, he wanted to feel so bad, but he knew he couldn't. 

"Tsumu did you hear me?" You asked looking down 

"What-oh um no what did you say?" He asked closing his eyes and lightly shaking his head before looking at you.

"I asked if you needed me to get up, I could feel your breath hitch."you said looking at him confused. 

"No no you're fine, it's nothing." Atsumu said reassuring your lightly stroking his hand up and down your side. 

"We should take a break for a little bit." You said resting your head on his chest. "This is tiring." 

Atsumu was slowly losing his self control, it was barely hanging on by a thread as his hand kept running up and down your side, he needed more.

"(Y/n) you and Suna aren't like dating or anything right, like you aren't a thing?"

"No were not, I guess in a way kinda like friends with benefits-or Yea idk, we just hook up." You said looking at him. 

"So do you guys still you know hook up with other people?" Atsumu asked carefully trailing his hand further down your waist. 

"I don't Suna doesn't let me he gets super upset and than it turns into a argument, I never asked if he does and I'm kinda scared to ask." You said tracing small shapes into his chest. 

"He's never hurt you or anything in an argument right?" 

You froze for a second, "no he hasn't." 

"Okay good, but Would you consider hooking up with someone else?" 

"Before no, but right now I might need to I need to let off some steam my week has been so frustrating." You said laughing 

Atsumu hummed in response before he grabbed onto the underside of your thighs making you straddle him as he sat up, making you let out a surprised gasp from the sudden change. You realized what position you were in with him, and you didn't know how to take it, you've definitely have never sat on his lap before, and you we're definitely sitting right in it. Atsumus hands slid up to just under your ass resting there firmly. You put your hands on his chest furrowing your brows. 

"Tsumu we shouldn't be sitting like this." You said looking into his eyes shaking your head. 

"Let me help you release your stress...I need to let off some steam too practice lately has been stressful." He said in all seriousness looking back into your eyes. 

"I- idk what you mean." You said looking away knowing exactly what he meant. 

His hand came up to under your chin lightly tilting your head so you'd look back at him. 

"We both know that you know what I mean..." Atsumu brought his lips dangerously close to yours making your heart beat faster "...let me help you (y/n) there's no harm in doing it, Suna isn't here to help you so let me, just two friends helping each other out, what do you say?" 

"But if Suna finds out than it-" you started with a slight panic in your voice remembering what happened when you simply just talked to another guy, you didn't want to find out what would happen if he knew you fucked someone else.

Atsumu cut you off, "hey its okay, Suna won't find out I promise, this will just be something you and I keep to ourselves." 

You looked back into his eyes and you could tell he was being honest this would be something you'd both take to your graves, and everything inside you snapped, you needed this screw Suna it was his fault. You grabbed onto atsumus shirt bringing your faces closer, lips practically touching. 

"Kiss me." Was all you whispered out making Atsumu smile before he pressed his lips against yours. You hugged around his neck melting into his embrace instantly, it felt so right and so wrong at the same time, his arm wrapped around your waist pulling your body against his, his other hand grabbing onto your ass. 

Atsumu started kissing down your jaw leaving sweet small kisses making you furrow your eyebrows, he was holding back you could tell. 

"Tsumu this isn't right." You breathed out. 

"Who cares let's just have this moment." He mumbled against your neck. 

"No I meant this isn't right you're holding back, stop holding back if we're gonna do this than give it to me right." You said tangling your hands in his hair. 

Atsumu stopped kissing your neck before you felt him smile, he laid his tongue flat against your neck slowly licking up your neck to you jaw before stopping sucking and biting under jaw making you let out a shaky breath. He moved his lips back onto yours giving you a kiss before looking at you. 

"You know me to well, thought you'd never ask." He said placing his other hand on your ass giving it a slight slap. 

"Oh please you really think I'd do this if I knew you were gonna be sweet and gentle." You said attaching your lips to his neck, making him let out a small sigh. He grabbed onto your waist pushing you down against him, moving your hips back and forth grinding you against his growing bulges in his pants, building the pleasure growing for the both of you. 

"No going back now." He said before gripping onto the back of your leggings with either hand pulling, ripping them effortlessly exposing basically your whole ass. 

You gasped detaching your lips from his neck, "tsumu, you could've just taken them off." 

"Yea but where's the fun in that." He replied slipping his hand behind you pressing two fingers against your clothed pussy rubbing lightly making you jerk forward. "Hmm so you really do wear those." He said referring to the similar lacy thong you were wearing. 

"Shut up." You breathed out feeling as his hands moved your panties to the side rubbing up and down your wet slit making you shudder. He chuckled before sliding his fingers inside of you without warning making you gasp and cling onto him. "Oh my god." You whisper out holding on to him, he was going impossibly slow purposely teasing you, it made your head spin the way his fingers slowly dragged along your walls curling in just the right spots making you let out shaky breathes.

"Atsumu please don't tease." You said gripping onto him tighter moving your hips against his fingers trying to make him go faster, desperate for more friction, shamelessly fucking his fingers. "You're cute when you beg." He said slipping his fingers out of you moving the tips of his fingers up to your clit rubbing steady circles. 

You placed your lips onto his neck sloppily sucking and biting lightly grinding your hips against fingers. You reached your hands down grabbing the hem of his shirt slowly lifting up. You bit your lip as you slowly started revealing his perfectly toned stomach, he removed his hand from your clit putting his arms up so you could pull his shirt off. You threw it somewhere random brushing your hands over his stomach and chest biting your lip. He definitely had the best body. 

He grabbed the end of your shirt doing the same thing, pulling it over your head and throwing it in the direction where you had thrown his shirt. He cupped your breasts through your bra before reaching behind you to unclasp it struggling with it a couple times before it finally came undone, throwing it behind him. 

A small smile spread across his face as he started at your breast making you start to feel embarrassed. You covered your chest, "don't just stare it's weird." You said. 

"Sorry I couldn't help it." He said smiling at you before grabbing onto your wrists prying your arms off of your chest, as soon as you were exposed to him once again, he wasted no time cupping them and groping your breast with a hungry look in his eyes. You bit your lip as you grind down on him increasing the pleasure for the both of you further. He closed his mouth around one of your nipples making you tangle your hands into his hair while he set to work with his mouth his hand mimicking what his mouth and tongue was doing onto your other breast. 

He released your breast from his mouth moving his lips to right above, biting and sucking leaving a deep red mark. All of the marks he left were carefully placed, something that would show for only a day or two. He stared kissing up your chest, neck, and jaw before attaching his lips with yours again giving you a feverish kiss making butterflies take off in your stomach. 

You smiled releasing your lips from him, leaning back and pulling Atsumu down with you. You couldn't help but let out a laugh as you watched his face slightly shift into a scared one from the sudden feeling of him falling. 

"Why are you laughing?" He asked with a cocky smile. 

"Cause you made me laugh." You replied moving your hands down to his pants setting to work on undoing his belt. Atsumu watched with his bottom lip in between his teeth and eagerness, as you undid his belt, than moved to unbutton is pants. You looked up at him seductively as you slowly pulled down his zipper your other hand slowly tracing a line down his stomach before grabbing onto his waist band pulling down. 

Once you got them mid-thigh Atsumu removed your hands from his pants taking control rolling off of you so he could slip them off. Carefully he rolled back on top of you hooking two fingers under your waist band and panties swiftly pulling them off, pulling a small gasp from you. 

You were starting to get inpatient you wanted him now, so when he started kissing your neck again you reached your hand down rubbing him through his underwear he still had on, hoping he would get the message. Instead Atsumu grabbed onto your wrist than grabbed the other pinning them above you're head. You let out a small whine he shifted his hands so he held your wrists down with only one hand. He started kissing along your neck biting and sucking, slowly grinding his hips down onto your bare pussy, making you squirm, it felt good but you wanted more you, no you needed more. 

"Please" you gasped out. 

Atsumu just brushed his lips against your jaw, neck, and mouth. He brought you into another feverish kiss moving around so he could pull his underwear down and throw them into the pile of clothes you guys had created. 

Still holding your wrists above your head he grabbed one of you legs wrapping it around his waist than grabbing the other doing the same. You closed your eyes tight at the feeling of him rubbing against your slit using you're wetness as a natural lubricant, you opened your eyes looking down at his dick, your eyes widening. 

'Wow they really are identical twins...mmm wait he's a little bit bigger?' You rambled inside of your head. 

You felt Atsumu put his tips against your entrance making you close your eyes again bearing yourself for the stretch praying you were wet enough for him to go in easily. You felt him bend down his lips by your ears. 

"I want you to watch while I fill you up." He whispered before placing a kiss on your cheek. 

"Can you do that for me?" He said picking his head up looking into your eyes. 

You nodded your head picking your head up and slowly looking down, your hips being raised since your legs were wrapped around his waist making it easier for you to see since you couldn't hold yourself up from the hold he had on your wrists. 

He let out a small smile letting go your wrists but you still held them above your head. He rose all the way up on his knees grabbing the base of his dick, lining it up with your entrance. His eyes looked up at you to watch your face as he slowly pushed the head in, you bit your lip from the small stretch. He gave you a second before in one simple stroke he burried himself completely inside of you, making you cry out. 

'DEFINITELY BIGGER OH GOD DEFINITELY BIGGER!' You screamed in your head. 

He pulled out a few inches before slamming back into you. Your eyes squeezing shut as you let out another cry your head falling back. 

"Are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on your cheek his eyes scanning over your face for any extreme discomfort, cause he quite literally just shoved himself into you. 

"Yes-oh god- please move." You gasped out moving your hips against him. 

He slowly stared thrusting in and out of you, holding onto your waist gently. You threw your arm over your eyes, he was being to gentle and it was frustrating you. 

You groaned out from the frustration slapping his arm, making him look at you confused, "damnit Atsumu I said don't hold back, you're holding back just-ugh-just fuck me!" 

He completely stilled, before bending down his face inches from yours, "I hope you know what you're asking for, I was going easy cause I don't think you can handle it, but since your so desperate and feeling brave fine I'll give it to you." 

Before you had a chance to reply he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into you hard angling his thrusts so they would hit your sweet spot, repeating this at a furiously fast rate making your mouth fall open letting out constant moans and cry's.

After so many thrusts he'd pick up his pace going faster. He was currently at a pace that you couldn't keep up with, and when he put his thumb against your clit rubbing just as fast you practically screamed gripping onto his arm. Tears were spilling out of your eyes, it was too much you couldn't take it but at the same time it felt too good and you didn't ever want him to stop, there was so many different sensations all at once making your mind go completely numb. 

Subconsciously you put your hand on his stomach pushing trying to get him to stop or at least slow down, but he didn't falter once. Instead he slapped your hand away. 

You opened your eyes looking at him, he looked like he was in just as much pleasure as you were. His head was thrown back, his eyes shut tight, and his mouth hung open letting out the smallest moans, your name falling from his lips sinfully, you didn't realize he was doing that until you paid attention to him and it only turned you on more. 

But a particularly loud throaty groan from him basically made you snap out of your trance, "Jesus fuck (y/n) you're so tight, you're boutta make me bust already." He said looking down at you. You couldn't form any words instead a loud moan just came out. 

"Yea?" He said smiling "tell me about it." 

He pulled out suddenly making you whimper from the sudden loss, he grabbed onto you waits and thigh flipping you onto your stomach. He placed a few kisses on your shoulder lifting you hips up so your ass was in the air. 

He pushed on your back while massaging your ass cheek, "arch for me" 

You did exactly that arching your back, he spread your legs a little bit farther putting you in the exact position he wanted you in.

He laid a harsh slap on your ass make you jump forward slightly, he grabbed a handful of your ass with either hand before thrusting back into you without any type of warning starting off with an already fast pace. He was impossibly deeper in this position and you swear you could feel him in your stomach, making you suddenly lean forward, unknowingly running. 

"Ah to much, to much." You moaned out 

Atsumu grabbed onto your waist crossing his arms over each other pulling you back against him, only going faster. 

"Don't start running bitch, thought you said you could take it Hmm, you told me not to hold back, I'm only giving you what you asked for." He breathed out his tone overly dominant and demanding like as he slapped your ass again.

You were basically screaming from the overwhelming pleasure. You clawed at the floor as a sudden energy burst hit you and you stared throwing your hips back meeting his thrusts. Making Atsumu let out a pleasurable moan. 

He let go of your waist grabbing a fistful of your hair jerking your head up. "Look at yourself, look at what a mess you became." 

You opened your eyes just now realizing the mirror that laid in front of you, making your cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Your black tear stained cheeks, the slight drool that fell from your mouth, your reddened face, and love bites that covered your chest and neck. It was all there. 

Atsumus hand wrapped around your throat grabbing onto your throat pulling you against his chest. "You're such a mess for me I love it, can Suna get you like this does he make you feel this good?" 

You moaned out shaking your head no, atsumu took his other hand placing two fingers by your mouth, "open for me (y/n)" 

You complied opening your mouth as he shoved two fingers into your mouth pressing down on your tongue, you instantly started sucking you looked at the both of you in the mirror making you moan more, Atsumu made eye contact with you in the mirrors, as he laid gentle kisses down the side of your neck and shoulder, contrasting with his ruthless thrusts.

Atsumu let go of your throat trailing his hand down to your pussy, "I want you to cum for me and I want you to watch yourself as you do." He said placing his hand against you clit rubbing back and forth fast making you arch your back. "Look at yourself (y/n)" 

You opened your eyes the fresh set of tears rolling out of your eyes, you were squirming around the different sensations becoming overwhelming you were right on the edge, you stared throwing your hips back against him desperate for that release. 

"Do it, cum on my cock." He whispered into your ear kissing your cheek. 

That was all it took and you completely unraveled your body squirming and your vision gone white, your moans muffled from his fingers. You were in pure ecstasy. 

Atsumus breathing picked up his thrusts became sloppier. 

"Oh shit shit shit (y/n)!" He moaned out before biting down onto your shoulder particularly hard making you moan and hiss from the pain at the same time, as he came undone shooting his cum inside of you filling you up. 

You felt his body relax before he removed his fingers from your mouth, carefully laying you down pulling out and rolling to the other side of you his chest rising and falling and he the threw his arm over his eyes while he tried to calm his breathing. 

You put your arms up by your head resting your head against them as you looked at Atsumu calming your breathing as well. You moved your hand placing it on his chest. 

"Holt shit, that was some bomb ass sex I almost didn't think I was gonna make it if you didn't cum when you did." He breathed out smiling at you before his smile dropped his eyes going wide. 

"HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T PULL OUT IM SO SORRY! Oh my god oh my god I didn't mean to finish inside of you it was an accident- fuck- I'll take you to the store and we can get a plan b -fuck no no no- I'll pay for it since it was my fault- god I'm so stupid." He said sitting up freaking out and rambling on. 

You just laughed grabbing his hand, "Tsumu it's fine don't worry about it." 

"I mean no offense (y/n) don't take this the wrong way you're an amazing person and all but I don't want a kid with you right now, we're way to young and I still have my whole life ahead of me." He said looking at you the scared expression still evident on his face. 

"Oh please like I would want a kid with you, and I meant it's fine cause I'm on birth control." 

"Seriously! Thank god I really thought I just screwed us over!" He said laying back down while you let out a small laugh closing your eyes. 

"Now I know why Samu and Suna hit it, that was the best I've ever had." 

You're eyes went wide, "you know about Samu?" You yelped out. 

"You really didn't think I would find out, he's my brother I knew as soon as he came home he was unusually happy and cooked the whole family a five course meal, I didn't even have to pry it out of him I asked once and he wouldn't shut up about it for the whole night." Atsumu said laughing.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing, I can't believe I just fucked the trio." You said hiding your face in your arms. 

"Don't be embarrassed it's fine most girls at our school would kill to do that, and I mean come on we both knew you and I would happen eventually." He replied pulling you on top of him. 

"No just you, I've never thought about fucking you." You said with a smile looking at him.

"I don't believe that, and we're done with your closet right?" 

You let out a laugh, "yes we're done, I say we take a shower and than take a nice long nap." 

"Can we get food when we wake up?" 

"Yes, we can get food but I get to choose." You said laughing. 

"Can I drive one of your cars too?"

"Mmmm, maybe I still don't trust you." 

"That's not fair it was one time." He said making a pouty face. 

"Maybe I might let you redeem yourself." 

He looked at you with a smile before placing a sweet kiss onto your lips. 

"We should do this more often." 

You just hummed in response 

'I'm sorry Suna please forgive me.' You whispered inside your head, slight guilt flooding through your body.


	28. Ch.28: interruption

You were currently walking down the halls as fast as you could weaving through the many people apologizing every-time you'd accidentally numb into some I , it was nearing two weeks that Suna had stopped talking to you and you were sick of it, sick of his little game.

What made it worse is that the whole week he had the audacity to tease you whenever he could and he'd keep his hand on your thigh almost all day, yet he couldn't look at you nor talk to you and just completely ignored you. You were trying to catch him before he made it to the gym for practice. 

You finally had made it outside and you picked up your pace almost running, your eyes searched frantically for him until you finally landed your eyes on him. You practically ran straight to him. 

"Rintarō!" You slightly yelled, making him stop as you caught up to him. 

He turned his head to the side with a raised eyebrow looking at you, you put your hand on his arm. 

"Okay what's going on, why are you completely ignoring me, what did I do?" You said slightly out of breath. 

He looked down before shaking your hand off of his arm, "Nothing, now go home." He mumbled out walking away. 

You wanted a answer though and you were gonna get one, you reached forwards grabbing his wrist stoping him, "No, I want an answer, what is up with you!" You said slightly raising your voice. 

"Go. Home!" He said through gritted teeth. You could tell he was holding back, he was trying to not draw attention but people were already slowing down there paces to analyze what was happening between you two. 

"No! you had the audacity to completely ghost me giving me no reason at all and than you think it'd be fine to repeatedly tease me and keep your hand on my thigh the whole day, oh let's not forget how you jerked me away from someone who was ASKING FOR A HOMEWORK PAGE THE TEACHER TOLD ME TO GIVE IT TO HIM! You are being unreasonable and I'm done playing your little game!" You said angrily your face right next to his, you hadn't even realized you pulled his body down towards yours. 

He just stared into your eyes the anger evident, there was people staring, and you knew Suna didn't like that he never fully acknowledged you and constantly pushed you away at school so people wouldn't start assuming things, but you didn't care. But you weren't expecting him to do what he did next. 

Suna's free hand grabbed onto your waist pulling you against him as he smashed his lips against yours, moving his lips perfectly against yours in a rough steamy kiss. Your eyes widened in shock but you closed your eyes wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled away placing one more single kiss on your lips. 

"GO. HOME. NOW!" He yelled "I don't want to talk to you." He said slightly shoving you off of him, making you stumble back a bit. 

"I'm not done talking to you Rintarō!" You said back reaching for him. 

"I know but I am." He pushed your hand away walking away. 

You slapped your hand to your face pulling it down. You looked around noticing the people watching and whispering to each other. 

You rolled your eyes walking off to the exit at the school walking back to your home. 

~+~ 

Sitting on your couch you browsed through the tv trying to find something to watch, you were still frustrated from earlier and every small thing was bothering you. 

You let out a sound of frustration turning off the tv, nothing seemed worth watching at the moment. You sat there staring at the ceiling before turning your head to look outside. It was dark out and you picked your head up with an idea. 

You picked up your phone checking the time, "he would've left school by now...if I leave now I should catch him as soon as he gets there." 

You sprang up from your couch running upstairs to grab a pair of shoes and a pair of pants, since you were only wearing one of his hoodies. 

You grabbed a pair of keys, fast walking down to the hall to the elevator. You pressed the garage button repeatedly pressing close door. 

Once you reached the garage floor you ran to to your cars getting into the one you grabbed the keys for, driving off to Suna's apartment. 

This definitely felt weird to you, but at the same time you were tired of playing his game you wanted an answer. 

You leaned you head back against the head rest extending your arms out as you held onto the wheel, with a sigh, "god I hate driving" you mumbled out. 

After awhile You eventually reached his apartment complex. You walked up the stairs as fast as you could instead of taking the elevator. Instantly stopping in front of his door once you reached his floor. You knocked on it waiting no one answered so you tried again. 

"Damn it Suna I saw your car I know your home." You mumbled out to yourself, you pressed your ear against his door and you could hear his music playing in the back ground. "Okay he's either smoking or showering." 

You checked under his door and saw there was no towel blocking the crack so the smell wouldn't leak out cause he liked smoking in his living room area and had already gotten a warning for smoking in the apartment. "Definitely in the shower." 

You looked at the door knob praying it was unlocked, you grabbed onto it turning it but the door didn't budge. 

"Shit it's locked." You threw your head back. "He takes long showers too, I don't wanna wait." 

You stood there thinking for a bit before you finally got an idea. You turned around running down to the main floor to the apartment receptionist. 

You came to a quick stop in front of her desk slightly breathing hard. "Oh! Hello how may I help you?" The rather young girl asked, she had to be at least 23. 

"I was wondering if I could get the spare key to apartment number 28." 

"Are you a relative to the resident....ummmm it looks like the the person written down is Suna Rintarō, does that sound correct?." She asked looking up from the computer screen. 

"Yes that sounds correct!" You said hurriedly. 

"Okay I need to see your ID to validate you are a relative." 

"Well you see I'm not a relative of his." You said with a sigh 

"I'm sorry I can't give you the key than." She said giving you a sympathetic look. 

"Maybe we can come to an understanding, you see..."

~+~ 

"Bye good luck!" The receptionist said waving at you as you waved back rushing back to his apartment. 

"God I'm surprised that worked." You said quietly to yourself looking down at the spare key in your hand. 

Once you reached his apartment you put your ear back on the door confirming he was still in the shower, you were hoping he was out so you didn't have to do this but...oh well. 

You put the key in the door slowly turning it hearing the lock click. You took the key out slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open than quietly shutting it. You removed your shoes putting the key in your hoodie pocket with the rest of your few belongings. 

"God this feels so illegal." You whispered to yourself walking towards his bathroom the music getting louder with each nearing step. 

You hyped yourself up as you slowly turned the bathroom door knob opening the door to the steamy bathroom than quietly shutting the door. You could see is silhouette and his elbows peeking through the top, most likely from rinsing his hair. 

You took one more deep breath before grabbing onto the shower curtain, 

"SUNA!" You yelled drawing the curtain all the way back. It looked like his soul had left his body as he jumped, his side pressing against the shower wall, instantly he had covered his dick . 

He whipped his head at you with wide eyes causing you to get splashed by the water that shook of his hair. "JESUS FUCK (Y/N)!" He yelled and you could see him tying to control his breathing back down to normal. 

"We need to talk!" You said sternly. 

"How'd you even get in here?!"

"We'll talk about that AFTER you tell me why you've been ghosting me."

"NO." 

"YES" 

"NO"

"YESS"

"It doesn't matter so drop it!" He said closing the shower curtain again. 

"You can't just ghost me and expect me not to not want to find out why!" 

"I said drop it!" He turned off the shower leaning his body out to grab his towel. 

"Can you just give me some type of answer!" 

"NO!" 

"What if I were to do this to you, huh! What would you do!" You yelled. 

He stepped out of the shower the towel loosely hung around his waist, water droplets slowly dripping down his chest and back his hair slightly messy from drying it with the towel. 

'God that's hot' you said inside your head your eyes quickly looking him over. 

"You would never do this to me cause you're not aloud to, I would never allow you to ignore me. EVER!" He said glaring at walking past you and walking out of the bathroom grabbing his speaker you following behind. "Wanna know why you couldn't ignore me, cause you're NOTHING without me, you need me...and you know it, can't even go two weeks without me how pathetic." He spat. 

"Why are you such a jerk to me, I'm not pathetic YOU'RE THE ONE ACTING PATHETIC RIGHT NOW!" You yelled pushing against his back. 

"You're such an asshole how come you always get your way, huh? How come Suna is always right and come it's always what Suna thinks!." He stopped for a second before shaking his head continuing walking. 

"How come you're free to do whatever you want, but I can't even make new friends, the only person I can talk to alone is Mayu, CAUSE YOU DONT LET ME TALK TO THE REST!" you said following him into his room coming to an abrupt stop from the loud bang. 

Suna hit his hand on his dresser hard turning to look at you, "can you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled back at you, making you slightly flinch. 

"NO! I want an answer it's not fair to me , but cause your such a stubborn asshole you won't tell me, you're such A STUCK UP PIECE OF SHIT!" you yell even louder. 

Suna took one large step towards you wrapping his hand around your throat, shoving your back against the wall making you're breath hitch. 

"Who the FUCK do you think you're yelling at." He said through gritted teeth glaring at you his face inches from yours making you turn your head from his closing your eyes grabbing onto his wrist. He tightened his hand to a bruising grip making tears form in your eyes, "yell at me like that again I fucking dare you." 

"Let me go." You said quietly tears falling out of your eyes constantly. 

" now you're gonna start crying, isn't this just lovely!" He said removing his hand harshly from your throat taking a step back. "Get over yourself dumb bitch, ruined my night." He said grabbing his shirt pulling it on, he opened his bedroom door reaching for his speaker, slamming the door hard as he walked out making the wall shake and you flinch. 

"FUCK!" You heard him yell outside the door before the sound of his footsteps walked off. 

Your lip trembled as the tears rolled down your face. Slowly you slid down against the wall before your bottom hit the floor, pulling your knees to your chest your head falling back hitting against the wall. 

You sat there for awhile lost in your thoughts, the loud muffled sound of Suna's music playing from the living room area. You wiped your tears away with the back of your hand before rising to your feet. Grabbing onto the door handle you slowly turned it walking down the small hall. 

As you reached the end of the hallway you saw Suna sitting on the couch his brows furrowed, he still had a angry expression on his face, while one hand rested on the arm rest his hand rested on his chin and his fingers were against his lips, and the other hand held his lighter as he constantly flicked it on and off. He stared straight ahead at really nothing and looked lost in a deep thought.

You quietly as possible walked behind him so you could get to the front door and leave. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He mumbled out loudly making you freeze. 

"I'm going home Suna I'm done with all of this, goodbye." You said going to walk further but he had turned his body to the side and he grabbed onto your wrist. 

"Stay with me." You felt his intense gaze on you but you refused to meet your eyes with his. 

"No I should really go before it just gets worse." You said keeping your eyes at the ground.

"Look at me please." He said softly.

You shook you're head no, you felt him pull against your arm making you walk around the couch. Once you were in front of him he placed his hands behind your knees pulling you towards him so you'd fall onto his lap. 

"Suna no-"you said pushing against his chest to get up.

He grabbed onto your waist pulling you back against him, "stay the night with me, it feels like it's been so long since I held you." He said slowly sliding his hand onto your cheek softly caressing it, "please look at me (y/n)".

You slowly adverted your gaze up locking your eyes with his, and the smallest smile pulled at his lips, "you're so pretty." 

"I don't think this is a good idea Suna." 

"I don't care I want you with me." He said sliding his hand under your chin running his thumb over your bottom lip. "Can I kiss you, make it all better." 

You didn't say anything but just kept looking into his mesmerizing green eyes. Slowly Suna leaned into you before his lips connected with yours in a slow kiss. You instantly returned it missing the feeling of his arms around your waist and his lips molding perfectly with yours. 

Suna bit your bottom lip and pulled away before he rested his forehead against yours. 

"I missed you." He said quietly before placing another short kiss on your lips pulling your body closer to his. 

"Does this mean you're done being mean and ghosting me." You asked in the same tone bringing either hand up and placing them on his cheeks. 

"Yea I'm done." Suna said sliding his hands down to your ass. 

"Are you still not got gonna tell me?" 

"Nope" he replied popping the P before bringing his hand up to your face and lightly slapping your cheek. It didn't hurt that bad and it was just a sting that lasted for a few seconds...actually that's what you had told yourself and believed, you ignored the tears that formed, the way your head jerked to the side, and the sting that lasted for a few minutes. 

You were to drawn into him almost hypnotized by his sudden sweet and soft ways and how he kept kissing you to really pay attention to his actions, put when you moved your head back in front to look back in his eyes his tone and demeanor were different slightly pulling you back to reality. 

"Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, understand?" It was like his words and eyes pierced through your soul and you let out a small shiver that raked over your body. 

"Yes Rintarō." You said nodding your head slowly. 

And as soon as those words left your mouth he was back to the soft and caring Suna. He pulled you back into a kiss, his hands slowly slid up under your hoodie, the coldness from his hands making you arch your back and skin erupt with goosebumps. He moved his hands higher up reaching for your bra, but when he felt for it and couldn't feel it his single finger traced your back to where it would've been, bringing his finger to your chest and he traced the curve on the side of your breast. 

He barely pulled away his lips were still lightly brushing against yours, "no bra?" 

"Didn't need one, your hoodie is oversized covers everything." You said back staring at his lips. 

"I like it." He said with a small smile before placing his lips back against yours, his hands moving to your chest to cup your breasts as he deepened the kiss. 

You pulled away for some air before kissing under his jaw this time you decided to be the one giving the other all the hickies and marks and bruises. 

He let out a quiet sigh as you licked the fresh hickie on his pale skin once you were done. He moved his head to the side as he gave you more access to his neck. You tangled one of your hands in his hair and the other rested on lowly on his cheek. 

After you placed another you pulled back kissing it, before pushing his head the opposite way so you could do the same the the other side of his neck. 

You set to work again leaving marks, you started on the under side of his jaw again not missing the way he let out a groan and shifted his lap when you set to work on the spot on his jaw just under where the ear was connected. You made sure to pay extra attention to that spot before moving on. 

Suna laid his hands on your ass and started pulling your hips back and forth so you'd slowly start grinding against him. Once he found a good pace that he liked, he threw his head back with a soft groan. You laid your tongue flat against the front of his neck slowly licking up making him grind you down harder against him. Once you reached the top of his neck you removed your tongue and placed your lips back onto his, taking the lead on the kiss repeating what he did to you and biting his bottom lip and slowly pulling away. 

He was getting turned on faster than usual which made you feel happy, you could tell by the way he'd pick up the pace he set for you grinding against his lap, the extra soft groans he let out, and the way he would move his lap under you creating more friction from becoming inpatient, and of course the raging boner you could feel under you. 

"God you only get hotter I swear." He breathed out. 

"Did you miss me...all of you?" You asked with an innocent look as you lifted your hips, slowly reaching down to the bulge in his sweatpants, stroking it through the clothing making him buck his hips upwards from being a bit sensitive. 

"Fuck I did, I missed your everything, but mostly the way you looked under me moaning my name over and over while you cry for me to slow down...I've been craving you so bad you're like a drug that I can't get clean from." He said through hooded eyes and you could see the want and hunger in his eyes, he looked like a starved man getting his first meal. "Fuck lay down on the couch and spread your legs" He said going to move you off of his lap and pull down your pants at the same time. 

"Suna can I-" you were interrupted by your phone ringing making you let out a noise of frustration. "I swear to god of this starts happening every-time we have sex I'm going to break my phone." 

"Might wanna check it now before it turns out to be like last time." He replied with a shrug. 

You nodded your head reaching into your hoodie pocket pulling out your phone flipping it over to read the contact, "HUH I've been waiting for this call!" You said lighting up answering it. 

"Hey (y/n) sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile I've been pretty busy." 

"It's okay Iwa-Chan I forgive you, I should've been checking in with you too, but I've been busy in a way too..." you said with a small laugh and you could already see Suna's jealousy seeping through as he glared at you his grip on your waist becoming impossibly tighter. You mouthed to him that you would explain later but that just made Suna roll his eyes. 

"You know you still don't have to call me Iwa I told you to just call me Hajime." He said giving you a soft laugh. 

"Yea I know, it's just habit from hearing Tooru say it all the time." 

"He's turning into a mess without you." You heard him sigh out, a sigh that sounded exhausted.

"Sorry I left you with that mess to clean." You said with a slight frown. 

"It's whatever really, my main focus is to make sure he doesn't hunt you down or something he's been talking non-stop about getting you back, we've all been telling him that he's delusional and that you've probably already moved on, and that you had made it very clear you didn't want anything to do with him." You could hear the annoyance in his phone from oikawas antics. 

Suna started kissing on your neck and you could tell he was getting impatient and jealous cause you weren't focusing on him. "He needs to see I don't want him." You said with a sigh mostly from Suna finding your sweet spot instantly. 

"Well I was calling you to invite you to my party that I always have, and of course to check up on you...I know you like avoiding them cause Oikawa goes but we all miss you, we'll keep him away from you, you should really come and since you live kinda far now and you'd probably have to stay over, huh. So I'll give you the room with the lock that needs a key to unlock." He said with a laugh.

"I'll come." You said with a smirk. 

"Wait actually!" He said sounding excited and shocked. 

"Yes I'll come...can I bring a friend with me?" 

"Boy or girl?" Iwaizumi asked.

"It's a Boy." You said running your hand through Suna's hair his eyes looking up at you. 

"What's your plan?" Iwa asked with a devilish like tone

"How'd you know?" You asked laughing. 

"Cause I do, give me the run down what are you gonna do?" 

"Alright here's my plan it's not the best but it'll work..."

~+~

"Kinda harsh...I like it" 

"So you're in?" 

You had been on the phone with Iwaizumi longer than intended you even were no longer sitting on Suna's lap as he lifted you off with a huff earlier. He even walked into his room and got all his weed and supplies which left you where you were at now. You were sitting on his couch your back against the arm rest while your legs laid across Suna's lap, his rolling tray laid on top of your legs and you watched as he made a few blunts to keep him occupied, loving every-time he'd lick them shut. 

"Yes I'm in." 

"So is the party next week or the week after?" You asked leaning your head to the side to crack it.

"Well actually it's tomorrow." He said quietly.

"ITS TOMORROW!" You shouted sitting up almost knocking over Suna's rolling tray making him glare at you holding your legs still. "You always give me at least a weeks notice!" 

"Yea I know I'm sorry I totally forgot and I remembered last minute...can you still make it?"

"Yea I should be I'll just have to ask my 'driver'." You said with a sigh looking at Suna in which he glanced back at you with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Alright sounds good...I gotta go now I'll see you tomorrow, bye (y/n)"

"Bye Hajime" you said before the line went flat. 

"Sooo you remember the whole plan I had to make my ex realize I've moved on?" You asked Suna.

"Yea, the one where I get to fuck you." He mumbled as he packed the blunt. 

"Yea well that's happening tomorrow." 

"Okay, what time do we need to leave." He asked his attention still mostly on the blunt. 

"5:30...cause we have to drive to Miyagi." 

"That's kinda far, how late are we staying cause we can't drink or smoke if we go I need to drive back." He said glancing at you. 

"Actually my friend Hajime offered to let us stay he has a few guest rooms in his house and since we're driving out from a different district he offered us a room." 

"Mmkay that's fine but I wanna leave early in the morning, I'm not gonna know anyone so I don't wanna stay forever and I don't wanna get pulled into conversations with people I don't know when I'm sober, so do all you're mingling that night." He said bring the blunt to his lips. 

"Okay but you can't get jealous when I talk to other guys that are my friends I haven't seen them in awhile there gonna want to talk to me...and you cause you're going in as my 'boyfriend'." 

"That's fine I'll be with you the whole night so you can talk to them...but you're ex better not lay a finger on me." He said looking at you before inspecting the blunt. 

"He won't Hajime and his friends wouldn't let him trust me, but he'll probably mouth off to you a bit." You said crawling towards Suna as soon as he set the rolling tray aside, laying your head on his lap. 

"K I trust your word." He said bringing the blunt to his lips than lighting it.

You sat up turning on your side holding yourself up with your arm, before taking your hand running your fingers over his dick, "can we go back to this now?" You asked him biting your lip. 

"No." He replied exhaling smoke. 

"NO!?" You asked looking up at him stilling your hand. 

"I wanna wait till tomorrow I haven't fucked you in two weeks which I've been craving to like crazy, but you wanted me to fuck the shit out of you at the party...I was gonna do it tonight but it'd be better if we wait now...it'll be worth it tomorrow trust me." 

"When have you EVER been patient about sex?!" You asked somewhat sad now cause you thought you were gonna get dick. 

"Shush...now smoke this with me."


	29. Ch.29: energy

You were sitting on Suna's lap holding your self up with your elbows that rested on either side of his body, tracing small shapes onto his bare chest, while he laid there half asleep his arm over his eyes. With a huff you laid your chest against his wrapping your arms around his neck, while he slowly slipped his hand down to hold onto your waist, still keeping his hand over his eyes. 

"Hey Suna?" You asked lightly playing with his hair. 

"Hmmm" he hummed back. 

"When we went to my place earlier why exactly did you make me grab a bunch of clothes?" You asked looking at the bag that held quite a few clothing pieces that he had asked you to grab before you left. 

He wrapped his other hand on your waist before flipping you both on your sides, "so that way when you come over and need to change you'll stop taking my clothes, you have a whole new section in your closet with nothing but my hoodies and shirts, I'm gonna go broke if I have to keep replacing them." 

"I like them though...but I have another question." You said tracing his arm up and down with your fingertips. 

"Can't we take a nap or something before you make me drive forever." He mumbled out. 

"Not until you reply." 

"Fine what is it?" He said pulling your Leg over his waist holding onto your thigh. 

"Actually you don't have to answer this if you don't want to...but how come you live alone exactly?" You asked placing a small kiss on his lips. 

He moved his body back so you could see his face, he let out a quick sigh, " cause my family doesn't live in Hyōgo, they live in the Aichi prefecture." 

"That's in the Tokyo capital right? That's far, how come you didn't stay?" You asked curious. 

"I was scouted by Inarizaki for volleyball, and my parents were supportive about it so with the help of them and my aunt and uncle who live deep in the heart of Hyōgo they got me this apartment so I could attend and play volleyball for the school." He said brushing a piece of hair out of your face. 

"How often do you visit them?"

"Almost every weekend, that's why I drop you off early in the morning on Sundays or I have you come over late at night on Saturday's , cause I go see my family." 

"Which brings me to my next two questions." Suna said tracing his finger up and down your spine slowly. 

"How'd you get in my apartment last night, I know for a fact I locked the door and you have to be a relative to get a spare key without me asking personally...so tell me." He said looking at you with a serious face.

"Yeaaaaa about that, I went down to the receptionist desk and I kinda made up this story that you were my baby daddy and you refused to contact me, and she believed me so she gave me the key." You said looking any where but him. 

"That's low...that's really low, I'm gonna get you back for that, out of everything you could've thought of THAT was the one that came to mind." He said rolling his eyes. 

"What was your other question?" You asked switching the topic. 

"Since we're gonna be near-ish to Tokyo I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see my family, or if you don't want to I'll let you stay at your friends house until I get back." He replied. 

"You want me to meet your family?!" You asked backing up a bit. 

"Yea why not I met your parents, you don't have to go if you don't want to it's just we're gonna be down there and you're gonna be with me, I mean it kinda makes sense." He said with a shrug. 

"My mom forced it I didn't want you to meet them, and I don't know I'm kinda awkward in these type of situations unless I'm meeting my parents business clients, and I don't want them to think bad about me." 

"They'll probably like you if I'm being honest, and my little sister will probably end up dragging you away from me and my parents and want to play with you, so you could just use that as an excuse if you feel awkward or uncomfortable." He said with a soft short laugh. 

You backed up from him with wide eyes, " YOU HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!" 

"Uhhh Yea!?" He said confused from your reaction. 

"How come you never told me?" 

"Cause you never asked." He said with a shrug. 

"How old is she?" You asked now more curious. 

"She's 8." 

"I wanna meet her, can I go?" You said now intrigued. 

"I already said you can, I'm the one how asked." He said rolling his eyes as he laid back down, slightly moving around to get comfortable.

"Oh yea right!" You said picking up your phone checking the time. 

"We should start getting ready, we have to leave soon." You said pulling away from his embrace sitting up and stretching your arms up. 

You went to get up but Suna rolled on top of you pinning your wrists above your head, "ummm what're you doing?" You asked. 

"Nothing." He mumbled as he kissed against your neck sucking and biting already knowing that they were going to turn into prominent marks. "Sure doesn't seem like nothing." You said as you moved your neck a little more to the side. 

"You want your ex to know your not his right?" He said his lips brushing against your neck as he talked. 

"Yea?" You said not really getting at what he was saying. 

"Than you should go in there marked up by another guys doing...my doing." He said as he moved his head to the other side of your neck. 

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place." You replied with a small laugh. 

"Cause I thought you'd catch on." Suna said pulling away from your neck looking at the marks he had placed. "Mmmkay that should do it, how do mine look wanna place anymore?" Suna asked releasing you wrists, referring to the few you had placed the night before. You slid one of your hands up to his jaw placing two finger against, you turned his head to one side looking at the dark hickies before turning his head to the other doing the same. "Mmmmm nope I think you have enough." You said brushing your hand down his arm. 

He rolled off you with a nod, you stood up grabbing the towel you used the night before and a few of your shower things you brought from your home, before turning took look at Suna. "I'm gonna go shower." You said opening the door. 

"Don't take forever I need to shower too!" He yelled out as you walked down the hallway. You entered the bathroom turning on the shower placing your stuff down and stripping off your clothes, you brushed your hair to one side holding it there, as you reached to feel the water. You did a small nod to yourself liking the temperature it was at. You turned around to the speaker looking for your phone so you could play music, "shit I left my phone in the room...oh well." You stepped into the shower letting a sigh of relief as the water hit your body relaxing you. 

You spent awhile just standing there and relaxing. Turning around your grabbed your shampoo bottle opening it. 

"(Y/n)?!" You heard Suna say walking into the bathroom and lightly shutting the door.

"Yea?" You called back out to him. 

"Mayu is blowing up your phone, MAKE IT STOP ITS ANNOYING." Suna groaned out. 

"Did you check what she was saying?" You asked back, knowing Suna often looked at your phone whenever someone texted you. 

"No, I just checked the contact and I saw it was her so I turned the ringer off but the non-stop vibration was getting annoying." 

"WELL ANSWER IT DUMB-ASS WHAT IF SOMETHINGS WRONG!" You yelled. 

"Okay okay don't yell at me...uhhhhh she said 'what are you doing tonight....oh my god bitch answer me...I know you're always on your phone so answer...please I'm bored and Aran is with the twins I don't wanna hang out with them unless you're there." Suna read out in an emotionless voice making you lightly giggle. 

"Is that all?" You asked. 

"No; but I don't wanna read the rest...it's weird." 

"I don't care read it." 

"Fine she said..."oh shit are you at Rintarō's, bitch you finally getting that good dick after crying about it for weeks...yea you're definitely getting the good D right now, you're not answering...when you're done getting your Pussy pounded text or call me back'." Suna read out loud in his usual Montone voice. 

You couldn't help but laugh listening to him read it, "do you guys always talk like that...and you cried over my dick for two weeks?" You could already tell he had his stupid little smirk on his face where his lips barely turned upwards. 

"Yes we talk to each other like that; and there was a few nights I was really stressed and exhausted and I really needed to you know...get relief but cause you're a asshole I didn't get it." You said back. 

"What do you want me to text her back?" He asked with a sigh. 

"Tell her 'me and Rintarō are going to a party with my friends from my old school sorry I can't hang tonight let's get something to eat after school on Monday and go shopping." 

"K" he said back and you could hear him typing.

You waited for Suna to tell you her reply as you continued washing yourself. It wasn't long before you heard your ringer go off. 

"Mayu said 'Damn without me but be safe tonight and I need to get new clothes so yes on plans for Monday but the boys have a game on Monday and I was gonna go...you should come too." 

You thought for a second on what to say, "you should go." Suna said breaking you out of your thought. 

"To the game on Monday?" 

"Yea, come watch me play and obviously you'd probably wanna watch the twins and Aran too, but you should come for me." 

You pondered on the idea for a few more seconds, "sure why not I guess, tell her 'sure I'll go to the game with you." 

Suna didn't say anything but you heard him typing, as you finished rinsing off turning the shower off, reaching your hand out for the towel but couldn't feel it, "Suna hand me the towel." You said reaching your hand out opening and closing your fingers, until you felt him place the towel in your hand. 

"Why do you that?" 

"Do what?" You asked unsure of what he was referring to. 

"Sometimes you call me Suna and than other times you call me Rintarō...I never call you bye both names." 

You peeked your head out from the shower curtain looking at him sitting on the counter, "I don't know I just say what comes out at the moment, why do you want me to call you one or the other?" You asked as you stepped out holding the towel around you walking in front of him. 

He looked down at you resting his arms on his thighs so he was basically at eye level with you , "just don't you think I've cummed inside of you enough times for you to just call me Rintarō?" 

"I mean I guess; but you never told me you had a preference so I always just switched back and forth, but if you want me to just call you Rintarō I will." You said with a shrug.

He placed a kiss on your lips, "stay and talk with me while I shower, sit on the counter like I did." He said sliding off walking past you grabbing his speaker and playing his music. You nodded grabbing the panties you had brought in with you and one of Suna's shirts you smuggled from him once again. You slipped those on as he took off his clothes.

He looked at you before shaking his head, "seriously you took another one, you have to leave that one here I haven't even worn it." He said before turning the shower back on stepping into it. 

"Fine I'll leave it here." You slightly yelled so he would hear you over the loud music. 

Suna sighed to himself, he knew he was pulling himself back into the position he was trying to get away from...falling deeper for you. He tried avoiding you cause he didn't want to be to attached; but he craved you so much and when you showed up yesterday all his pent up frustrations slipped out which turned into a not so pleasant fight. He felt bad for slapping you, but he did think you deserved it. He smiled to himself as he heard you ramble on about nothing. 'You're gonna like her Mom' he said to himself his smile growing wider. 

~+~ 

"Should I wear lipstick or just put on a lipgloss?" You asked Suna who was laying in his bed scrolling through his phone, waiting for you to finish getting ready. In the mirror you saw him pick his head up and look at you, "ummmm wear a lipstick cause than my lips won't feel sticky after I kiss you." He said laying his head back down. 

"K" you said looking through the lipsticks you had brought finding the shade you liked the most carefully applying it. You leaned back away from the mirror taking in your appearance. You liked how you looked and sat up from the ground picking up your makeup bag and walking over to your outfit you needed to change into. 

You took the dress out you hung up in Suna's closet, holding it out in front of you. It was a (f/c) mini dress that was form fitting and had one thigh slit making it that more appealing. The dress always made you feel confident and it was pretty, you set it on his dresser as you slipped off the oversized shirt throwing it onto the bed, which caught Suna's attention. You grabbed a thong pulling of your current panties and replacing them with the thong so there would be no underwear lines. 

You looked in the mirror seeing Suna eye you down, "stop staring weirdo." 

"I can't help it." He said plainly still keeping his eyes on you shamelessly. You slid the dress up pulling the straps over your shoulder and adjusting it in a few places, turning around and checking from the back. 

"Okay I'm ready let me just get my shoes and my jacket." You said walking over to your Denim jacket and sliding your arms through it, than proceeded to grab your choice of shoes slipping those on. 

you turned around looking at Suna, he was sitting up his elbows rested on his thighs while he rubbed his eyes letting out a small yawn. Before blinking a few times and looking over at you. 

"I think you can make any guy jealous you're not with them with that dress." His eyes slowly trailed up and down your body. "Yeaaa you're not leaving my side tonight...let's go" he said walking over to his keys than grabbed your wrist lightly dragging you along with him. He pulled you into the elevator leaning against the wall as the doors closed. 

"You should've slept before we left you look more tired than usual." You said as you looked over at Suna, his head was against the wall and his eyes were closed. 

"I wasn't tired until right before we had to leave, and I'll be fine we can always stop at the store and get a monster or something." He replied opening one eye to look at you. 

You just nodded and continued looking forward waiting for the elevator doors to open. They eventually opened and you walked out first Suna following closely behind. You saw the receptionist lady face light up as she saw you walk out with Suna and gave you a big smile but shot Suna a glare making you laugh. 

"Out of all the excuses you could've told her you choose the 'baby daddy' card really." He repeated and heard him scoff out behind you as you walked out towards his car. 

"Where you going? I didn't grab my keys." Suna said looking at you walking straight towards his car. 

"What do you mean? I saw you grab them." 

"No I grabbed your keys, we're taking your car it's a lot nicer." He said holding up one finger your keys dangling from them. 

"Fineee" you sighed out walking over to your car, waiting for him to unlock it so you could get in. You both got in once he unlocked it, you looked over at him as you heard him yawn. 

"Do you just want me to drive? you look really tired." You said giving him a slight concerned look. 

"I'll be fine trust me, if you want I'll stop at the store and get a energy drink." He said pulling you into a kiss, you wiped his lips with your thumb after he pulled away, getting off the lipstick stain. 

"Yea do that it'll make me feel better." You said nodding. 

"Alright, than we'll stop at the store first." He said facing forward starting the car up and pulling out of the parking spot.

~+~ 

You couldn't help but keep looking at Suna every time he yawned or would rub his eyes, it made you worried that he was tired and driving even though his driving never faltered, he shocked you every time you drived with him from how good of a driver he was. 

You rested your head back against the head rest and just tuned into the music playing trying to get it to melt your worries away. 'What makes him energized...if I can find something that'll keep him energized cause that monster didn't do shit than he'll be fine.' 

You furrowed your brows thinking hard than it hit you, 'I don't think it's much safer but it'll keep him energized it always does.' You bit your lip contemplating if you should do it or not. I'm the end You shook your head slightly and said screw it. 

You looked over at Suna thinking it through it a bit more. He turned his head looking at you for a second before fixing his gaze back on the road, "what?" He asked. 

"You look tired." You said softly moving the top of the seatbelt off your body. 

"I told you I'm fine-hey woah what are you doing!?" He asked watching you lean over the center console running your hand over his crotch. 

"Waking you up." You said flatly, moving his shirt up his torso so it wasn't in your way. You set to work on undoing his belt, and you could tell his breathing started picking up. 

"Do you think this is actually a good idea?" He asked continuously flicking his eyes from the road and to what your hands were doing.

You looked up at him unbuttoning his pants, "do you?" You pulled down his zipper grabbing onto his waist band tugging them down, Suna lifted his hips a little to allow you to pull his pants down to his knees. 

You brought your hand up to his dick palming him through his underwear making his body slightly flinch from the sudden contact. You could feel him start to get hard in your hand, so you grabbed onto the waist band of his underwear pulling those down. 

You grabbed the base of his cock slowly stroking your hand up and down his length, running your thumb over his tip when your hand would reach the top. You could see his chest rising and falling quickly through your peripheral vision, making you smile to yourself. You felt his hand brush your hair out of your face so he could see better, you slapped it away and met your eyes with his for a brief second before he looked back at the road, "keep your eyes on the road or I'll stop." You said stroking him faster. He nodded and bit his lip looking forward with a small sigh. 

You took your hand off his length grabbing the hair tie on your wrist, pulling your hair into a messy ponytail, just something to keep your hair out your way it didn't matter how it looked. You lowered yourself back down grabbing his dick taking your tongue licking agonizingly slow up his his length, circling your tongue around his tip and running the tip of your tongue along his slit tasting the small bit of pre-cum that leaked out. You felt him shift under you, you looked over at the steering wheel seeing his knuckles almost white from his grip. You let out a small smile, before placing his tip in your mouth wrapping your lips around him moving your tongue around it and hollowing out your cheeks. 

Suna let out a shaky breath, and you lowered your head a bit stroking what wasn't in your mouth before slowly moving your head up. You repeated this action, moving your head down a bit further each time still stroking what wasn't inside your mouth and slowly pulling pack up always making sure to pay attention to his tip before lowering yourself back down again. You could feel him getting harder in your mouth. You loved seeing how he'd squirm in his seat from the teasingly slow rate making him impatient and his breathing pick up.

You released him from your mouth spiting on his length letting it drip down before stroking him at a fast pace, you kissed his tip giving it a small lick before looking up at him. His mouth was slightly hung open fast short breaths leaving his lips and his eyes hooded. He glanced down at you making eye contact, "don't fuckin stop." He growled out before fixing his gaze back onto the road. 

You smiled and ran your tongue along the vein on the side of his dick that you knew from past experiences was super sensitive. "Ah-fuck do that again!" He breathed out a shiver raking through his body. 

You did what he said this time making sure to do it at a teasing rate wrapping your lips on the side that the vein ran along and lightly sucked. "Oh fuck." He said barely above a whisper his head hitting the back of the head rest, as he tried his best to pay attention to the road ahead of him and not watch you. You knew that what you were doing was risky but it'd wake him up, blow jobs always gave him a weirdly large amount of energy.

You wrapped your lips back around him and started bobbing your head up and down only going down about halfway cause any more than that you'd start gagging and it would be harder to take in. You kept your jaw relaxed minding your teeth, not really caring about the bits or saliva that leaked out from your mouth. 

You felt his hand rest on the back of your head entangling his fingers in your hair. "Shit- take in more I know you can, you've done it before." He breathed out pushing on your head making you gag around him. You swatted his hand away releasing him from your mouth, "don't do that!" You shot a glare at him. You lowered your mouth back onto him hollowing out your cheeks creating a vacuum like sensation,picking up the pace still only taking about half. 

Suna put his hand back on your head entangling his fingers back in your hair tighter this time. The car came to a slow stop and you could see the red reflection on the car for and your eyes widened knowing what he was about to do. He pushed your head all the way down his length, your nose brushed his thigh and his tip rested in the back of your throat as he let out a low groan. You gagged as tears brimmed in the corner of you eyes threatening to spill out. You focused on relaxing your throat and calming you breathing as you still kept your tongue moving along his length. 

He let his hand up letting your head come up a bit before he slowly pushed your head back down, "fuck just like that." He moaned out holding your head back down making you take in his whole dick, tears slipped out as you tightened your grip on his thighs. 

You felt him press down on the gas making the car move forward again but he still kept his hand on your head controlling your speed and how far you'd go down. 

He picked up the pace making your head bob against him faster and your gags becoming louder and more frequent, you dug your nails into his thighs hoping he'd understand what you were trying to tell him and let you up for a quick breather as you basically coughed around him. You felt relief wash over you as he let his hand off and you quickly released him from your mouth, gasping fo air and coughed a few times, "shit don't do that Rintarō." You said your throat raspy as you tried catching your breath. 

"Please don't stop I'm so fucking close." He said looking at you with a pleading look. You rolled your eyes before bending back down placing him back in your mouth not surprised to feel his hand back on your head. He shoved you back all the way down his grip tightening in your hair making you let out a hiss. 

He moved you up and down his dick at a fast pace you were barely keeping up with, your nails digging in his thighs tears pouring out and your gags loud and constant and you could feel all the saliva that pooled out of your mouth. Your throat was burning from the harsh treatment it was going through and the lack of oxygen. Suna let out a loud groan his grip even tighter on your hair. 

"Yea just like-shit- yea choke on my cock baby." He moaned out moving your head up and down at a harsh fast pace you could no longer keep up with making it almost impossible to breath basically face fucking you as his hips started carefully thrusting upwards, while you tried pushing down on his thighs to get him to stop . 

"Shit (y/n) I'm gonna cum." He breathed out. You forced your head against his hand moving yourself up so only his tip was inside your mouth, stroking him at a fast pace as you felt him start twitching in your mouth and hand. Suna let out a loud groan his head harshly hit the head rest as he came inside your mouth. You sucked on his tip draining every last drop from him slowing down you hand to ease him through his high . You removed your mouth from his dick as you felt him relax and his breathing slowed luckily reaching a red light giving you both a few seconds to calm down. You made contact with him as you swallowed his cum sticking you tongue out showing him with a smile. He let out a small smile pulling you into a steamy hot kiss, "good girl." He said pulling away from you. 

You pulled his underwear up tucking his dick back in, laughing at the lipstick ring around the base of him, before grabbing onto his pants pulling those up to as he continued driving. You zipped and buttoned them up and even did his belt for him. You placed a lingering kiss on his cheek smiling at the faded lipstick mark. 

You got back onto your side fixing the seatbelt and you appearance which desperately needed fixing. After you were done you looked at Suna with a smile leaning your hand over to wipe away the lipstick stain on his cheek and lips. 

"Well do you feel more energized now?" You asked with a giggle knowing he was just from looking at his appearance. 

"Can you start doing that before my games?"


	30. Ch.30: party

Stepping out of the car you stretched your arms above your head with a yawn relived to finally be no longer sitting and back on your feet. You looked at the other cars around a good handful were there, which wasn't surprising cause Iwaizumi's parties were the parties of Aoba johsai they were big and went on all night. Towards the end of every month when his parents would leave he had a party and everyone in the school of all grades crossed there fingers hoping that they would receive the invite. 

You smiled shutting the car door looking at the oh so familiar house you've been to countless of times. You walked to the front of the car Suna meeting at the side of you. He looked down at you grabbing your hand, "let's get this over with." He said with a slight sigh

You nodded and started making the way up to the house the loud music was easily heard from outside, it was around 8:40 meaning the party started about roughly an hour ago but you already knew people have been there since 5. As you neared the front door Suna stopped in his tracks feeling his pockets making you look at him confused, "I forgot my phone, go ahead without me I'll be in there in a second." He said turning around taking the keys out of his pocket and jogging back to the car. 

With a sigh you took the last few steps taking a deep breath, turning the door handle you opened it and stepped inside the loud music blasting in your ears the intoxicating smell of weed and alcohol flooded your senses bright colorful lights flashing around. The sight of people grinding against each other to the rhythm of the music, couples and non couples making out in the dark corners, loud laughter and chatter and the light weights already reaching beyond their limits putting on a show for those around them. You smiled to yourself, it felt good to be back. 

"Huh! (Y/n) is that you?!" You heard a girl say making you turn your head. "Oh my god it is!" 

You recognized her easily she was one of the few girls who didn't despise you cause of your past relationship with Oikawa, and she was good friends with Iwaizumi.

"Hana! I've missed you." You said smiling at her as she stepped towards you pulling you into a hug. "I've missed you too, it's so boring without you around anymore." She said with a small laugh pulling away to look you over. "You look amazing as always, if anything I'd say you've gotten prettier!" 

"Thank you so do you you look like you're glowing, any luck with Hajime yet?" You asked with a soft laugh. 

"Nope they still can't find the courage to ask each other out!" Another girl said with a laugh. 

"Rina!" You exclaimed excitedly as you both pulled each other into a hug. 

"(Y/n) I missed sitting next to you in class!" She said with a soft giggle brushing her long black hair to the other side of her shoulder. "Me too...my new class partner is an interesting one." You said shaking your head. 

The rest of the group that Hana and Rina hanged out with who also thankfully didn't despise you, all made there way to hug and talked to you asking you simple small questions. 

This started a chain reaction, as people nearby wondered who walked through the door that made the popular group gasp. Your classmates both third and second years all seemed excited to see you. You were laughing and smiling saying hello to all the people that came up to you with big smiles, "what's the situation with Oikawa right now cause he's eyeing you down hard right now." Rina said placing a hand on your shoulder whispering in your ear. 

You looked ahead locking your eyes with the all to familiar brown eyes, that seemed to stalk you down like prey. You watched as Oikawa rose from his seat pushing away the girl that was trying to talk to him. Putting his hands in his pockets he slowly started walking towards you with a smug grin. Your heart started beating faster as he neared you. 'Where's Suna!' You yelled inside your head as Oikawa was almost in front of you the people making way for him not helping at all. 

He opened his mouth to say something when he was in hearing distance, but he came to an abrupt stop looking behind you with an unpleased stare. "Sorry my phone fell between the seats." You heard Suna say in your ear before placing a kiss on your cheek, his hand resting on your waist. You instantly felt relieved, it felt suffocating being near Oikawa again. 

"Let me guess pretty boy up ahead is your ex." Suna whispered sliding to the side of you wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You nodded your head looking at him, "you sure got a thing for volleyball players, (y/n)" 

You watched as Oikawa took a few more steps towards you till he was right in front of you almost no space between you two, his fingertips brushing your jaw and over your lips and you could feel Suna tense up . "(Y/n)-Chan, baby! I'm glad to see you and you brought a friend...we need to tal-"

"Leave her alone shitty-kawa!" You heard Iwaizumi say from behind him pulling him away from you. "Hajime!" You said smiling at him pulling out of Suna's grasp and throwing your hands around his neck pulling him into a hug, instantly he hugged you back. "You're definitely gonna make Oikawa jealous with just being around that guy, you may not have to use the whole sex plan." He whispered in your ear. "I know that's my plan, but Tooru is already up to something I can tell." You whispered back, before pulling away. He nodded silently telling you he noticed too.

"I'm glad you decided to come, we've all missed you." He said with a smile. "Who's your friend?" He asked obviously already knowing but he liked provoking Oikawa, and the scoff Oikawa let out confirmed he was getting provoked.

"Suna Rintarō, her boyfriend." Suna spoke up putting his hand around your waist pulling your body against his, and you heard a few girls off to the side groan out and say "no fair she always gets the hot ones." 

"Nice to meet you Suna I'm Iwaizumi." Iwa said doing the small handshake most guys do. "(Y/n) some of the others are back over here and probably are gonna wanna see you." He said pointing behind him. You nodded and Iwaizumi started walking back from where he came from pulling Oikawa along with him, you and Suna following behind. 

"(Y/n), what're you doing back in miyagi?" You heard Matsukawa say with a raised eyebrow, looking at you. "Thought I'd come by and see everyone again, I've missed you all." You said with a small laugh as Matsukawa stood up pulling you into a side hug. "Glad you stopped by it's not the same without you bothering us." He said before sitting back down. "If anything it's a relief." You heard someone say from beside you stoically. You turned your head to the side with a grin, "Kentarō! I've seen you missed me."

"He has, he was talking about you the other day saying how he actually missed you bossing him around!" You turned your head to Iwa laughing. "I trust your word." You said with a soft laugh pulling Mad-dog into a hug, which he hesitantly returned. Some people used to call you the 'dog tamer' cause besides Iwaizumi you were the only one who could constantly calm his temper even when he was at his worst. As you bent over hugging everyone who was sitting down and greeted you with smiles and opened arms, Oikawa couldn't help but let his eyes wander thinking back to the countless nights you shared together with a smirk on his face. He shot his glance at Suna seeing him doing the same thing looking at you shamelessly with the smallest smile making Oikawa scoff, as if he wasn't doing the same thing looking back down, but his eyes caught something else, mad-dog had caught Suna and oikawas eyes wandering and he now was flipping them both off shaking his head no with a glare. 

"You should come back (y/n) I'm sure the people at your new school can't keep you as entertained as I did." Oikawa said smiling at you but you knew what he was trying to imply with the tone in his voice.

You looked over your shoulder at him before walking back over to Suna, "mmmmm nope Rintarō keeps me pretty entertained actually." You said returning the smile to Oikawa making the others lightly snicker. 

Oikawa walked over to a seat sitting down with a huff crossing his arms. Others were quick to offer you and Suna a seat, I'm which you both took the small two seater couch, Suna's pulling your body close to his as you guys instantly got dragged into a conversation. 

~+~

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get another drink do you want anything ?." Suna said quietly to you placing a kiss on your lips. 

"You're acting a bit more affectionate than usual." You whispered to him. 

"Wanna make you're ex all worked up right? Than he's not gonna like seeing you kiss another guy, and yes or no do you want anything?." He whispered. 

"I don't know what there is just find me something you'll think I'll like." You said back to him with a shrug and with that he got up and walked off towards the direction of the kitchen where most of the drinks and food were held.

Suna made his way through the crowded lively home, glancing at the people who'd wave at him, not really acknowledging them cause he didn't know them. He walked into the large kitchen that held a few small groups if people. He looked through the coolers and what drinks that were stored inside of them, than looking on the counter to see the more hard liquor debating on just mixing a drink. He than remembered Iwaizumi saying in the main fridge held drinks for just the group but he could have whatever was in there. He opened it browsing through the much better selection of drinks looking for something you'd like first. Suna heard a small group of guys walk in and he couldn't help but listen in to what they were saying mostly from how loud they talked.

"Bro did you see that (y/n) came!" One said 

"Wait really? Is she coming back to our school?" 

"Nah I don't think so, apparently she's got a new boyfriend though." 

"Man I don't care she's hot as fuck he won't do anything, if she steps out and dances I gotta get behind." 

Suna couldn't help but scoff and shake his head as he heard them talk about you, exiting the kitchen. Suna leaned against the counter opening his drink taking a few sips. He felt a hand softly caress his back and he let out a small smile. 

"What couldn't stay-" Suna's small smile dropped instantly, "I was really hoping I wouldn't see you here." He rolled his eyes looking forward again. 

"Did you miss me baby...cause I missed you?" The girl cooed at him biting her lip. 

"Shouldn't you be spreading your legs for someone." He spat out. 

"You're still sour about that, come on love it was a one time mistake." She said running her hand down his arm. 

"Don't call me that and stop touching me." He hissed out glaring the girl down moving his arm out of her touch. 

"Oh come on Rintarō let's ditch this party and go catch up I really missed you...I missed us." She said looking at him through her eyelashes. 

"Leave me alone, we aren't together anymore for a reason Ahmya, you mean nothing to me so drop it." He said starting to walk off. 

"Is this because of little Ms. Perfect you're with now?" She said making Suna stop. 

"Yea it is cause of her...maybe I should thank you for spreading your legs and fucking her boyfriend making you both cheat, cause than I would've never met her." He said with an amused smirk. "Her ex must need some glasses if he choose you over her." He said turning around.

"She can't take care of you like I can 'tarō!" She whined out. 

"You're right cause she does it a hell lot better...now leave me alone and don't come near me or her." He said walking back to where you were at with everyone else.

He walked back to the group scooting you over so he could sit back down next to you, his arm wrapping around you shoulder handing you the drink. You could feel he was tense and the constant sips from his drink meant he was irritated, cause he did the same thing when he smoked and was irritated. 

"Are you okay?" You asked softly looking at him. 

"Yea I'm fine." He mumbled out, clearly lying. You sighed out knowing that once he was set in a mood he'd usually stay in it for awhile...also meaning he was gonna start turning extra possessive real quick. But to your surprise when someone would talk to you or a old classmate came up and hugged you he didn't grip onto you tightly or whisper something harsh in your ear, he just sat there. It felt off to you but maybe it was the crowd of people that refrained him from acting out. You also have been on edge from Oikawas piercing gaze that seemed to never leave you watching your every single move that you made. You knew he was scheming something you just didn't know what, in all honesty you're surprised he hasn't tried dragging you away or tried pissing Suna off. 

Suna rested his hand on your thigh as he listened in to what Iwa was talking to him about. You looked up and made eye contact with oikawa. 

"We need need to talk" you saw him wordlessly mouth out to you. 

"No." You mouthed back to him making the No as clear as you possibly could. 

"Please" he mouthed back with a pouty face. 

"No." You repeated back to him. 

He rolled his eyes slouching in his seat further with a small huff making Iwa look at him. "What's up with you?" He asked. 

"(Y/n) won't let me talk to her!" He whined out making you glare at him as Suna's grip on your thigh tightened drastically. 

"Maybe cause you cheated on her." Iwa replied with a simple shrug. 

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I said I was sorry and willing to fix everything she's just being stubborn like usual !" He said shooting up trying to defend himself. 

"Your dick didn't slip into someone's pussy 3 times on accident." Kentarō said rolling his eyes. 

"Stay out of this Mad-dog!" Oikawa said pointing at him. 

"Make me!" He spat out. 

"He's right though your loss man can't expect her to crawl back to you after that one, especially since she's all over me now." Suna said with a smirk putting his drink to his lips making you face palm at his comment. 

"You're merely just a rebound, you got sloppy seconds that's not something to be proud of." Oikawa said leaning forward returning the cocky grin. You could feel the embarrassment and rage flood through your body making you clench your fists. 

"Maybe, but I'm still the one making her cum almost every night not you...you're long gone from her mind only one she's thinking about now is me and my co-." Suna said his hand rubbing up and down your thigh before Oikawa cut him off . 

"Listen here prick she was MINE first and my little slu-" 

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" You yelled shooting up out of your seat rage and embarrassment filled your body, Suna grabbed your wrist trying to pull you back but you wiggled your wrist out of his grasp. 

"I'm not some toy so stop talking about me like one like I'm not sitting right here!" You said storming off realizing what a horrible idea this was, you forgot that they both didn't know when to stop but you didn't think they'd actually start talking out loud like that. 

"Look what you did!" Oikawa said standing up blaming Suna. 

"ME?! you're the one who just called her slut and referred to her as sloppy seconds out loud!" Suna said standing up too making the space between them limited as they stared each-other down . 

"Well one of you better go off and fix it before some other guy does and you're both screwed." Iwaizumi said rolling his eyes pulling them away from each-other. 

They stepped away from each other walking off to find you each one hoping to be the one to find you first. 

You stormed into the kitchen grabbing a random bottle and pouring it into a shot glass. You brought the shot glass to your lips leaning your head back letting the alcohol slide down your throat shaking your head putting a lime in your mouth sucking on it using it as a chaser. You slammed the glass down grabbing the bottle of alcohol going to pour another shot. 

"Woahhhh what happened over there seemed a bit tense." Hana said putting a hand on your back before turning around sitting on the counter grabbing another shot glass for herself. 

"They just talked about me in front of everyone like I was just some...some sleazy bitch!" You said putting your head in your hands leaning against the counter. 

"Men suck!" She said with a sigh pouring a shot for the both of you and grabbing new lime slices. 

"They're not men, the no good small dick egotistical little boys!" You said looking at her. 

"I'll cheers to that!" She said laughing handing you a shot. 

You tapped the shot glass with hers before bringing it to your lips letting it fall down your throat, your head shaking and face scrunching from the bitter taste and the burn that ignited down your throat. Grabbing the lime you sucked on it for a bit before setting it down. 

"Just forget about them for the night and come hang with me and the girls!" Hana said with a reassuring smile. 

"I should probably find Suna though, he doesn't know anyone here and I'll just worry him and eventually piss him off if I leave him alone not letting him know where I am and what I'm doing." You said with a sigh circling your finger around the rim of the shot glass Hana giving you a worried look and about to say something. 

"OOOO are we taking shots over here!" A girl said behind you rushing over to grab a shot glass for herself.

You looked over at her and squinted your eyes she looked so familiar to you, you just couldn't lay your finger as to why she did. 

"You must be the guest of honor (l/n) (y/n)! We've never properly met I'm Hamo Ahmya!" She said giving you a smile and pouring herself a shot. 

You bounced the name around in your mind for a moment and than it hit you, Mayu told you that name...SUNAS EX. Than it really hit you who she was. 

"YOU BITCH!" You said suddenly shocking Hana, Ahmya, and yourself. It was probably the Alcohol making you a bit tipsy and not letting you fully think things through. 

"Excuse me?!" She scoffed. 

"You're that bitch that made Tooru cheat! You were the one I found in his bed fucking him that one day when I went to surprise him before he got home for practice you're the one THAT RUINED EVERYTHING!" You yelled nearing her. "And you hurt Suna made him the way he his now made him hurt me! You're the one who fucked me over" you growled out cornering her against the counter. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-" she said putting her hands up.

"Woah (y/n) chill out! This isn't the place and time to do this just take a deep breath okay!" Hana said pulling you away from her, you shook her off your body storming out of the kitchen. 

You turned down towards the hall hitting a hard chest making you stumble back before they caught your arm pulling you back against them, "there you are I've been looking for you all over!" 

"Leave me alone Tooru I don't want to be around you!" You said trying to break free from his firm hold on you. 

"Woah Calm down, just calm down for a minute...I'm sorry about what I said back there it was out of pocket." He said wrapping his arms around pulling you against him rubbing your back soothingly. 

You fisted his shirt in your hand before burying your head into his chest a single tear slowly sliding down your cheek and it was the only tear you'd let fall out. "Why'd you have to ruin everything, why'd you have to hurt me Tooru, why couldn't you just be happy with me." You said quietly fisting his shirt tighter. 

"I know I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you, I messed up and I was so stupid I made a mistake and it haunts me everyday not having you in my arms anymore." He said leaning his back against the wall. 

"Than why'd you do it?" You said looking up at him with a blank expression. 

"I-I don't know I wasn't thinking when it happened, I never thought what my actions would lead to...loosing you and seeing you with another guy...it hurts (y/n) it hurts so bad." He said with a sigh. 

"Let me go Tooru." You said still keeping a blank expression. 

"Why?" He said letting you break free from his grasp. 

"Cause you still don't know the pain I felt that night when I found you with her...you'll know it though you'll know exactly what my heart felt." 

"I don't get it." 

"(Y/n)!" You heard Suna say sounding relieved. 

"Rintarō!" You said with a smile speed walking over to him throwing your arms around him. 

"I'm sorry I should've watched what I said around everyone." He sighed out hugging you back. 

"Fuck me." You whispered in his ear.

"What?" He said pulling his head back looking at your face like he was making sure what you said was true. 

You pulled his head back towards you leaning in closely your lips lightly brushing his, "I said fuck me." 

You saw that oh so familiar look flash in his eyes as he let out a small smirk, "thought you'd never ask!" He grabbed your wrist dragging you towards the room Iwaizumi had shown you guys earlier for when you'd decide to call it a night. 

You walked passed Oikawa giving him a wave with a smile and small giggle, Suna flipping off his ex off with a grin as you passed her heading out the kitchen. 

"Buckle up the nights just beginning!" He said opening the room door playfully shoving you in. 

"Better not hold back Suna Rintarō." You seductively said biting your lip pulling him towards you as he shut the door locking it. 

Instantly he pulled your jacket off lifting up your dress shoving his hands down your panties his fingers circling your clit making you gasp and your legs buckle as you grabbed onto his shirt tightly.

"Have I ever?"


	31. Ch.31: mine

Pulling Suna closer to you, you wrapped your arms around his his neck attaching your lips with his in a sloppy heated kiss letting out small moans as he toyed with your pussy. His long fingers would constantly switch from tracing your entrance, sliding up and down your slit, and rolling your clit between his fingers, and all those actions were quick to make you feel weak in the knees. 

You felt needy for him it had been two weeks since you had any sexual contact with Suna besides the blowjob you gave him earlier. You'd be lying if you didn't admit that you felt a bit touch starved from him constantly you had craved him. Luckily Atsumu had been a dear friend and helped you out on different occasions, but it still wasn't the same, it wasn't Suna. 

You reached your hand down feeling on his growing bulge slowly palming it, making the softest groan fall from his lips. Suna took his hands out of your panties grabbing your dress he swiftly pulled it off of you throwing it to a random corner of the room and out of his way. You were basically naked with only a pair of panties on while he was still fully clothed. With a huff you grabbed onto his shirt pulling it over his head, your hands tracing all around his chest and torso as he pulled you back into a needy kiss, your tongues fighting against each other . 

You dropped down onto your knees reaching for his belt to take his pants off but he stopped you grabbing onto your wrists one hand moving to your chin and two fingers lifted your head so you'd look at him. 

"You already did that earlier no reason for you to do it again." He said yanking you up back on your feet. 

He attached his lips onto your neck backing you up until your back harshly hit against the wall with a thud. His hand went down to his belt hurriedly he unfastened it, his pants and boxers following right after as he pulled them down only mid thigh. 

He grabbed the underside of your thighs hoisting you up wrapping your legs around his waist. You gasped at the feeling of his head rubbing against your clit as he pushed your panties to the side, and before you had a time to fully wrap your head around what was happening he shoved himself into you without a warning completely bottoming out in one fast thrust. 

You let out a sound mixed of slight pleasure but mostly pain from the uncomfortable intrusion your head hitting the wall behind you. You weren't fully prepared and definitely not wet enough to be able to take him in fully. Tears pricked the corner of your eyes while your mouth hung open. 

"R-rintarō asshole, that hurt!" You gasped out shoving his shoulder digging your nails into his arms. 

He placed a kiss under your jaw before looking into your eyes, "fuck I know sorry I just couldn't wait I missed your pussy so much." He said slowly moving his hips back and forth. One hand slid down to your clit rubbing it in tight circles while the other worked on gathering your wrists pinning them above your head.

The pain slowly started to subside as Suna worked his hand on your clit, his slow thrusts making his dick drag against your walls in a nice slow steady pace, he lowered his head down to your chest taking your nipple into his mouth rolling it between his teeth and his tongue flicking circles, making you let out quiet breathy moans. Suna angled his hips so he could find your sweet spot, it only took three tries and he was hitting it over and over making you arch your back of the wall your chest basically in his face, you were definitely NOW prepared for him. You wanted to touch him so bad, you wanted to feel his skin under your fingertips, you wanted to thread your hands through his hair but he kept your hands pinned above you head with a strong hold. 

With a whine you tried pulling your hands from his grip and break free but his grip only tightened. He looked up at you with an evil glint hidden behind his lust blown eye. "You were being such a good girl for me, I was trying to treat you but obviously you're proving to me you don't deserve it." 

"I wanna touch you." You whined out still trying to pull your hands from his death grip on your wrists. Suna's tongue laid flat on your cheek before he he slowly licked up making you slightly flinch your head away. His stopped once his lips reached your ear, "No." 

Removing his hand moved away from your clit his gripped onto your waist supporting your body better. His hips snapped against yours at a rough pace, pulling out almost all the way before completely bottoming out in you. His eyes never wavered away from your face as he watched your face contort in pleasure, his name falling constantly breathlessly from your lips. It was a sight he loved seeing, he had a plan tonight and that was to completely ruin you.

"You're all mine, you're my pretty baby." He said placing his lightly sweaty forehead against yours his hot breath fanning over your lips, you leaned your head forward peppering his face with kisses before finally he moved his head slightly to the side so he could meet his lips with your lips. His pace held no mercy and you could already feel your legs getting sore. Suna took his thumb pressing it against your clit, rubbing in a quick side to side motion. Your back arched off the wall with a rather loud moan and the knot in your stomach was getting close to snapping. 

"Good girl." Suna said with a questionable smile as he picked up his Ruthless pace on your pussy. 

Squeezing your eyes tight you placed your heels on his hips digging them into his back pulling him further against you desperate to feel his skin against yours, "I'm gonna cum, go faster." You said starting to grinding your hips against him contrasting with his thrusts creating even more pleasurable sensations for the both of you. Your breathing picked up and your eyes closed tight as you you prepared yourself for your awaiting orgasm. Just as it was about to snap Suna pulled out completely, making you let out a frustrated whine as you he let go of your body and you slowly slid down to the floor. 

"Whyyy." You cried out looking up at him trying to catch your breath as your building orgasm vanished. 

Suna crouched down to your level his hand resting on your cheek his thumb running across your skin, "you really think I'd let you cum, you've been giving everyone else all your attention tonight hugging so many different guys but it's like I'm not even here to you." He said making a mocking pouty face before he looked at you with a cocky amused smile. 

"Sounds like someone I know." You scoffed out pushing his hand away rather harshly, which you realized was a mistake quickly when you saw his smile drop quickly making your eyes widen . His hand wrapped around your throat and he harshly pulled his face towards his. "What was that slut?" 

"Nothing, I'm sorry Rintarō!" You said grabbing onto his wrist trying to pull his hand away as it tightened. 

"I don't believe you're actually sorry!" He said letting go of your neck he grabbed your arm pulling you towards the middle of the room, he sat down pulling you down with him, grabbing onto your waist he pulled your back against his chest . Intertwining your legs with his he spread your legs open wide making it hard to close them. 

Grabbing onto your face, his fingers digging into your jaw squishing your cheeks together. His hand slid down cupping your pussy. 

"Open you eyes and I want you to watch as I finger your sloppy little pussy, don't you dare think about closing your eyes and I don't want to hear a sound come out your mouth, got it!" He said his chin resting on your shoulder. 

You nodded your head, slowly opening your eyes noticing the mirror only a few inches away your feet almost touching it. Your faced heated up with embarrassment as you laid out in front of it exposed. 

Suna placed a kiss on your neck lightly sucking, as he took two fingers tracing your entrance before shoving them in. Making you squirm and instantly grind against him desperate to chase the orgasm that he denied you earlier. Slowly he dragged his digits in and out of you stopping them to curl them against the spongy spot deep inside of you that'd make your back arch and usually make your eyes roll back but you didn't dare go against his words. Your breathing picked up as his fingers did, never closing your eyes as you watched his fingers assaulting your pussy. 

"Does that feel good, you like it when I finger your needy little pussy?" He asked his lips dragging up your neck. You tried nodding which was difficult due to his grip on your cheeks."I can feel how tight you are the way your pussy just sucks me in." Your hand reached up and behind you resting your hand on his cheek while you bit your lip to stop any noise that threatened to slip out.

Suna couldn't help but admire the way you turned into putty in his hands, watching how much pleasure you'd succumb to with just his fingers alone. He peered down looking at how his fingers and parts of his hands were coated with your arousal, turning him on further unable to help the way his dick twitched with anticipation just waiting to be back inside of you.

His fingers continued to piston in and out of you at a mind boggling pace, curling them at unexpected times making involuntary shivers rake through your body, you grabbed onto his thighs digging your nails into them using it as leverage as your legs tried closing. You looked at him through the mirror making eye contact with his glowing green ones, his face displaying a sadistic like grin watching how your body reacted to his touch unable to keep still. Still keeping eye contact he attached his lips onto your sweet spot that was already bruised from earlier making you bite your lip to keep in the moan the threatened to slip out. 

"You're doing so good keep it up and I might let you cum." He whispered on your ear before going back to gently kissing along your neck. Your jaw started feeling sore from his vice like grip he kept against your cheeks so you couldn't turn your head away. You focused on your breathing as you watched his hand in the mirror seeing how they glistened with your arousal when he'd pull out making you clench around him, slowing his fingers down a bit. You could feel you stomach start to coil and you couldn't help but start to squirm as you felt a bit sensitive, you felt a moan start slipping out but Suna was quick to stop it, his cold hand covering your mouth giving your jaw a much needed break. 

"Bad girl almost let one slip out, you should thank me for helping you out." He said before biting down onto your shoulder making a shiver rake through your body. With your release starting to inch forward you couldn't help but bring your hips back against his finger. 

Suna pressed the heel of his palm onto your clit making you throw you head back and arch your back grinding against his hand for harder to increase the pleasure, still keeping your eyes on the mirror. You grounded against his hand faster the loud squelching sound from his fingers curling inside of you bouncing around the room. It only egged you on more as your breathing picked up drastically chest rising and falling trying to control all the moans you wanted to slip out. 

"Look at how much of a mess you've become for me, so wet and sloppy down here, I'll let you cum only cause you decided to obey like a good bitch." He said curling his fingers faster on the sweet spongy spot. 

You started squirming around, your pussy clenching around his fingers sporadically. You were right on the edge, you bit down on Suna's hand hard making him pull his hand away. 

"Ow you fucking dumb bitch!" He yelled shaking his hand.

Your orgasm finally came crashing through in waves of euphoric pleasure and you let out a loud moan throwing your head back against his shoulder, your legs shaking as you came on his fingers. Slowly he thrusted his fingers in and out helping you ride through your orgasm. 

When you finally relaxed he pulled his fingers out, he rested them against your lips, "suck!" He said demandingly. 

And you did just that opening your mouth letting him place his fingers inside your mouth as you sucked and licked them clean. He pulled his fingers out dragging them down your Chin and chest a trail of saliva coming off of them before resting his hand on your stomach. 

"Good job baby, but we're not close to being done." He said twisting your head to the sides so you'd look at him. He kissed your lips being able to taste you on your tongue, he pulled away looking into your eyes seriously. "Open your Mouth." His voice left no room for disagreement or questions. You opened your mouth and he bent down letting spit fall out from his lips into your mouth. "Swallow." He said. You nodded slowly keeping your eyes on his closing your mouth as you swallowed his spit. He let out a please smile before flipping you onto your back before you had any time time to react. He slid down so his face was in front of your pussy, he laid his tongue flat against you licking a long slow stripe upwards making you shudder. 

"No stop it's to soon Rin!." You cried out trying to pushing against his head.

"Wheres the fun in that? I wanna taste you right now I don't wanna wait" He said hooking his arms around your thighs holding you still. "I wanna see how many times I can make you cum before you start crying!" He said looking up at you placing his lips on your puffy clit sucking harshly. Making you buck your hips up into his mouth, "oh my god please Rintarō it's to much!" You said grabbing onto his hair pulling upwards. Suna swatted your hands away. Letting his tongue explore your folds, expertly sucking and licking making you thrash your hips around just for them to be pushed down by Suna making him frustrated. 

Suna let up for air glaring at you, his chin already coated in a mix of your slick and his saliva, "stop moving around so much." He looked down spreading your folds apart spitting directly onto your clit spreading it around with his finger. He lowered his head back down shoving his tongue into your entrance, moving it in and out collecting any wetness with his tongue his nose brushing you clit.

"Fuck!" You breathed out gripping your hands into his hair pushing his head more against you as you started grinding your hips against his skilled tongue another orgasm building up quicker than expected. Your loud moans and the lewd sucking and slurping coming from Suna drowning out the music and loud commotions that happened all just outside the door.

He brought his lips back onto your clit giving it a harsh suck his teeth lightly grazing it. Laying his tongue flat against you clit he moved his tongue side to side looking up at you with hooded eyes. He placed a kiss on your clit before taking his hand rubbing your Pussy looking up at you. 

"I just thought of something...I wanna spell my name out." He said with a grin, "I want to hear you say every letter too, okay?" He said bringing his lips dangerously close back down to your pussy, you nodded your head.

Suna pointed his tongue placing it against your clit and you instantly knew the first letter. He was gonna spell his full name.

"S" you breathed out. And he moved on to the next one "U" you said with a loud moan barely giving you time before he did the next "oh god N!" You cried out "shit A!" 

As he continued spelling his name each letter brought you closer to your next orgasm. The letters he spelt with his tongue were drawn out slow and deep and he ended each one with a harsh suck on your clit.

"Of fuck I'm cumming O!" You cried out as he finished spelling his name your hips bucking and your orgasm crashed through you hard, Suna catching everything with his tongue not letting a single drop slip out as he licked you clean.

Suna removed his mouth from your pussy kissing your trembling thighs biting down before letting them go. He sat back on his heels taking his arm wiping his lower face off that was covered in your release. "I could never get sick of how you taste." He said with a low chuckle. 

You just laid on the floor a arm over your eyes while you tried catching your breath, but you instantly shot up with a Yelp when Suna put his thumb on your clit rubbing it. Sitting up you tried pushing him away, "nooo stopppp It's to sensitive!" You said almost on the verge of tears. 

"We're still not done, I still haven't released and I said I was gonna see how many times I can make you cum till your cry." He said bringing your lips to his pulling you into a kiss while you tried squirming away from his hand that still sinfully teased you. 

He pulled away and before you had enough time to react he flipped you around positioning you ass up face down. Suna's hands trailed around your ass before grabbing a handful in each hand. He bent down his lips trailing up your spine before he laid a few kisses on your shoulder blades. 

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've hit it from behind yet." He said his voice low as he spoke next to your ear. You just let out a small whimper. 

Suna's hand traced a circle on your ass cheek before bringing it down hard making you let out a mix between a cry and a moan jolting forward, a raging red handprint forming instantly. 

"What do you say, should we try it out?" His hand moved your hair over to one side. 

"Y-yes!" You breathed out unsure if you could take anymore but something deep down inside of you still wanted more. 

"Mmmm i knew you weren't completely drained yet, but you're definitely gonna be fucked out when I'm done with you." He said taking his tip tracing it up and down your slit coating his head in your arousal that had slowly started dripping down your thigh again. 

"Please Rintarō." You whined out preparing yourself. 

"Only cause you asked so nicely." And with that he shoved his cock bottoming out in your tight pussy in one single thrust a pleasurable moan escaping you lips. His pushed on your back making your arch further his hands holding onto your hips with a tight grip making sure you weren't going anywhere. 

He started moving a steady quick pace, something to get you warmed up before the real show, never failing to let his tip kiss your cervix every-time he thrusted in. Suna thrusted in and out while pulling your hips back to me his timed thrusts. You hands clawed at the smooth wooden floor and you wouldn't be surprised if there was scratch marks. He felt incredibly deep in the position, reaching spots inside of you didn't know were there before. It sent your mind into a frenzy.

You we're definitely being overstimulated making all your senses hypersensitive. It was a thin line between pleasure and pain and your mind couldn't decipher which one you were exactly feeling. 

Suna looked down at where his cock repeatedly entered in and out of you. The clear ring of wetness sitting at the base of his dick that showed everytime his hips moved back made him smirk to himself. He knew you were sensitive, and that he was probably pushing it a bit, but he couldn't help it he wanted to wreck you see you fucked dumb all from his doing. 

"Your sloppy little pussy is taking me so well right now, I can feel you clenching around me." Suna said bringing his hand up slapping your ass again before picking up his pace. 

"Oh shit Rin!" You cried out the tears starting to form as you reached behind you grabbing for his wrist. 

"Yea does it feel good baby, like how my cock stuffs you full." 

"Oh god yes, faster please!" You moaned out mouth falling open silent screams following after. 

Suna didn't have to be told twice as he snapped his hips faster against you, the sound of skin slapping against skin only growing louder. Suna reached in front of him grabbing your wrists pulling them behind your back. You were helpless and in his full control your mind going numb as he fucked you senseless. 

Every thrust was perfectly angled so he'd drag along you gspot pulling you closer to another release. His groans and grunts growing in volume as you clenched around him. He brought his free hand back up landing to harsh slaps to your ass, a loud moan sounding from you. 

"Fuck you feel so good." Suna moaned out his head falling forward his thrusts becoming rougher. You let out a pleasurable sob begging him to slow down, making Suna snap his head up to look at you.

A smile stretched across his face, he finally brought you to tears as they constantly slipped out staining your cheeks black from your eyeliner and mascara, he also took in the way drool slightly fell out of your mouth your hair matted against your forehead a neck stuck from the layer of sweat that covered your skin. He mentally noted that two orgasms brought you to the begging tears he liked seeing.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as another orgasm approached you. "Mmmm-gonna-oh fuck-gonna cum!" You cried out moving your hips against his ruthless thrusts. 

You're mind was in a complete haze and you couldn't think straight at all. He was basically fucking you dumb.

As your orgasm came crashing through, you squeezed your eyes tight, back arching further a loud moan ripping through your throat as the euphoric waves of overwhelming pleasure hit your body hard. 

Your body went limp as Suna pulled out laying another slap on your ass. "No more" you breathed out tears falling down your cheeks. 

"You can't leave me hanging I still haven't had my release."Suna cooed by your ear his fingertips tracing along your side. Before giving proper time to recover Suna flipped you on your back grabbing the underside of your thighs spreading your legs back open. He laid his cock against your pussy, it was hot and heavy and you could feel it twitch with anticipation. "Come on pretty girl I know you can go one more round." He laid the back of his hand against the side of your face slowly sliding it down. He placed his thumb against his dick pushing down making is top enter inside of you without any hesitation. He could still feel your pussy fluttering from your previous orgasm relishing in the feeling at how your pussy sucked him in molding to the shape of his cock perfectly; and it made his head fall back as he bit his lip holding in his moan. 

Looking back down at you he started sliding himself in further, making you place your hand on his stomach to attempt to push him away. You were being extremely overstimulated every part of you was sensitive, but another part of you loved it. So with the small amount of strength you had left inside of you, you somehow managed to flip him onto his back pinning his wrists by his head your nails digging into them as you fully seated yourself on his cock straddling him a shaky moan falling from your lips. You could feel every vein the ran along his cock twitch and pulse desperate to move against your welcoming tight walls, making you bite your lip. He was on the edge you could tell but you also knew there was a slim chance he was gonna cum before he made you cum again, even though he has already pushed you over the edge three times in one night.

"Oh? Are you gonna try taking control now." Suna said giving you a amused look.

You didn't say anything but just lifted your hips up before dropping them back down repeating this, you watched as Suna's mouth fell open and his eyebrows furrowed a pink dust covering his cheeks and heavy breaths fell from his lips. You bent down attaching your lips to his neck peppering him with kisses and sometimes hitting and sucking to leave small marks. You legs started feeling sore quickly and your pace was faltering. You pushed through anyways fighting through the sting that ran through your thighs. With a final drop you went to lift your hips again but you couldn't you breathed heavily your legs at their limit. 

Suna easily broke out of the hold you had on his wrists and sat up. He placed one hand on your ass while the other wrapped around your waist. "Already tapping out?" He said before placing a small kiss on your lips. He pulled your hips forward and than back so you'd grind against him. He set a good pace slow pace and he placed gentle sweet kisses on your lips and face. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you making his face smothered by your breasts. You started to move you hips on your own at a much faster pace.

You let out a breathy moan burying your head in his neck releasing his face from your chest as he let his hands fall down to your ass, letting you set the pace and take control. You kept increasing in pace back and forth faster every time you clit rubbing against his pelvis kissing his Lower abdomen only bringing you further to your new and fast approaching orgasm. Your nails dug into his back dragging down creating bright red streaks and you relished in the sounds of his moans and grunts that turned you on every-time, while gripping onto your ass. You were riding him like your life depended on it, his cock hitting against your overly sensitive spot every time you dragged your hips forward. 

Suna could feel you clenching around him over and over he could tell you were close. Without hesitation he quickly laid you on your back a bit to hastily getting the wind knocked out of you, he gave you an apologetic look while wrapping your legs around his waist. He waisted no time thrusting into you at a inhuman pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other and the lewd wet squelching noises from your pussy getting rammed into by his cock echoed around the room. Tears flooded down your cheeks as you screamed out his name nails digging into his back harder to the point where you broke skin making him let out a loud hiss, blood surfacing onto his back. 

"Rin oh my god please don't stop baby please don't stop!" You cried out desperate for your release. 

He looked concentrated and zoned out as he looked down at your pussy watching as his cock rammed into you ruthlessly, your arousal coating his thighs and lower abdomen and it only got wetter every-time his thighs would hit the back of your ass , his mouth hung open and he let out a throaty groan feeling his release building up. 

Your back arched off the ground dramatically as you reached for his face pulling his face down to yours. He lowered himself down his forearms propping him up, connecting his lips with yours in a sloppy steamy kiss. He grabbed your hand threading his fingers with yours holding your hand tightly and almost reassuring like.

"Say my name." He said resting his forehead against yours looking into your eyes.

"Rintarō." You said breathlessly.

"Louder" he said thrusting into your harder his fingers digging into your hips, bruises blossoming under his fingertips. Your hand gripping his tighter.

"Rintarō!" You moaned out louder. 

"Louder!" He said bringing his hand down to your clit, hips bucking. 

"Oh shit Rintarō!" You basically screamed out, your heels digging into his back as your fourth orgasm of the night came crashing through hard. You hips bucked and your tears never ending your whole body shaking uncontrollably, you couldn't help but bite down on his shoulder as he continued thrusting into you chasing his release. 

"This is my pussy you belong to me!" He said kissing you.

"Fuck it's all yours just please cum!" You cried out the pleasure becoming to much to handle as your grabbed onto him tighter. 

Suna thrusted into you a few more times before stilling and you could feel his dick twitch inside of you, a loud throaty groan sounding through the room his head falling into the crook of your neck, as he finally came shooting hot ropes of cum inside of you filling you to the brim. His breathing was heavy as he held himself up with everything he had in him so he wouldn't crush you. He took your lips in his slowly thrusting a few times before slowly pulling out, watching as your mixed cum slowly flooded out of you. 

"Holy shit that was the best sex I've ever had, I don't think i ever came that much before in my life." He said panting catching his breath with a small chuckle, rolling to the side of you propping himself up with one elbow to look at you. 

"You good?" He asked looking at your panting form zoned out looking up at the ceiling lifeless like. "Hey (y/n), are you okay?" He asked placing his hand on your cheek turning your head to the side so you'd look at him. He gave you a concerned look while his eyes scanned over you. 

You pushed his hand away, "I've never came that much before either." You said breathless before you weakly slapped his face. 

"What the hell! Why'd you slap me?" He said furrowing his brows. 

"Cause asshole I kept telling you to stop and slow down and give me a minute but you didn't." You said rolling your eyes. 

"I couldn't help myself." He said while his fingers traced your lips, "you should see how fucked out you look right now, whoever fucks your must be good at what they do." His lips lightly curling up into a small smile as you rolled your eyes. 

You looked at him with a scoff, "have you seen yourself you probably don't look much better than me." He hummed before turning his head and body slightly looking at his appearance in the mirror. 

Smudged lipstick stains littered his face,neck,and chest. His hair stuck to his forehead and neck, his body shiny from the sweat layer that stuck to it few beads still trailing down his chest. Fresh hickies laid on his neck,shoulders,and chest along with the very prominent bite mark. He couldn't help but also notice how he had smudged and running eyeliner. 

He turned his head back to you, "we should take a picture." He said with a grin. 

"No way!" You said shaking your head. 

"To bad we're taking one." He said pulling you up and into his arms holding you from breaking free but it wasn't like you had much energy to do so, you were unsure if you could even walk. He reached for his pants so he could pull out his phone. 

Once he grabbed it he pulled your back against his chest, his hand and arm covering your breasts. He rested his head against yours, he held a cocky grin while held his phone up and snapped the photo. He looked at it with a smile. 

"I like it." 

"I don't I look wrecked."

"I know that what I love about it, you look perfect...and also do I so don't worry." He kissed your lips standing up walking into the small guest bathroom in the room. It wasn't long before he returned with two warm wet cloths. 

He started wiping you clean kissing any bruises he left. When he was done he handed you the other cloth. 

"Mind wiping away the lipstick stains?" 

"Let me do something first, hand me my purse." You said pointing at your purse. He reached over far grabbing onto it with his fingertips before dragging it over to him, handing it to you pulling out a piece of gum first. 

You took out your phone and grabbed onto his chin lightly smooshing his cheeks. You took your phone and snapped a photo of him with a smile. 

"I think you blinded me with the flash." He said blinking a few times. 

You laughed setting your phone aside grabbing the wash cloth wiping away the lip stick stains on his body placing a kiss on his lips with a giggle after you finished. 

"Can you turn around for me?" 

Suna nodded turning around and you winced seeing the scratch marks that ran down his back, some having blood at the surface...they looked painful. You wiped them clean watching as his shoulders tensed when you touched them. 

"I'm sorry." You mumbled out 

"For what?" He asked turning his head to the side to look at you. 

"For scratching you to hard." 

"Don't be sorry, I like when you scratch me and leave marks." He said turning back around giving you a sweet kiss.

"Hey (y/n) can I ask you something?"

"Yea?" You said cocking you eyebrow.

He looked straight into your eyes his face going serious.

"Will you be mine officially? Be my girlfriend."


	32. Ch.32: visit

"TURN IT OFF!" you yelled reaching over Suna's body to feel for his phone that had an a alarm echoing throughout the room waking you a lot earlier than you had wanted. A headache instantly evident as soon as your eyes opened. 

You and Suna had continued the party after your fun activities, despite your legs screaming at you to go lay down. It was safe to say Oikawa had heard quite a handful. Iwaizumi sent him down the hall to grab him a charger from the guest rooms that he had purposely made hard to find, so the whole time he was trying to find the charger he had to listen to you scream out Suna's name over and over. 

Iwa said when he came back he looked infuriated and upset and went upstairs to his room for a bit to get away. By the time you and Suna had resurfaced Oikawa was back with the group and he'd look anywhere but you, he seemed hurt but he deserved it, it was a taste of his own money. At the same time everyone was getting pretty tipsy so more drinks and shots were being passed around than earlier and it wasn't long before you all lived the night through only further becoming intoxicated. Until Suna who was much better at handling alcohol than you basically dragged you to the room to call it a night at around 3am. Only continuing to embarrass yourself as you spent an hour over the toilet while he held you hair sitting on the ground with you until you finished. You had forgot about the number one rule "never mix your liquors." Quite fast last night and you paid the price keeping both you and Suna up until almost 5.

He grabbed his phone turning the alarm off before pulling you closer into his bare chest. 

"What time is it." You asked pulling the blankets over your face. 

"8 am." He said back his voice low and raspy from just waking up. 

"We've only been asleep for 3 hours!" You said rather loudly. "Why are we getting up so early, can't we just sleep in." 

"Cause we gotta go see my parents today, but first we need to make a few stops." He said his head burying into your neck. 

"What stops?" 

"First we have to get ready and make it look like we haven't been up all night and have hangovers; and than we're gonna go get breakfast; and than we need to stop by the store so you can buy makeup and work your magic and cover up all my hickies you left." He said rolling onto his back pulling you along with him. 

"I just wanna sleep." You whined out turning away from him. 

"You can sleep after we finish what we need to do today, I wanna sleep too but I told my parents we were coming today." 

"I'm not giving you another blowjob if you get tired again." You mumbled into the sheets.

"I'll find other ways to keep me up." He said his hand feeling on your ass, before you swatted it away. 

You felt him get out of bed hearing his heavy footsteps walking over to his bag that held his spare clothes and all that stuff. 

You felt yourself falling asleep again but right before you had fallen into the sweet welcoming arms of sleep. Suna yanked the blankets off of you. 

"You're seriously making me rethink my 'yes' last night." You mumbled curling into a ball the coldness making your body erupt with goosebumps. 

"Come on you need to get up...you can take a shower with me." He said crawling over you his hands planted on either sides of his head. 

You opened one eye looking at him, "it's a tempting offer...but I can't feel my legs as is if you fuck me again I seriously won't be able to walk." 

"You can still shower with me." He said kissing your cheek since your body was still turned to the side.

"Maybe just Give me like 5 more minutes...or hours." You said pushing his face away. 

"God you're so annoying...you have until I get out of the shower once I'm out you're getting up and getting ready." He said getting off the bed grabbing his bag and walking into the bathroom. 

Pulling the blankets back over you, you thanked your lucky stars that Suna takes longer showers. You dozed off for about 20 minutes before you awoke to a pillow getting thrown at your face rather hard. 

Throwing the pillow back at him not nearly as hard as he threw it at you. You groaned as he grabbed your arms pulling you so you'd sit up instantly just leaning into his chest.

"Your turn get in the shower...NOW!" You mumbled profanities at him dragging your feet towards your bag than into the bathroom stripping down turning on the shower, not taking it long for it to heat up. You stepped in under the water a sigh of relief washing over you. 

As you showered you heard Suna walk in doing small things like brushing his teeth. Before long you turned the water off grabbing the towel drying off, walking out into the bathroom grabbing your clean set of clothes changing into them. You looked in the mirror at your appearance. 

"God I'm gonna need a lot of concealer." You sighed out grabbing your tooth brush brushing your teeth. After finishing you carried yourself into the bedroom sitting on the floor in front of the mirror. You pulled out your makeup setting to work on making yourself looking a lot less like you were suffering a hangover and running on 3 hours of sleep. After finishing you moved down to your neck using every trick in the book to make all the marks on your neck invisible. 

"Finally I'm done... are you ready?" You asked gathering all your stuff looking over at Suna who stared at his phone unamused. 

"I don't like it." 

"Dont Like what?" you asked zipping your bag up putting your shoes on. 

"When you have to cover up the marks I put on you." He said unplugging his charger throwing it into his bag. 

"Well do you want to explain to your parents why we have matching hickies." 

"No, my mom would skin me alive." He said with a scoff 

"Than don't complain about it."

He rolled his eyes standing off the bed motioning for you to walk out of the room. Reaching the kitchen area you grabbed a water. You noticed the few people passed out on the couch making you laugh. Suna opened the front door and your eyes instantly squinted as you tried adjusting them to the blinding early morning light. You trudged out to the car pulling out your phone shoot Iwa a text telling him thank you and what not. 

"So what're we doing now?" You asked buckling up as Suna started the car. 

"Taking you to the store so you can buy stuff to cover up my hickies." He said pulling away from the house. 

"Right....we're getting food though right?" 

"Yes we're getting food after we do this first." 

~+~

"Wait come back I think this shade matches you're skin a bit better." Suna looked like he was losing it as you swatched another foundation shade onto his skin comparing it to the others. 

"Can't you just pick something out from what you've found already." He huffed out impatiently.

You ignored his question grabbing another bottle looking at him and the color. 

"Yea I'm not doing that again...ima go get something, can I see your phone?" He said not waiting for your answer digging through your purse snatching your phone. 

"Why do you need my phone?" 

"I just wanted to try something that's all."

"Either come find me somewhere around here when you finally pick something or I'll meet you back here." He said walking off. 

You hummed in response going back to your search. Thankfully after a few more minutes of hunting you finally found the perfect shade that'll match his skin the best. You grabbed a concealer and powder too, walking out of the isle you scanned the store for Suna not taking long to find him since he was tall. 

You walked over finding him in the candy aisle. He looked deep in thought as he looked through the large assortment of candy. 

"Do you still have my phone?" 

"Hmmm? Oh yea here, Mayu texted you about something to do with clothes." He mumbled digging into his pocket pulling you you're phone handing it to you. 

You answered Adaichi's questions about which dress would be best suited for her before shoving your phone into your purse. 

"Why are you in the candy section?" 

"My little sister, usually I bring her something or take her somewhere when I visit, but I can't figure out what to get her she's eight she likes every single candy there is." 

"Well what's something you know she enjoys, like every time you've seen her eat it her face lit up a bit more." 

He froze in thought before looking at you, "(y/n) you're a genius." He said walking past further down the aisle his eyes frantically searching. 

"What'd I do exactly?" You turned to him with a raised eyebrow. 

" when I still lived with them I'd always get jelly sticks on my way home from school or practice, and cause she's attached to me she used to always ask what I was eating and I'd show her...long story short she loves eating these now." 

"That's cute you're favorite thing became hers." You replied "does she like volleyball too?" You half joked. 

"Yea, she does she used to sit with me and watch volleyball now she's starting to play." 

"Wow, I was just joking seems like she looks up to you." You said following after him as he walked to the cash register. 

"I don't maybe she does, I think it's just cause I'm her big brother so it's like monkey see monkey do." 

"Yea so exactly what I just said she looks up to you, hopefully she doesn't pick up on all of your habits." 

He shot you a glare before placing everything you guys had picked up on the counter. He pulled out his card but you were quick to swoop in pushing him aside so you could pay. 

"Alright now we just gotta cover up your neck." You said once you reached inside of the car pulling out everything you'd needed turning to face him. 

"Work your magic."  
~+~ 

"Okay now let's go get food I'm starving!" You said pulling away from him, you had been seated on his lap so you could cover up any visible marks you left but it wasn't long before giving him one simple kiss turned into a short lived full blown make out session. 

"Alright fine, know any good places you know Miyagi better than I do." 

"Mmmmm" you looked at your surroundings and street signs, "okay I know where we are at so yes I do there's a really good cafe only like 5 minutes or so away." 

After a head nod and a few stop lights you were parked in front of the cafe. 

"Why is it so expensive looking?" He questioned as you got out. 

"Cause it's a nice place." You said with a 'duh' tone making him role his eyes and you shove him. 

~+~

"I forgot got how good that place was to eat at, m stuffed." You said walking out of the cafe. 

"We're never coming back." He said lowly. 

"What why not?" You questioned him as you reached the car. 

"Cause that one fancy server guy wouldn't stop flirting with you and eyeing you down, and that table of guys wouldn't stop staring at you and saying stuff to each other like I wasn't sitting right across from you." He said rolling his eyes 

"What's the big deal? Waitresses and store clerks always flirt with you when we go out." You said with a shrug not understanding why he was getting so worked up. "Just let it go I can't control what they do or say and it's not like I entertained them in any way like someone." 

"What're you trying to say?" He asked turning his head to you.

You rolled your eyes, "unlike you I don't entertain the people who decide to flirt with me I just ignore it while you play into it flirting back smiling joking making them all weird...in front of me." You said pulling down the visor touching up your makeup. 

"It's different." He said back. 

"No Rintarō it's not, so stop getting mad at me over something I can't control when in reality I should've been the one upset all those past times." You flipped the visor back up, "like I said at least I can have some courtesy and not flirt back in with them in front of you, don't let it ruin your day and forget about it there's no point in arguing over it."

He pulled on your arm harshly tugging you towards him and you took a deep breath containing yourself not wanting to put him in a worse mood.

"You don't understand they can't have what's mine." He said his grip tightening. 

"Ow stop that hurts, stop taking it out on me I can't control it. You're being an asshole to me right now." You said trying to push his hand off of you but just like other times it was useless. 

"And You're being a fuckin brat ever been taught to hold your damn tongue!" 

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING WRONG I WAS TRYING TO STOP THIS FROM HAPPENING NOW PLEASE STOP." You cried out still trying to pull away from his grasp. 

His other hand wrapped around you throat only lightly squeezing more like a warning, "it's just you don't know when to stop you could've just said okay and all of this wouldn't had happened, it's all your fault blame yourself!" 

"STOP!" And before you realized it your hand came up and slapped him across the face your breath catching in your throat for a second before he let go of you harshly shoving you back. 

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HIT ME." He yelled leaning over to you making you scoot away from him as far as possible. 

"CAUSE YOU'RE SCARING ME!" you yelled back shutting your eyes waiting for him to do something. 

Suna froze once he realized what had happened and he'd cause. Part of him ached seeing you scared of him and trying to get away from him,but he'd never admit any of that to you. So with a long exasperated sigh he scooted away. 

"I don't really feel like fighting." He said putting his seatbelt on turning the car on. 

You opened your eyes and looked at him his head was turned looking out of his window resting the side of his face on his hand. Acting like he didn't just start a pointless argument.

"You don't listen anyways." You said quietly sitting in your seat normally, slowly putting the seat belt on and you already knew your arm would be bruised later if not already bruised. 

He looked at you grabbing your hand pulling off your ring that he bought you and you always wore. Your eyes widened, "what're you doing?" 

"I want my ring back." He said quietly putting putting it in his pocket, "stop acting so hurt about it you still have the necklace and chain." 

"But I like that ring Rintarō, why are you taking it?" 

"You can get it back when I feel like giving it back, you're just on my nerves right now you slapped me."

"Than give me my ring back too, you hurt me." You said going to reach for his hand to take his off his finger. 

"No." 

"No?"

"I'm not taking it off now let's just go." He pulled out of the parking lot and the car fell into a painful silence for majority of the ride. 

A little bit over an hour went by and you both still ignored each other; but at a red light Suna grabbed your hand making you shoot up he pulled out the ring and slid it back on your finger. 

"I knew you liked it a lot so I took it, I'm sorry about hurting you it just happened, just when you don't shut up sometimes it pisses me off, forget this all happened k." He said grabbing your hand kissing your knuckle and running his thumb over it not being able to actually kiss you due to him driving again. 

"I'm sorry I caused a fight." You mumbled out somewhat relieved he was putting it past him. 

"I know you are." Suna replied intertwining your fingers with his and everything went back to normal like nothing happened.

~+~

"(Y/n) get up We're here." Suna said lightly shaking you awake. 

You slowly opened your eyes looking around at the unfamiliar but nice neighborhood. 

You stretched your arms and when you finally woke up your mind clearing from it's haze, the nerves and reality came crashing through.

"OH MY GOD IM MEETING YOUR FAMILY." You said whipping your head over to look at him. 

"And you'll be fine." He said reaching in the backseat to grab the jelly sticks. 

"Can I just come back later and pick you up and I'll go to one of my parents offices I'm sure they have one in Aichi." You said looking in the mirror making sure you're hickies were still unnoticeable. 

"Calm down it'll all be good." He leaned over pulling you into a kiss, "oh by the way I should probably tell you I never told them you were coming."

"Are you serious?!" 

"Well I mean I just said I was bringing a close friend and they probably assumed like the twins or something I never said it was you or a girl." He shrugged opening his door getting out of the car. You slowly opened your door getting out clutching onto your purse tightly. 

Walking to Suna's side repeatedly telling yourself it'd be fine. He walked up to the front door knocking and you stepped behind him making him look at you and shake his head. 

It wasn't long before you heard the door unlock and a women's voice sound, "why didn't you just use your key?"

"Cause I didn't take my car." 

You just looked at the ground. 

"Who's car is that it's really nice my goodness!" You heard the lady gasp. 

"It's (y/n)'s " Suna said and you tensed. 

"Who's....(y/n)?" 

"This is (y/n)." Suna stepped aside pushing you in front of him. 

"Hello Mrs.Suna nice to meet you." You said with a smile your nerves going through the roof as her eyes widened. 

"Damnit Rintarō why didn't you say you were bringing a girl!" You couldn't tell if she was really excited or upset, which just made it worse.

You wanted to laugh at her tone suddenly changing. 

"What!? I said I was bringing a friend you just assumed it was a guy." 

"My god where are my manners please come in sweetheart." She said smiling gently at you grabbing your hand leading you in. Suna had his moms eyes and hair color it was easy to tell. 

"Your father is upstairs showering he'll be down in a bit." She said to Suna before looking back at you. 

"Are you hungry by any chance or thirsty? Also feel free to make yourself at home!" She gave you a reassuring smile. 

"No thank you we ate before we got here I'm not hungry." 

"Here let me make some tea and than would you mind sitting with me I want to know all about you!" His mom said with a big smile.

"I don't mind at all!" 

She was a very pretty woman you could easily tell Suna got most of his looks from her, she was a bit taller than average and was pretty lean her hair was short and straight and brushed down neatly not a single hair out of place. She definitely seemed like a perfectionist and also very kind and young at heart.

Your thought was broken up by the sound of little foot steps running along the upstairs hall and than down the stairs. 

" 'taro you're finally here!" A small girl ran straight into Suna's arms and you watched as he picked her up hugging her, her laughs and 'I missed you's' sounding in the room. 

Suna's back was facing you and as the girl hugged him her chin resting on his shoulder she slowly opened her eyes and looked at you, her eyes were exactly the same as Suna's. 

She placed her hands on his shoulders pushing back and turned her head slightly to him and unintentionally loudly whispered, "is that your girlfriend?" She asked with a smile her eyes flicking back towards you.

Suna looked at her, "you're always so nosey and yes she is." He loudly whispered back making her eyes light up.

"She's really pretty!" She said still in the hushed voice.

"Do you want to meet her?" 

She instantly nodded her head yes. Suna turned around facing you. 

"(Y/n) this is Rinari and Rinari this is (y/n)." 

Your mouth almost dropped on how much they looked alike. Her features were incredibly similar to Suna's just a bit softer looking, she was definitely gonna be heartbreaker...like her brother. The only differences is her skin seemed to be the slightest shade darker and face shape a bit more rounded. Other than that it was pretty similar she also had beautiful long hair that was currently tucked behind her ears. 

She gave you a smile, "Nice to meet you!" Her small giggle echoing. You're heart gushed 'she's so cute!'

"Nice to meet you too." You said returning the smile.

"Rintarō put her down, you can't always carry her around like she's still a baby." You herd his mom sound from behind you. 

"Yea Yea I know." Suna said placing down his sister she instantly walked over to you. 

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked with a smile grabbing your hand. 

"Rinari don't smother her so much she just got here, bother your brother some more!" 

"Volleyball!" She said excitedly turning around grabbing on to Suna's arm tugging him towards the outside. 

"I'll be outside if you need me." Suna said looking at you letting his sister tug him away. 

Your heart pounded as he left you there his mom smiling at them as they walked away. "Here come sit with me I want to get to know you!" 

"Uh Yea okay." You said following her towards a kitchen table sitting down scooting the chair in. 

"I can tell your nervous, which I understand but don't be I'm glad you came." She said sitting across from you. "How'd you guys meet?" 

"Oh we sit next to each other in class and are friends with the same group." 

"I see, he doesn't give you a hard time or is mean to you sometime, right? I know he can be a pain in the ass." She sighed out. 

"No he doesn't more like I'm the one bothering him." You said with a small laugh, lying through your teeth as if you arm wasn't still aching and bruised. 

"He never told me and correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming you two are together." She said bringing her cup of tea to her lips. 

"Yea we are."

"Mmmmmm right, so what are your hobbies?" 

~+~

"I like you a lot (y/n) I can see why Rintarō took interest in you." His mom laughed looking back down to the pan in front of her continuing cooking.

You had been talking with her a bit over an hour, she was a really sweet women and can hold a conversation like no other. You got to meet his dad when he walked in and it was safe to say Suna was a pretty good mix of them both just his moms genes shined through a bit brighter, and Suna had his height and skin tone his eye narrowed like his. He was also really nice and super polite. It made you wonder how two incredibly nice people had someone who acted well like Suna and how he can be towards you sometimes. 

"So what are your plans for after high school, I never asked." 

"I'll probably to go to college and take some business courses." 

"Oh so your interested in the business profession, it a stable career if you play your cards right, what made you drawn to it?" She said glancing up at you.

"My parents, it wasn't really my choice of career, but since I was a baby they've been paving the way for me so I'd be dumb to not take the opportunities ...I just inherited a business from them, I'll get to take over after high school, I believe I'll be around 22 when the times come." 

"Wow you you already have a future paved for you, thats really good it saves you from a few headaches!" 

"A bit nerve racking but yea it's good, I already have a business partner and he helps make things a bit more lively." You said with a small laugh. 

"I understand it's hard to accept so young and it'll be better when you start cause you'll already know that business partner for some time, but if you don't mind can you please go fetch Rintarō and Rinari for me!" She said giving you a kind smile. 

"Yea no problem!" You said sliding off the stool that sat at the island in the kitchen. You walked towards the slider door that lead to the backyard. You opened it slowly, your heart swelled when you looked over at Suna smiling and his laugh sounding through the backyard. You've never seen him smile like that his lips upturned into a perfect smile showing off his teeth as he talked with his sister passing the volleyball back and forth. When he smiled around you they were always small, his lips just lightly curling upwards and his mouth stayed closed and they only lasted for awhile before he'd return to his usual expressionless demeanor. 

He turned his head towards you when you shut the slider. His smile slowly faded not in a negative way his happy expression still remained he just turned his smile into a closed one, if anything he seemed happy to see you. 

"Oooo can (y/n) play with us!" His sister said looking at you and back at you.

"If she wants." Suna said walking towards you grabbing your hand placing a kiss on your cheek. Sitting down on a bench drinking some water.

"You're mom wanted me to come and get you guys." 

"Sorry for leaving you." He said running his thumb over your knuckles. 

"It's fine i enjoyed talking to your mom she's really nice." 

"Right...Rinari come on we need to go inside!" Suna said looking past you calling out to his sister. 

"Coming!" She said running over to you guys, "come on (y/n)!" She grabbed your hand pulling you back inside. You flinched at the feeling of his hand lightly feeling on your ass as he walked closely behind you. 

You shot him a glare shaking your head no, and he just gave you a innocent look and shrugged.

You sat down at the table Suna sitting next to you and Rinari sat across from you both. 

"Fix your posture you look ugly sitting like that." His mom said pushing on his back and correcting his posture making him sit up straight. He rolled his eyes as she walked away but he didn't dare try slouching again. You all ate a late lunch getting to know everyone a bit more.

~+~

As the day went on you found yourself Sitting on the floor of Rinari's room you listened to her talk as you braided her long hair styling it. She was very sweet and lively and gentle, you sure hoped she wouldn't pick up on Suna's attitude and bad habits when she got older since she looked up to him so much, he seemed like a good brother. Always entertaining her someway joking around with her, putting her on his shoulders, showing her how to do volleyball. It made you wonder if he was like this with all kids cause he sure knew how to act and handle them better than you do.

"Do you love my brother?" Her voice sounded breaking through your thoughts, you froze at the question. 'Love huh...do I love him?'

"I guess you can say I have love for him." You said not knowing how to reply exactly.

"Is he ever mean to you? Sometimes 'tarō can be mean and say mean things...mom always gets mad at him when he does and says he'll only push people away if he acts the way he does, she says he doesn't care about people and things enough and will easily hurt people. I think that's why you shocked her when you showed up." She said casually playing with her skirt as if her words didn't have a bunch of meaning to them.

You let those words sink in. 'God I love children who gossip!'

"Why exactly would she be shocked about me?" You asked subtly pushing for more.

"Mom said he doesn't know how to treat people right and hides his feelings away to much, she said one day she hopes he'll find someone that's patient enough to love him and break his walls down and find happiness in loving another and eventually have a wife and kids...she also said that she wouldn't be surprised if he pushes away the person who loves him the most for doing something wrong and than just ending up hurting himself realizing who he pushed away, she told dad even though he's still to young for her to think about she thinks if he doesn't fix himself up now hell never find his true happiness, whatever that's supposed to mean."

"When did your mom say all of this."

"I heard her tell dad the other night." 

"That's why I wanna know if you love him and will be the person to stay so he won't be lonely and hurt."

"Rinari! Shut up!" Suna's voice sounded in the room startling both you and Rinari.

"I'm sorry." She was quick to say putting her head down, and you quickly tied the braid off. 

"You're always so nosey Rinari I swear, stay out of peoples business" he let out a exasperated sigh "are you ready (y/n) we need to get going before traffic gets to bad and it's getting dark." He said fully walking into the room looking down at you. 

"Yea I just need to get my bag and I'll be ready, I'm pretty sure it's in the living room." You said getting up from the floor. 

"K...me and (y/n) are gonna leave I'll probably see you next week." Suna said crouching down to his sister hugging her. 

"Are you going to bring (y/n) again?" 

"Probably not next week but I'll bring her again sometime soon." Suna said standing up while Rinari walked over to you giving you a hug. 

"Bye (y/n)!" She said giving you a sweet smile pulling away. 

"Bye Rinari." You said back smiling at her as Suna pulled you out of her room. 

Walking down stairs you grabbed your purse, "oh are you guys leaving!" Suna's mom wiped her hands off on a dish towel before scurrying over to you. "Bye bye it was great meeting you (y/n) hope to see you again soon." She said pulling you into a hug. 

"Bye Mrs. Suna it was great meeting you too, thank you for having me." You said returning the hug before pulling away. 

"Of course...drive home safely please and text me when you get back." She said looking at Suna before pulling him into a hug telling him to behave and what not. 

Suna's dad walked into the room saying goodbye to the both of you handing Suna a check in which you assumed was his allowance. Walking out of the house you yawned a shiver raking through your body from the cold air. 

"I'm tired." You said walking along side Suna towards the car. 

"Yea me too." He said unlocking the car walking to the drivers side of the car. "See you had nothing to be nervous about they liked you." Suna put the key into the ignition turning the car on. 

"It was still nerve racking I didn't know what to expect...you're sister looks a lot like you." You said with a small chuckle. 

"A lot of people have said that before." He mumbled pulling out onto the road. 

You pondered on what Rinari had told you what his mom said making you wonder something. Suna grabbed your hand pulling it closely towards him as he intertwined his fingers with yours. 

"Can I ask you something?" You said quietly not knowing if you should cause you'd probably end up getting hurt from his words. 

"Hmmm"he hummed back. 

"Never mind it's nothing." 

You saw him look at you, "are you still mad at me about earlier?" He asked.

"No it's whatever now." 

"look at me." The car slowly came to a stop and the red light illuminated the cars interior. 

You turned your head to look at him. 

"Whatever's bothering you just forget about it you're probably just overthinking every thing like usual." He pulled you into a kiss, it was more needy than it was affectionate. 

The light turned green and he turned away from you going back to driving. 

"Don't you dare think about covering your hickies at school from now on." He suddenly said his voice sounding through the silence slightly surprising you. 

" but it's embarrassing walking around with them everyone stares and whispers I don't think I want to show them." You said putting your hand on the side of your neck where a few marks laid.

"I can honestly care less about what you think." His hand gripped your thigh. "Everyone needs to see who's little slut you are." 

The words stung a bit but you just nodded not arguing back cause than it'd just start a fight and you'd end up hurt either emotionally or physically, you didn't want to see him upset you wanted to see him like how he was earlier. You like usual you agreed.

"Okay."


	33. Ch.33: long day

Your fingertips trailed over the countless book spines resting on the dusty shelves inside of the library. No one really ever used the library at the school and it was cleared evident. The few times people seemed to check out books were times like these, a book report coming up and everyone had to have a book picked out by the end of the week. You decided to go find one early before all the good books were picked through and you were stuck reading some boring story that made you fall asleep every time you turned a page. 

You came to halt your finger resting on a sleek back spine with gold trimming reading, "The Great Gatsby" you grabbed the book running your hand over the front. It definitely wasn't the original cover but you liked this one better with all the gold and the 1920s Art Deco print making it pop. You flipped it around reading the back to get a better idea on what it was about. You than flipped it back around opening the first page reading through the first two pages.

You got lost in the book and zoned out only thing drawing you back to reality was long cold fingers brushing your neck gently, drawing your hair back away from your neck that was covering your hickies.

"You're covering them still." Suna hummed by your ear his hand tracing over your neck before trailing down your back grabbing onto your skirt. "And your skirt is to high you need to pull it down." His hand tugged your skirt down a bit. 

You smiled to yourself before turning around closing the book, "never thought I'd run into you at a library." 

"Me neither but I wanted to see you and Mayu told me you were in here and I need a book for the stupid book report." He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"How come you wanted to see me?" You asked raising your eyebrow. 

"No specific reason really, morning practice ended earlier than I usage and I didn't want to go to class and I knew you'd be around here somewhere so thought I'd come hang out with you before we have to go to class, so when I saw Mayu without you I thought she'd know where you were and she did ." 

"How come you didn't text me?" 

"I did you didn't answer my texts or calls." He said rolling his eyes. 

You gave him a confused look before reaching in your bag pulling out your phone and there it was 4 missed calls and 6 messages from Suna. 

"Oh sorry about that my ringer was off." You said looking at him giving him a apologetic look. 

"Mmmmmm don't do it again." He replied back, "and since you have your phone out I have something to give to you, I forgot to give it to you yesterday." 

You raised your eyebrow trying to think what it was. You were with him most of yesterday before he dropped you off at home. "What is it?" You asked warily. 

"Let me see your phone." He didn't really wait for a response he just grabbed it which you were used to at this point. 

He turned it around taking the case off, he pulled out his wallet holding your case in between his lips. He slipped out what looked like a small photo. He placed it against your phone than clicked the case back on. 

"Thought you wouldn't like the photo I have so I got you this one instead." He handed your phone back. Turning around the case you smiled and let out a short laugh, you adverted your gaze up to him. 

"It's the photo I took of you." You said stating the obvious to him. He had printed out the photo you took of him at the party. His face in your hand slightly smooshing his cheeks together, smudged lipstick stains littering his face, hair messy and sweaty some parts sticking to his face, and his eyeliner slightly runny. "Wait which one did you use than?" You heart rate slightly picking up knowing he had a variety of lewd photos of you on his phone.

He smirked pulling out his phone, "this one." You looked at it it was the picture he had taken of the both of you, you felt relived knowing that that was the photo he picked. "It's not bad but my tits are basically out your hand just barely covers them." You whined giving back his phone. 

"I know I wish they weren't covered, and it's my favorite photo of us." He sighed looking at the photo before putting his phone back.

"If you think about it, it's the only photo of us." You replied running a hand through your hair, "I was scared you would've had something worse." You lightly laughed. 

"Oh like this one?" He smirked pulling out his wallet displaying a picture of you sucking his dick, held inside a transparent card holder . 

"Oh my god why would you do that I- I'm pretty sure that's illegal, what if someone sees it! Rintarō take it out!" You whispered yell reaching for his wallet. 

He moved his wallet constantly out of your reach, "Mmmm nope I like it...I have another in my car so every time I flip my visor down I see your pretty fucked out face while you were riding me." He leaned closer to your with a teasing tone and smile.

"Your a horrible person I hope you know that." You rolled your eyes shaking your head.

"Yea?" He leaned in connecting his lips with yours, moving his lips at a slow pace his hands coming to your waist to pull your body against his. 

You slowly pulled away, "thought you didn't like being affectionate at school especially out in the open." 

"I didn't before and still really don't but you're mine so why not show it off to everyone else who thinks they can have you." He said his lips leaning in slowly. 

"You're a confusing little boy ." You said basically against his lips, your hands wrapping around his neck and fingers playing with the ends of his hair. 

"Shut up." He mumbled softly before closing the small space in between you two again. His tongue pushing its was into your mouth clashing with yours exploring your mouth savoring your taste.

"Woahhhh wasn't expecting to walk in here and see this." You heard atsumu laugh. 

You and Suna instantly pulled away looking at him. 

"What're you doing here?" You and Suna both asked at the same time his hands still on your waist holding you close and your hands still around his neck. 

"Sorry didn't realize the library was your guys personal make out place, and my class has a stupid book report coming up so I was gonna find a book." He said walking beside you, reaching behind pulling out a book. "I've already read this one last year so I don't have to read it again." He said holding it moving it side to side. 

"Oh and I was looking for you (y/n)." He said looking down at you causing Suna to tighten his grip pulling your body against his even more. 

"Me? How come me, don't you have a twin brother? Oh where is Osamu by the way he said he needed me to proof read an essay for him." You said looking behind him only to see the other Miya missing.

"Retaking a test, that's why I need your help, and you owe me since I helped you clean out your closet." 

Suna looked down at you with a raised brow, "he helped you clean out your closet?" 

"I wouldn't really call it cleaning, just stretching and filling it up some more." Atsumu said shrugging at Suna and you subtly glared at him.

"Uhhh yea sure whatever that means." Suna said slowly, looking suspiciously at atsumu. 

"So if your don't mind can I borrow my friend for the remainder of the morning." 

"Mmm sure I guess." Suna said slowly letting go of you, "I guess I should actually look for a book while I'm in here." Suna said scratching his cheek scanning his eyes over the book's displayed in front of him.

"Alright than let's go 'Tsumu." You said going to walk away from Suna but he grabbed your hand pulling you back into a another kiss, "I don't trust atsumu around you so behave...I better not find out anything happened." He said his lips grazing you ear before letting you walk off with atsumu. 

You both checked out your books before walking out of the library and down the outside halls.

"You asshole don't say that around him he's not clueless!" You whispered yelled hitting atsumu in the chest with your book.

Atsumu laughed looking at you, "what I couldn't help myself." 

"Right and i don't know what you need help with but if it's sexual than no can do me and-"

"You and Suna are dating now Yea I know he told us." He said putting his book in his bag. 

"Me and 'samu sure had our fun with you last week but Suna's our friend too so we sadly have to let you free, we can't do that to him." Atsumu said throwing his arm around your shoulder pulling your side against his. "But if anything happens between you two and you need someone to distract you, you know who to call."

You scoffed pushing his face, "whatever, just what do you need my help with?"

"They put me in charge of setting things up for the game today in the gym and no one wanted to help me so I knew you would." He smiled at you. 

"You're really making me help you set up the gym, you probably just asked Osamu and Aran and they said no and you knew Suna wouldn't do it so you asked me huh."

"You know me to well (y/n)!" 

"I'm pretty sure someone on the team would've helped you." You said rolling your eyes. 

"Yea but there not as fun to be around, and we get to skip the majority of first period!" 

"I only forgive you cause you're getting me out of first period."

"Well here we are!" He said opening the gym doors before looking at you. "Let's get to work."

~+~ 

"Why the hell do they make you guys clean the damn gym and why is there so many things to set up." You said sitting on the floor of the gym your head craned back.

"So it looks nice when the other team and students come." He said walking up to you. 

"Well we're all done and we missed about half of first which isn't bad, so sadly let's go to class now." He said bending down grabbing your arms pulling you up a bit to harshly your chest hitting against his making atsumu stumble back his back hitting against the wall. 

"Hmmmm maybe we should go at it one more time what do you think?" He said with a smirk looking down at your chest against his, while his hands slowly started sliding further down you waist. 

"No 'tsumu now let's go to class." You said rolling your eyes pushing yourselves off of him. 

"It was worth a shot." He said shrugging grabbing his bag handing you a pass that excused you from missing class. "We need to stop by the club room and put the practice pinnies back." He said pointing to two boxes holding different colored pinnies. 

"Why not just put them in the storage closet?" You questioned picking up the box pointing your thumb at the storage closet. 

"I don't know cause our coach is weird and likes making things more difficult." Atsumu said picking up the other box walking towards the doors pushing it open with his back opening it wide letting you walk out before he shut it. 

You followed closely behind Atsumu to the club room, since you didn't exactly know where it was and only have been to it once. 

Atsumu came to a stop moving the box so he held it with one hand reaching into his pocket pulling out a familiar looking key with a small keychain. He unlocked the door opening it and turning the lights on walking to the far corner setting the box down, you following his actions and doing the same. 

You stood fully up putting your hands on your lower back leaning against them. You turned around looking around he club room taking in the small things, since last time you weren't exactly focused on the room. 'Huh so this is what it looks like in the light.'

You looked at the large table that sat in the middle all the erotic memories flashing through your head making you subconsciously rub your thighs together. 

"Is that where you and Suna did the baby making?." Atsumu said right by your ear. 

"Shut up." You said rolling your eyes pushing his face away while he laughed.

"I always hoped it was like on the floor or the wall not on the table cause we sit and eat off that table almost everyday." He said shaking his head scrunching his face up.

"I never said we did it on the table." You said trying to defend yourself from nothing really. 

"You don't have to one of the table broke the day I caught you guys see." Atsumu said walking over to the table barely moving it and you watched as one of the legs basically caved in while the others seemed flimsy and the whole table shook. "And there was a stain on the table that day. No one thought anything of it but Suna trying to hold back a laugh while Kita told everyone to clean up there spilled messes after using the club room explained a bit to much." 

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna die that's so embarrassing."you mumbled out standing there frozen. 

"It's not like anyone knows besides you,me, and Suna. Everyone thought the table breaking was just from us sitting on it constantly and the stain from someone spilling food or a drink." Atsumu said with a shrug and small smile. "You just ruined the chance for the rest of us to bring a girl into the club room cause YOU GUYS BROKE THE DAMN TABLE." He said pointing at the table knowing he was just getting under your skin teasing you more. 

"How hard were you guys going at it to break the damn table I mean like I know it can support both of your guys weight cause we used to all sit on the table and it'd barely move, yet you and Suna fuck on it once and it BROKE, and we can't get a new one cause they just replaced the old rusty one this year!" Atsumu laughed teasing you more you're cheeks heating up. 

" this isn't funny asshole!" You said grabbing your bag walking out of the club room fast walking down the hall. 

"Oh come on (y/n) I was just messing around with you." Atsumu said jogging up next to you after he shut and locked the room up. 

"It's embarrassing how would you feel if you were me?" You stopped putting your hand on you hip looking at him seriously.

"Pretty fucking proud." He laughed out. 

"Sometimes you have such a kickable face." You mumbled out walking away even faster ignoring his calls out to you. 

You walked through the empty school halls your footsteps echoing silently as you passed the many classrooms filled with students. Wasn't long before you climbed up the flight of stairs and reached in front of your class door, you moved your hair so the hickies would be mostly covered. Grabbing onto the handle you slowly opened the door stepping in everyone's eyes looking at you as staring making you roll your eyes as you handed the teacher the pass. You walked over to your seat sitting down quickly pulling out your notebook as the teacher continued his history lesson. 

"You're still covering them." Suna mumbled brushing your hair away from your neck. 

"Why didn't you tell me we broke the table?" You huffed out. 

"What table- oooooooo you mean one in the club room?" He said with a quick light laugh. 

"That's so embarrassing why didn't you tell me?!"

"Cause I thought you wouldn't care or would've made a big deal out of it." Suna said leaning his cheek into his hand making random doodles in his notebook. 

You left it at that wasn't much you could do about it, I mean at least no one knew about it, right? You tuned into whatever the teacher was saying writing down a few notes here and there whenever you thought it was necessary, and slap Suna's arm whenever he started falling asleep making him jolt awake every-time. 

History was the most boring part of the class not fully because of the subject but because of the teacher. He was a boring teacher and easily made everyone bored out of there minds, anyone could tell by just taking a quick glance inside of the classroom. You couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh when Adaichi hit her head down onto the table a thud sounding from it her table partner slightly jumping from being startled looking concerned for her. 

You looked out of the window watching as a few students would pass every now and than outside, you yourself started feeling you eyelids get heavy and slowly started fighting to stay awake. Just as you were about to give up that fight you felt Suna's hand slide onto your upper thigh his thumb lightly stroking it. You looked at him shaking your head no as his hand started inching higher and dangerously close. 

He rolled his eyes moving his hand back down still letting it rest there. You faced forward listening into the teacher once again. 

"You know I have a game today." Suna whispered to you. 

"Yea I know remember I told you I was going." You replied back to him starting to draw random shapes and pictures into your notebook something that'll just keep your mind occupied. 

"Sometimes after long days of school I feel a bit tired before my games." His fingers started lightly grazing up and down your thigh. 

"Mmmkay most people do." You mumbled out somewhat listening to him. 

"Maybe you can help me out and oh I don't know suck me off or even maybe let me fuck you." His hand quickly trailing over you clothed pussy making you let out a shiver and close your thighs together trapping his hand. 

"maybe I will if you stop trying to touch me in the middle of class." You said forcibly sliding his hand down. 

"Fine I'll save it for another day." 

"What? No!" Suna just smirked at you before slouching further down into his seat facing forward drawing shapes on top of your thigh. 

~+~

"Woah okay, let me get this straight not only was you're ex obviously there's Rintarō's ex was there too and she was the girl that your ex boyfriend cheated on you with!" Adaichi said pointing at nothing back and forth. 

"Yea I know kinda crazy huh." You lightly laughed out. 

"Not kinda crazy that's like super crazy who would've thought." She said adjusting the bag in her hands. 

Adaichi had presented you with an off campus pass earlier so you guys could go get lunch. At first you and her were just gonna go get something and come back to eat; but than Aran heard and asked her to bring him something and than Suna heard and he asked you the same thing than along came the twins overhearing too asking the same question. You tried getting out of it by saying you didn't have your car and it'd be to much to carry back to campus; but Suna of course had to say 'you can just take my car I always drive yours.' Which than caused atsumu to complain to you how it's no fair that Suna gets to drive your cars but you won't let him, and osamu of course explaining to his brother hostile like why you don't let him drive. 

So you took the keys and gladly left leaving the twins arguing to the others. Now here you guys were walking back to the tables with five bags of food most of it being for the boys. 

You listened in to what adaichi was saying digging in the bag for a French fry letting out soft laughs here and there but when you looked up you froze. 

"So I was like....hey (y/n) are you okay?." She stopped and looked at you concerned before furrowing her brows looking at what you were staring at. 

There stood Suna leaning against a wall while a girl stood closely in front of him giggling and biting her lip, her hand trailing up and down his arm and sometimes over his chest. Suna wasn't touching her back or anything his arms stayed in his pockets and you couldn't tell if he was unamused or actually intrigued, but still why wouldn't he leave? Your heart tightened when you saw him place his hand on her waist leaning in to her ear whispering something. 

You fists balled against the bags tightly. 

"Go get him, show her who he belongs to. If he can make a big deal about you being around other guys than you sure as hell can make a big deal about him being around a girl like that. He's your boyfriend." Adaichi said grabbing the bags from your hands. "You go and set him straight the table isn't far from here I'll bring the rest of the boys their food." She nudged you with her shoulder taking the bags before walking off.

So with anger and hurt flooding through your body you fast walked over to Suna. Both of them didn't seem to notice you approaching so as soon as you reached them you shoved the girl away from Suna grabbing onto his blazer pulling him down to crash your lips against his. You felt him smile into the kiss as his hands grabbed onto your waist pulling you closer to him. You heard the girl scoff. 

"See you at your game Suna." She mumbled in which you responded with flipping her off, listening to her walk away. 

You pulled away once she was gone. "Finally your here I was getting hungry." He said kissing your forehead. 

"You fucking piece of shit." You said through gritted teeth. 

"What did I do?" 

"You're such a hypocrite if that was me talking to a guy like that you'd flip your shit! But nooooo if Rintarō does it's completely fine and okay!" You said pulling away from his hold, "here's your stupid ass keys!" You took his keys throwing them at him watching as they hit his chest before he fumbled catching them. "This is so stupid." You started walking away but Suna placed his hand on your shoulder turning you around to face him again. 

"(Y/n) are you jealous?" He said with a light laugh and a amused look on his face.

"It's not funny and No I'm not jealous I'm pissed off you're just so one sided, is that what you do when I'm not around, huh? Do you flirt with other girls grab on their waists whisper stuff in their ears. Hell at this point am I your only girlfriend? Am I really the only one you're fucking or is it all just a lie that I'm feeding into, cause if it is tell me now cause I got a list of guys that'll gladly fill in you spot!" You started yelling poking your finger at his chest over and over. Suna leaned back looking into a window of a classroom before grabbing onto your wrist and pulling you into it shutting the door sitting you on-top of one of the desks. 

"Woah baby calm down, okay." His hand cupped your cheek his thumb grazing over your skin.

"Don't 'baby' me." You scoffed pushing his hand off your face. You knew it was a dangerous game to play with him pushing him away and yelling at him.

"Seriously (y/n) you need to chill out!" He said putting both of his hands on your shoulder leaning down to you level. 

You just started into his eyes your heart beating fast and your breathing heavy, "it's hard to keep my cool when other bitches tryna get with my dude, and when other chicken tryna get in my coop." You looked down at your hands playing with the ring he gave you, slowly you lifted your gaze back up to him "you're a one in a million there ain't a man like you!"   
(Aha don't mind that 'streets' reference just felt like it would fit and I was to lazy to change the words...let me have my cringy author moment✋.)  
Suna just stared into your eyes a bit taken back, he could read the slight pain across your face but he could mostly see the anger. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you she just came up to me." He let out a small laugh. "And she's best friends with the class president and gets the twins and I free passes out of class and detentions, so when she flirts with me I flirt back."

"It still hurts and it's still unfair I don't like it she can't have you." 

"The thing is she's not you so I don't want her. Your the only one who has my attention, your my only girlfriend, and the only one I'm fucking, I promise."

You just nodded while he gave you a sweet short kiss. "You're not mad at me for yelling at you?" You asked surprised he didn't lash out. 

"Oh no I'm pissed about that, I don't know who you think you are doing that but I'll get you back for it, better hope we don't lose out game tonight or it'll only make this worse for you." His finger slowly traced up your neck to under your chin. "You're gonna regret it pretty girl and I'll have you begging and crying for me to stop." His voice was low and smooth his whole demeanor yelled danger, but a burst of confidence coarse through your veins and you grabbed onto his tie pulling his face close to yours, "what if I have you on your knees begging for me pretty boy." 

"Oh, is that a challenge." He lowly chuckled out.

With his free hand he spread your legs open so he could stand in between your legs, arching your back you pressed your chest against his. He pulled you into a rough kiss. You couldn't help but gasp as he grounded his crotch against yours the friction igniting the need for him deep inside of you , "I'd take you right now but our friends are probably wondering where were at and we can't go off breaking another table now can we." He cocked his head to the side a small smirk playing at his lips, You shook your head no in response. 

"Come on brat let's go." He stepped away from you grabbing your hand helping you down from the desk not that you need it. He kept his hand laced with yours as you guys walked out of the classroom and towards the table where everyone else sat. 

Sitting down by adaichi you fixed your skirt while she slid your food over to you while you moved your bag so Suna could sit next to you his hand resting on the small of your back before he down pulled it away. "Everything all good between you two?" Adaichi leaned in whispering. 

"Yea everything's all good and sorted out." You smiled at her nodding. 

"Okay good and if we're going shopping before the game today are we gonna walk? That's kinda of a far walk." She asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. 

"No we'll just walk to my apartment even change our clothes and just take one of my cars." You responded. 

"Thank god I really didn't feel like walking that much, sounded like it would take to much of my energy and will to live." She sighed out relived making you laugh. 

"Where you guys going?" Suna asked learning forward looking at the both of you.

"Nowhere you fungus now shut up and eat." Adaichi said pushing his face away.

"You really need to learn some manners and be a bit more amiable Mayu." Suna mumbled. 

"I do have manners and I'm quite amiable just not towards you." She smiled at him. 

"She's right Suna she's nice to the rest of us." Osamu said shoving Atsumu away from him. 

"Yea you just got on her bad side- stop it 'samu! you literally have so much of the bench and I'm only half way on it!" 

"You don't need to be right against me though!" Osamu snapped back. 

"Both of you stop! You sighed out, "samu didn't you need me to proof read a essay for you?" You asked putting a your chin in your hand.

"Oh yea right here." He dug through his bag before pulling out his laptop opening up the document with his essay on it sliding it towards you. You waved him over so you could point things out to him directly. He stood behind you a hand on either side of you watching and listening to what you changed. As you read through it you tuned into the conversation that continued, Suna looking over your shoulder as you edited Osmau's essay.

"Obviously she's nice to me." Aran shrugged. 

"Yea me too, she's my best friend." You laughed realizing they were still talking about Adaichis attitude towards Suna.

"You're all annoying." Suna rolled his eyes. 

"Awww don't cry you're just as hostile towards me you know." Adaichi said. 

"Shut up."

~+~

"Okay what about this top or should I get this one." You held up two tops as Adachi turned around observing them closely. 

"The one on the right would be a lot more flattering on your body and skin tone." She replied before turning around sorting through the rack of clothes. 

"I think I'm done with this store what about you?" Adaichi said grabbing a final shirt. 

"Yea me too let's go check out." You nodded towards the registers 

"Wait what time is it?" 

You pulled out your phone from your purse, "ummmm quarter to six." 

"Alright perfect we have enough time for one maybe two more stores than we should head back to the school." She said walking the short distance towards the register standing behind the two people in front of you both.

"Do you think we went overboard today?" You said looking down at all the bags you both were carrying on each arm.

"Oh honey of course not, think about it it's good for the economy." She smiled at you before walking up to the register when it was her turn. You laughed shaking your head waiting for the other register to open up. It Wasn't long before you walked up to it ringing up everything you had decided to buy. Once you were done you walked over to Adaichi who was waiting for you patiently scrolling through her phone. 

"Alright what store next?" You asked looking around. 

"Hmmmm." Adaichi put a finger on her chin looking around, "oooo I know where we should go come on!" She grabbed your hand fast walking through the crowd of people before pulling into a dim lit store sleek looking store.

"A lingerie store?" You cocked an eyebrow looking at her. 

"Why not every girl needs that good set that makes you feel unstoppable and for those special Occasions" she said dragging you further into the store browsing through the selections. 

"You're not wrong." You lightly chuckled looking at the different sets laid out. You both spent awhile looking around you had found two sets one being white and the other being a deep red color. 

You were about to call it quits before you stumbled on a black lacy set with rhinestone scatted through the see through lace you picked it up looking at it. 

"You should get that it'd look stunning on you...and Rintarō would probably enjoy it." Adaichi said nudging you laughing. 

"If he saw me wearing any of these they would be ripped off literally. Despite there being little to none fabric these sets are not cheap, so for now they're just for me." You said deciding on buying the set. 

Making your way to the register to check out. After you both paid for the things you picked out you both decide to call it quits and start heading back to the school. 

By the time you both had walked through the outside mall and reached your car, put everything away, drove through the cities traffic, and made your way to the school it's had just reached 7 meaning the game was starting. 

You grabbed onto each others hands fast walking towards the gym so you wouldn't miss the start of it. As you neared you could hear the band loudly playing their instruments and the students cheering for the team or mostly for the twins. Adaichi squeezed you both through the large sea of loud students and fan girls pulling you all the way to the front. You instantly found Suna standing in the middle in the front which made sense since he was a middle blocker. He was stretching his arm across his chest as he talked to osamu who was standing right next to him. You easily picked out Aran and Atsumu as well as Akagi and Oomimi who you've met before, cause just like the rest of the team they'd sometimes hangout with you guys.

You looked over at the opposing team observing the players before hearing the ref blow the whistle. You watched as you saw Atsumu slowly raise his hand than closing it into a fist the whole gym going quiet. You and adaichi quickly looked at each other before bursting out laughing which seemed to echo through the gym from the silence. 

You saw Atsumu glare at you both, Osamu shaking his head holding back a laugh, Suna and Aran smiling at you both. The whole team seemed to try to stifle a laugh as Atsumu served snapping them back into focus while the people in the stands stared at you both wide eyed as you laughed at him. 

"Oh my god what a brat he is." You said calming down your laughing as adaichi did the same holding her stomach. 

You adverted your eyes back to the game watching the ball and quickly catching onto the game. You couldn't help but stare amazed as you watched Suna block. Compared to the other middle blocker on the opposing team Suna seemed to be using his whole torso when hitting the ball, in general you could tell just how good he was. You also couldn't help but over hear the students in the stands.

"Suna seems to really be on top of his game almost like he's showing off."

"You're right I've never seen him play like this." 

You smiled to yourself, 'so you're being a show off for me today huh' 

"Suna's soooooo hot, especially when he plays." You heard a girl say.

"I heard he's really good in bed too!"

"We should go talk to him after the game and see who can get him in bed tonight." Another girl giggled. 

Your eye twitched out of annoyance and you felt Adaichi put a hand on your shoulder. 

"I don't think we can, apparently he has a girlfriend now I mean you saw the hickies on his neck when have you ever seen him with any mark on his body." 

Adaichi leaned into you, "seems like your the catch of the night as well."

"Yea it's annoying." You huffed out.

"Don't let it get to you." 

"Yea he does have a girlfriend I think I've seen her with him before, she's pretty but i don't see her here so where's the harm in trying." The group all laughed making there plots.

"Never mind let it get you they're trying to steal your mans!" Adaichi frantically whispered to you. 

"Let them talk I have an idea." You smirked.

"Ooooo I wanna know tell me!" Adaichi said excitedly shaking your shoulders making you laugh. 

Suna could faintly hear your laugh from the stands and he lightly smiled to himself knowing you were here watching him it made him want to show off so that's what he would do and the team seemed to notice too. 

As the game went on you and Adaichi cheered for the boys probably being the loudest ones there, you guys we're definitely the number one fan girls no matter what the others in the stands said. 

The game went by quicker than you thought Inarizaki taking all three sets. You watched as the team lined up in front of the stands thanking everyone Suna standing right in front of you his eyes never leaving you. You could hear girls calling out to him saying hi but they we're mostly drowned out by the twins fans preventing you from choking someone out. After they finished thanking everyone Suna started walking closer to the stands going to say something but Atsumu cut in front of him.

"(Y/n)! You came to our game!" He exclamied excitedly osamu standing nearby shaking his head and some girls were whispering now.

"Hey! I came too you giant doofus." Adaichi whined out.

"Yea I have a bone to pick with the both of you for laughing at me earlier, here I'll help you guys down from the stands." Atsumu raised his hands up. 

"Actually I think I'll help her down." Suna said pushing atsumu out of the way. 

You laughed as you leaned over as far as you could wrapping your arms around Suna's neck while he placed his hands on your waist help lifting and pulling you over the raised stands. Atsumu opting to help Adaichi down real quick as she ran over to Aran excitedly.

"You came, thought you wouldn't cause you'd still be mad at me." Suna said still keeping his hands on your waist and your body close to his. 

"I let it go it's whatever I forgive you and gross you're all sweaty." You giggled scrunching your nose up. 

"Hmmmm I wonder why?" He said sarcastically before bending down kissing you, it was a slow paced French kiss. You smiled as you heard those girls whine to each other, Suna basically finishing off your plan.

You both pulled away from each other. 

"You did a good job today baby." You brushed his sweaty hair away from his face smiling up at him he smiled back at you, his smile seemed wider than usual and it made your heart swell. Moments like these made you fall for him even deeper than you could imagine.

"Thank you, and I think I deserve a reward than and if I remember correctly someone needs to be put in there place, how about we go back to your place." He hummed out. 

"Why not your place? we always go to your place." You laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure I sleep at your apartment more than my own." 

"Cause yours is alot closer and it's been a long day I don't wanna wait much longer." 

"Mmmmm only if you help me put away my new clothes I got first." 

"Did you not just hear me I DONT want to wait." Suna said. 

"Either wait or don't get anything at all." You said smiling at him. 

"God you're so annoying."


	34. Ch.34: young, naive, and stupid

It always amazed you how high Suna's sex drive was. If he wasn't in the mood he was one of the most laziest and unmotivated person you knew. You always were the one waking him up in class, making him do his homework, getting him out of his bed to go do something, and talking him into making healthier eating decisions when he had the munchies. Basically just take care of him. 

Yet at the same time his sex drive was through the roof, the one minute you'll be talking to him about something random and he'll be saying how tired he is and the next minute you're bent over the kitchen counter clinging on to the edge with your eyes rolled back. He usually was ruthless too, like all of his laziness vanished and all his stored up energy was saved to just solely wreck you. Once he was in the mood it was hard to get him out of it. Which puts you where you were at in your current situation , getting fucked on your couch wondering where all this extra energy came from after he just played a 'tiring game' as he called it.

"Oh shit- I'm sorry Rin, I'm sorry!" You reached behind you trying to push against him to get him to slow his pace down. 

Suna grabbed your hand holding it behind your back pushing your face further into the couch. He lifted his hand landing a harsh slap to your ass.

"Shut up bitch, maybe you'll think next time before you lash out at me!" He breathed out, letting out a pleasurable groan. He reached for your other arm pulling your body up, your body colliding with his chest slightly causing the wind to be knocked out of you. The new angle caused him to reach even deeper his tip hitting the right spots over and over. 

You eyes squeezed shut tightly and a loud moan fell from your lips, the knot in your stomach was so close to snapping. He placed his hand on your clit rubbing steady circles, you clenched around him repeatedly, your body starting to twitch from the pleasure coursing through your body.

"Shit shit shit- faster I'm gonna cum- oh my goddd." You couldn't help but grind your hips against him desperate for your release. Your head fell back against his shoulder and he caught your lips into a sloppy kiss. He pulled away placing multiple kisses on your shoulder before trailing his lips along your neck. "Cum for me."

His pace picked up and after a few more thrusts your whole body twitched and spasmed Suna's name breathlessly falling from your lips over over as you're release crashed through your body, your hold body relaxing only thing keeping you up way Suna holding you up as he chased his release. 

He thrusted into you less strategically now, only focused on his nearing end rather than yours. Your body still shook as overstimulation started raking through you, your body screaming at you desperately for a break. 

After a few more sloppy thrusts Suna pulled out of you releasing your body from his grasp letting you fall forward against the couch. You heard him let out a loud groan as his hot cum painted your ass and lower back, heating up against your skin. 

You felt him sit back against the couch calming his heavy breathing his hand lightly stroking your thigh while you also calmed your breathing burying your face into the couch. Once your breathing steadied put a bit you turned your head to look over your shoulder at him. 

"Wow you actually pulled out, that's rare." You lightly laughed as he looked at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"I don't know just a gut feeling told me to pull out." He shrugged leaning forward dragging his finger across your ass cheek smearing his cum onto your skin. 

"Maybe the universe was trying to tell you something." You joked out. 

"It was the birth control gods telling me they didn't want to do their job tonight." He joked back with a short laugh lightly smacking your ass before getting off the couch. 

You heard him in your kitchen. After a short while his footsteps neared you again and the couch dipped. You felt a warm wet cloth lay on your lower back as he started wiping you down. You looked back over your shoulder watching as he held an apple in his mouth while cleaning you off. 

"Oh wow you're eating something healthy too? Excuse me sir but where is my Suna Rintarō?" You laughed out. 

He shook his head looking unamused before leaning forward placing a kiss on your lips, "still me I'm not going anywhere...and you have no food, what's up with that?" 

"Did you forget that I basically live at your apartment during the week...not counting the two you ignored me." You said rolling your eyes. 

"I don't make you stay you chose to...and your stuff is starting to take over mine. My closet and dresser are filled with your clothes, and you have random perfumes, hairbrushes, and hair ties in my bathroom, my shower holds your own designated shampoos and body washes and skin scare shit,oh and the random boxes of tampons and pads under my bathroom sink too." He mumbled out finishing wiping you clean setting the wash cloth aside taking another bite of his apple. 

"Are you done complaining now?" 

"Yea." He huffed out, "might as well put your name down as a resident." 

"If it bothers you so much I'll take everything back and stop coming over so much."

"No." He quietly said.

"What was that?" You teased him some more. 

"No."

"Sorry still can't hear you."

"No! Don't move anything." 

"that's what I thought." You hummed laying your head down closing your eyes. 

"We should sleep now...or get high." Suna's said his hand patting your lower back.

"Actually you need to go shower, you haven't showered yet and it's starting to get gross. You have sweat on top of your sweat from your game...so go!" You pushed against his thigh with your foot 

"Actually I think I'll just lay right here." He laid down next to you pulling you against him.

"STOP! Go shower now it's gross!" You squirmed out of his grasp.

"Did you forget you're also sweaty?" He asked sitting up. 

"Yea but it's different you played a game today and got all gross and than you came to my place and instantly got all gross again...and I'm gonna go shower too, you just need it more than me." You slowly maneuvered your body so you could sit up, ignoring the usual dull pain in between your legs, you've come to gotten used to. 

Suna stood up from the couch taking the last few bites of his apple walking back into the kitchen to throw out the core, "well I'll be in the shower if you need me." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" You called out

"I'll do whatever I want." He called back while walking up the stairs. 

You rubbed your eyes as you listened to his footsteps sounding from upstairs, soon you heard the faint sound of the shower starting up than the loud bass of his music. 

You stood up walking into the downstairs bathroom doing your business in there. Looking into the mirror you wiped away the smudged eyeliner and mascara. You walked out of the bathroom picking up the clothes trail that lead from the front door to the couch. Taking the clothes you threw them in the wash. You looked at all the shopping bags by the front door, running over to the guest bedroom you grabbed a robe before running back to the front door opening it grabbing the bags you didn't get and the workers brought up. As you walked upstairs you could hear Suna's music only getting louder. You opened your closet throwing the bags inside and grabbing Suna a change of clothes. Slowly you opened the bathroom door setting the clothes down for him. You turned to walk out, 

"(y/n)!" 

You jumped from his voice turning around half his body poked out from the fogged up glass door. 

"Yea?" You questioned.

"Can you skip the song for me." He pointed at his phone before dipping his head back down under the water. 

You rolled your eyes walking over to his phone skipping the song. You turned on your heel walking towards the door. 

"Come join me, I'm almost done anyways." Suna said as you went to step out. You bounced the idea around your head for a minute before deciding why not. You dropped the robe from your body walking over to the shower opening the glass doors stepping inside.

"Touch me and I'll deprive you of sex for two weeks." You glared at him as you stepped under the water, the warm water relaxing your body and aching muscles instantly.

Suna put his hands up in defense before continuing washing his body. Your back faced him, taking the shampoo bottle in your shower putting some in your hands lathering up your hair. You turned around closing your eyes leaning your head back into the water stream rinsing out your hair. You felt Suna's hands place themselves on your upper waist making you instantly glare at him.

"Relax I was just gonna say I'll be downstairs if you need me when you get out." He opened the shower doors stepping out leaving you to finish. As you continued washing yourself you could hear Suna in the bathroom for awhile before the bathroom door shut. After awhile you finished turning off the shower drying off getting dressed and finishing up your night time routine. 

You walked into your closest looking at all the bags of clothes, not really wanting to put it all away by yourself. You walked halfway down the hall to go get Suna but stopped realizing you had to walk down go get him than walk back up and than probably have to walk back down again after you finished. So you did the sensible thing to do. 

"RINTARŌ!" You yelled out. 

"What?!" You heard him yell back to you. 

"Come back up here!"

"No I just got down here!" You could hear him in the kitchen. 

"I don't care I need your help come up here!" Your words sounded more like a whine than a demand. 

You heard him shut the fridge, "oh my god you're so fucking annoying sometimes!" 

You heard his footsteps walking up the stairs before he appeared at the the top stopping and looking at you, "seriously, you were already halfway there you couldn't just walk the rest of the way." He rolled his eyes shaking his head walking past you and into your room. 

"I didn't want to walk all the way down there to just have to walk back up sounds tiring." You said trailing behind him. 

"Whatever, what do you need my help with?" 

"With putting my new things away." You said opening your closet.

"First of all why is there more bags than what you came up with and second of all don't you have enough things in this closet." He asked eyeing all the bags. 

"There's more cause I asked one of the workers to bring up what I didn't grab and you could never have enough clothes, shoes, and diamonds." You said grabbing hangers setting them on a nearby small bench.

"I better get something out of it." He mumbled grabbing a bag. 

"I mean that whole section is for you, if you don't like anything let me know and I'll return it." You said lazily pointing at a section of bags.

"Why'd you buy me stuff?" He asked eyeing the bags. 

"Cause if I see something that I think someone will like I buy it, I got stuff for the twins and Aran too...it's just what I do." You said hanging up a dress. 

"You don't have to buy me anything." He replied placing something in one of your drawers. 

"I know doesn't mean I'm going to stop, and you always say I take to much of your clothes so now you have new ones." You turned around facing him, "hand me that bag." 

He tossed you a bag, you caught it opening it pulling out the shoe boxes taking the shoes out putting them away. You and Suna kept talking for awhile putting everything and moving things around. You sat on the ground folding a few pair of pants putting them in your dresser, moving some things around to create more room. 

"Did you ever try any of these on?" You heard Suna say behind you. 

"I usually don't try anything on unless I think it's necessary, I know my sizes." You said closing a drawer opening another one. 

"You should probably try these on." You turned around seeing Suna holding the bag with the lingerie in it swinging it side to side with his finger. "For me?" A small smirk spread across his face. 

"No." You said turning back around putting more clothes away.

"What why not?!" He said sitting down next to you. 

"Cause I don't want to put them on." You still kept rearranging the dresser. Sliding another bag over to you pulling out a shoe box.

"These ones are for you." You dropped the box in his lap pulling out the other four shoes boxes setting it to the side for now. "Oh and these ones too." You dropped another shoe box into his lap. "Here take this too, it has a bunch of shirts for you." You threw the bag carelessly to the side hitting him. "And these three." 

"Okay (Y/n) stop throwing bags and shoe boxes at me." Suna huffed out setting everything to the side. 

"Can you go put them over there than it's gonna bother me if you just leave them right there." You stood up pointing to a corner hanging up the last few things. "Also move the bags you came with out of the middle of my room, put them by the door or in here." 

"Anything else?" He scoffed out, the question obviously being rhetorical. 

"Yea make sure you actually closes the cupboard and microwave doors after using it, put the toilet seat down when you're done, put your cups in the sink after using them instead of leaving them on the counter and than getting a new one every-time you go to get a new drink, stop leaving your clothes on the floor when you change, especially after you're done showering, oh and when you take your shoes off don't just kick them off at the entrance and leave them, set them aside out of the way, and you can't really control this but sometimes you kick and moves your hands abruptly when you sleep and you end up kicking me or hitting me, plus you roll on me and I have to push you off." You turned to look at him. 

He just gave you a blank stare not saying anything slowly getting up putting the bags in the corner that you pointed to. 

You smiled to yourself, before feeling your phone buzz against your thigh. You picked up your phone checking the contact name. 

"Who is it?" Suna asked walking back towards you.

"Shut up!"

"The fu-"

"Hey dad!" You said putting on a happy voice glaring at Suna. 

"Did you go shopping today?" He asked.

"Yea? Is there something wrong?" You questioned not knowing why he sounded a bit irritated.

"Why didn't you tell me, were you alone?" You put the phone on speaker cleaning up some of the bags on the floor and gathering the tissue paper.

"No, I was with Mayu we went shopping together." You replied back, watching as Suna sat on the floor across from you. 

"It's not safe for you guys to be walking around the city without some form of protection." 

"We were fine, and I don't need pointless security when We're fully capable of handling out own and doing things for ourselves." You said with a sigh tired of having the same conversation over and over. 

"I wouldn't have sent security." He replied simply.

"Oh what like you would go." You lightly laughed out. 

"I would've sent Tetsurō with you, he was with his father today in the office and would've been a great escort for you." He said 

"I don't need an escort I'm not famous, and I've told you me and Kuroo are strictly friends and I plan on keeping it that way." You rubbed your temple knowing what he was gonna say next. 

"Why won't you give him a proper chance he's perfect for you and promised to be successful, he's also respectful, well mannered, smart, attractive, and talented." You rolled your eyes glancing up at Suna.

"I told you it's not happening and If you like him so much why don't you date him." You scoffed out.

"(Y/N)!" He said sternly.

"I'm sorry dad...I just don't like kuroo like that much sure he's handsome and kind but he's just not for me." You saw Suna roll his eyes. 

"It's cause of that boy, huh?"

"What?"

"That boy you brought it's cause of him huh. You're still seeing him aren't you, I told you to stay away from him!" Suna's eyes were locked on yours and you bit your nail. 

"I-"

"He's nothing and never will be something. Everything's temporary, he's merely one of those temporarily things that'll be gone soon why don't you understand . He's a bad influence who distracts you from reality and success, he'll never be able to provide you anything in life, nothing but a destined failure. You deserve better, and that better is clearly Tetsurō." Everything went complete silent for a moment as you just stared at Suna reaching for his hand in which he hesitantly pulled back. "You're to young a naive to understand now; but trust me you'll be thanking me once you remove him from your life, and fine someone who will actually do something with their lives." You dad scoffed. 

Suna rolled his eyes shaking his head, quickly standing up storming out of your closet slamming the door shut. You honestly didn't know what he was feeling at the moment, but you knew it set something off inside of him.

"Why would you say that about him? You know nothing about him at all; and you got all of that off of a first impression? You haven't even spoke to him properly, not once was he rude or disrespectful to you. He may not have a business inheritance or snobby rich parents, and who knows what he wants to do once he graduates, but that's what makes it more intriguing, he can become so many things, anything he wants cause he wasn't FORCED into something he doesn't want to do! Yes I'm young and naive and stupid but let me figure things out myself, let me choose who I want to be with and what I want to do!"

"(Y/n)!" He said sternly. 

"Good night." You hung up scrambling up off the floor. 

"Rintarō?" You called out scanning over your room opening the bathroom door before running over to your glass doors looking out at the balcony.

"Rintarō!" You called out again checking the upstairs bedrooms. 

" 'tarō where are you?!" You quickly ran down stairs checking the extra bedroom and bathroom and the empty study. 

You ran back upstairs looking around, "okay his bags, keys, and phone are still here...where'd you go?" You whispered to yourself, trying to figure out his exact location.

You glanced at the balcony before looking back down at the floor, than quickly adverting your eyes back to the balcony. "Aha I know where you are!" 

You sped walked towards the glass doors stepping out on the balcony turning to your right. You hauled your legs over the railing grabbing onto the fire escape swinging your legs around to metal stairs railing stepping onto it holding your breath and not looking down. You quickly rushed up the stairs to the buildings roof as fast as you could ignoring the dramatic height.

When you reached the top you Instantly locked eyes on him. His back faced you sitting down a blunt in his hand his arms resting on his knees. 

"There you are." You said relived and quiet like. 

He turned his head to look at you over his shoulder before facing back forwards taking a long draw from his blunt. 

Slowly you neared him, sitting down next to him scooting closer. "Don't list-"

"Do you think I'll be a nobody after we graduate?" Suna asked softly smoke leaving his mouth as he talked. 

"I don't think that at all! I'm positive you'll go on and become successful." 

He just hummed in response taking another hit. 

"He doesn't know what he's talking about Rintarō, he hasn't even properly talked to you. He just saw someone who didn't wanna become a lawyer, CEO, or doctor and judged you off of your appearance." You placed a hand ok his back. 

"So I look like a failure?"

"No that's not what I meant just- don't listen to what he had to sa-" 

"I don't care what you're dad has to say about me...I just wanna know if that's what you see too , I mean compared to your life Yea technically I am a nobody, he was right kuroo could give you a good life, he has a promised future, when I'm not sure what'll happen with mine... so why do you stick with me when I have nothing to offer?" He glanced at you before looking back ahead of him. He seemed deep in thought or maybe even lost but his face and tone still remained unreadable.

"I don't know why I stay with you, but I don't want to leave you. Everyday you give me a reason to stick by your side and I fall deeper as time goes on. Sometimes I have my doubts when we fight, and you make me want to punch you across the face a lot, and the jealousy and possessiveness becomes to much; and you can be quite emotionally unavailable most of the times, and I never understand how you actually feel. Yet at the end of the day you still never fail to care for me, spoil me, kiss me, pleasure me make me feel like I'm the only girl alive. Every-time I have a reason to leave you give me one stay, so I stay and I don't want leave you anytime soon, no matter who tries to take me away I want to stay with you and stick by your side and make you happy." You hugged your arms around you knees resting your chin onto your arm a small shiver flooding your body from the cold air, and goosebumps formed along your body.

Suna looked at you while putting his blunt out, the faint blaze choking and stuttering before it died out the ash leaving a mark on the roof. 

"You're dad is right we're young, naive, and stupid, who have no idea what's actually ahead of us and our promises to each other mean little to nothing; but who knows what we have may only last a week, month, year, or even just maybe a lifetime, so while I have you as mine I'm not letting anyone else have you, and I'll give you what I can." He pulled you over in front of him hugging around you, noticing how your arms wrapped around your body for warmth. He rested his chin on your shoulder. You brought your knees up resting your head against his, looking over the city and it's vivid lights shining, lighting up the lively night. You felt Suna place a kiss against your shoulder than neck. 

"Rintarō?" You said quietly 

He hummed in response grabbing your hand lacing your fingers together.

"What am I to you?" 

He pulled you against his body further, "you're nothing but a toy to me." 

You sighed at his words looking down , you wanted him to say something different but honestly weren't shocked at his choice of words. Looking down at your hands laced together you noticed both of your rings rested side by side each other. Slowly you got up removing his arms from your body. Walking away. 

"(Y/n) where are you going?" He called after you. 

You just stopped in your tracks looking at him, "you're toxic." 

You turned back around walking slowly towards the fire escape. 

"What'd you just call me?" 

"I'm not going to argue with you again today Rintarō" you stepped down onto the fire escape before looking at him, "I'm going to bed, lock the balcony doors when you come inside please, and you need to finish your math homework, I wrote it down in your notebook cause I knew you weren't listening." 

"Fine good night."


	35. Ch.35: kuroo

"If you look closely you can kinda see a resemblance between him and a turtle." 

You squinted your eyes at the person talking in front Of you, covering your mouth trying not to laugh, "oh my god stop it kuroo!" You whispered hitting his arm.

He softly chuckled playing with the pen in his hand slightly slouching down in his seat.

Two hours you guys have been stuck in a meeting regarding your business inheritance of the Japan volleyball association. It was mandated not only by your guys parents but the association, cause you guys were young and knew nothing about running a business or exactly what the association did, so they wanted to make sure you guys knew what was going on when it was time to take it over and not completely blind sided.

"Wanna get lunch after this?" He whispered leaning over to you. 

"Only if you pay." You whispered back.

"Fine, than my choice you picked the last two times." 

"Better be good." He nodded and stuck his hand out in which you took and did a short shake, something you guys did whenever you agreed on something. It was like a seal the deal type of thing. 

You brought your arm up resting your elbow against the table subconsciously playing with your ring, acting like you were listening and understanding what they were saying, although everything was going in one ear and out the other. Another long and boring 20 minutes had slowly gone by until you heard the words spoken by the god's themselves, "alright that's all for today and we'll see you all soon." The presenter said, gathering his things. 

Everyone stood up respectfully bowing and shaking each others hands saying farewell. "Let's hurry up and get out of here before we're dragged into another involuntarily meeting." Kuroo mumbled quietly. You nodded waving your hands for him to start walking out the door. 

"Where are you guys going?" You heard your mom say.

"We were gonna go get lunch and than probably end up wandering the city, if that's alright with you Mr. and Mrs. (L/n)." Kuroo spoke up. 

"Of course that's alright with me have fun and be safe!" Your mom said waving you off. 

You grabbed kuroos arm dragging him out of the room. "You're in a rush chibi-Chan, you're dad was trying to say something." He laughed out letting you drag him through the long hallway.

"We're still upset with each other, over an argument earlier this week." You said dragging him into an elevator. 

"May I ask about what?" Kuroo asked pressing the lobby button, the elevator doors closing.

You looked at him and wanting to say 'you' but that'd just make him feel bad. "Nothing that important we're both just stubborn and came to a disagreement." 

"Right...well I'm glad the meeting was finally in Tokyo and I didn't have to do all the traveling." Kuroo lightly laughed switching the conversation. 

"That means you should show me around since I showed you Hyōgo." You nudged him. The elevator doors opened and kuroo put his hand on your back walking out with you. "I'd be glad to chibi-Chan, but first lunch I'm starving." He dramatically whined out before smiling at you opening the large glass doors stepping aside for you to walk out first. 

kuroo pulled out a Valet pass handing it to the valet attendant. 

"You drove today kuroo? You always just come with your dad." You asked looking at him than looking back ahead of you. 

"I did drive today and I usually drive with my dad because I don't like driving to Hyōgo by myself that's far, I only do that if I'm forced to."

You hummed in response nodding looking down at your nails, you grabbed onto your ring spinning it around your finger looking to the side letting something random occupy you. A low rumble sounded and your head shot up. "Kuroo is that your car? It's pretty!" You said looking at him and back at the car. 

He made a playful frown at you. "Don't call it pretty makes it sound girly." 

You laughed eyeing his car as the valet attendant parked it in front of you guys handing kuroo the keys. It was a 2018 Chevrolet Camaro redline SS. 

Kuroo walked over to the door opening it for you, you started walking towards him before stopping "wait!"

"What?" He asked confused.

"Manual or automatic?" 

He smirked at you, "I'm hurt if you think that I'd drive this as an automatic." 

"Just making sure cause I don't know if I could get in if it wasn't a manual." You joked getting in, kuroo closing the door shaking his head. 

Walking over to his side he sat down closing the door putting on his seatbelt. Releasing the emergency brake and taking his foot off the clutch, he slowly pressed onto the accelerator making the car slowly roll glancing down making sure the car was in first gear. Turning on to the main road speeding up a bit he switched to second. 

"Okay I think I have the perfect place to go and we're dressed perfectly for it." Kuroo said glancing at you. 

"Ewwwww you know I don't like fancy places and you have to act all proper and be all polite." You huffed out. 

"Yea I know you don't like them, but they have really good food and a cool view depending on where you sit, it's best at night time but I'm sure it's just as cool looking during the day." 

"It better be worth it if you're making me sit with a bunch middle aged rich people who'll probably judge us the whole time."

"I'll buy you dessert." He said switching into third gear. 

"Okay I like where this is going now." You said smiling at him. 

He chuckled turning on his blinker merging onto a ramp to enter the freeway. "Do you wanna get there as soon as possible?" 

"I mean sure but we don't need to rush anything, why?" You asked looking at him. 

He just smirked at you before switching into fourth gear speeding up, making you question what was going through his mind. You watched as he weaved through different cars, getting farther ahead. 

You noticed the less cars the more he gained speed, you saw a pretty empty opening up ahead and you watched as the speedometer slowly increased. Your eyes shot down to the stick shift watching him lay his hand back down on it.

"Ummm kuroo you're not going to-" before you could answer you watched him switch into fifth gear the car instantly increasing speed over 70 mph and only continuing to increase. 

You sat back grabbing onto the grab handle, your eyes widening as his speed reached 96 mph. You watched as he swiftly and impressively weaved through cars. You glanced over back to the speedometer seeing he was nearing over 110 mph. You shut your eyes grabbing harder onto the handle your heart rate picking up. Your heard kuroo laugh, "relax chibi-Chan you're safe with me." 

You opened your eyes seeing him slow down and turning off onto a ramp, you bit your lip seeing the empty wide street ahead of you, shutting your eyes again . Kuroo kept speeding up further your back felt stuck against the seat, he rolled down the windows the wind whistling loudly in your ears on either side. You felt kuroo grab your hand holding it tightly, "open your eyes for me." You slowly opened them clutching onto Kuroo's hand tighter your heart beating fast from the adrenaline and high speeds you were just going at.

The car slowly started decreasing in speed a small wave of relief washing over you. You watched the speedometer fall to 60 mph, and you let go off Kuroos hand, you could hear the smallest sigh leave his lips as you let go of his hand. You put your hand out the window, "I think I like this speed a lot better."

"I prefer driving fast but I can't scare you off to much." 

"That was definitely a bit scary...and highly illegal." You looked over at him a smirk was evident on his face. 

You faced back forwards closing your eyes leaning your back against the seat, your hand remaining out the window. You guys both fell into a comfortable silence.

A good 10 minutes had passed and kuroo spoke up snapping you out of your little peaceful trance, "we're here." He parked the car in front of a definitely fancy looking restaurant. You pulled down the visor, fixing your messy hair from the wind and checking your makeup. "Okay let's go." You unfastened your seat belt grabbing your purse getting out. You walked over to Kuroo's side as he stepped out of the car. He put his hand on your mid back leading you towards the front. 

"Hello, do you have a reservation." A lady asked as you neared the hostess booth. 

"No I do not." Kuroo replied.

"Okay how many will there be than, so I can get a time estimate." She asked looking at the two of you

"Only two of us, and by any chance can we get a table on the terrace." 

"I'll see what I can do, I'll be right back." The lady walked off and you turned to Kuroo. 

"You should've just called and made a reservation, we might have to wait awhile." You lightly laughed.

"Yea but than they would've wanted us to come in later." He replied.

"True." You mumbled out watching as the hostess swiftly walked back to you guys. 

"You're just in luck we have a table on the terrace ready for you." She grabbed two menu's walking ahead while you guys trailed behind following her through the expensive looking restaurant. 

She took you towards the back before leading you guys upstairs, you watched as she draw opened the curtains tying them off to the side stepping aside showing you a table on a terrace an overview of Tokyo. 

She set the menus down, "the waitress will be with you shortly." And with that she walked off. 

Kuroo pulled the seat out for you, you sat down and he pushed the chair in for you, before sitting in his own seat. 

"You're quite the gentleman sometimes Kuroo." You smiled at him. 

"I try my hardest." He smiled back before opening his menu looking through it.

You grabbed yours doing the same browsing through the selection, "you know it's a nice restaurant when you can't pronounce half the things on the menu." You joked out. 

"Tell me about it." He mumbled out. 

"Hello how are you guys doing, I'll be your waiter for the afternoon, what can I get you guys to drink." A young boy not looking much older than kuroo came to the side of the table.

Kuroo looked at you to go first, "I'll just have an ice tea and a glass of water as well." You smiled at the waiter and he seemed to stare at you for a bit longer than normal. "Oh Uh of course and for you sir?" He asked looking at Kuroo.

"Mmmm I just want a water." 

"Of course I'll have that out for you guys right away." He said before turning back to you smiling than walking off. 

You looked back down at the menu. "Seems like our waiter has a little crush on you." Kuroo snickered 

"What makes you think that?" You asked glancing up at him.

"He started blushing when you smiled at him and when he looked at me he still kept stealing side glances at you."

"I didn't notice: but maybe he could just be a friendly waiter no reason to think to hard about it." You said closing the menu setting it aside.

"Well If I was your boyfriend I'd be pretty upset about that right now." He laughed making you deadpan.

"Yea and it'd get annoying fast and it'd just ruin the whole day and mood and start pointless arguments." You mumbled out.

"Oh aha yea." Kuroo awkwardly laughed. 

"Oh sorry I wasn't saying that you'd be annoying and ruin the mood, I was just speaking from past experiences." You said giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Right, so what do you want to see and do today" kuroo asked leaning back in his seat fixing the watch he on his wrist. 

"I don't know I want to see Tokyo a bit more but not in exactly the touristy way...show me what you like to do on Saturday nights, I wanna see it through your eyes, a teenagers eyes and just let go and have everything feel like it's normal for once." You leaned forward looking at him eagerly.

He stared at you for awhile before a small smile crept into his face, "you wanna have a fun day in Tokyo and see what I do on the weekends than I know just who to call." He pulled out his phone texting back and forth for a moment, before a wider smile spread across his face his eyes adverting up to you. "Looks like we have an interesting day ahead of us." 

~+~

"I have to give you props that was actually pretty good." You said walking back towards Kuroo's car. 

"See I told you." He opened the car door for you before walking over to his side getting in.

"Alright, do you have a change of clothes by any chance?" Kuroo asked starting his car. 

"No I don't it'd be at the condo my parents got for the weekend." You said shaking your head. 

"Hmmm that's the opposite direction we came from, let's just buy you a change of clothes." He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"What about you though?" You asked looking at him. 

"I'll just buy something too it's no big deal." 

Kuroo drove you guys to an outside mall not to far away, so you guys could find more normal clothes rather than the more formal office clothes you were currently in. You guys were both luckily able to find an outfit in a little over an hour with only a few small distractions, before you both rushed into the bathrooms to change. 

You put your shoes on before walking out of the stall looking at yourself in the mirror making minor adjustments here and there to your new outfit. You grabbed the bags on the floor stepping out of the bathroom instantly locking your eyes onto kuroo. He was now wearing a red shirt with a black zip up hoodie and black pants. 

"Kinda weird not seeing you in a suit." You said approaching him. 

"Is that good or bad?" 

"Mmm both, I kinda like you better in a suit." You smiled up at him. 

"I guess you can say it suits me."

"Oh my god that was horrible...so what next." 

"Now we wait right here." He said pulling you over to a table. 

"How come we're waiting?"

"You'll see in about." He checked his phone answering a text. "In a about 5 minutes."

"I don't know if I should be scared or not."

"Me either honestly." He laughed. 

You guys sat there for about 10 minutes rather than five making you a bit impatient cause you wanted to go and do something not just sit around. 

"Kuroo I don't want to rush you and I'm sure you have something nice planned out but it's been 10 minutes and you said 5 I wanna go and do something." You put your cheek into you hand a small sigh escaping. Kuroo grabbed your hand in which you as politely as possible pulled away. 

"I know I'm sorry just a few more minutes." He looked behind you his eyes lighting up, "or maybe not" he stood up walking by your chair.

"You said 5 minutes that was way more than 5."

'Damn he's talking to someone.' You sighed standing up and standing behind kuroo not really in the mood to meet anyone. 

"I couldn't help it there was this really cool looking restaurant thingy and it smelt so good so I had to stop and they had super good food!" 

"I tried to stop him but it was no use." 

"So who'd you want us to show around Tokyo!?" 

"This is who." Kuroo reached for your wrist gently pulling you in front of him. 

"Hey, hey, hey she's cute!"

"That's rude Bokuto-San you should introduce yourself first before you scare her off."

"(Y/n) that's Bokuto." Kuroo pointed to the left at the tall boy standing there his arms crossed over his chest and a big smile across his face. "And that's his friend Akaashi." He pointed to the right to another boy who seemed a bit more un-enthusiastic.

'He's pretty.' You thought to yourself looking at him. 

"Bokuto , Akaashi this is (L/n) (y/n) a good friend of mine, she's from Hyōgo."

"hi nice to meet you guys." You said giving them a small wave. 

"What school do you go to!" Bokuto asked stepping closer to you, a bit to close. 

"Oh um Inarizarki." You said looking back at him, 'his eyes are so bright, and he has so much energy.' 

"Do you know those twins than!? I've always wanted to play against them!" 

"Atsumu and Osamu? Yea they're really close friends of mine...I take it you play volleyball too." You laughed out. 

"You bet I do captain of Fukurōdani academy volleyball club and one of the top five aces in the country!" He stated proudly.

"You're crowding her Bokuto-San give her some space." Akaashi said making Bokuto back up a bit.

"Akaashi right? Do you play volleyball too than?" You asked looking at him.

He nodded " I play with Bokuto." 

"Why are we just standing here? come on (L/n) let's go there's so much things we can do!" Before you had time to react Bokuto grabbed onto your wrist making you Yelp from the sudden speed you were walking at as he swiftly dragged you through the shopping area, and you could here Kuroo and Akaashi behind you guys telling him to slow down, before you could no longer hear them...or see them. 

"Um Bokuto where are we going?" You asked trying to keep up with his pace. 

He stopped abruptly making you hit his back and stumble backwards, but he was able to swiftly turn around and catch you from falling, your breath hitching as he what seemed unknowingly pulled you right up against him, " I didn't think that far." He said a frown forming on his face as he looked down at you. 

"That's alright don't be upset, maybe we should wait for kuroo and Akaashi to catch up and figure it out from there." You said giving him a small smile a blush slowly forming on his cheeks. 

"There you guys are, you can't just run off like that Bokuto." Kuroo said catching his breath pulling you from his grasp. 

"Kuroo's right, you're basically still a stranger to her you can't just walk off like that." Akaashi said.

"Alright since we're altogether now...what exactly do you have planned?" You asked looking at all of them. They all just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We can just take you to all the cool sight seeing places and show you around the city, that's all there really is to plan out." Akaashi spoke up. 

"Fine by me I'll leave it all up to you guys." 

You spent the rest of the afternoon with them laughing and having fun and seeing Tokyo in a lot different way than most would have. It felt good to let loose and not worry about making someone upset or worrying about a fight. It was around 3:30 ish and you were inside a cafe Bokuto dragged you into while kuroo answered a phone call and Akaashi waited outside with kuroo. 

"We should try the matcha cupcakes (l/n)-San!" Bokuto said looking at you excitedly turning around from the counter looking at you. 

"How about I just let you order us whatever you think will be good." You said looking through the selection not really knowing what to get.

He nodded and finished ordering, you felt your phone buzz and you took it out checking it.

Rintarō <3: what are you doing rn? can I come pick you up I wanna go do something. 

You read it over going to type but Bokuto distracted you. "Okay I got a few things, I'll let you pick out whatever you want."

"Thanks Bokuto, it all looks really good." You said peering into the little see through plastic on top of the box carrying multiple pastries. You felt your phone buzz in your hand bringing you back to what you were doing before.

Rintarō <3: you're not still upset with me right? I'm sorry about earlier this week ig.

just this week has been weird between us let me take you out and make up for it

anything you wanna do we can do.

You: sorry no can do I'm in Tokyo with my parents right now. I told you I'd be gone for the weekend on like Wednesday. 

Rintarō <3: oh yea that's right you did tell me. When are you gonna be back though?

You: sometime tomorrow probably in the late evening I'm not really sure.

Rintarō <3: can you call right now? 

You: no I can't, I gotta go right now I'll talk to you later bye <3

Rintarō: k bye

You walked out the cafe with Bokuto putting your phone away, kuroo hung up his call smiling at you and you smiled back. "Me and (y/n) are gonna go do something real quick and I'll let you two figure out what we should do next, and do what you guys need to do." Kuroo said putting his arm around your shoulder. 

"No fair kuroo you get to see her all the time don't take her away so soon." Bokuto said looking upset. 

"He just said they needed to do something not that their leaving and we have to go to the club meeting remember, plus he clearly stated we get to figure out what to do next." Akaashi said shaking his head. 

"Oooo what should we do next Akaashi." Bokuto said perking back up. 

"Alright we're gonna go now, it shouldn't take to long and text me when you come up with something." Kuroo said pulling you away as you waved to them goodbye.

"Where we going kuroo?" You asked looking at him. 

"One of my other friends said he can hang out with us for a little bit so we're gonna go stop by and see him...I think you two will get along really well."

"Alrighty than."

~+~

"Okay so now that leaves me with 3 wins...and you 8, another rematch?." 

"You know I'm just gonna win again." Kenma said leaning back, starting another round for you guys to play. 

"Well if I win this round than that means I'd have 4 wins and therefore half as good as you." You said confidently nudging him with your shoulder.

"Maybe if you didn't press random buttons and picked a new character or even used actual moves you'd win." Kenma said shaking his head looking at the tv browsing through the selection picking a new character.

You made a playful pout, "can you just let me win so I can feel good about myself." 

"That's what you said the other three times." He said glancing at you the new game beginning; and just like he said you just pressed random buttons hoping to beat him which was easily proven difficult. You saw kuroo walk back in from the bathroom from the corner of your eyes and felt as he laid on the bed behind you guys watching the match unfold, every now and than telling you to press certain buttons to attempt to help your out. You have been at Kenmas for a little over an hour nearing two. You felt bad for leaving Bokuto and Akaashi also but kuroo said that they actually had to do something with the club and once he gets the text that their done you'll go back to hanging out with them. 

"Aha I won! See I'm half as good as you now!" You said pointing at the tv looking at Kenma excitedly.

"Oh my gosh no way it's totally not like I let you won!" He said sarcastically waving his hands around. 

"If Kenma lets you win than that means he likes you." Kuroo said laughing.

"Or cause I don't want to hear her whine about how it's not fair how she keeps losing." Kenma replied setting his remote down to the side. 

You easily grew fond of Kenma he was kinda quiet and awkward at first; but once you started talking to him about games, or made fun of kuroo with him he opened up a bit and was a-lot more relaxed. It was a nice break from being pulled around by Bokuto and his very up beat manner although he had mood swings that confused you. 

"Playing games is kinda tiring I need a break." You said leaning back setting your remote down. 

"Kenma how did you meet kuroo, your personalities are quite the opposite in a way." You asked looking at him with a curious look.

"We were kinda forced into a friendship when we were super young, we became neighbors and our parents thought cause we were around the same age we'd like each other, and than we played volleyball together and than yea here we are now." He replied pulling his hands into his hoodie sleeves. 

"You don't seem like a volleyball type...I'm assuming it was Kuroo's idea." You asked looking between the two.

"Yea, he somehow convinced me to become a setter and I've just stuck with it I guess." He shrugged at you.

"That's kinda cool how you've become friends, I found my best friend from her telling me how bad my bo-"

"Speaking of setters Akaashi just texted me and said their done and know where to go to next." Kuroo said interrupting you. "Ready to go (y/n)?"

"Oh yea I guess so." You stood up stretching your arms above your head. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us Kenma? It'll be fun." Kuroo said standing up off the bed looking at Kenma while grabbing his jacket. 

"No I really don't wanna go and I don't feel like putting up with Bokuto." He replied standing up as well. "I'll walk you guys out though." 

You all walked out of Kenmas room and down the stairs reaching the entrance you grabbed your shoes putting them on before turning around. 

"Bye Kenma it was really nice meeting you I really hope to see you again soon." You said giving him a polite smile. 

"It was nice meeting you too (l/n) Hope to see you again soon." He said with the smallest smile. 

"Alright I'm ready...goodbye Kenma I'll probably see you tomorrow." Kuroo said opening the door leading you out. 

"Bye kuroo." Kenma said before slowly closing the door. 

You both walked towards kuroo car but you noticed kuroo not getting in. "I need to run into my house and grab something's I'll be right back okay." Kuroo said unlocking his car for you to get in. 

"Alright." You said getting in as you watched him jog into his house. You scrolled through your phone for around five minutes or so before you heard his door open startling you a bit. 

"Okay I'm back." He said throwing a bag into the back starting his car. You looked at what he was wearing and you raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing swim trunks?" You asked slowly.

"Yep and we need to stop and get you a bathing suit too." He said stating to drive off.

"Why exactly?" 

"We're going to the beach that's why, Bokuto said we should go to the beach since Sunset will be soonish and just to have fun." Kuroo said glancing at you.

"Isn't the beach kinda far though?" 

"Mmmm the one we're going to is about roughly about an hour or so." He said moving his hand in a side to side like motion. 

"Alright I guess bathing suit shopping it is than." You said with a small sigh slouching down. 

~+~

"I'd never pin point you as a good bathing suit shopper." You laughed climbing back into the front seat after changing into your unplanned new bathing suit, not surprised he convinced you to buy a red one. You sat back in the front throwing Kuroo's hoodie on as a cover up. 

"I'm a man of many talents." He said winking at you.

The shop you stopped out was only about 10 minutes away from the beach and Bokuto and Akaashi had just texted kuroo that they arrived and where exactly they were at. So that's where you and kuroo drove off to. Sunset was about an hour away so it was perfect timing really. Kuroo found a good parking spot and you both got out kuroo reading the text again, seeing where they were at. He threw his arm around your shoulder as you walked along the sidewalk before stepping down onto the sand. You walked a bit further down the beach before you spotted Bokuto talking to Akaashi. 

"Hey look I see them." You said pointing towards them. Kuroo nodded as a response. 

As you neared you watched as Bokuto grabbed onto his shirt pulling it off, and your eyes widened looking at his back and arms muscles flex from his movements, "oh my god." You accidentally whispered out loud.

"What?" Kuroo asked looking at you. 

"Oh Uh I was just taken back by the beach it's really nice." You mentally banged your head against a wall for saying that out loud. 

"You guys are here!" You heard bokutos say and he turned around, jogging up to you guys, "I still have our pastries (l/n) we didn't get to eat any since kuroo pulled you away." He playfully pouted before smiling again. 

You nodded keeping yourself from letting your eyes wander, which was proven to be a difficult task.

"This is a pretty good spot." Kuroo said setting his bag down pulling out a towel laying it on the sand. You watched as he pulled off his shirt and than Akaashi and you could've sworn you forgot how to breath for a second.

'Oh dear god I'm surrounded by abs and attractive men.' You said in your head letting your eyes wander across their bodies, 'Suna would kill me if he found out about this....why's Bokuto so muscular?'

"Hey (l/n) did you hear me?" You heard Akaashi say.

"Oh Sorry no I completely zoned out." 

"That's okay and I asked if you wanted to go in the water with us?" Akaashi said pointing his thumb towards the water. 

"yea sure why not." You smiled. You went to grab the hem of the oversized hoodie before stopping, you couldn't help but feel awkward, it was like you were undressing in front of them as they watched. 

"Ummm can you guys like-"

"Oh of course Yea sorry!" Bokuto said turning around kuroo and Akaashi doing the same. 

You pulled the hoodie off putting it into your bag so it wouldn't get all sandy. 

"Alright I'm ready." You said and they all turned around.

"I really like your- suit." Bokuto said his eyes raking over your body, kuroo and Akaashi glaring at him. 

"Rightttt well I'm gonna go feel the water now." You said walking off towards the ocean; and you could hear the three boys behind you. 

You stepped into the water feeling it, it wasn't bad actually you were expedited to be colder. You walked in a bit further closing your eyes. This was definitely a relaxing feeling, but of course that was all ruined when a pair of strong arms wrapped around your thighs and you were thrown over someone's shoulder. 

"Kuroo i swear to god if you don't put me down!" You yelled trying to get free from his grasp as he walked deeper into the water.

"What's that I can't hear you." He said laughing before leaning forward to drop you into the water but you grabbed onto his neck dragging him down under with you. 

"Don't do that kuroo." You said once submerged out of the water moving your wet hair out of your face while kuroo just laughed at you brushing his hair out of his face. You bent down grabbing a handful of wet sand smirking at him. He stopped laughing when he saw you move your hand back and right at the last minutes moved out of the way when you threw the sand watching as it hit Bokutos back making you gasp. 

"I'm so sorry Bokuto! I was trying to hit kuroo not you!" You said frantically apologizing as he neared you with a playful smile. 

"That wasn't very nice you know." He grabbed onto your wrist pulling you towards him as he bent down picking up your legs going to throw you in the water but you never let go of his arms so you only pulled him down with you. He pulled you guys back up still holding onto you, his arms around your waist laughing, he almost looked unrecognizable with his hair down. 

"You guys are so mean to me the only nice one is Akaashi." You said laughing pulling free from Bokutos grasp since he was a bit to close, your chest was tightly pressed right against his. You walked over to Akaashi, "he's a true gentleman unlike you two ." You said with a nod, and before your knew it his arms wrapped around you and you were going down under clinging onto another boy. As you submerged a small wave came through surprising you and pushing both you and Akaashi forward and naturally you grabbed onto his arm for better support, which just knocked him back further, he grabbed onto you frantically from the sudden force pushing him back, and you yelped from surprise as one of his hands had grabbed onto your ass. You were quick to push off of him once you re-submerged, Akaashi started frantically apologizing to you. 

"I'm so sorry (l/n) I didn't mean to I promise it just happened, I would never do that to you on purpose I swear!" He said putting his hands up.

"It's okay Akaashi it was an accident I understand I forgive you." You said reassuring him.

"What happened?" Kuroo asked looking at you two confused, Bokuto doing the same.

"I um- you see I accidentally-"

"His hand accidentally grabbed onto my ass when we got pushed over by the wave suddenly." You said finishing his sentence.

Kuroo's and Bokuto eyes widened. "It's whatever now I believe that he didn't do it on purpose and I forgive him." You said with a shrug.

They all nodded and you could tell the situation made it awkward, so you grabbed onto a piece of seaweed and flung it at kuroo, hitting his face making him let out a grossed out shiver from the feeling of the seaweed touching him. 

"Oh it's on now." 

You scrambled away laughing as he chased after you. 

~+~ 

"It has definitely been a fun day!" Bokuto said, sharing a small cake with you looking up at the night sky. 

"I agree thank you guys so much! I definitely needed this my week has been a bit off so this was a good distraction." You said taking another bite of the cake. 

"Of course we should do this again!" Bokuto said smiling at you 

"I actually agree with Bokuto-San you should let us know when you come back to Tokyo." Akaashi said glancing over at you. 

You yawned pulling your legs up to your chest, setting down the fork and pulling you hands into the oversized hoodie. 

"Are you ready to go? There's just one more thing I want to show you." Kuroo asked leaning towards you. 

You nodded, "yea sure I guess I'm ready." 

He stood up, "we're gonna head out now." Kuroo said looking at Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"Awww dang, bye (l/n) I hope to see you soon!" Bokuto said pulling you into a side hug. 

"Bye Bokuto, keep in touch alright." You said pulling away. 

"Bye (l/n) it was really nice meeting you today." Akaashi said standing up and he also pulled you into a side hug.

"It was nice meeting you too, and same goes for you keep in touch with me." 

He nodded as he pulled away. Kuroo grabbed the last of your things and you watched as Bokuto and Akaashi stared cleaning up their things as well. 

You and kuroo said your final goodbyes to them walking back towards his car. After the short walk you both got in and kuroo drove away from the beach, and you were on the road with him once again that day.

"Where are you taking me?" You asked looking out of your window. 

"It's actually not that far from here, but since you wanted to see Tokyo today there's one more thing you need to see."

You just nodded looking out the window watching as he turned onto more secluded roads making you question where he was going. After a bit more driving he pulled onto a small hill, and your eyes widened in aw. 

"The Tokyo skyline." You said leaning forward looking at the vibrant city. 

He turned off his car, looking over at you. "Thought it was only right that I showed you before I had to return you." 

You sat there silently your eyes scanning over the large buildings and flashing lights, "is that the Tokyo tower? It looks a lot cooler at night time." 

"It really does huh." You could see kuroo gazing at you through the corner of your eyes.

"If you don't mind I'm going to change out of my bathing suit." You said going to crawl into the back.

"Go ahead I won't look...and here move your seat up all the way so you have more room." He said moving your seat up all the way as you got into the back. 

You thanked him as he pulled out his phone keeping his head down so you could change. You quickly as possibly changed out of your bathing suit and back into normal clothing. You glanced out the window before doing a double take, seeing the skyline at a different view the spot had a perfect 360 view

You saw kuroo climb into the back seat with you scooting his seat up and you have him a questioning look in which he ignored. "I'm just gonna switch into pants real quick." 

You nodded looking back out the window. You could hear him move around before he called your name, "(y/n)?"

"Yea what's up?" You turned to look at him and he was a lot closer to you than before making your heart rate pick up as you gazed into his eyes, and he seemed taken back as well from the close proximity. 

He went to say something but stopped himself continuing to look into your eyes his eyes only seeming to become brighter. You wanted to look away but it was like you were stuck almost hypnotized your mind going into a foggy haze. 

"Kuroo." You whispered out

"Just call me Tetsurō." He said quietly back his voice low and deep

You felt his hand slowly trail up your arm making goosebumps trail after, your breath catching in your throat, his hand cupped your cheek and slowly he started leaning in and without clearly thinking it through your mind fogged up you started leaning in, your lips connecting with his. He wrapped his other hand around your waist and he pulled you closer to him, deepening the kiss his tongue easily slipping into your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck entangling your hands into his hair. He leaned you back laying you down against the back seat grabbing onto your leg holding it around his waist his fingertips slowly tracing up and down your thigh before gripping onto it. 

He removed his lips from yours kissing and licking along your jaw line, his hand slowly trailed up under your shirt before he swiftly removed it throwing it in the front eyeing your breast seeing you no longer having a bra on, he quickly took off his shirt throwing it out of the way bending back down. His kissed along your neck trailing further down. You closed your eyes your hands trailing up and down his back. 

You felt as one of his hands cupped your breast making you gasp, his lips were quick to follow taking your nipple into his mouth making you let out a soft whimper and arch your back, also making your mind clear up a little bit, realizing how it felt so different...so off. Your breathing picked up feeling his hand trail further down slipping past your waist band and into your panties. Your breath hitched your hands entangling in his hair as his finger trailed along your slit before connecting onto your clit rubbing circles. His lips trailed up your neck connecting onto your sweet spot. 

Your eyebrows furrowed the feeling of him starting to suck on your sweet spot...the spot Suna always kissed and sucked Kuroo's free hand holding onto your waist like how Suna did. Than that's when I really hit you, 'Rintarō!' You yelled inside your head. The feeling of kuroo pressing against your clit with more pressure making your mind seem to clear up even more and think clearly. 'Oh my god what am I doing?!' 

"Tetsurō." You said barely above a whisper not making him falter any of his movements, his name only sounding like a pleasurable whisper. 

"Tetsurō." You said louder. 

"Hmmm" he hummed connecting his lips back onto your breast. 

"Tetsurō!" You said louder squirming a bit to try to get him to stop touching you.

"What? Is something wrong...if you're worried about protection I have a condoms with me." He said looking at you confused breathing hard.

"No It's not that...we can't do this." You said putting your hand on his chest slowly pushing him up. 

"What? Why not? Don't tell me you rather be doing it with Bokuto right now" He said. 

"No I have a boyfriend Tetsurō it's already bad enough I spent the whole day with you this can not happen, this is not okay I don't know what I was thinking I just got so lost, I care about him I can't do this to him." You said grabbing onto kuroos wrist removing his hand from your pants. 

"(Y/n) it's fine he won't find out I promise, and now you can have someone to comfort you while you're in Tokyo." Kuroo said leaning back down to connect his lips with your neck. 

"No! Tetsurō stop I'm serious this cannot happen!" You said pushing against him harder his body getting off of yours. 

You sat up covering your chest, "I'm sorry, I really am but I just care for him to much, and I've done enough damage today and if I go through with this I could never forgive myself." 

Kuroo sat back looking down, "sorry I got carried away, and I understand you don't want to hurt him. I won't force you into something you don't want to do." He looked at you giving you a apologetic smile. 

"It's fine can you just take me back now?" You mumbled guilt flooding your body.

"Yea of course...Here's your shirt." Kuroo said handing you your shirt.

"Thank you Tetsurō." You said giving him a small smile. 

"I hope your boyfriend knows he's one of the luckiest guys out there."


	36. Ch.36: top

Letting out a loud yawn, you glanced over at the time 6:45 am. You had expected to leave later from Tokyo on Sunday but your parents had to get back to the main office, cause something had gone wrong and blah blah, you hadn't really listen to the reasoning you just nodded your head and said okay. You had ended up leaving as soon as Kuroo dropped you back off, your parents giving you enough time to pack your few things you brought along and shower. You had slept in the car on the way back to Hyōgo, which wasn't completely comfortable but you'd take it. Once you arrived back to your parents office you were quick to wave them off and get into your car and drive off towards the one thing you craved the most...a warm comfortable bed. 

You reached over towards your cup holder grabbing the smoothie you had bought as something to semi fill you up; and cause it was a random spontaneous craving. Turning on your blinker and turning onto the familiar street, your bodies craving for a warm bed only intensified. You turned into the large parking lot and the familiar large complex which only seemed to welcome you further. You were quick to pull into your parking space turning your car off, throwing your phone into your purse grabbing it, than your nearly finished smoothie stepping out of your car. Opening your backseat door you grabbed your bag, before closing the door locking your car making your way to the large doors opening them. 

You did a small wave to the receptionist, walking over to the elevator pressing the button, the doors opening immediately. You walked in pressing the number 3 button, leaning back against the wall finishing off your smoothie. 

The elevator doors opened with a familiar ding and you dragged your feet all the way towards the end of the hall. With another loud yawn you pulled back out your keys unlocking the door. A wave of peace and familiarity flooded through you as you stepped into the quiet apartment, taking off your shoes putting them off to the side. You walked into the kitchen setting your keys on the counter along with your purse, than throwing away your smoothie cup. 

You noticed the few dishes on the counter and you neatly stacked them into the sink, making it something to worry about later on. 

You walked further into the apartment and down the hall opening the bedroom door. You set your bag down to the side, instantly stripping your clothes off and digging into the closet and dresser pulling out an oversized t-shirt and a new pair panties calling it done. You walked into the bathroom washing your face quickly and removing any remaining makeup that may still be reminiscing. You yawned walking out, picking up the scattered clothes on the floor and throwing them into the laundry basket. 

You turned around looking at the welcoming bed, you walked towards it before sitting on the edge looking down with a smile.

"Rintarō." You softly said not to loud or quiet, your hands softly brushing through his slightly messy hair pushing it out of his face. You watched as his eyebrows furrowed and his body slightly shifted. 

"Rintarō." You said a bit louder your hand cupping his cheek and your thumb running across his lips. His eyes slowly fluttered opened before he looked over at you, his tired sleepy surprised and if you even dared to say relieved state evident. 

"You're back." He rasped out turning onto his back slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you weren't coming back till late evening." 

"My parents had to leave sooner than expected." You said climbing over him to your designated side, pulling the blankets up getting under them laying down against Suna's side placing your hand onto his chest and his arm holding you against him by your waist. 

"Why'd you come here first?" He asked his fingertips trailing up and down the curve of your waist. 

"I wanted to see you and you're apartment was closer." You replied closing your eyes curling up into his side further. "Sorry for waking you up, I just didn't want to freak you out when you woke up and saw someone laying in your bed." 

"It's fine...what time is it?" He asked. 

"Probably like seven something, I'm not sure I haven't checked the time for awhile." You mumbled out. 

"Yea let's go to bed it's way to early to be up." Suna said turning to his side facing you, he pulled you closer to him his hands bunching up your shirt, laying his hands on your bare back. You could feel one of his hands trail down further resting it on your ass. 

You matched your breathing with his listening to his heart beat letting it drift you off to a peaceful deep sleep.

~+~

You slowly opened your eyes rays of light barely breaking through the cracked curtains shining against your face warming it up ever so slightly. Feeling the source of your awakening, small kisses being placed against your neck and shoulders and a hand softly caressing your side, a small smile formed on your lips. You turned your head and your lips were instantly brought into a kiss catching you a bit by surprise. You turned your body around, following Suna's body down as he laid on his back grabbing your leg making you straddle his lower abdomen. 

You pulled your lips from his, "well that's one way to wake up." You softly giggled. 

"You know what would be the best way to wake up." Suna said brushing a piece of hair away from your face. 

"What?" 

"My dick in your mouth." He said with a small cheeky grin. 

"I just woke up I don't want to hear your raunchy comments right now...and i'll think about it but probably not gonna happen." You said sitting all the way up resting your hands on his chest. 

"You're no fun." Suna said rubbing his hands up and down your thighs. 

"I'm a very fun person for your information." You said defending yourself. 

"Than why won't you do it?" 

"Cause we almost always wake up around the same time and you'd be sleeping so it'd just feel off and violating like." 

"Yea whatever...can you help me out though?" 

"With what?" You asked yawning and rubbing your eye.

"With this." Suna said pushing and lifting your hips off his abdomen; and onto his lap making you gasp feeling a hardened bulge resting between your legs against you clothed pussy. 

"We just woke up are you're seriously this hard already." You said looking down between your legs than looking back up at him. 

"It's not like I planned on it happening, you probably were moving around in your sleep when I was laying behind you and than this happened." Suna said looking down as well than back up at you. "So can you be the amazing girlfriend that you are and help me?" He shifted his hips under you which slightly turned you on from the friction. 

You threw your head back with a groan staying like that, "I don't come over and sleep with you for what 5 days and this is what I get." 

"You shouldn't had pushed me away for five days and I'd probably be able to contain myself more." He glared at you.

"I did not push you away I just didn't come over I still talked to you at school, and I had a very good reason to- you know what I'm not getting into this right now." You said with a huff.

"my god stop being so damn annoying and answer my question will you or will you not help me out." He said rolling his eyes. 

You just stared at him unamused until an idea popped inside of your head making a small smile form onto your lips.

"I'll help you ONLY if I get to top." You said with a wider smile. 

"Yea that's fine." He said gripping onto your thighs grinding himself against you. 

"That's means you cant be a power bottom, you have to be the one to take it and let me do everything and set the pace." You said poking his chest. 

He stopped his movements looking up at you with his eyes widened, "that's not fair you can't do that give me some type of control." 

You shook your head, "no you never give me any type of control so you can't have any either." 

"Okay fine whatever." He said rolling his eyes looking to the side.

"Oh and one more thing." Suna's eyes glanced back over at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"You can't touch me."

"WHAT?!" Suna instantly sat up his arms wrapping around your body looking straight into your eyes, "what do you mean I can't touch you?!" 

"You can't touch me with your hands or lips unless I say you can." You said with a smirk. 

"Oh fuck that I'm no-"

"Would you rather cum by your hand, that's kinda sad don't you think?" You said with a smirk grinding down against him, watching as his body stiffen and a shaky breath fell from his lips. 

"It's not like you can stop me your not strong enough to hold my hands down, you'd have restrain me but you can't." He said grabbing onto your waist with a smirk.

A few moments later....

"Okay can we talk this through a bit more this- this doesn't seem fair." Suna said looking over his shoulder at you.

"Well you were right I'm not strong enough to hold your hands down, so this will." You said finishing tying the knot on Suna's wrists behind his back tugging on it making sure he wouldn't break through it.

"This is turning into some kinky ass shit, I just wanted to cum, you couldn't have just sucked me off or even a hand job would've been fine." He said with a groan. 

"Huh, who knew the school ties are great for bondage." You said before getting in front of Suna straddling his thighs pushing against him so his back was against his head board. 

"This seems really unfair...come on (y/n) we don't need to do all of this, I'll let you top just untie me please." You could see him trying to break free but it was no use. 

"No." You said lowering your lips onto his neck lightly biting and sucking, and you heard his breath hitch. 

"I never do this to you (y/n), just untie me." His breath was a little shaky and you could feel his chest rising and falling quickly against your chest almost rapidly. 

"You don't tie my hands but you do hold them down." You said while dragging your lips to his sweet spot, right under where his ear and jaw connected. You gave it a quick kiss before lightly biting onto it. Suna's whole body twitched and you smiled to yourself knowing you had full control over him. 

You moved your lips up against his jaw hovering your lips over his, pressing you're forehead against his looking into his hooded eyes. You trailed your hand down from his chest going lower and lower down his stomach tracing your fingers through his muscles, enjoying how his breath quickened the more you neared his hardened and awaiting cock desperate for your touch. 

He bit his lips right as you were about to touch him; but you quickly moved your hand so you'd purposefully avoid where he wanted to be touched the most opting for trailing your fingers over his thighs.

Suna let out a frustrated sigh letting the back of his head hit against the headboard. You smiled watching his reactions, he was becoming sensitive the more you deprived him of touch. 

You ghosted your fingertips over his bulge watching as he shut his eyes suddenly. You wanted him to beg, you wanted to do all the things he's done to you, show him what he puts you through, in which he always calls you dramatic and says it's not that bad. So continuing your teasing you removed your hands away from his body, making him look at you. You reached for the hem of your shirt slowly pulling it off your body throwing it to a random spot in the room, leaving you only in your panties. 

Suna eyes your chest hungrily, and you saw as he went to reach out but was held back by the tie on his wrist making him try jerking his hands harder but it was no use. 

"I wanna touch." He said looking at you. 

"No." You replied curtly as you brought your hand back down trailing your fingertips over his bulge. It wasn't enough to satisfy him but enough to keep him on the edge and tease him, and you could feel him twitch. You looked down noticing the small wet patch from the pre-cum that had leaked out, he was gonna snap, even Suna's pride couldn't last with the rate things were going.

He was holding back on pleading, the increased frustrated groans and sighs he'd let out gave it away. He was so close to breaking you just needed to push him over the now unstable edge. You lowered yourself down lightly grinding against him, and it did the trick instantly. 

"Please (y/n), please just touch me or let me touch you, just do something anything...god you're driving me mad." He said trying to break free once again. 

You smiled at him grabbing onto his bulge palming him through his boxer, "that's all you had to do, wasn't that hard wasn't it." 

You lowered yourself down keeping eye contact with him, before breaking it once you were right in front of the tent in his pants. You bit your lip grabbing onto the waist band slowly pulling them down his thighs and legs throwing them somewhere random, his cock springing free lightly slapping against his stomach. 

"Someone's excited." You said smirking up at him. 

"Haha so funny." Suna said sarcastically. 

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock slowly pumping him. You did one experimental long lick on the side of his eager dick, flicking your tongue once you reached his tip, making him let out a soft groan. You looked up at him seeing his mouth slightly parted and he stared at you through hooded lust blown eyes watching every move you made. He was eager very eager. 

You let spit fall from your lips and onto the tip, and down his dick using it as a source of lube so you could pump your hand up and down easier, noticing how his body would twitch when you slightly tightened your grip. You lowered your lips down onto his tip giving it a small kiss before wrapping your lips around him, running your tongue along the slit and sucking tasting the bits of pre-cum. 

"Fuck- go down farther please." Suna breathed out. 

You complied taking more of him into your mouth slowly bobbing your head up and down, rounding your tongue when you'd move against a pulsing vein, which would make a shiver rake through his body and a quiet whimper leave his lips. 

You knew that this pace was to slow for him, and if his hands weren't tied behind his back he'd be moving your head up and down a lot faster, making you take in more than you'd like. 

He bucked his hips up making you gag. You released him from your mouth and you glared at him. "Stop or else I'm gonna walk away and leave you like this until your hard on naturally goes away." 

"Can't you just take more in and go faster, I know you can you've done it before and I have videos to prove it." He said breathing heavily rolling his shoulders back. 

"Shut up you're not in control." You snapped at him before pushing down onto his hips to make sure they stayed grounded against the mattress. You took him back into your mouth lowering yourself further.

You knew that you were still technically submitting to him by following his commands, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't feeling turned on right now, and wanted to find your release soon...after playing with him for a bit. 

You took in as much as you could bobbing your head up and down pumping whatever wasn't in your mouth with your hands contrasting your strokes with your mouth moving the opposite way, ignoring the saliva falling from your lips and onto your hand and on the base of his dick. You could feel him squirming under you, trying to buck his hips up but you kept a firm hold on hips with your arm, somewhat making you proud that you could hold him down. 

You moved your head lower slightly gagging as you ran your tongue over the sensitive vein on the side of his throbbing and pulsing dick. He let a loud groan in response and you could hear his head hit the back of the headboard. 

"Come on just a bit farther -shit" 

You did the exact opposite releasing him from your mouth and he let out a small whimper his head turning to the side and his eyes shutting before looking back at you. 

You licked his tip kissing it making eye contact with him and holding it. You wrapped your hand around him firmer sticking your tongue out lightly slapping his dick against your tongue with a smile.

"You have no idea how fucking hot that is." Suna breathed out. 

You smiled at him before taking him back into your mouth relaxing your jaw and throat further taking his entire length into your mouth,until your nose brushed his abdomen and your lips touched the base. Tears brimmed your eyes as you slowly bobbed your head. 

"Oh fuck just like that good girl-holy shit- move your tongue- yeah just like that." Suna basically moaned out egging you on further as he found it hard to keep still from the way your tongue was moving against him and the feeling of his tip being squeezed by your throat. 

You came back up for air taking in steady breaths as your chest rose and fell. You looked up at him quickly sitting up brushing his hair out of his face. Than proceeding to go back to pleasuring him with your mouth. 

You took him back all the way in again, moving your head a lot faster and moving your tongue more skillfully dragging it along all the spots that made his head feel dizzy. Tears unintentionally slipped from your eyes and your nails dug into his thigh from lack of oxygen.

"Shit I'm gonna cum." Suna groaned out, and that was your cue, you watched his face for the moment right before his release and when you saw it and felt the twitch you removed your mouth from him a loud lewd pop sounding when your lips detached from his tip scooting back away from his body.

Suna looked at you confused and frustrated, "why would you stop I was gonna cum." He breathed out heavily hating how his orgasm was fading as the seconds went by. 

"Sucks doesn't it baby, when you get teased till it's unbearable; and when you finally think it's over and the feeling of pleasure rakes through your body only for it to be taken away." You said giving him a pouty face lightly stroking his thighs. "I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine, showing you what you do to me all the time." 

Suna just smirked at you, "yea and you love it when I do it to you ."

"Looks like you're enjoying this than too Hmm." You said trailing your fingers against his length once again, but it wasn't enough to provide any real relief. "I think you like being dominated and edged don't you Rintarō, do you like it when I do this to you, when your get to be a bottom and let your 'amazing girlfriend' tease you and make you whine and beg , do you?" 

"Shut up bitch." He growled out glaring at you pulling harder against the knots around his wrist only for the attempt to be failed once again. 

You made a frown, "you shouldn't be so mean to me babe, I was gonna free you and let you touch me but now I won't, and I'll just make you watch." You said sitting in between his parted thighs. 

"What do you mean?" He asked his eyes slightly widening as he frantically looked over you. 

"You're not the only one who was looking for some type of relief." You said grabbing onto the waistband of your panties slowly pulling them down your legs before tossing them aside. 

"I much rather have you do this, but I really don't think you deserve to after you decided to talk to me like that." You scooted closer to him and slowly spread your legs open. Were you embarrassed, yes but you kept your dominant and confident front going. Suna eyes stared down at you hungrily, "you're wet." He said looking back up at you. 

"No really." You said sarcastically making him glare at you. 

You lowered your hand down to your folds running your finger along your slit, making a small shiver run through your body from the feeling of being touched. You brought two fingers to your clit rubbing slow circles biting your lip before looking at Suna. His eyes were watching your hands every move intently. 

He was trying to squirm his hands free, even leaning forward to try rubbing them out but just like before it was no use. 

You dipped your fingers lower teasing your entrance with your fingers, mimicking what Suna usually did, slipping the tips in slowly pulling them out until it just becomes unbearable. You locked your eyes onto his dipping your fingers inside your pussy, exaggerating your expressions and moan to rial him up more. 

You spread your legs wider dipping your head back closing your eyes, unable to keep his eye contact, it only intimidated you. You thrusted your fingers at a steady pace curling them at random times. You honestly contemplated on seething him free and letting Suna do this cause it just wasn't the same, you couldn't reach the spots he did; but on the other hand if you did that you'd be letting him get his way. 

You thrusted your fingers faster letting out a moan, curling them upwards, your breath came out rather shaky and your arousal started dripping down your thighs onto the sheets. You looked back at Suna also noticing how painfully hard his dick was, almost making you feel bad...almost. You moaned his name out loudly and your felt his body shift, and he let out a groan. 

"Come on let me touch you, I can make you feel so much better, you know that baby you know I can pleasure your body more, you just have to untie me." Suna said in heavy breaths. 

You shook your head no, thrusting and curling your fingers faster pressing to heel of you palm against your clit. Another loud moan of Suna's name following after as your breathing picked up. 

"Please let me feel you." He whined out again, it actually shocked you how submissive he was becoming cause of you, his dominant wall was crumbling more and more as the seconds went by. 

You pulled your fingers out from your pussy now being fully prepared to take him in, and the desperate feeling for him to fill you up was growing more and more. You crawled up straddling his lap, slowly lowering yourself until your wet folds laid on his throbbing and eager to cum dick, he was definitely not going to last long. 

He hissed feeling you lower yourself down against him, a surprisingly high pitched groan escaping him making his cheeks flush red most likely from embarrassment, which only made you more eager. As you started grinding down against his dick lubing him up with your arousal; and just like he does you brought your fingers to his lips, and he instantly took them into into his mouth licking and sucking them clean. You pulled your fingers from his lips dragging his bottom lip down, staring into his eyes as you leaned closer to him.

"I love it when you beg and plead for me, the way your body squirms and how you desperately try to free yourself only to fail while I tease and pleasure you." You whispered your lips inches from his as he looked at them, you could feel his unsteady breaths or more like pants against them. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly looking back into your eyes. You didn't say anything and just leaned forward attaching your lips to his, letting him set the pace. The kiss was overwhelming steamy and hot as he moved them against yours his tongue pushing against yours. You placed your hand against his cheek pulling away as you watched as he tried leaning forward to connect his lips back onto yours; but you pulled away to quickly. 

"Tell me what you want, beg for me pretty boy." You said grinding against him harder, soft whimpers falling from your own lips as his tip hit against your clit whenever you moved your hips forward.

"I want you to fuck me, let me cum and fill your pretty pussy up." He said staring at you with pure lust and desire his eyes hooded and fogged over. 

You lifted your hips grabbing the base of his dick positioning his tip against your entrance. You lowered yourself down onto him, both you and Suna letting out pleasurable moans and throwing your heads back. You took him only about halfway before slowly lifting your hips up till only the tip was inside of you than slowly lowering yourself back down only halfway. You repeated this over and over soft mewls spilling from your lips. 

"(Y/n)!" Suna moaned out loudly. Your eyes widened and you stopped from the sound of his moan, you've never heard him so audible or actually moan like that. He looked at you his breaths were even heavier. "Please I need more." 

With a moan like that how could you resist, so you fully seated yourself onto him letting a moan out yourself from being fully filled to the brim by him.

"Ah fuck." Suna's whole body lightly shook underneath you. Was he actually enjoying this that much? 

"Rintarō, are you that turned on and sensitive?" You asked shocked. He just looked at you. 

"What did you expect you're depriving me from touching you and you've been teasing me non stop and denied me from cumming twice." He breathed out and whined.

"Twice?" You questioned only remembering denying him one orgasm. 

"Yes twice when you were grinding against me I almost came again but than you would stop and than do it again over and over, it fucking sucked I just want to cum and feel your body." He said resting his back against the head board as he tried moving his hips up. 

You hadn't even realized that you were edging him just a minute ago. "I told you it sucks, it's what you always do to me and you always say I'm dramatic, and I don't plan on letting up." You said giving him a kiss on his jaw before lifting your hips all the way up than dropping them quickly. You repeated this action gradually speeding up, placing your hands on his hips pushing down so he wanted thrust up and for better support. You looked down watching your arousal spread onto his thighs and drip down his cock, strings of it connecting you whenever your hips would lift up. You looked at Suna, moving his hair away from his sweat slicked forehead. You looked into his pleading eyes, pressing your forehead against his placing small kisses against his lips. He closed his eyes your name repeatedly falling from his lips whispering sweet nothings to you, it amazed you how sensitive his body was and how he reacted, anyone who encountered this wouldn't believe you if you said he was usually a dom, cause he was definitely reacting and begging like a bottom. 

You leaned back gripping his thighs, rolling your hips in circles and back and forth. Your head fell backwards your moans growing louder you were approaching your release and so was he. 

"You look so hot rn (y/n), like the little cock slut you truly are." Suna breathed out with a small laugh . 

You lifted your head looking at him, he was looking at your pussy eagerly riding him watching how your arousal slicked his dick and only become wetter. You brought your hand up slapping him, "shut the fuck up." You glared at him. 

You felt Suna twitch as he turned his head back to you the red handprint displayed onto his cheek as he grinned at you sadistic like, 'kinky bitch he liked it.' You said inside your head

You scanned his face and he wasn't quite at his end but you could tell he was gonna be there soon. The knot in your stomach was incredible tight you needed to cum soon. 

Reaching your hand down to a little ways Below your belly button you pushed your hand down, feeling him inside of you. "Look that's how deep inside of me you are, you always make me feel so good so so good." You moaned out. 

Suna had never felt this turned on before or even been this hard. The way your touched affected his body driven him crazy, he loved how you looked right now getting yourself off on his dick. He honestly could've came already but he held it back with every bit of energy he had, wanting to enjoy this as long as he could, but he wouldn't admit that to you, he'd never admit how much he loved this. 

You on the other hand were starting to feel extremely touched starved, you wanted to feel Suna's hands against your body and you could no longer hold back. You leaned forward kissing him reaching behind him, setting to work undoing the tight knots you had restraining his hands. As you set to work on the last knot you pulled away looking into his eyes, "please touch and kiss me." 

And with that you undid the last knot and Suna's hands were quick to grab onto your waist roaming his hands all over your body not leaving one spot untouched hungrily kissing your lips, still letting you do all the work on bringing you to your releases; but his touch alone was enough to send you over the edge as you closed your eyes tightly moaning his name loudly your orgasm hitting hard, your movements becoming weak. The feeling of your pussy sporadically and tightly clenching around Suna made him fall over the edge, his dick twitching as he let out a loud moan and your name constantly falling from his lips, his seed spilling into you and filling you up slowly thrusting up riding you both through your orgasms as he kept cumming until every last drop spilled inside of you. 

You looked at him catching your breath, a small laugh falling from your lips cupping both his cheeks kissing his lips. "That was fun." You lifted your aching legs off of him. 

"That was torturous." He said rolling his eyes than smiling at you.

He placed a small kiss on your lips before laying you down against the mattress his hands softly caressing you, he bent down his lips next to your ear. "I'm still hard." He said licking a slow strip along your jawline. 

"W-what?!." You couldn't help but stutter out and you looked down and sure enough he was still hard, his dick standing proud. 

"You really turned me on baby that was really sexy, I'm gonna need another round but this time I'm gonna have to take control." He kissed along your jawline softly, stopping to suck and bite in certain spots. You just nodded and closed your eyes preparing yourself as you felt him line himself against your entrance. 

You were caught by surprise as he slowly and steadily pushed himself back into you, pushing your mixed cum deeper inside of you. He took your legs wrapping them around his waist than wrapped his arms around your body. One hand laid behind your head and the other held onto you waist soothingly. 

You whimpered when he started moving his hips, feeling the overstimulation from just cumming only moments before. You kept waiting for him to pound himself into you; but he didn't he just kept a steady pace, not to fast not to slow angling his thrusts against a sweet spot so his tip would hit it every time, feeling some of the previous cum slip out of you. He kept his forehead pressed against yours and his eyes closed, and you could feel his pants on your lips. His hand softly stroked your waist. 

You hugged around his body lacing your fingers through his sweaty hair, placing small kisses on his lips in which he always returned. Soft pants and moans spilled from your lips, you were both extremely sensitive, but both eager to find your releases once again. 

Suna kissed along your jawline bringing his hand down to your clit rubbing your clit In steady circles that matched the pace of his thrust. You body was spiraling in euphoria and you felt dizzy from the pleasure; and with only a few more thrusts you were cumming around him again, your back arching off the mattress and Suna caught all your moans with his mouth. Even after you came he kept kissing you, easing your body as it shook from more overstimulation his thrusts speeding up ever so slightly. 

He disconnected his lips from yours cupping your cheek, "you're my beautiful girl, you did amazing today you truly are an amazing girlfriend and I wouldn't replace you for anyone, I know you're overstimulated but hang in there a little bit longer I'm almost there, okay." He said softly and your head spiraled with confusion, he was being so soft and gentle with you. 

Than shame and guilt flooded your body as flashbacks from yesterday came flooding through your mind, and your eyes teared up as you saw the adoration he held on his face for you right now. The tears slowly trailed down you face and you hugged around him tighter, burying your face into his neck as you quietly as possible let the tears continuously fall from your face and onto his shoulder. You were so emotional and guilty feeling you didn't even realize him cumming until a loud grunt sounded in your ear and he was pulling away and out. 

He softly removed your arms around his body laying you back down, he got up silently grabbing a towel coming back and cleaning you up. Once he was done he threw the towel towards the laundry basket, he hovered back over you. His face was extremely serious as he wiped your tears of your cheeks. He looked into your eyes and his piercing gaze shook you down to the core, he was starting to scare you and you looked away. 

He took two fingers moving your face back to look at him, and before you knew it his hand came down striking your cheek your head whipping to the side, the sound from the slap echoing through the room your cheek tingling and stung bad.

Your head flooded with confusion, you went to say something but he gripped your cheeks harshly making you look straight at him. 

"Don't you EVER think about trying to cheat on me again!" Suna yelled his voice cracking and sounding unstable halfway through and he looked away. 

"I know I'm not perfect, I know (y/n) but that shit- that shit still fucking hurts do I not satisfy you enough am I that bad that you let other guys touch you and even almost fucked one." He said raising his voice looking at you and you could see the hurt. 

"Rintarō how- " 

"I know Akaashi, we went to the same volleyball camps in middle school and we got along well and still text here a there. He texted me yesterday asking what your name was cause he said he might of met you." He looked down before continuing, "and when he confirmed it was you he said he'd keep an eye on you for me just in case. I didn't think much would happen but he told me everything, kuroo texted them after he dropped you off and he told them what happened, Akaashi sent me the screenshots of the chat." 

He looked at you and you can still see the anger and hurt in his eyes, "the only reason why I'm not ending everything her and now and giving you another chance is because you didn't completely go through with it, kuroo told them that you guys made out before you suddenly pushed him away telling him about me and that it was wrong and you made a mistake. I'm glad you stopped before anything serious really happened but I'm so fucking mad that you even let him near you let alone touch and kiss you...kiss and touch what is MINE!." 

"I'm so sorry Rintarō I didn't mean to it just happened I swear I was pushing him and Bokuto away all day but in the end I failed. I was such a horrible girlfriend, please forgive me, please." You sobbed out flinging your arms around his neck hugging him and sobbing into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry please believe me I never wanted to hurt you, I....I-I love you, I can't be without you, I need you I can't lose you I'm so sorry." You cried harder and you felt him stiffen up from your confession of love, before relaxing, his hand placing against your hips. 

"I told you I'll let it side this one time but I'm still pissed off, I've lost my trust in you completely." He said looking at your face which you failed to look back.

He sighed out before speaking again, "go get in the shower and clean up while I wash the sheets, we're going to hang out with the twins, Aran, and Mayu." 

You nodded your head and slowly got up making you way out towards the bathroom before Suna grabbed onto your upper arm, "crazy the emotions sex can make someone reveal you should've seen how guilty you looked once I showed a soft side." He let go of your arm harshly, slightly making you stumble; and you walked out before stopping remembering something very vital, the anger and jealousy coursing through your body again and the sadness and guilt vanishing.

"You're not off the hook either Rintarō...that's not my bra in-between your nightstand and bed." You said looking over your shoulder at him. 

"Not like I fucked her, I just did what kuroo did to you make out and rub her pussy...he really went into detail in the text with them; and it was only fair I got my pay back, and if you don't believe that was all I did, ask her yourself." He shrugged starting to remove the bedding. 

"That's petty." You spat out. 

"You know for someone who just begged me to stay with them, you really got some nerve talking to me like that, so shut up before I kick you out." He replied. 

"You're toxic." You mumbled not meaning for him to hear but he did and he was spinning you around to face him in a instant, kissing your lips deep and even almost passionate like. Pulling away he looked at you with a grin. 

"No baby, we're toxic."


	37. Ch.37: you and I

"This is absolute bull shit!" You slightly yelled making people on the streets look at you oddly. 

"What is someone upset that they have to take me back to see their mommy and daddy." Suna said mocking you, throwing his arm around your shoulder pulling you closer against him, while his other hand rested in his pocket. 

"All I said was 'I need to tell you something important about me and-' And she didn't even let me finish just told me to be at the office in 40 minutes with whoever I'm talking about or I'd be in trouble!" You rolled your eyes. 

"Relax it'll be fine I'm sure we wont even be in there long...hopefully." 

"It's not even the time it's...you, my dad doesn't like you and now I gotta sit I front of him after not talking to him for a week and be like, 'hey dad you know the boy you tell me to stay away from and don't like, Yea we're together-." 

"And fucking." 

"And fuck- wait what no why would I say that? If this goes wrong it's your fault cause you made me tell them." 

"No actually it's your fault for basically cheating on me, maybe if you didn't let another guy touch and kiss you we wouldn't be doing this." You felt him grab a piece of your hair twirling it with his fingers. 

"Hey! You did too!" You said glaring at him. 

"I told you it was payback had to get even." You felt him shrug. 

You huffed out grabbing onto his wrist that hung over your shoulder. You didn't like how normal things still were between you two, or how the argument over the whole ordeal went calmer besides the fact that he hit you. You weren't complaining cause you could've been Suna less right now if he didn't forgive you, you just thought things would've been a bit more tense.

You also had a bone to pick with both Kuroo and Akaashi. Kuroo tried texting you today but Suna saw the text before you did and left him a friendly message saying, "fuck off." Which led your phone to be spammed by Kuroo with apologies and you couldn't answer them because, Suna simply wouldn't let you.

"Did you tell them?" You asked looking at Suna. 

"Nope." He said looking down at you. 

"You mean to tell me you're just gonna have them wait for us!"

"No they're right there." 

"Huh?" You looked farther up ahead and low and behold, Atsumu, Osamu, Aran, and Adaichi standing there and talking. 

"Why wouldn't you tell them?" 

"Cause you don't tell me what to do; and your parents like all of them I'm sure they won't care if they come with us." He shrugged.

"You're scared aren't you." You mumbled out

"No I'm not shut up." He replied back to you lightly tugging on the piece of hair in his hand. 

"Than why are you making them go with us ?" You questioned. 

He just went silent, "you're dad isn't like I'm charge of any type of like underground businesses right? Like he isn't that type of business man." Suna said looking at you. 

"Nope, or else you'd be dead in a ditch already." You said releasing yourself from his grasp and speed walking towards Adaichi who was doing the same before you engulfed each other into a hug. 

"You're back babes! How was Tokyo?" Adaichi exclaimed. 

"I wasn't gone for long I was just gone for Friday and yesterday, and Tokyo was...interesting." You said pulling away from her. 

"Well I hope you know a school day without you is like tenfolds longer than a normal school day, especially with that thing not having you around." She said with a huff. 

"Oh? What do you mean?" You asked cocking your eyebrow.

"You should've heard him he was all like, 'I want (y/n)' 'I miss (y/n)' 'I don't understand this question I wish (y/n) could help me.' And blah blah." She said mocking his voice making you laugh. 

"I did not sound like that." Suna said rolling his eyes after greeting the twins and Aran. 

"You're right you sounded a lot more annoying, but I was telling him 'didn't you literally just sleepover at her house, you saw her less than 24 hours and you're acting like it's been 24 days.' Sounds a bit possessive to me." She mumble the last part to me. 

"You have no idea." You mumbled back. 

You felt Suna flick your forehead before putting his arm around your waist. 

"Stop hogging her Mayu I wanna say hi." You heard atsumu say. 

"Let her talk to her we're gonna see be with her all day." Osamu said shaking his head at atsumu. 

"Here you big baby she's all yours." Adaichi said stepping to the side. You hesitated walking towards him at first, but you felt Suna lightly push on your back signaling to you that it was fine. So you waisted no time hugging atsumu than osamu and than Aran and instantly getting pulled into conversation with them. Oblivious to the conversation behind you.

"Hey Rintarō?" Adaichi said quietly to Suna. 

He hummed back watching the interaction in front of him. 

"How come (y/n)'s left cheek seems a bit redder than her right, and has more makeup on the left side?" 

Suna froze. He admits he went overboard with hitting you he just lost his his temper badly in the moment and he shocked himself with the slap. He did continuously apologize to you through the day and still hasn't stopped and has helped holding an ice pack to your cheek peppering you with kisses. 

"I don't know why are you asking me? She was leaning her head against me on the way here it's probably red from that, and she's been complaining about her cheeks starting to break out so that also can explain the makeup and redness." He said with a shrug. 

"Don't fucking bullshit me Suna Rintarō! You hit her!" She stared him down. "That's absolutely sick, to think it's okay to her! lay a finger on her again I swear to god you'll be dead by the next morning." She said through clenched teeth. "You better hope those boys right there don't find out or you'll be dead from their own doing not mine." She said before walking over to you. 

"Sorry I'm going to take (y/n) back for a moment." Adachi said grabbing your hand pulling you aside, "we'll be right back just gonna use the restroom." 

Adaichi was quick to find a single user bathroom pulling you inside. Once she shut and locked the door she gently grabbed your face pushing it slowly to the side to observe your left cheek closer. 

"Why'd you let him do this to you?" She said her fingers softly running over your cheek, as she inspected it further.

You didn't say anything and just looked down, "you can still see it?"

Adaichi scoffed "(Y/n) this isn't healthy, he hurt you physically I can't imagine what he's doing to you mentally." She said massaging your cheek making you wince at first but it felt soothing after a few seconds. 

"It was my fault." You mumbled out quietly. 

"Was it actually yours or did he convince you that it was your fault?" 

"No it was mine, i- well you see I basically cheated on him." You said guilt flooding you admitting it out loud to someone else. 

"How?" 

"When I went to Tokyo I was hanging out with Kuroo and some of his friends and than I let him kiss me and touch me...I stopped him once I realized what I was doing but I still did it." 

"How did Rintarō find out?" She said continuing to massage your cheek skillfully. 

"He knows one of the guys that was there and kuroo told them what happened and than his friend told Rintarō and sent him the chat." 

"So he hit you?" 

"Yes, but he hasn't stopped apologizing to me all day and has been holding ice packs to my cheek and spoiling me, he just lost his temper." 

"I see...you need to leave him." 

"What?" You asked pulling back from her hand. 

"(Y/n) this isn't healthy you should've left him as soon as his hand struck your face you need to abandon this relationship like now." She said seriously. 

"No I can't, i care about him to much and he cares about me I won't." You shook your head. 

"If he cares about you so much than why would he hit you, huh? If he cared he would've talked to you about it calmly, he wouldn't be so possessive over you and he wouldn't still be flirting with other girls. He's messing with you head listen to yourself right now!" 

"No! It was just a misunderstanding he just lost his temper I'm not leaving him!" You said firmly. 

"(Y/n) stop being so stubborn it'll only get worse if you don't leave now, he's manipulating you and messing with you mentally! This is toxic and unhealthy!" She said firmly back. 

"You don't know what you're talking about our relationship is perfectly fine and none of your concern so stop trying to interfere with it!" 

"Please I'm trying to help you! Listen to me not what he's planted inside your head you're playing into exactly what he wants!" 

"No! Stop it leave me alone everything's fine he cares about me!" 

You heard a knock on the door, "are you guys okay in there?" You heard Arans muffled voice sound. 

"Fine!" You both yelled back. 

"You're supposed to be my friend Mayu and be happy for me!" You choked out frustrated tears starting to form. 

"I am being your friend! I'm trying to help you right now." She said back tears forming in her eyes, "you're breaking my heart (y/n) please listen to me before things get even worse."

"Things are fine though." You said back blinking back tears. 

"Fine if you're not going to listen to me than don't come running to me when I'm right and you're left broken into a million different pieces from that manipulative asshole!" She said tears slipping past her eyes. "I thought you would've been smarter than all the other girls; but you're just as stupid and naive as the rest of them!" She wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her hand before walking past you and out of the bathroom. 

"Mayu are you oka-" you heard Aran quietly say

"I'm fine!" She yelled.

"Fuck!" You yelled to yourself, angrily wiping the tears away. You walked out and past her and Suna was quick to come up to you. 

"Hey are you good?" He asked grabbing your hand. 

"Shut up." You lashed out at him and by the way his grip tightened for a second you knew you pissed him off. "Let's just go...are you guys coming with us yes or no." You said looking at the everyone behind you two. 

"Yea I think so." Osamu said confused by the new tension in the air. 

You turned back around walking ahead, Suna placing his hand on your back walking alongside of you. 

"Hey um are you-"

"Drop it 'tarō I don't wanna talk about it." You said still upset. 

Everyone just walked in silence, each of the boys confused on what went down. 

"Are you guys good?" Atsumu said 

"Shut up!" Both you and Mayu had said at the same time.

The rest of the walk was silent and not at all comfortable. When you arrived to the office you quickly went into the bathroom collecting yourself the best you could and making sure the red mark on your cheek wasn't visible. When you were done you walked out not saying anything to anyone as you just started walking towards the elevators and it wasn't hard for everyone else to figure out to follow along. As you walked by workers who greeted you you didn't even bother waving them or greeting them, you just kept looking forward. Once reaching the very top floor you started walking down the hall, "Rintarō let's go." You said with no emotion at all and sternly and he was by your side instantly. 

"You guys just stay out here for now, I'm sure my mom will greet you once I tell her you're all here." You said looking over your shoulder. You grabbed Suna's wrist walking the rest of the way down the long hall towards the large wooden double doors up ahead. You could feel his pulse pick up the farther you walked down the hall. 

Stepping in front of the office doors you just let out a deep sigh, "well it's not like the day can get any worse." And with that you pushed open the door. 

"Hello mother and farther, you remember Rintarō." You said as he turned back around after shutting the door. 

"Oh? He's back would you look at that!" Your mom said nudging your farther while he just seemed to glare down Suna. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. (l/n), it's great to see you again." He said with a respectful and quick bow. 

"Here come sit both of you!" Your mom said gesturing towards the seats in front of the desk. 

"The twins Aran and my...friend Mayu are here, her farther works for you guys." You said setting your purse down.

"They are! Well than I'll be right back." Your mom was quick to walk out of the office and you could see Suna stiffen out of the corner of your eyes. 

"A shame that my first time talking to you all week is with him." 

"A shame that you can't get over yourself and rather see me suffer with someone I don't wanna be with." You mumbled resting your cheek in your hand. You saw Suna looked at you and when you looked back at him his eyes were wide. You were in no mood to play 'perfect daughter' today and it was clear, which could make things worse but oh well.

"Watch your mouth." Your farther said.

You just huffed out of annoyance.

"So what is it you need to tell us that was so important ." Your dad said eyeing Suna before looking back at you. 

"Me and Rintarō are together in a relationship...as in dating, meaning no Kuroo." You gave him a small fake smile before it dropped. 

"You're what?! I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"And I told you to get over yourself and let me make my own decisions." 

Suna placed his hand on your arm and when you looked at him he just mouthed 'please stop.'

"Don't touch my daughter." Your father spat out at him; and of course Suna instantly listened. 

"Well now that you know, time for us to go." You stood up out of your seat. 

"Sit. Down."

"No, there's nothing to discuss. I'm with Rintarō I'm not changing my mind, and I'm not staying away from him. If you don't like it than you're just gonna have to live with it." 

"YOU-"

"What's going on in here?" Your mom said walking in. 

"She's dating the boy." Your dad said to her. 

"Really! That's great news our baby found someone to cherrish as her own." She said with a smile. 

"No she shouldn't be with him!"

"Oh? Why not? She seems happy and seems to like him a lot what's so wrong with them being together?"

"See mom agrees with me!" You said pointing at your mom. 

"He's no good for her."

"Why? He seems like a gentleman to me he was respectful last time he came in and do you notice how he still remains silent and in his seat when you're degrading him in front of his face" she walked behind Suna's seat putting her hands on the back of it. "You don't have to like him dear but you do need to give him a chance. Let your daughter choose who she wants to be with, even if it's not who we had in mind." 

"Thank you." You said to your mom. 

"Of course, now if that's all you need to speak to us about you may leave and we'll see you soon we have a meeting to get to in about 10 minutes." Your mom smiling at you before pulling you into a hug. "Go home and relax you're in a bad mood I can tell, I'll talk to your dad some more." You're mom whispered in your ear before pulling away. 

"It was good seeing you again Suna, treat her well." She said turning around and smiling at him. 

He got up from his seat and did another respectful bow to your parents, "thank you both for your time." 

And with that you gave them a final wave and led Suna out. "Well that could've gone worse." Suna lightly laughed. 

"Shut. Up." You said before walking off. 

"Okay what's your problem." He said stopping you.

"I wanna go home take me home now" 

"But what about everybody else?" He asked looking down the hall.

"We'll tell them I don't feel good or something just take me home please I don't have the energy to go and do something with everybody" You tugged on his shirt indicating you wanted to go. 

"Okay Yea I guess if that's what you really want."

"You go tell them I need to find somebody." 

"Who?" 

"Just go Rintarō I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." And before he could say anything you were already walking off. You went into the elevator pressing the number 5 button. You waited patiently for the doors to open and when they did you speed walked towards one of the doors opening instantly. 

"Ms. (L/n)! Is there something that you need?" One of the securities asked. 

"Hisashi, I need you to drive me to my place." You said looking to the right of you. 

"Yea of course, let me grab one of the keys and I'll meet you out in front okay." He replied standing up from the table he was sitting at. 

You nodded and walked out texting Suna to meet you in the front.

~+~

The whole drive back to your place was silent not a single word was spoken; and it remained that way as you walk down the hall to your apartment. 

As soon as you were in, you just took your shoes off and walked upstairs ignoring everything Suna was saying. You walked up the stairs and walked into your bathroom shutting and locking the door. You grabbed makeup remover taking your makeup off looking at your cheek once all the makeup was gone. The redness had gone down quite a bit and was still a bit sore; but the redness would easily be gone come tomorrow morning but the soreness most likely would still remain. 

You heard a knock on the door, "hey (y/n) you good?"

"Yea just leave me alone for now." You replied softly. The argument with Adaichi really put you in a mood you felt angry and very very upset and hurt. 

You stripped your clothing off , filling up your bath tub sitting on the edge waiting till it was about halfway full to add in the soap. As soon as it was done you walked over to the door unlocking it than sliding down into the tub. 

You brought your knees up hugging them and just stared ahead of you at the wall, letting the tears fall. It was a silent cry. A numb cry where no sound came out and you didn't really feel anything the tears just fell whether you liked it or not. 'Did I really just lose my closest friend?" Was the question that repeated inside your head over and over hot tears trailing down your cheeks faster. 

You had been so zoned out for so long, that you didn't realize Suna eventually coming in and sitting on the edge of the tub, and you flinched when he touched your face. Gently he turned your head to look at him and you just stared into his eyes blankly as is you weren't human at all just a lifeless doll sitting on a shelf. He moved your head to the right examining your cheek. He wiped the tears off your face bending down and kissing your left cheek softly multiple times. He let go of your face and you turned your head back forward staring at nothing. 

"Can you get in and sit with me." You said your voice monotone. 

Suna didn't say anything he just slowly got up and undressed. You watched as he slowly slid down into the tub in front of you. As soon as he was fully seated you crawled into his lap wrapping your arms around his neck burying your face into the crook of his neck. Suna wrapped his arms around your mid back leaning his head against yours.

That's when it all broke loose and a loud sob fell from your lips and Suna held you tighter against him and you said whatever was on your mind. "Why can't we just be normal, why can't we have a normal relationship." You cried out. "Why'd you have to hit me? Why do you have to be so jealous? Why are you so possessive?" 

He just stayed silent rubbing your back.

"What can't you ever just be a normal boyfriend?" Your cries became louder.

"Cause we don't have a normal relationship." He sighed out.

"Did you actually mean it the other day, am I just a toy to you?" 

"No (y/n) you're not, you're my beautiful amazing girlfriend that I'd do anything for." He said kissing your head. 

You stayed silent for awhile before speaking up again, letting his words sink in 'cause we don't have a normal relationship.' It made you realize something...dangerous. "I think the reason why I let kuroo kiss me was cause I wanted to feel like everything was...normal." You said quietly. 

"What do you mean?." Suna said lifting his head off of yours. 

"He made me feel normal. I wasn't afraid of upsetting him or talking to other people and he never raised his voice at me. He spoiled me and was romantic"

"If he's so great-" you put your hand over Suna's mouth. 

"Yet he showed me normal again, it somehow made me realize I don't want the normal, I want you. Sometimes I wish you weren't the way you are and treat me the way you do, but I've become so attached to you that I just risked my relationship with my farther and friends all for you." You removed your hand from his mouth, "maybe this is all a game to you, but if it means I get to stay with you than I'll play along cause I'm in love with you, I don't wanna leave you no matter who tries getting between us...I need you and you need me." You hugged back around his neck closing your eyes.

Suna stared ahead wide eyed until a smile slowly grew on his lips, he was feeling extremely victorious like he just won a war. He turned his head making you look at him and he took your lips into his, it was a deep slow kiss. His hand slid up to your cheek softly caressing it with thumb and wiping the tears. He placed his forehead against yours giving another small kiss to your lips than pulling his face back. 

"You and me always, got it." He said smiling at you, the same smile he had when you went to see his family, his lips upturned perfectly and his perfect teeth showing. You heart exploded seeing it you loved his smile it was more precious than any jewel out there to you, you nodded and said "got it" to his previous statement before you cupped his cheeks, "I love when you smile." You said softly smiling back at him. He gave you another kiss before slowly lifting you off of him and getting out of the tub. He grabbed two towels before reaching for your hand to help assist you out. You got out unplugging the drain of the bathtub. 

You dried off before walking out and into your closet, pulling on one of Suna's hoodies that you stole from him and a pair of panties. While Suna went to his section of clothes he kept at your place, knowing that if he tried taking back the stolen items from him you'd probably fight him. You walked out of the closet and back into the bathroom grabbing the scattered clothes on the ground and throwing them into the dirty clothes. When you walked back into your room Suna was laying on your bed with a arm over his eyes. You crawled on top of him only to be flipped onto your back while he hovered over you. He slid his hands under your hoodie resting them on your rib cage, while he showered you in kisses. It wasn't a sexual act it was more so of just cause and gentle like. And when he was done he laid down, his on head on your chest, one hand under your hoodie and still resting on your rib cage while his other hand held yours. 

Moments like these were the ones that made you stay. The reassuring moments that told you everything was perfectly fine.


	38. Ch.38: off day

"Do these ever hurt?" You yawned running your fingertips over Suna's somewhat fresh scratch marks on his back that were a result from the previous night, which only made his back tense from your touch.

"Yea when you touch them like that, but usually I don't even feel them." He responded looking over his shoulder at you. 

You hummed in response closing your eyes and laying back down on the bed, keeping your hand on his back. Suna had morning practice so he had to leave earlier than usual but his alarm had obviously woke you up too. "Why do you have a morning practice if you just go back to practice after school." You mumbled out hearing him get up and start walking around. 

"Cause the morning is basically all conditioning, and than after school is only focused on volleyball." He said quietly while you buried your face into the pillow. You never fully fell asleep, and just listened as Suna walked around the room and in and out of it getting his stuff ready which also made it harder to fall back asleep.

A few more minutes had passed by before you felt a dip in the bed next to you. Suna gently brushed your hair behind your ear than running the back of his hand against your cheek. You reached up and grabbed his hand holding it, and you felt his lips softly press against your head and you opened your eyes looking at him.

"I'm gonna go now, when you get to school find me." 

"Why can't I just go to class?"

"Cause you get there early and you and Mayu still aren't talking so it's not like you can go off and talk to her before class, so just find me." 

"But I don-"

"Just do it!" 

You just responded with turning to your other side, your back facing him and you could hear the smallest sigh fall from his lips. 

"Bye see you later." He mumbled out and you felt him lift himself off the bed and his heavy footsteps walking out of your room shutting the door. 

Once he left you flipped onto your back throwing your arm over your eyes, "well shit now I'm up." You said to yourself. With a groan you reached for your phone on your nightstand and decided to scroll through it until you had to get ready. It was another off week where everything was just a bit tense. Adaichi hasn't talked to you all week and you didn't make the effort to talk to her. Something had also been off about the twins and lunch usually just had a tension in the air so everyone was kinda just doing there own thing. You tried both taking to Suna and the twins about it and they just pushed it away saying that you were overthinking. So you tried talking to Aran and he just told you he was just as lost as you were and wish he could figure it out too.

So with your free time you laid there checking different socials answering any texts you had and just enjoying the rare moments that you had completely to yourself. Although the peace had to eventually be interrupted by the alarm that was supposed to wake you up, if you had fallen back to sleep. So with a long sigh you sat up stretching and threw your legs over the side of the bed slowly sitting up. You also decided that today would be one of those occasions you actually would have breakfast. So you trudged over to one of the phones that would connect you to the kitchen and you made your request.

While you waited patiently you started pulling out your makeup and got your uniform ready. You went into the bathroom washing your face and doing whatever skin care routine you had. You finished just in time drying off your face and hands, the small buzz telling you someone was waiting at the front of your door, so you made your way down stairs. Approaching the front door you unlatched the lock opening it wide. 

"Oh! Hiroshi I haven't seen you in what feels like forever, were you avoiding me or something?" You laughed only realizing he didn't have the food and he was in a school uniform rather than the uniform he'd wear while he's working.

"Uh I just wanted to check in on you and catch up before I had to go to school." He responded rubbing the back of his neck. 

You hesitated for a second before putting a smile on your face, "for sure Uh yea come in." You stepped to the side opening the door wider letting him in. He thanked you waking over towards the kitchen island sitting down on one of the stools, setting his stuff to the side.

"Sorry about the small mess." You said closing the door and grabbing all the cups on the counter obviously all from Suna putting them in the sink. 

"It's fine besides I came unannounced." He said putting his hands waving them. "So how come you haven't been around or ever say hi anymore." You asked walking back over to the door opening it grabbing your breakfast and thanking the person who brought it up, before closing the door. 

"Well it's because- Uh nothing it's nothing I just got busy with school and work; and I noticed you always leaving or coming in with someone...is he like your boyfriend or something?" He said leaning onto the counter. 

"Hm Rintarō? Oh yea he's my boyfriend, but you should still say hi not like he'll hurt you or anything." You replied covering your mouth as you talked and ate. 

"I just didn't wanna bother you while you're with him." 

"You should meet him I think you guys would like each other, he's kinda like you lazy and horrible posture." You said with a short laugh drinking a bit of your water. 

"Haha very funny." He sarcastically laughed "but it's fine I don't think I need to meet him." 

"Whatever you say." You replied with a shrug. You spent the rest of the morning getting ready,talking, and catching up with Hiroshi. It was nice talking to him again since he basically went ghost on you for awhile. 

You finished doing your hair listening to Hiroshi before you turned around looking at him. "Why don't you just ask your teacher for one more day to complete the assignment? Make a deal with him or something." 

"If only it was that easy." He sighed. 

"Or just lie and make something up that's convincing, or guilt trip him." You snapped your fingers towards him before getting up walking into your closet grabbing the tie, blazer, and shoes for your uniform. 

"That's what I do I guilt trip them and have them extend the deadline for me." 

"So you manipulate them?" He said raising an eyebrow 

"I mean yea I guess you can say I manipulate them, just takes a good ass excuse and big pleading eyes and they always cave." You looked at him over your shoulder.

"Yea but you're a girl and can pull that off easier than I could." He said leaning back on his hands. 

"Mmm maybe but you could still pull it off." You finished tying your tie, turning around noticing the pants Suna left on your floor making you roll your eyes. 

"Well I need to get going to school, I'll talk to you later." He stood up walking towards you pulling you into a side hug. 

"do you want me to walk you out?" You asked pulling away from him. 

He shook his head, "no it's fine finish getting ready you don't need to." 

"Okay well bye Hiroshi, see you soon." And with that he waved and walked out of your room. 

"Well now I need to get to school too." You sighed grabbing your blazer slipping it on. "Maybe I should talk to Mayu today...I miss her."

~+~

"You take forever you know that."

"No, you just get to school early like a freak." Suna said walking up to you brushing a piece of his damp hair out of his face. 

You rolled your eyes gabbing onto his tie sliding it up higher making him jolt, "Jesus (y/n) are you trying to choke me?!" He placed his finger between his neck and the tie shifting it back down a little. 

"No but it's tempting." You replied. 

"What's you're deal?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow his eyes looking you up and down quickly. 

"You woke me up early and I couldn't fall back asleep after you left." You huffed. 

"How do you think I feel? You got to stay in bed while I had to go around and run and workout and listen to the twins fight."

"Whatever, you need to be working out anyways." You said punching his stomach making him slightly wheeze and grab his stomach, glaring at you while you smiled. 

"You should-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear to god you'll be dead in three seconds." You glared him down holding up three fingers. 

He rolled his eyes grabbing your hand pulling you towards him gently, "I wasn't going to say that, I like you just how you are and I wouldn't want you to change." He placed a short lingering kiss onto your lips. 

"Than what were you gonna say?." You asked giving him a questioning look.

"I was gonna say you should buy me breakfast now, cause you punched me." 

"Mmmmm sureeee you were, and how much time do we have left?" 

Suna reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, "uhhhh we have like 30 minutes till school starts." He slid his phone back into his pocket looking at you waiting for your answer.

"Sure I guess let's go to one of the places near the school, cause traffic is gonna be sucky."

"Alright fine by me, that's where I was gonna go anyways." He put his hand on your lower waist pulling you close to him like usual, waking back towards the school entrance. 

"How was practice?" You asked

"I mean it was just conditioning so pretty tiring, and the twins wouldn't shut up about the dumbest things so it made it that more unenjoyable." 

"I'm sure it could've been worse." 

"No it could never be worse than today." 

"Don't jinx yourself." You warned him moving his hand off your ass and back onto your waist. 

"Yea whatever. I just don't get it we almost lose one simple game; and we have to spend the morning sprinting and running like all the other wins weren't good enough." 

You nodded and hummed in response whenever it felt necessary while he went on a tangent about his practice, and you waved to the people who waved at you whenever they passed you guys. 

"Hey 'tarō?" You asked breaking him out of his rant noticing the familiar car sitting in the parking lot. 

"Yea?" He asked looking at you. 

"What car did you take?" 

"Yours." He reached in his pocket pulling out a pair of keys that dangled from his finger. 

"Why wouldn't you take yours, you can't just take my car without asking." 

"See but I did, and I had to get gas and I wouldn't have enough time so I took one of yours, not that big of a deal." He shrugged. 

"It's not your car to just take without asking though, please don't do that again without asking me first." You said with a slight sigh going to say something else to switch the conversation.

"Sorry didn't realize you'd be so bitchy about it." He scoffed. 

"Can you not right now! Can you go one day without being such dick to me...one day that's all I want one day where you're not an ass." You rolled your eyes. 

"Oh so you want me to be like everyone else and kiss ass to you all day? Hmm Sure baby whatever you say." He said sarcastically. 

"This is what am I talking about! Why is it so hard for you?" 

"Why do you have to be so sensitive about everything? Like you let every little thing set you off." He rolled his eyes letting go of your waist looking at you.

"Oh I'm the one who lets every little thing set me off? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself now, cause you get mad if I as so much breath the same direction as another guy." You said putting your hand out towards the side.

"No I don't, you're over-exaggerating AGAIN!" 

"No I'm not you just know I'm right and don't wanna admit it!"

"Nah you just like thinking you're right, but you see you're never right and to dumb to figure that out!" He stepped closer to you glaring at you. 

"I hate you so much sometimes you don't even know, sometimes I wish you were never even born and didn't come into my life." You spat out towards him. You could see the small flash of pain in his eyes but he still kept his composure.

"You don't mean that, you need me and you know that I'm the only one who can care for you properly ." He spat back towards you.

"You're so wrong about that you don't even know." You hissed at him," maybe I'll just move to Tokyo and let Kuroo comfort me...Suna!" You said walking away knowing you struck a nerve. And it did, Suna harshly grabbed onto your wrist pulling you back to him making you flinch, his face was inches from yours. 

"Don't even fucking dare." His tone was harsh and shook you down to your core his grip only getting tighter on your wrist, "do you want me to walk away from you? Do you want me to go and fuck other girls put them in all the positions you like? Do you want me to kiss another girl tell her how much I care for her, huh? Spoil her like I do to you? Is that what you want?!" His voice raised at the end but you still kept it together. 

"You probably already do." You're tone bitter and petty. 

"I'm so fucking done with you right now, I honestly can't believe you sometimes." He took a step back shaking his head letting go of you. "Get in the car and shut up don't say a word to me." 

You refused to walk off, standing there glaring him down. 

"You seriously wanna do this now?" He questioned and you just stood there. 

With a sigh he grabbed your upper arm harshly turning you around walking the short distance towards the car lightly shoving you towards the passenger side of the car. "Get in!" 

With a huff you opened the door sitting down shutting the door, watching as he walked over towards the driver side, getting in and starting the car. The whole car ride was silent and uncomfortable and you were relived to finally reach the destination. He reached over to pushing your legs over grabbing your bag digging through it grabbing your wallet, pulling out your card and tossing your wallet into your lap.

You looked out the window resting your face against your fist watching the cars pass by at the busy road that was a little farther up ahead. It wasn't long before you saw Suna walk out of the small cafe like place and walk back out getting into the car. You were actually surprised by how empty the place was, usually it was pretty crowded around this time. 

Suna Grabbed your wallet off your lap, and you knew he purposely brushed his fingers on your upper thighs only making you more upset. You slid down in your seat further with a sigh while Suna ate his food playing his music loudly through the speakers watching the time tick by. You jolted when his hand slid in between your upper thighs his pinky finger stroking your clit through your panties; and you grabbed his hand forcefully pushing it back over to his side. 

"Don't touch me." You mumbled still not looking anywhere near his direction, his actions not making you feel any better towards him.

"Come on (y/n)"

"No shut up, you can't just have sex with me and expect everything will be fine after. You wanna make it better than sit down and talk with me normally, buy me flowers, take me out to eat or something." 

"You're gonna make it one of those days huh." He said annoyed like. 

"You only make the day what you want it be, you could easily fix this...but if you're trying to get your dick sucked right now do it yourself." 

The car was silent besides the music playing once again and you let whatever was going on outside occupy your mind, even if it was something small like a bird walking on the pavement. Until the car started slowly moving again and Suna pulled back onto the road.

"I got you your favorite smoothie by the way, I didn't know if you had anything or not yet." Suna softly mumbled and you shot your head towards the other direction looking down at the cup holder and his words were true your favorite smoothie was seated next to his in the cup holder.

You slowly grabbed the untouched drink and straw putting it through the lid. "Thank you." You softly said. Suna hummed in response taking his hand off the steering wheel and grabbing yours bringing your hand to his lips and placing a kiss on your hand running his thumb over your knuckles. And you forgave him only a little bit, still upset though.

~+~

It definitely was an off day between you and Suna which just put both of you in a bitter mood the whole day. So when the school day was over you just gave Suna a quick kiss walking off towards your car; and when he asked how he was going to get home you simply responded with "walk to my place and either get your car and drive home or you can stay at my place again but you have to sleep on the couch or a separate room." 

And he watched as you walked off, he didn't like seeing you in a bad mood but you had started the argument and if you wouldn't apology than he wasn't going to either. So Suna walked towards the gym being earlier than usual cause he hadn't spent the extra time with you like he usually did. He walked into the locker room nodding at the people that greeted him. He waked to the lockers that were for the volleyball club. Opening is locker he slowly started pulling off his blazer, button up, and tie. 

"Poor (l/n) do you ever give her a break Suna?." He heard a guy from a different club say snickering and others joined into his laughing.

"Stop staring while I change." Suna mumbled out. 

"It's like she claws you for her poor life, let up a bit won't you." Another guy pitched in 

"Well look at the hickies on him she obviously likes it." 

Suna let out a exasperated sigh. It wasn't the fact that they were talking about the scratch marks and hickies he could care less who saw them, it showed who made you feel good. It was the fact that you're name was brought up in a locker room full of teen boys and he knew someone will say that one comment, and it'd just piss him off and it just wasn't the day for that.

"I can't blame Suna if I had (l/n) all to myself man the things I'd do to her all day, god damn just look at her body." 

This made Suna throw his head back closing his eyes before grabbing onto a metal water bottle he had in his locker turning around throwing it towards the person who said that one comment about you. Making everyone go silent and the water bottle just barely missing the boy and a dent in the locker and water bottle prominent. Osamu was quick to put his arm out giving him a look, stopping Suna from doing anything to serious. 

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like she's some type of easy girl like the rest, there's a reason why she isn't with you and is with me." Suna said glaring at the boy.

The boy just smirked at Suna taking a step forward, "she's only with you cause you don't really give her a choice...I heard you're not the kindest to her, isn't it true you hit her? And plus I saw your guys argument this morning you didn't seem very calm. Man some type of boyfriend you are." He scoffed his smirk only grew wider. 

Suna swore his heart stopped for a second and Osamus hand slowly fell from in-front of him, "you hit her?" He softly said looking at Suna. 

"Did you seriously hit her?" Both Aran and Atsumu said at the same time also looking at him. 

"I'm not sick I wouldn't ever hit her." He spat out towards the boy. 

"Maybe you didn't, but I do know she was all up on the twins shit for awhile, isn't that right Atsumu and Osamu you fucked Suna's girl until he made it official with her, that's what you guys told me." One of the guys friend stepped in putting a hand on his shoulder to try and stop him. 

This time osamu and atsumu swore their hearts stopped. "You see Suna if (l/n) was with me she'd be such a perfect little bitch to me, unlike you I would have her under control, so hand her over why don't you." 

"Fuck. You." Suna spat out stepping towards him but people were quick to step in before either could lay a hand on the each other. Suna was brought out to the gym and sat on the bench, Kita and Aran telling him to calm down and relax, which only worked for awhile.

"Did you actually hit her?" Atsumu asked stepping next to Kita, but the sight of atsumu only made Suna madder so without thinking he grabbed a volleyball throwing it at his face instantly hitting him. 

More people tried calming him down while others helped Atsumu who was holding his bloody nose. Luckily there was that one lucky person who saw everything as soon as Suna had walked out of the locker room. 

So now Adaichi had a mission of her own knowing you were in the classroom getting tutored, and she knew you'd be the only one to make some type of improvement in this whole situation, or at least set Suna straight. 

So here she was running or even almost sprinting through the school dodging the people who were still on the campus giving her a odd look while she ran past them. She came to an abrupt stop opening the school doors running through the halls and up the stairs to the second year classrooms stopping in front of the familiar door swinging them open. 

"(Y/n)!! Hurry the whole volleyball team needs your help right now!" She frantically said breathing hard. 

~back to your POV~

You jumped from hearing the classroom doors being basically ripped open and you looked at the entrance seeing Adaichi breathing hard and her eyes instantly falling on you, "(Y/n)!! Hurry the whole volleyball team needs your help right now!" She frantically said breathing hard.

"Wait why do they need my help?" You asked closing your eyes shaking your head confused before looking at her again. 

"It's Rintarō it looks like he's really mad he already threw a ball at Atsumus face." She said still breathing hard. 

Your eyes widened, "I'm sorry but this is gonna have to be rescheduled." You frantically said to the third year girl who was supposed to tutor you and she just nodded. 

You ran towards Adaichi and once you were out of the classroom you both drastically picked up your pace. "What happened?" You asked 

"I don't know I just went to give Aran his water and when I walked in Kita was trying to calm down Rintarō cause apparently something happened in the locker room and than Atsumu said something and he threw a ball at his face so I went to get you." She said as you guys pushed through the school doors. 

"Oh god why does stuff like this happen to me." You groaned out continuing running through the large campus. When you reached the gym. You saw Suna fuming while Kita and Aran talked to him and saw atsumu holding his head back and his hand dripping from the blood while people tended to him. 

"What the fu-" you mumbled to yourself jogging over to Kita putting your hand on his back, "I got it from here Kita." You smiled at him and he just looked at you and nodded stepping aside. 

"Rintarō! What are you doing?!" You said putting your hands on his shoulders. 

"They were talking about you in the locker room and it pissed me off and than Atsumu pissed me off even more!" He said pointing his hand out towards Atsumu. 

"So why are you trying to fight people? You need to seriously calm down you're messing up big time right now, this is how you get kicked off the team and how you loose me. Do you want that?" You asked shoving his shoulder.

"No." He said irritated like. 

"Than stop acting like a damn child going off and trying to fight people and throwing a ball at Atsumu, what are you in middle school again?" You said even more irritated. 

"No."

"Well don't act like it, you have any idea how many times guys talks about me and girls talk about you? Do you see me trying to fight someone every time a girl tries getting under my skin and tries prying you away from me? Well do you." 

"No." He huffed

"Exactly! So apologize to Atsumu and anyone else and get your stuff you're leaving now!" 

"No im not leaving." He scoffed. You looked at Kita and he got the hint instantly. 

"You should probably leave and cool down for the night, it'll just make practice difficult if you stayed." Kita said. 

"Fine whatever." Suna said standing up walking towards the locker room. 

"Thank you (l/n)." Kita said turning to you. 

"You're welcome I'm sorry that all happened." 

"You shouldn't apologize for his actions it was his doing not yours." 

You nodded, "you're right but I'm gonna check on Atsumu now." You pointed your thumb towards atsumu and he nodded and you walked towards him. 

"How you doing 'tsumu?" You asked approaching him and his eyes instantly landed on you. 

"(Y/n) is it true Suna hit you!" He suddenly said and you noticed everyone's eyes on you. 

"No he didn't he's not like that." You said dismissing it reassuring everyone with your lie. 

You watched as atsumu leaned down towards your ear, "he knows about us." 

"Yea I know, he's known for a little bit now." You lightly laughed. 

"What do you mean he knows!" Atsumu said and osamu now stepped in listening in to what you had to say. 

"After I saw you in the library and you thought you were being slick with your words Suna obviously caught on and he asked me about it like a day or two later, and I told him about that whole ordeal with you guys." You shrugged. 

"He wasn't mad?" They both asked at the same time.

"Mmmm he was definitely irritated but we weren't together at the time so at the same time he really didn't care and said, 'at least they'll know what there missing out on.' Or something along those lines." 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Osamu asked. 

"Cause I didn't think it was necessary." You shrugged. 

"(Y/n) let's go!" You heard Suna say. 

You rolled your eyes, "Well I gotta go and deal with that thing so goodbye see you two later." You hugged them both kissing either of there cheeks quickly before running towards Suna. Waving at Adaichi thanking her. 

"Uh I'll call you later (y/n)." She softly smiled waving at you. 

"Okay." You smiled back happily. 

You pushed Suna out and towards your car. 

"Thought you were going home." He mumbled.

"I just told you that so you wouldn't bother me and I had a tutoring session today." 

He just hummed in response. 

"The whole locker room knows about you and the twins now and- never mind."

"Wait no what else?" You asked

"They know I hit you but I said it wasn't true, you know that I didn't mean it when I hit you though right? It just happened in the moment I'd never try to actually physically hurt you." He said somewhat panicked like. 

"Okay woah calm down! You've told me that a thousand times I believe you, what's wrong with you today?" You asked actually confused by his whole attitude and actions today. 

Suna pulled you into a hug catching you by surprise, "they can't have you, they just don't understand you were meant for me not them, we were meant for each other." His tone sounded even more panicked.

"Rintarō seriously calm down! I've told you this before I'm yours I'm not leaving you, and no one's taking me away!" You placed your hands on the side of his neck looking at him scanning his face over for something but just like usual it was pointless and difficult to read him, "what's with you today?" 

"I don't know I just need you right now (y/n) I just want to hold you right now can we please go." 

You nodded placing a kiss onto his lips grabbing his hand pulling away and walking with him towards your car. His grip on your hand was tight while he ran his thumb across your knuckles. 

'What's gotten into you?'


	39. Ch.39: games

"So are you going home after?" You asked Suna over the phone pulling your top off and over your head and setting it to the side. 

"Mmm I don't know yet, I might just go to your place and sleep over we haven't seen each other out of school for almost two weeks." He responded. You could hear the faint chatter from the volleyball team in the distant background. 

"I thought you were seeing your family tomorrow?" You questioned pulling a hoodie over your body, Suna's hoodie of course.

"I'm just going to wait till next week cause we leave for nationals and we'll be in Tokyo anyways."

"Makes sense...but if you come over can you do me a favor?" 

"Depends on what it is." 

"Can you bring back food." You shyly smiled even though he couldn't see it. 

"I guess...what do you want?" He sighed. 

"I don't really care just stop somewhere, you'll know what I want." You replied walking out of your closet making your way down stairs. 

"Alright...well I gotta go now, I'll text you if I'm coming over but I probably will." 

"Okay bye 'taro, good luck on your match." You sat down on your couch reaching for the remote. 

"Bye baby." He said before the line went flat and it was silence once again. You tossed your phone to the side of you,scrolling through the options displayed on your tv trying find a movie or show just something to keep your mind busy. 

You were excited Suna was gonna stop by, after the whole fiasco last week Suna had stayed at your place for one more night. But after school the next day went back to his place and you guys just didn't end up going to one another's after that. There was no specific reasoning as to why. Two times you went with him to get food or hangout but you asked him to take you home afterwards. Also thanks to things going back to normal you noticed all the boys were back to hanging out more often. Which left you and Adaichi, everything was normal once again even though she verbally stared she wasn't a fan of the relationship between you and Suna but will still always be there for you no matter what. So when the boys went out Adaichi came over and slept over and than go to school with you the next day. Another reason as to why Suna hadn't been over. 

So with little after school contact, also came with little one-on-one contact. Which somewhat surprised you, but Suna's random suggestive texts and late night FaceTime calls, meant and showed he was still trying to get off with you just not...with you. So that's what had your excitement almost untamable, Suna would probably come over and wanna go at it and have skin to skin contact, especially if his practice match goes well. 

You couldn't deny that you were definitely craving him at the moment. Just the thought of him hovering over you his hand placed on your cheek, his eyes hooded and clouded with lust, the shiny coat of sweat that stuck to his skin some droplets slowly falling down his toned chest and stomach, his hot breath fanning over your lips delicately while sweet or lewd comments fall from his mouth, his hand coming up to push his hair back and out of his face, pace never faltering and his eyes never looking away from you, the way his fingers softly traced every curve or your body that he knew like the back of his hand, and his lips oh god his lips that placed feverish slow kisses all over your body and lips, and when it was all over he'd hold your body against his, shower with you, wipe you down. Than bring you back to bed after changing the sheets and hold you in his arms until you both drifted off to sleep.

Just the thought made a shiver run down your spine and squeeze your legs together. You wanted his touch and being unintentionally deprived from it for awhile was making you go crazy. With a elongated sigh you reached for your phone checking the time, you had about 3 hours till you'd have Suna all to yourself. He called you right before the team would warm up so there was an hour right there, than the actual match which was about an hour maybe a bit longer depending on how it goes, than the drive back to the school would be roughly 30-35 minutes than he'd get you food and drive to your place. 

So you just had to keep yourself occupied for three hours waiting for his text.

~+~ 

With a loud groan you threw your head back looking at the time. Only two slow hours had passed so either the match just ended or is now coming to an end. You just wanted to see Suna, I mean you saw him at school but you left early cause you had another pointless meeting to attend with your parents. But this was a different type of 'wanting to see him' cause you wanted to see all of him...now.

You bounced your leg watching the show in front of you not really taking everything in, it was more like white noise and your mind was else where. You heard your text tone go off and you quickly grabbed your phone. 

Mom: Lunch with us tomorrow...and Tetsuro and his farther. 

You wanted to scream out of frustration seeing the text from your mom and not from Suna. You have had no actual contact with kuroo since the whole incident and now you had to sit by him at a overly long and dragged out lunch. 

Mom: You should bring your boyfriend! That'd be so much fun! 

You: what time? And I don't think I should he'd just get bored and dad doesn't like him. 

Mom: its a late lunch around 3:30 I believe. Also nonsense you should bring him around more and Tetsurou and him would get along well! 

You scoffed at the text knowing that was not true at all, but bringing Suna would tick off your dad and you wouldn't have to put all your attention on kuroo like usual...yea you were definitely going to make him go and suffer with you.

You: I'll talk to him about it and see what he says.

Mom: Perfect! Already contacted the tailor so if he goes buy him a suit. I'll transfer more money into your account. 

You: Thats a bit much but thank you. 

You texted your mom for a bit longer, giving you more details about tomorrow like the location, attire, and cuisines. But eventually the conversation came to an end and slowly you got up walking into the kitchen to grab some water. You leaned against the counter taking a few sips before your ringer went off, and you practically sprinted towards the couch to grab your phone. 

You looked at the caller Id and seeing it was Suna you instantly answered putting it on speaker. 

"Hello?" You said biting your lip. 

"Hey, my phone died so I didn't get to text you it's charging right now, but I'm gonna come over." Suna said and you could tell he was in his car by the subtle sound of the blinker going off in the background and how his voice sounded slightly distant.

"Yea okay!" You responded a bit to quickly, and you heard the smallest laugh fall from his lips.

"Also are you sure you don't want me to go somewhere specific, cause last time you told me to go wherever you ended up being all whiny and bitchy cause you didn't like the place I went to." 

"I can't think so just pick somewhere not to far....so the food doesn't get cold." You said a bit to quickly again.

"Yea I know." You heard the sound of the blinker again. 

"You shouldn't be calling me while your driving you know."

"It's fine you're on speaker and I'm not holding my phone." 

"Alrighttt, I'll see you when you get here." 

"K bye." And the phone went silent. 

You smiled to yourself and your excitement was now overflowing. You ran upstairs opening your closet putting on a cute matching set, putting on just the smallest bit of perfume you know he loved cause he told you. You threw your clothes back on. Racing back down stairs waiting patiently. 

After about 20 minutes or so you heard a knock on your door and you jumped up taking a deep breath before walking over to open the door, seeing Suna leaning against the wall scrolling on his phone his eyes flicking up as soon as you opened the door. 

"Hope you like what I got or else you can be hungry." Suna said kissing you before walking past you and into your home. As soon as his lips pressed yours your excitement and desire for him spiked through the roof. You had honestly forgotten about the food, and your eyes stalked him as he trailed into the kitchen setting his bags down carelessly than setting the food bags on the counter opening them. 

For once you ignored his messy habit and walked straight towards him, he turned around his back side leaning against the counter, taking a small bite of food he crossed one arm over his torso while scrolling through his phone his head slightly tilted to the side. 

You slowly removed his arms so you could hug around him ignoring the fact that he still was in his Jersey obviously meaning he hadn't showered. He looked at you skeptically.

"I'm surprised you didn't bother me about leaving my bags on the floor." His voice sounded suspicious, cause he was used to you lecturing him about leaving his stuff in random places. 

You just hummed in response, "how was your match today?" You placed a lingering kiss on his lips before letting him talk. 

"Well we won so there's that, but it wasn't all that bad..." you blocked his voice out after that dragging your hands slowly up his body and around his neck. You placed a few kisses along his jawline while he talked, lightly sucking on the one spot you knew he liked. You pressed your body more against his moving your lips towards his neck giving the most attention to the spots that rile him up almost instantaneously. But you stopped feeling a jab to your side. 

"Are you gonna answer me?" He asked looking at you. 

"What was you question?" You asked back 'this is it, I'm gonna get dicked down!'

"I asked if you could let go of me so I can sit down and eat." 

You just stared up at him and blinked a few times, "oh Uh yea sorry." You let go of him and watched as he grabbed food out of the bag sitting at the table, "pick whatever you want from in there and come eat with me." 

You nodded looking at what he got. 

'It's fine (y/n) he just played a game he's obviously hungry and wants to eat, after though for sure!'

You grabbed what you wanted and sat across from him, he was scrolling through his phone once again taking bites of his food without looking. You started eating your food, slowly you slid up your foot along his legs with a smirk but as soon as you reached his pelvis area he spoke. 

"You should get this it'd be cool." He put his phone down on the table sliding it towards you, with a quiet sigh you stopped his phone looking at it, "why would I get that?" 

"Cause it'd be cool for showering, it's a waterproof speaker that's supposed to light up the whole bathroom and flashes to the beat of music." He said with a shrug and you felt him sit all the way up no longer slouching and your foot no longer touching him.

"Why don't you get it than?" You asked somewhat unamused sliding your foot down, resting your cheek in the palm of your hand. 

"Cause you have a cooler shower than I do." 

"Yea but you want it not me." You mumbled picking through your food.

"True, I'll buy it than, can you grab my wallet it's in my gym bag in the first pocket." He said looking at you. 

"Yea sure." You pushed your chair back getting up and walking over to where his gym bag was at, you opened the first pocket grabbing his wallet. Before Waking back over to him you moved his bags in a more appropriate spot than proceeded to try again. You stood behind him setting his wallet down next to him, and you trailed your hands down his torso lightly biting at his ear before placing more kisses down his neck. You bunched his shirt in your hands starting to slide it up, before he stood up making you have step away from him. 

"Alright I ordered it." He picked up his trash throwing it away, and you huffed. 

You walked to your food picking it up and placing it in the fridge for later. You weren't hungry for food right now, you were hungry for Suna and he wasn't paying attention to you and your actions. 

"I'm gonna go shower now." 

This made your face deadpan even though he couldn't see you cause your back was facing him, he usually always waits to shower after he fucks you if he played a game, cause as he always says 'no point in doing it twice.' It used to kinda gross you out but you got used to it.

But you weren't giving up yet, "can I join?" You cooed at him. 

"I guess if you really want to." He shrugged already halfway upstairs. You waited a few minutes waiting for him to get in before you made your way upstairs. You quickly undressed stepping into the bathroom his music playing loudly and it was already lightly steamy. You stepped into the shower and he glanced at you before going back to rinsing his hair. You knew this would work I mean you were literally naked inside of a shower with him. You stepped in front of him turning around and pressed your back against him slightly moving your hips. You felt his hand place on your waist and you smiled, 'this is it!'

"Can you move over so I can wash my self you're getting in the way." He said near your ear before kissing your cheek letting go of your waist. 

Your smiled dropped instantly and you moved, you just did a quick rinse since you actually didn't need to shower and ended up finishing before him. 

You walked out of the bathroom grabbing the same matching set sliding it back on putting on the little bit of perfume again, you changed into only his hoodie instead of bottoms this time. 

'He's gotta be catching on! It's Rintarō he's not clueless like Atsumu...even than Atsumu would catch onto the signs in a instant.' You sighed leaning against your dresser tapping your nails against it. You heard the closet door open signaling Suna entered. He walked to his 'side' of the closet, he grabbed a hoodie and sweats and turned so his side was facing you. Your eyes watched him hungrily as his low hanging towel dropped from his waist. 

"Stop staring it's weird." He mumbled. 

You wanted to just bang your head against the wall out of frustration. Him pushing you away was starting to make you feel a bit insecure. If he didn't wanna do it with you he'd just tell you, he's done it before so why is he ignoring you? 

"Wanna watch a movie." He spoke up and when you looked up at him he was sliding his hoodie on. 

"Yea I guess." You you sighed out. 

"You good? you seem off." He said walking towards you grabbing your hands but you just slowly pulled them back and you gave him a big smile. 

"Never been better." 

He leaned in placing his lips against yours moving his lips slowly in prefect sync and his tongue softly clashed with yours. His hands grabbed onto your waist pulling you closer and excitement ran through you, 'this is it! It's happening finally!' 

But just as you were getting really into it he pulled away from you, "I wanna pick what movie we watch this time since you usually pick." And with that he started walking out. 

"Wait- but I."

"But what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nothing let's just go." You huffed out shooing him so he'd start walking again. 'He has to know!' 

You wanted so badly to just strangle him right now. You were reaching your limit quickly and you wanted him inside of you now, but he wasn't catching on or wasn't feeling it, but he could at least just reject you rather than doing all of this. 

As you sat down on the couch next to him his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you further against his side. You didn't even pay attention to what he picked and still didn't pay attention to the movie as it started playing. You were fuming and silently planning out your next move, you were gonna try one more time and if he didn't act on it you were gonna do one of two things. Either cry or kill him, which one depended on him. 

Put your planning came to a stop when he spoke, "do you have a phone charger out here?" 

You thought and realized there was one by the side of the couch resting on the small side table, but it usually fell in between the couch and table. So here went your next attempt. 

You nodded moving onto your knees you reached over him purposely arching your back letting the hoodie bunch around your hips and sticking your ass up. 

'This has to work!" You internally yelled reaching for the cord. You lightly flinched when you felt his hand rest on your ass cheek lightly rubbing it and giving it the smallest slap.

'I did it finally!'

You grabbed ahold of the cord slowly moving back running your hand across his crotch. Sitting back against your legs waiting for him. 

"Thanks" he plugged his phone in setting it off to the side, " what do you have to drink though?" He got up from the couch completely ignoring you walking into your kitchen opening the fridge. 

Your lip trembled from frustration, anger, and the smallest pinch of sadness. You were horny and your usually horny boyfriend was not. It made you feel insecure and a million questions ran through your head. 'Is he not attracted to me anymore?' 'Is he cheating?' 'Did he find someone prettier?'

"(Y/n) are you okay...you look upset." Suna's voice made you slowly lift your eyes to his, and you just let whatever come out of your mouth. 

"Are you not attracted to me anymore? Is there someone else? ...I've given you all these signs and moves and you keep ignoring me and pushing me away if you don't want me than can you at least tell me...cause it's starting to hurt." Your face and tone stayed blank while Suna's eyes widened before he started laughing. This asshole started laughing and you were done, you got up and started walking away.

But Suna quickly trailed behind you grabbing ahold of you and turning you around to face him, and his lips were on yours as soon as you faced him. He slowly started walking backwards back to the couch never breaking the seal between you to, and when the back of his legs hit the couch he slowly started sinking down pulling on the back of your thighs so you'd fall with him and straddle him.

His lips detached from yours and he had an amused look on his face, "of course I'm still attracted to you, no there's no one else, and I still want you and don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." 

"Than why do you keep pushing me away?."

"Cause it was amusing to watch, I've never seen you so riled up for me and I wanted to see how far you'd take it." An amused smile spread across his face. 

"You piece of shit you knew this whole time and still denied me." You said hitting his chest. He laughed grabbing onto your ass starting to grind you hips down against his setting a good pace. 

"I knew the moment I set my bags down and you didn't lecture me about how I need to me more neat." He said rolling his eyes grabbing a handful of your ass molding the flesh in the palm of his hand.

"This was just a game to you, huh?"

"A very hard game, you have any idea how hard it was to not get hard especially in the shower. Every time I pushed you away I was taking a quick breather for myself, it's very hard to deny you especially when you're practically throwing yourself onto me." 

"That's mean." 

"So with that out of the way." He looked at you with and evil looking smile and his lips came closer to yours and your whole body erupted with butterflies, "tell me what you want me to do you." His lips brushed against you and his eyes stared into yours grinding you harder down onto his lap and he was definitely getting hard now. 

"Why should I? you know what I want." You replied back with the same tone. 

"Fine than I'll walk away." He pulled back going to lift you off his lap by your grabbed onto his hoodie pulling you back towards you. 

"I want you to fuck me." You loudly whispered and he seemed amused. 

"Nope." He said popping the 'P'

"Whyyyyy." You whined out. 

"Let's continue the game, I'm hard you're wet so whoever can make the first person to crack wins." He said.

"You need to elaborate some more."

"Clothes stay on teasing is obviously allowed and there can't be actual skin on skin contact you can't directly touch my dick and I can't touch your pussy and whoever can get the other person to crack and cave in to desire wins."he said with a small shrug

"What does the winner get?" 

Suna stared at you thinking for a bit before speaking, "winner gets to make only one request and losers has to accept it no matter what it is." 

"Okay I agree, anything else?" 

"Yea you can't use your hand and this drags out as long as it does." 

"So we're not fucking until one of us cracks?" 

"Nope but that's what makes it more fun, cause think of it when we do it's going to be mind blowing." He said inching closer to you. "And I know I'll get you to crack before midnight easily." 

"No you won't, I'm not losing my request is to big." You mumbled back neither one of you closing the gap. 

"Fine than if I can't get you to crack or you win you can have two requests." 

"You're that confident?" You questioned placing a short kiss on his bottom lip. 

"I'm not confident I'm positive." He replied taking your bottom lip lightly between his teeth slowly pulling back and tugging on it. You took this as an opportunity to make your first move, rolling your hips against him placing your lips exactly on his sweet spot and you felt a small shiver rake through him. Your lips dragged towards his ear and you felt the confidence take over. 

"I'm gonna win easily, you can't resist me and you know it you're eager and you want me." You lightly took his earlobe between your teeth slightly nibbling on it, "it's almost been two weeks 'taro, that's a long time you know. You're more sensitive than usual you're practically already begging for me. Why play the childish games when you can take me right here right now anyway you want." You heard his breath hitch before he firmly placed his hands on your waist lifting you off. 

"I'm not gonna lose and your words have no affect on me." He said hovering over you 

"I'm gonna win cause I have something you don't...self control." You bit your lip staring into his eyes. He started leaning in before pulling back abruptly standing up.

"No! I'm not falling for your trap, you're- you're words don't work against me." He glared at you. 

"I think they already have." You smiled innocently trailing your foot up his leg slowly eyeing the large bulge in his sweatpants. 

He grabbed your ankle shoving your foot down.

"No." Was all he said before he walked away and into the kitchen. 

You took a deep breath before slowly getting up also walking into the kitchen you already knew your next plan and Suna was in the perfect spot. He was sitting at the kitchen island scrolling through his phone, his leg was bouncing frantically and you saw him adjust himself in his pants. Why he wanted to play this game was beyond you but you weren't going to lose cause it was more difficult for him than you, you wouldn't let him make a move you just needed to corner him.

You stepped in front of his line of sight opening your freezer. You smiled at the box of popsicles that was sitting there and you grabbed one from the box. Opening it you turned around pulling out your phone scrolling through sucking on the popsicle rather suggestively and lewd like exaggerating the slurping noises a bit. Last time you had a popsicle in front of him you were dragged into a nearby bathroom and you weren't trying to get his attention.

You noticed Suna look up at you than look back down at his phone before quickly looking back up at you. It was hard to contain the smile that threatened to form on your lips. You saw him put his hand lazily over his mouth and you knew he was biting his finger. So you kept up your actions knowing he'll fall over the edge soon. You looked up at him and you noticed his breathing was slightly heavy, but both of his hands were on the table meaning you were effecting him that much by just putting on a bit of a show. 

"Stop staring it's rude." You said licking your lips.

"It's kinda hard when your sucking off popsicle like that right in front of me." He snapped back at you. Now he was just getting frustrated. 

"Do you want some?" You asked holding it out in front of him making one long lick up the side of it circling to top with our tongue just like how you'd do it if you were sucking him off.

"Fuck." He whispered before getting up rushing upstairs. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Away from you." He called back. 

With a huff you went back to the popsicle eating it normally now and scrolling through your phone and texting Adaichi. When you checked the time eventually your eyes widened, "oh my god it's been over an hour...almost two." You mumbled to yourself. 

You started walking up the stairs and towards your room. You grabbed on to the handle to open it but it wouldn't turn. "That fucker he locked me out of my own room...in my own home!" 

You quickly rand down stairs grabbing the key in the office that unlocked your room. You noticed the lights were out. So you pressed your ear against the door and you could hear the faintest snores. 

You silently cursed him placing the key into the door and as quietly as possible unlocked it and opened the door. You silently closed it walking over to the curtains opening them letting the bright moonlight be your source of light. Than you walked to your bed taking the hoodie off leaving you in your bra and panties setting your phone on the nightstand. He was laying on his side so once you seated yourself on the bed you gently turned him on his back. He looked peaceful sleeping the moonlight falling from the large windows casted a perfect light against his pale skin.

You got on top of his lap straddling him. You placed a small kiss on his lips. You felt bad for the next thing you did cause he looked so peaceful but whatever. You moved your hand back striking his cheek. Enough to obviously wake him up and sting a bit, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. 

"Wake up!" You said loudly and his eyes shot open and he cupped his cheek. 

"What the hell! How did you even get in I locked the door!" 

"I have a key to get in." 

"Are you seriously that desperate?"

You just stared at him and with a irritated sound he flipped you off of him hovering over you. "Your so annoying and always so damn needy, 'I want this' 'do this for me' 'Rintarō this Rintarō that.' Can't even fucking sleep without you bothering me." He snapped at you, but a big smile was on your face cause he already removed your panties and he was lowering himself farther down the more he talked. 

"I have to do everything for you, you can't even get off by yourself huh." And before any type of word fell from you lips, his lips attached to your clit sucking hard and his tongue making perfect figure eights. Your back immediately arched running your fingers through his hair tugging harshly a breathy moan falling from your lips. 

His lips disconnected from your clit hovering over you his arms wrapped around your thighs pulling your body closer to him. He licked a firm slow stripe up your pussy moving his tongue slowly side to side as he reached your clit. You threw your head back closing your eyes biting your lip. His hand came up grabbing onto your jaw tightly and you knew what he was asking, he wanted you to watch him. You slowly lifted your your head up opening your eyes looking at him. He gave your cheek a light tap sliding his hand down cupping your breast through your bra before sliding it back down to your leg.

This is what you've been waiting for all day and it felt amazing. Your chest was rising and falling rapidly as his tongue lapped at your folds expertly eating you out like a starving man. His tongue pressed at your entrance and he gripped your thighs tighter spreading them wider giving him more space while his tongue thrusted in and out of you. He came up for air licking his lips with a shit eating grin his eyes still stuck on yours. "You taste so good." He stuck his tongue out pointing the tip rolling your clit around it lightly making your hips flinch upwards.

You went to say something but as soon as you opened your mouth he brought his mouth back down to your pussy. A loud moan ripping through you and echoing through the room, and Suna hummed in satisfaction sending vibrations through you and a shiver raked through you as you clutched onto his wrist holding your thigh.

This was a sight you liked seeing. His face buried in-between your legs loud slurping coming from his lips, his back muscles flexing ever so slightly as he held your legs still so they wouldn't close and they way he looked at you watching your faces every reaction that he pulled from you savoring your taste licking you clean and not letting anything spill. 

You reached over to your night stand grabbing your phone and just likes he done to you more times than you'd like to admit, you snapped a picture and you felt his lips curl into a smile. You placed your phone back down. He was putting all his attention onto your clit flicking at it mercilessly making you squirm and the build up inside your stomach was threatening to burst any second. You gripped onto his hair tighter your moans becoming more frequent you were starting to feel dizzy from the pleasure and than he stopped. You groaned looking at him knowing how the night was gonna go. 

"Really!" You asked nudging his thigh with your foot he was looking at you amused his mouth and chin shiny from the mix of your arousal and his saliva.

"What? Is fun seeing you get all needy until your begging." He took the back of his hand wiping his mouth and chin clean, than wiping the back of his hand against the side of his stomach. 

You glared at him sitting up going to make your move but he grabbed your wrists pinning you down. "Yea that's not happening babe." He placed a kiss on your lips and you could taste yourself lingering on his lips and tongue.

He let go of your wrists trailing his hand down to your bra he snapped the strap against your skin, "this has to go." He grabbed onto your waist lifting your back up his other hand fumbling with the clasp before he finally unhooked it pulling it from your chest. His bent down latching his mouth around your nipple rolling it with his tongue and your back lightly arched as you bit your lip when he rolled the nipple between his teeth. His hand started trailing down your side before cupping your pussy and you instantly rolled your hips against his hand for friction.

He detached his lips from you breast laying his tongue flat against the valley of your breast he slowly licked up your chest than neck and as soon as his lips touched yours he slipped his middle finger inside of you curling upwards making you moan against his lips instantly. You could feel him smile as he kissed you slowly which was contrasting with the pace his finger was already moving at. He pulled away and his finger slowed he instantly pressed the pad of his finger onto your sweet spot. 

"How was your day baby?" He asked casually as his finger sinfully moved inside of you. 

You furrowed your brows in confusion and you breathlessly asked what. 

He just rolled his eyes, "I asked how your day was today, you never told me." 

"It was -Ah- a-alright." You said rolling your hips against his hand and he grabbed onto your waist with his free hand holding your hips still. 

"Didn't you have a meeting today what was that all about?" He still continued as he added another finger scissoring them making your flinch. 

"Yea it was about -oh shit- about t-the companies oh god the performance of the company and money I-intake." You said grabbing his wrist another build up in your stomach ready to burst. 

"Was kuroo there?" He asked laying his thumb onto your clit rubbing tight circles that made you dig your nails into his wrist. 

"N-no! Shit shit shit I'm so close!" You moaned out and he picked up the pace. 

"Your squeezing my fingers like crazy, relax a bit why don't you." He said stroking your cheek.

You grounded you hips onto the his hand your back arching off the bed and you shut your eyes and just as you felt it about to snap he pulled his fingers away. 

"Damnit Rintarō! Stop doing that!" You said kicking his arm as he sucked his fingers clean with a small laugh. 

"Wanna taste?" He asked pulling his fingers from his lips sliding his fingers across your slit. He brought his fingers to your lips and you opened them letting his fingers inside your mouth. 

"Do you see how good you taste? I couldn't never get tired of your taste." He said lowly leaning closer to you. 

You bit his fingers and he instantly pulled away. "What is it with you and biting!" He asked shaking his hand before sucking on where you bit. 

"You were being mean." You snapped at him. 

"Fine I guess were biting now!" Before you could get any response he bent down lifting your thigh biting the inside of it his teething sinking into the flesh making you yelp. 

"Stop that!" You said pushing his head away. 

"Doesn't feel good doesn't it." He glared at you slapping the inside of your thigh where he bit down the teeth marks contrasting proudly against your skin. 

"Whatever just take your pants off already." You huffed. 

He moved slipping his pants and boxers off kicking them off to the side. He sat down on the bed grabbing onto your ankles pulling you towards him. "Sit up." 

You sat up instantly and he reached for your waist guiding you so you'd hover over his lap. He grabbed your calves wrapping them around his waist and he bent his knees up bringing your body closer to his. He looked down grabbing the base of his cock lining it up with your entrance. He looked up at you as he pulled you down onto him, watching as your face contorted into pleasure from the feeling of his cock filling up and stretching your pussy perfectly. He held your hips a shiver raking through his body once he bottomed out. "God damn You're really tight right now." He said almost breathlessly. 

You cupped his cheeks bringing him into a kiss and he started moving his hips making you close your eyes tighter. He was reaching impossibly deep and it felt amazing a perfect mix of pleasure and pain whenever his tip lightly kissed your cervix. He pulled away from the kiss kissing along you jaw than neck. You wrapped your arms around his neck entangling your hands into his hair and burying your face into the crook of his neck letting heavy breaths fall while you lightly bite and sucked.

"Im barely even moving and you're reacting so much, your pussy practically sucked me in were you that needy for me that you turned into a little cock whore." He said lowly starting to move your hips with his thrusts. 

"Yes." You said shaking your head pulling him closer to you. 

"Look at me."

You picked your head up from the crook of his neck looking into his eyes and he grabbed your jaw. You adverted your eyes down placing your hand on your lower stomach pushing down feeling him inside of you. You felt his hand placed on top of yours and you moved so he could feel too. "Damn I'm really deep inside of you...you take me so well every time." 

You nodded and moaned grinding your hips along with his thrusts. 

"Look at my pretty baby being all needy for me, I wanna hear you beg tell me exactly what you want." He said kissing the tip of your nose. 

"I want you to fuck me and make me feel good let me cum this time please I want to cum around you." You said letting your hands fall to his chest. 

He just nodded laying your back against the bed grabbing onto the underside of your thighs. He moved his hips back pulling almost all the way out his tip barely inside before pushing himself fully inside hard making your whole body jolt upwards. He did it again watching as his dick was getting swallowed by your pussy your arousal coating him more every-time he pulled back and it was starting to get onto his thighs. His pace picked up and you practically screamed from his relentless pace, his tip effortlessly hitting all the spots that he knew made you see stars every-time. 

His name fell loudly from your lips and your reached for his hand. He grabbed it entangling his fingers with yours doing the same to the other holding them above by your head while he bent down pulling you into yet another kiss. 

"Looking at you screaming for my cock. Is this what you wanted so badly to be fucked like a slut until you can't take anymore? You look so desperate. I can't even sleep or eat without you trying to get on my dick." He said lowly his lips moving against yours as he talked. "You sound so pretty when you moan my name do it again" 

"Rintarō!" You moaned rather seductively and at that moment he thought maybe you weren't his girlfriend but a succubus here to take his soul. But if you were he'd gladly let you have it, cause the way that you were moaning his name so sinfully and the faces you were making had him staring at you in a trance fucking you hard. He didn't even realize how your nails were digging into him so hard that blood rose to the surface of the scratches, and how you were begging him to slow down cause it was becoming to much to take. He just couldn't look away from you each moan sucked him further into his trance. 

It wasn't until his phone was ringing by your guys head and he blinked a few times looking at it he was pulled out of the spell you seemed to pull him into. He slowed his thrusts down sitting up grabbing it. 

"Oh look it's Kita! I wonder what he wants better not make a sound." He glared at you putting the phone on speaker and by your head your eyes widened and you shook your head no at him. 

"What's up Kita?" Suna asked picking his pace back up and you bit your lip to contain any noise that might slip. 

"Was it you or Atsumu who locked up tonight?" He asked. 

"Uhhhh I guess you can say we both did, I put everything away and locked the club room while he did the gym." Suna said shutting his eyes throwing his head back angling his thrusts more precisely and you bit down on your lip harder the taste of blood slowly filling your tastebuds, his thumb came to your lip pulling it from your teeth mouthing 'don't do that.'

"Okay the gym wasn't locked when I went back to check, next time can you just do it since Atsumu clearly can't do it." You grabbed onto Suna's wrist you were right in the edge and he knew it and he just gave you a devilish like smirk looking down at you struggling to keep quiet.

"Alright is that it?....oh actually did I leave my volleyball shoes today I don't think I grabbed them?" You eyes rolled to the back of your head and you fell over the edge your orgasm hitting your body hard as Suna clasped a hand over your mouth rutting his hips against yours riding you through your orgasm while his thumb rubbed your clit slowly. 

"Yea you did just get them on Monday, but that's all I had to say."

"Alright thanks Kita see you Monday." Suna said stroking your cheek as he felt your body start relaxing. 

"Goodbye." And The line was flat and you let out a shaky breath.

"I'm surprised you actually kept quiet." Suna slowly moved his hips. "Welp spoke to soon looks like Kita knew." He said glancing at his phone.

"What?!" You asked while Suna pulled out holding his phone out for you to read the screen. 

Kita: Please don't answer my calls if you're having sex. 

You glared at Suna embarrassment coursing through your body. He grabbed onto your leg flipping you onto your stomach laying a harsh slap on your ass before lifting your hips up and you held yourself up with your hands. 

"Wait! What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing, I didn't get to cum yet." He said lining his tip back at your entrance and feeling him prod at your entrance made your body naturally flinch. 

"Okay but wait I'm sensti- AH! Fucker I said wait!" You gasped out as he bottomed out inside of you and you reached behind you pushing against his stomach. 

"I know but I don't want to." He said thrusting into you at an already fast pace pulling your hips back to meet his thrusts. You cried out you head falling and you fisted the bed sheets beneath you as his hips smacked the back of your thighs over and over. You we're definitely still sensitive and the overstimulation was a bit to much for you. You moved your body forward but he just pulled you back against him, "Don't you dare run." 

He laid two harsh slaps on your ass and tears brimmed at your eyes. But you're body was still naturally reacting and you were starting to feel the indescribable pleasure once again. 

"More 'taro more!" You moaned out. 

"See you were fine you're begging like a slut already." He crossed his arms holding onto your waist to steady your hips better, thrusting perfectly against your spot abusing it with his tip. You knew this wasn't going to end until he pulled another orgasm from you. 

He reached up grabbing a fistful of your hair pulling you up so your back hit his chest. His hand snaked around your throat only lightly squeezing. He picked up the pace thrusting into you harder another slap landing onto your ass. He snaked his arm around to hold onto your breast tweaking the nipple in between his fingers making you moan placing your hand behind you and on the side of his neck. The body heat you both were producing was suffocating, and the smell of sex lingered heavily in the air. 

He placed his finger on your chin pushing your head to the side so he could place a sloppy steamy kiss on your lips. He pulled away looking straight into your eyes, "open." 

You instantly complied opening your mouth and slightly sticking your tongue out. Suna let a glob of spit fall from his lips and onto your tongue and you instantly swallowed while he gave you a small smile pulling you back into a kiss. 

His hand snaked down and he started rubbing your clit at the pace that his hips were moving at and you moaned into the kiss your body lurching forward but his hold on you kept you from falling forwards. "Come on (y/n) give me one more I know you're close I can feel your tight little pussy squeezing me desperately, just cum baby cum around my cock."

No words fell from your mouth as a foreign feeling raked through you and just loud quick breaths as you stared into his eyes came out until it finally hit you a sensation you've never felt before and you screamed his name loudly out of ecstasy trying to push him away, you were positive the whole building heard you as your body squirmed and thrashed and you didn't realize you were squirting until Suna let out a surprised comment his eyes wide, "holy shit! That's fucking hot!" 

You couldn't help but feel embarrassed but it was hands down the best orgasm your have ever felt. The only thing keeping you upright was Suna's strong hold on your body and his loud grunts and breaths meant he was right on the edge.

"FuckFuckFuck (y/n)!" Suna bit down on your shoulder making you yelp as his hips stilled his dick twitching inside of you his hot sticky ropes of cum filling you up to the brim and you felt impossibly full. He gave two more slow thrusts slowly sitting back on his legs pulling you down with him. He hugged around your waist placing slow small sweet kisses onto your cheek and neck, as his breath started steadying out. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do, I didn't know you could do that." He said resting his chin on your shoulder. 

"Shut up I don't wanna talk about it." You mumbled leaning your head against his. 

"I'm going to get you to do it again just watch." 

"I won." You weakly smiled to yourself closing your eyes. 

"What?" 

"I won you caved, I never asked you for sex and you used your hands meaning I won." 

He went to say something but his long irritated sigh said enough. "Fine what's your request." 

"You said I could have two requests if I won." 

"Damnit, what's your two requests than." 

"First pull out of me please I feel...full." You said. He instantly pulled out slowly and you could feel your mixed releases slowly start streaming out of you. He moved so he sat in a lazy butterfly position pulling you back towards him so you sat sideways in between his legs.

"Alright what's your second request." He asked leaning his head on top of yours running his hand up and down your arm. 

"I want you to stop smoking." 

"Seriously?" He asked looking at you. 

"You like volleyball Rintarō and you meet the requirements to go pro I was doing some snooping around today and i looked though the scouting requirements, if you're serious you can do it. But you need to stop smoking." 

"Alright...I'll stop." He said "but can't you just recruit me no matter what? you'd be he head of the whole association."

"I'm not taking charge of recruiting the coaches and scouts are that's Kuroo's thing, I just do the business side of everything so it all depends on you if you want to go big...not me, and you have no idea if we'll be together still plus you're going to want to be scouted out from high school." 

He hummed and nodded. 

"Also you're going to lunch with me tomorrow."

"That's fine we can go to lunch."

"Let me clarify a bit more you're going to lunch with me and my parents...and Kuroo and his dad." You felt him stiffen than let out a groan. 

"Damnit (y/n)!"


	40. Ch.40: lunch

You felt the small vibrations of your alarm the sound muffled by the pillow laying on top of your phone and under your head. You reached under your pillow turning the alarm off and you rubbed your eyes pulling the blankets closer to you your body burying your face further into Suna's chest. You knew he was still asleep by the sounds of his small snores, his steady slow breaths, and his arm was only limply draped over your waist. Usually when he woke up he had a tendency to pull you against him hugging around your body. Your alarm was only loud enough to wake you, so it didn't surprise you when he was still fast asleep. 

You liked how peaceful he looked while he slept. The early morning sun peaking through the lazily shut curtains, hitting just right on his pale smooth skin almost making it glow. Or how his expression was always so relaxed and soft looking while his lips were slightly ajar quiet snores and steady deep breaths falling from them. When he slept on his side he always kept one arm around your waist and the other laid under your pillow. He liked having you close to him and if you tried moving away you'd drift back awake soon after to the feeling of him pulling you back towards his body. The only down side was the that sometimes he'd kick or his hands would move abruptly, so you'd get kicked or a hand flopped on your face; and if he was sleeping really good he roll on you and than you'd have push him off of you. Sleeping with Suna was such a at home feeling ever since the first time it just felt so comfortable like it was normal, which it had become.

You reached your hand up placing it on his cheek lightly rubbing your thumb across his bottom lip before placing a small kiss. You felt him stir and his hand moved to hold you more securely. You had waken him but not fully awaken him, which is what you wanted. You just ran your hand through his hair, playing with it bringing your body closer to his. After a minute or so his arms wrapped around you, meaning he had had now fully awaken. 

"Why'd you wake me up early?" He asked his voice low and scratchy from just waking up while he brushed your hair away from your face. 

"We need to buy you a suit." You mumbled into his chest. 

"Why?" He asked his nails lightly raking up and down you back. 

You pursed your lips together a somewhat irritated exhale coming from you. 

"Remember....lunch today." 

"Oh yea the one you dragged me into." He mumbled moving his body so he'd get comfier his eyes closed once again. 

"All you have to do is sit there put a smile on your face when necessary, talk properly, sit up straight, and just be a gentleman." 

"Sounds hard...how about you go and tell them I got sick or something." 

"I'll renew the free head pass." 

Suna opened one eye looking at you, "throw in one of my stolen hoodies and you have a deal." 

"No, not happening...either take my deal or you'll get nothing at all." 

"Fineee...I'll go." He said flipping on his back rubbing his eyes. 

"It's not like you had a choice."

"Yea I know." He sighed 

"I'm sure it won't be bad!" You said enthusiastically knowing that this could actually go one of two ways. 

Suna slowly sat up and you could hear some of his stiff joints pop in the process. He yawned running a hand through his hai holding it back for a brief moment. Before letting his hand limply fall into his lap. You sat up on your knees getting behind him. You placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. Pulling on his his shoulder and pressing on his back you fixed his slouching posture, "you can't slouch today, make sure you're sitting up straight at lunch." 

He let out a long sigh looking at you over his shoulder, "why can't your parents just meet at like a normal place." 

"I ask the same exact question every time." 

Without warning he laid back knocking you down making a startled yelp sound from you. He laid on you facing upwards, his head resting on your upper abdomen. "Can we at least sleep for another hour or two I'm still tired." 

"No but we can lay here for a couple of minutes." You started running your fingers through his messy hair playing with it your fingers pulling apart the small knots that formed.

"Good enough for me." He sighed closing his eyes his hands resting on your knees that pointed upwards on either side of him. 

You kept combing your fingers through his hair the room settling in a peaceful silence the only thing sounding were Suna's deep steady breaths. You knew he was still awake by the way he'd slightly move to get comfortable or how his hand would rub halfway down your thigh than back up to your knee at random times.

After awhile you decided to speak out on something that was nagging you a bit, " tarō?" 

He hummed in response still keeping his eyes closed. 

"You can't get jealous or be possessive today....kuroo is still a friend and our parents expect us to get along, so you can't get mad if he hugs me or pulls me into a conversation. Just- ... just please 'tarō do it for me, don't let your jealous and possessive tendencies blind you." 

He slowly turned his body around facing you, crossing his arms over your stomach and resting his chin onto his arms. He scanned over your face for a brief moment, "I'll try not to but I just don't like it when people try playing with what is mine, I don't share and never will." 

You let out a deep quick exhale through your nose, "you're so difficult." 

"And you're not?" He asked raising a brow, "look I'll try to be on my best behavior and kiss ass for a few hours if it means so much to you."

"Thank you." You said somewhat relived. 

Taking both your hands you cupped both his cheeks smashing them together, "we need to get ready now, so you're gonna have to get up." 

"So why can't we just wear normal clothes?" He asked his voice somewhat muffled from his cheeks being pushed together by your hands.

"Cause there's a dress code at the restaurant, you're supposed to dress formal." 

He let out a long exaggerated sigh laying his head on your stomach and grasping your sides, he laid like that for awhile before slowly pushing off you getting up.

"Alright let's get this first thing done and over with." 

~+~

"Look Rintarō what about this one." You asked pointing at a mannequin wearing a suit as he turned around eyeing it. 

"Yea...no I'm not wearing that." He said turning back around browsing through the selection.

"Well you need to pick something we're running out of time." You said a bit irritated walking up to him. 

"Look how bout you go sit over there on that bench and let me pick something cause I'm the one wearing it not you." He side eyed you speaking with the same amount of irritation. 

"Fine." You huffed walking over to the bench sitting down. You pulled out your phone scrolling through it. 

You kept checking the time as more minutes passed by, your leg had started bouncing as you waited for him to find just something. You glanced up at Suna and saw he was talking to one of the store attendants. You watched as they talked for awhile before the guy showed Suna over to a different section...where you could not see. You just huffed mindlessly scrolling through your phone, just anything that'd keep your mind busy. 

"Excuse me were you the one with the young gentleman." 

You looked up seeing the guy Suna was talking to. 

"Yes I am." You nodded.

"He's trying on a suit right now, if you would follow me I'll show you to the fitting area." 

You gave him a nod before standing up letting him lead you towards the fitting area. It was a large almost circular room filled with mirrors, making it easier to look at all different angles. You sat on the round plush seat in the middle crossing one leg over the other resting your elbow against your thigh and your chin in the palm of your hand. You heard one of the doors click open making you perk up and Suna walked out. 

"What do you think princess." Suna said, saying 'princess' in a mocking tone. 

You took in his appearance, a dark charcoal three piece suit, and under a black button up and a untied tie hanging loosely around his neck. 

You gave him a nod, "I like it a lot actually...what do you think?" 

Suna turned around looking a himself in one of the mirrors, "I don't know wearing something like this that's not meant for school makes me feel off." 

You walked up behind him putting a hand on his back and stepping towards the side of him, "do you not like how you look in it? Cause it looks good." 

"I feel like I look like a prick."

You let out a short breathy laugh, "you don't need the suit for that babes" 

He glared at you through the mirror. You rolled your eyes wrapping your arm around his, "I'm just joking...sort-of, but do you wanna get this one or do you wanna look for another?" 

"Well what are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to like match?" 

"My dress will match this definitely" you said leaning your head onto his shoulder, wrapping your other arm around his.

"Let's just get this one than, I like it." 

"Okay, and luckily it doesn't look like we need to get it tailored either, because we would t have enough time, thankfully it actually fits pretty well." You said looking over him in the mirror.

He removed himself away from your grasp and stepping back into the dressing room. You waited patiently until his dressing room door opened and he stepped out, holding the suit in his hand. 

"How much time do we have left till the actual lunch?" Suna asked fixing his hold on the suit. 

"Well it's almost 1 so by the time we get back to my place we'll have about 2 hours, until we need to leave." You replied taking the suit from his hand as you neared the register. 

He nodded standing off to the side of you while you put his suit on the counter, grabbing your wallet and sliding your card out. You tapped the card against the counter as the store attendant rang up the prices making you bite your lip as you watched the price get higher. You pursed your lips together looking at Suna as the attendant told you the final price. You kept your eye contact with Suna as you handed the attendant your card with a huff, and the other put the suit into a garment bag. 

Once you had exited the store putting your wallet into your purse, you lightly shoved Suna, "that was a bit excessive." 

"You were the one who said get whatever one you want, so I never checked the price." He shrugged.

"You got like a high end designer brand, so if you spill anything on that damn suit I'm going to kill you." 

"I won't, and the worker guy was the one who picked it out not me, blame him for the prices." 

"Well that was your first mistake, obviously the price was gonna be high the stores clerk picked it out, it's their job to make you buy the most expensive thing in there." You said in a 'duh' tone. 

"I didn't know." 

"You're lucky you look good in it." You mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" He asked poking your side.

"Nothing, I don't wanna feed your ego anymore." 

"So, when it comes to touching what are my limits?" Suna asked

"What do you mean exactly?" 

"At the lunch, am I gonna get glared down if I put my hand around your shoulders or grab your hand or something."

"I'm surprised you actually asked, but I'd refrain from anything waist down unless it's my hand, but really anything you do you're gonna get glared down." 

"Figures." He nodded.

"This could be the day that you change my dads mind." You replied nudging him with your shoulder.

"Probably not, as long as I'm around you he's not gonna like me and you're still on odd terms with him over me." He snaked his arm around your lower waist slightly pulling your closer to him. 

You just shrugged and left it at that as you walked through the large outdoor mall and towards your car.

~+~ 

"Are you almost done? We need to leave soon and you're not even dressed." Suna sighed irritated like.

"Oh my god shut up, you're not fully dressed either." You snapped at him rolling your eyes. 

He quickly stood up from your bed grabbing the ends of your hair pulling harshly making your eyes advert from the mirror in front of you to back and up as your neck craned back. Suna glared down at you, " didn't I say stop talking to me like that?"

"Yes." You huffed out. 

He bent down a little ways so his face was a bit closer to his yours, "alright so fix your damn attitude and stop fucking talking to me like that." 

You nodded your head making you wince from his grip on your hair. Suna let go shaking his head and walking off into your closet, slamming the door as he entered making you lightly jump. 

You sighed looking back at yourself in the mirror slowly lifting up your hand adding the last finishing touches to your makeup. You slowly stood up playing with the necklace and chain around your neck as you made your way into your closet. Walking in you glanced at Suna buttoning up his shirt. He glanced back at you, "hurry up" 

You went to open your mouth to snap back but when he stopped buttoning his shirt and turned to fully look at you his glare freezing you into your spot. 

"Don't." Was all he said and his simple one worded warning was all it took for you to walk over wordlessly towards your dress hanging up. 

You carefully took it off it's hanger unzipping the back. Setting it aside, you pulled off the oversized shirt. Grabbing the dress you stepped into it pulling it up your body holding the front with your arm. 

"Can you zip up the back for me please." You said softly but loud enough to reach Suna's ears, and it wasn't long before you felt his hand place on your hip and grab onto the small zipper. He slowly zipped it up and you looked at him through the mirror. His eyes met yours once he was done, both arms wrapping around your waist pulling you against him, his chin resting the crook of your neck. 

"I like this dress on you, it looks good." He placed a kiss on your shoulder. 

You just hummed with a small nod staring at you both in the mirror almost numbly. You free hand playing with necklace around your neck and the other laying on top of his hand. 

"What's on your mind?" Suna asked his chest vibrating against your back as he talked. 

"Do you ever....get sick of the you know fighting?" You asked almost nervous like fidgeting with your necklace more. 

"Sure it gets annoying but every couple fights so I don't really think about it to much." His hand reached up to grasp yours to stop your constant fidgeting. 

You nodded, "I guess thats true." You replied. He was right it was normal every couple fights just like you guys do...right?

You were so lost in thought you didn't even notice Suna pull away from you, "here." He nudged you. 

You looked at him than down and noticed the heels you were going to wear in his hands. "Thank you." You said grabbing them and sitting down to slide them on. 

"Hey, don't think to much about it sometimes we have off days and don't go like how we want them." He lightly grabbed your chin his thumb stroking your cheek. You leaned into his touch as he inched closer placing a kiss onto your lips. 

You pulled away giving him a smile. You stood up running your hands down the side of his arms. You grabbed onto his tie slightly shifting it to the side to center it better and slide it higher up. You ran your hands across his collar along sure it was laying correctly all the way around. You checked his vest than blazer making small adjustments. You reached up to his hair playing with it and fixing it so it laid to your liking. 

"Is it to your liking?" He sarcastically said. 

You eyed him before reaching behind your neck to the clasp of your chain. Suna grabbed onto you wrist slightly pulling it away from behind your neck, "what're your doing?" He asked his voice more worried than angry. 

"I want you to wear it just for the lunch and I'll put it back on after." You said reassuring him. 

He hesitantly pulled away to let you unclasp it. It felt weird to feel it no longer laying against your skin. You stepped forward reaching behind his neck and clasping the chain back on to it's rightful owner. You stepped back letting it lay under his collar, falling over his tie. 

"There the perfect finishing touch." You nodded to yourself. 

"You promise you'll put it back on after we leave." He asked 

"Yes, I promise." You said kissing his lips. 

"Okay.....well if you're ready let's go." 

You nodded walking towards your purse of the evening and back towards him to make your way out of your home. He grabbed a pair of keys by the front door locking your door for you as he led you out. 

The walk toward the elevator and most of the ride was pretty silent. You noticed Suna constantly playing with his suit in your peripheral vision, not exactly pinpointing what he was doing. You finally looked over watching as he messed with the front of his pants. 

"What are you doing? stop that you look like a weirdo." You said slapping his hand away from his his pants. 

"I can't help it these pants are kinda tight I'm not trying to have my dick print showing." He said rolling his eyes going back to adjusting. 

"Why didn't you do this before we left?" 

"Cause I didn't notice till I started walking and it got all uncomfortable....god whatever you do don't make me hard or it'll be impossible to hide." He said looking down at his front. 

"Don't put that on me! You're the one who has control over it not me!" You said looking back over at him putting your hands up.

"I can control it if it's just my mind but not physical touch...or if you're naked, but besides the point Just refrain from making any contact around here." Suna said making a air circle around his crotch area. 

"Wasn't planning on to." You scoffed out. 

The elevator ride went back to silence before you smiled to yourself biting your lip. You reached over grabbing Suna's dick lightly palming him through his pants. He jolted forward a hiss leaving his lips before your pulled your hand away. 

"You're right that's gonna be impossible to hide." You laughed at him. 

"You fucking bitch I'm going to kill you." He said glaring you down. 

~+~

"Damn I forgot how amazing your mouth is." Suna breathed out as you tucked him back into his pants. 

"Yea yea yea, I'd just appreciate it if next time you didn't hold my head down for so long." You said pulling out the messy ponytail in your hair. 

You pulled down the visor checking your appearance as Suna pulled into the large parking lot. He found a spot putting the car in park and turning the car off lifting himself off the seat tucking his shirt back into his pants re-buttoning the vest and blazer. 

You reached over to the cup holder grabbing the water bottle taking a few big sips. 

"Hey wait that's my water." Suna said looking at you. 

You side eyed him as you finished it off, throwing the water bottle into the back, "I don't care." You flipped the visor back up grabbing your purse you opened the car door stepping out. You shut the door looking over at Suna. 

"Well we're here." You said walking towards him. 

"Let's just get this all over with."Suna sighed reaching for your hand intertwining your fingers together. 

You checked the time on your phone seeing you were only six minutes late which wasn't bad but your dad probably was getting upset. You walked closely next to Suna as you entered the dimly lit restaurant. 

"Hello are your here with a reservation or a group?" The hostess asked. 

"Yes, it should be a reservation under (l/n)." You said smiling at her. 

"Of course right this way." She lead you through the restaurant until you noticed she was entering a more private side. 

As you approached the table your mom was the first to notice you, "(y/n) oh good you're here." She said standing up walking towards you. 

The hostess respectfully bowed before walking off. Your mom pulled you into a hug whispering into your ear, "I'm glad you brought him they wanted to talk to you and Tetsurou about a entering a more romantic relationship." 

You sighed, "do they ever stop and realize I don't want him?" 

"I tried talking to them out of it but they insisted...tetsuro doesn't know about it his farther said he wanted to see his real reaction." She said before pulling away. 

"Rintarō dear I'm glad you decided to join us today, you look charming as ever." Your mom said pulling him into a hug and she whispered something into his ear and you noticed him stiffen before looking over at you. 

"Tetsuro and Tomiichi, this is (y/n's) boyfriend Suna Rintarō." You saw kuroo physically get uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat, and kuroos dad raised an eyebrow eyeing you standing next to each other. 

You walked over to your dad greeting him giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug, "I didn't know you were bringing him...and you're late."

"Surprise." You said sarcastically and you watched as Suna tried greeting him in which your farther dismissed him making you roll your eyes. 

"Hell Mr. kuroo, it's a pleasure seeing you again." You said walking up to Kuroo's farther giving him a firm handshake. 

"Hello again, Ms. (l/n) you look beautiful as ever...I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He said eyeing Suna. 

"Oh, I thought my mother would gossip about it by now." You said with a smile as you stepped aside letting Suna introduce himself more to him. You made your way towards kuroo trying your best not to make the greeting awkward feeling. He gave you a hug and smile like usual, "I want to talk to you today when you get a chance." Kuroo whispered. 

You just sighed pulling away. "Kuroo this is my boyfriend Suna Rintarō...you've met once before." 

Kuroo nodded sticking his hand out, "yes, I remember you." 

Suna took his hand shaking it, "really? cause your previous actions with (y/n) don't show it." He said with a fake smile. 

Kuroo just awkwardly laughed pulling his hand away. You mentally face palmed hoping the grownups didn't hear what he said.

"Well how about we sit." You said with a smile placing your hand on Suna's arm. Kuroo sat back down and the only two free seats were next to him, and to prevent Suna from acting out you sat next to kuroo putting you in between the two boys. 

"Well you didn't tell me she had a boyfriend." Kuroos dad said looking at your parents. 

"Didn't know she'd bring him around." Your dad said side eyeing both you and Suna. 

"Oh? Do you not like him?" Kuroos dad laughed looking at your dad amusingly resting his arm onto the table and resting his cheek in his palm. 

"I just think there's better candidates out there." Your dad replied nodding his head towards Kuroo. 

"Mmmm Tetsuro my boy, looks like you have competition now." Kuroos dad said grinning at him making your dad grin too.

You looked at your mom for help and she caught in instantly, "Well I believe there is no competition." She said clasping her hands together. 

Kuroos dad stopped his snickering looking at your mom, "what do you mean?" 

Your mom put her finger up towards him drinking from her wine glass taking a sip before setting it back down onto the table, "well both Rintarō and Tetsurou have known her around the same amount of time, and have both have had time to swoon her; and one came out victorious, which is her boyfriend Rintarō, therefore Tetsurou lost and there is no competition for either of the boys." 

Your dad and and kuroos dad just stared at her before going complete silent before clearing their throats looking in random directions. 

You silently thanked your mother and she winked at you with a small smile. A waiter came around placing down a water and some type of sparkling drink in-front of you and Suna. 

Suna placed his hand on the back of your chair leaning towards you, "this is going to be a long lunch." 

"At least my mom likes you, or it'd be even longer." You said back to him randomly fake laughing as you engaged in the tables conversation. 

"Am i aloud to kiss you at all?" 

"Refrain from the lips other than that you should be fine." You said tapping your nail onto the base of your cup.

He nodded kissing your cheek before tuning into the conversation as well while you waited for the food to be served. Kuroo had been a bit unsettling quiet. 

You turned to look at him, "So Tetsuro how have you been?" You asked making your own side conversation pinching Suna's thigh as he grasped your shoulder. 

"I can't really complain chibi-chan, just has been school and volleyball practice, my team made it to nationals so we've been preparing for that." 

"Oh? You're team made it to nationals too?" Suna asked leaning forward and you pinched his thigh harder but he just pushed it away with a wince. 

"Yea we did...I take it your team did too." 

"Of course we did." Suna said with a scoff. 

"I hope to see you play or even maybe play against you." Kuroo replied. 

Suna hummed, "as do I." 

"I heard your friends with one of my friends Suna." Kuroo said and you noticed that grin anywhere and your heart rate slowly started picking up. 

"Which one is that?" Suna asked raising his brow taking a sip from his water. 

"My friend Akaashi." He said 

Suna's small grin pulled at his lips and you felt suffocated, "funny doesn't seem much like your friend when he's the one who snitched you out." 

You knew kuroo was cornered when his small grin dropped, "well a shame you weren't there that day, she had a lot of fun with us...with me." 

"Yea and I had a lot of fun with her last night and on the way here." He said matter of factly and you just nervously sipped from your water hoping no one was over hearing this conversation but by the way the adults were talking it was easy to conclude they couldn't thankfully.

"You see kuroo the difference between you and I is that I don't have to fantasize what it'd be like to be with her, face it I'm living your dream a dream you'll never get to live." 

And with that the conversation ended and you felt like you could actually breath breaking free from the suffocating tension they were creating. You all tuned into the grownups conversation as the first entree was served. 

You started feeling better as there was no more out of pocket conversation as everyone ate. But just as you were getting comfortable kuroos dad went from talking to you to talking to Suna. 

"So Suna you're an attractive teen boy it seems, who is dating a girl who lives currently alone and so do you yourself....you both are being safe correct?" 

Both you and your dad choked on your drinks. You could practically feel kuroos smirk while his dad looked at Suna seriously. 

You saw Suna put on an innocent smile while you wiped your face off your heart practically beating out of your chest , "despite the temptations, we both talked about it and we wanna wait till marriage wether we'll be together or with different people." Suna replied grabbing your hand kissing it. 

Your mother let out a snort as she tried her best to stifle a laugh but failed, "I'm sorry that was Un-lady like of me." She bit her lip with a smile looking down trailing her hands down her dress flattening out the nonexistent wrinkles. You felt like just sinking down into your seat and away from whatever conversation had started.

"That's good you've made that decision, I swear Tetsuro is bringing home a new girl every week I always catch him bringing them in on the cameras while I'm away at work." He said shaking his head glaring at Kuroo. 

You looked at Kuroo and he just looked the other way pretending to be occupied by something else. 

"Marriage huh, that's a long time to wait for, you two." Your mom said choking back another laugh feeding the fire. 

The conversation was thankfully left at that no one speaking out on it after that.

You talked with your mom while you ate not paying much attention to Suna's hand resting on your knee. But as you became more sucked into the conversation you didn't realize his hand inching up to your mid thigh. Once you were out of the conversation you had fully come aware at his hand placement as it inched even higher. 

You grabbed his wrist shaking your head no and he just gave you an innocent smile. He stopped moving his hand letting it rest comfortably. Once you were pulled into another conversation and Suna's hand once again trailed his hand higher making your heart rate pick up and you squeezed your thighs together. 

But what had made you freeze was the feeling of kuroos hand placing itself on your opposite thigh. You were no longer the only one frozen cause you could feel both Suna and kuroo freeze.

Both of their hands quickly ripped away from your thighs. Suna was out of pure anger and you could feel it radiating off of him making you swallow nervously. While Kuroos hand ripped away from fear of being caught. 

You picked up your drink which you didn't realize was an opening for Suna to rip you away from everyone. Just as you were about to bring the cup back down to rest on the table Suna nudged your arm unnoticeably, making the glass fall onto both of your lower laps. 

The cold liquid making you gasp and Suna's put both his arms up acting like he didn't just cause the spill. 

"Oh dear that's not good." Your mom gasped noticing the drink topple over and into your laps. 

Suna dabbed his lap with a napkin, "you're always so clumsy (y/n)" he lightly laughed looking at you but the look in his eyes made a shiver run down your spine and almost look at him in fear.

"Well if you could excuse us for a second while we go fix this mess up." Suna said standing up. 

You looked over at kuroo and while your face read irritated, the panic in your eyes seemed to speak a lot louder and he furrowed his brows as you stood up letting Suna pull you towards a bathroom. 

Your heart rate was back up once again knowing that whatever type of anger he was feeling was about to be let out on you. 

He pulled you into a single user bathroom locking the door.

You grabbed paper towels your hands starting to lightly shake as he leaned against the sink tapping his finger repeatedly against it the water stain on his lower thighs not even concerning him. 

"Why would you let him touch you?" Suna asked lowly only slightly turning his head to the side to look at you. 

"I didn't I swear it just happened, I didn't...I didn't know he was going to do that or I wouldn't have let him touch me at all." You said your voice a bit unstable as you let drying off your dress distract you from looking at him. 

"Look at me." He said making you look up at him fiddling with your ring to help calm your nerves. 

"None of this would have happened if only you had decide not to act like a needy little slut and almost let another guy fuck you." His voice was laced with malice as he walked closer to you, "cause now look at him he thinks he can just touch you whenever knowing damn well you're taken and even worse when I'm sitting right next to you." 

"I know I'm sorry." You said your voice almost as low as a whisper. 

"You should be for embarrassing me first the twins and now this, people think I'm with a disobedient bitch who lets other boys touch her all the time and at first I denied it but that just proved maybe they are right." His verbal attack only kept going and he had you pinned against a wall his body standing only a few inches away while your fidgeting became more sporadic. 

"It wasn't my fault he did that I don't have control over him." You said shaking your head. 

"Yes you do he only listens to you so fucking control him!" Suna finally snapped yelling at you. 

"Okay okay I'm sorry I'll fix it just please stop yelling at me!" You said putting your hands out. 

"You better or today will be the last day you spend with me." 

Your eyes shifted up to him tearing up, "no you wouldn't, you wouldn't leave me for this." You said softly. 

"Oh but I will." He said grasping your hand pulling your ring off. 

"No don't-" you choked on your own words as he unclasped your necklace letting it fall down and into his hand.

"Rintarō please, how is this my fault? I don't know what goes on through his head I didn't know he was going to touch me, I didn't know any of that was gonna happen in Tokyo. Please I'm sorry I'll fix it just don't leave." You cried out to him. 

He just looked at you before looking down at his hand looking at the ring and necklace. "Shut up and stop crying you look pathetic." 

Your cry's went silent as he walked out and as soon as the door shut you wrapped your shaking hands around yourself a numb feeling flooding your body and you felt almost exhausted. Your mind just went hazy his harsh words flooding your head. Your tears just trailed down your cheek hitting the floor. Your head felt dizzy like you were going to pass out you hadn't even realized you were hyperventilating. You failed to notice the door opening again the reason for your exhaustion placing two firm hands on your shoulder and you naturally flinched your breathing feeling even more stalled as you looked at him.

Suna was saying something to you but as you looked up at him you felt dizzy and more anxiety swept through you, thoughts of if this argument was over or just started, if he was actually going to leave you, how it was all your fault, you were scarred he was going to do something.

"Come on (y/n)! Snap out of it breath!" Suna said panicking himself as your body shook and your breathing seemed unstable. 

He reached up grabbing your jaw keeping your face pointed towards him, "you're good I got you, now breath." 

You seemed to slowly calm down from the panic attack the more he stood there with you reassuring you. It was funny how the very person who sent you spiraling into fear was the same to pull you back into a feeling of peace. 

Once your breathing calmed and the shaking seemed to mellow he pulled you into a hug, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you panic, I didn't mean it I was never thinking of actually leaving you I was just upset, okay." 

"You're not gonna leave?" You asked your voice barely audible. 

"No I'm m not that's a promise." 

You couldn't tell if you were relieved or not hearing those words leave his mouth. You wanted Suna you fell in love with him and it was hard to stay away from him, yet you felt so fearful and being near him right now, it was a mix of comfort and pain. 

"I wanna go." You mumbled. 

"I figured I already have your purse and I told them you had gotten sick in the bathroom and it felt like you were running a fever that's why you had spilled the water." 

You nodded pulling your body away from his while he wiped your tears away. Your appearance only feeding into his lie he had told everyone. He grasped your hand leading you out of the bathroom and you put on a small smile as you waved off everyone as you approached that table for a brief moment before getting led out towards your car.

The whole ride back to your place was silent and not very comfortable. Everytime Suna reached over to touch you you'd pull away scooting away from him. He asked to go back to his apartment and you just nodded with a low hum still keeping your interaction wordless as possible. And once you made it to his place you were quick to get out of the car ignoring his calls behind you telling you to wait for him. Reaching his apartment you waited for him to unlock it and once he did you pushed past him heading straight towards his room. Once your foot stepped in it you shut the door locking it knowing he couldn't get in cause unlike your bedroom door his could only be unlocked from the inside. 

He knocked on the door telling you to open the door to let him in. And when he tried using the 'I want to change' excuse you just grabbed him a shirt and sweatpants quickly throwing them out the door and into the hallway shutting the door and locking it before he could try entering. He was just too much, to suffocating and you wanted your space.

You changed yourself stripping out of your dress and into just a plain oversized shirt. Crawling into his bed you pulled the blankets closely towards your body. You laid there staring off into nothing letting the time pass mindlessly pass by. You didn't know how much time exactly went by but when you finally looked over toward the slider for some type of time tell you noticed it was now night time. 

You let out a deep exhale through your nose slowly sitting up getting out of his bed. You unlocked the door opening it walking down the hallway. Once reaching the living room area you noticed him asleep on the couch, you lightly shook him waking him up. His brows furrowed before his eyes landed onto you, now pinpointing his reasoning for awakening.

"I want to sleep but I need you." You said before turning on your heel walking back down the hall not waiting for any type of response. You got back into his bed laying on your side and it wasn't long before the bed dipped behind you two arms wrapping around you pulling you close. Your eyes shutting instantly.

"I'm sorry." Suna mumbled 

"No you're not."


	41. Ch.41: Back to Tokyo

In this chapter I mention (y/n) not feeling well and cravings IT MEANS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING...so if I see ONE comment reading "omg are we pregnant" I'm going to BEAT YO ASS!!

"Ahhhh I can't wait! A whole weekend in Tokyo and we get to skip four days of school!" Adaichi said happily putting her bag inside the trunk of your car. 

"I'm surprised my dad is letting me drive us there...I mean took a lot of prying but hey he's letting me." You lightly laughed putting your bags into the trunk as well. 

"You better not crash." She glared you down before switching her mood again, "but it's been so long since I've been to Tokyo." 

"I'll try not to, and it's only been a few weeks since I was last there." You said closing the trunk walking to the drivers side of the door getting in. 

She followed soon after. "Why is you're seat so far back?" She laughed watching as you adjusted your seat a few times. 

"Cause Rintarō drives my cars more than I ever will." You replied finally getting the seat adjusted perfectly to your liking. 

"I'm surprised you let him drive I feel like he'd be reckless." She replied putting her seatbelt on.

"Surprisingly he's actually a really good driver, the only person I refuse to let drive my cars is Atsumu cause he's a reckless driver." You said while finishing adjusting your mirrors starting the car, you just knew he was going to throw a whiny fit over you adjusting everything. 

"I can tell." Adaichi yawned slouching down in her seat a little bit. "So I keep forgetting to ask, how was your lunch thing last week?" 

"Could've gone better could've gone worse." You shrugged slowly pulling out onto a main road marking the start of you long car ride ahead of you. 

"Wasn't that one guy there...you know the Tokyo boy whatever you say his name is." Adiachi said putting her elbow against the center consul waving her hand dismissively.

"Yea." You sighed, "that's was caused the whole 'could've gone better' statement." 

"Oh? What happened?" 

"He grabbed my thigh while 'taro did." You sighed thinking back to the memory. 

"He did!? How did Rintarō act, he didn't hit you again right?!" She asked sitting more forward looking at you. 

You glanced at her before looking back at the road, "no he didn't hit me but he was upset and we got into an argument over it." 

"What was there to argue about? Not like you knew he was going to grab your thigh or anything." 

You shrugged, " I know but he couldn't really lash out at Tetsuro in the moment so I was the one who had to deal with it." 

"That's not okay! He should've just sat there and bit his tongue and TALKED about it after." She said crossing her arms shaking her head.

"You're telling me." You sighed out tapping your finger against the steering wheel. Thankfully after that last argument there hasn't been any after which was probably a record. 

"Wait will your ex be there cause he plays volleyball too?!" Adaichi asked sitting back up frantically looking at you. 

You shook your head, "no my friend Iwa told me they didn't make it, so luckily I don't have to deal with that." 

"I was gonna say that'd be pretty sucky." 

"Wanna get smoothies? I'm kinda craving a smoothie right now." You said leaning your head against your hand coming to a stop your arm resting against the window.

"Is there even any smoothie places open this early?" 

"I don't know look it up or something." You said pointing to Adaichi's purse, signaling for her to get her phone out.

Adaichi nodded pulling out her phone from her purse typing and scrolling, "found one it's only -umm seven minutes away." 

"Perfect! put on the directions."

She connected to the cars Bluetooth, letting the female voice flood through the car telling you the way to the small shop. 

The car fell into a comfortable silence, except for the robotic like voice talking through the speakers. You both didn't say much of anything until you arrived and you pulled into a parking spot near the front of the store.

"I'll just go in. what do you want?" You asked reaching towards the back seat behind you grabbing your purse looking back at her.

"Just get me whatever, just make sure the-"

"Make sure there's no bananas yea I know you're allergic." You said lightly laughing opening your door, "I'll be back lock the doors and if something happens just honk the horn continuously."

"Yea okay mom." She said smiling rolling her eyes at you. 

You got out walking towards the shop hugging your arms around your body due to the early morning cold air blowing around softly. You approached the door opening relieved to feel that it was warmer inside the shop. There was a line with a couple of people in front of you, so with a sigh you got in line reading through the large overhang menu. 

You felt your phone start vibrating and without looking you hung up. Another minute went by and your phone started ringing again, and you hung up another time not in the mood to really talk with someone, it was a bit to early. Only a few seconds went by and it started ringing again, you sighed pulling out your phone. You checked the contact seeing "tarō <3" and a picture of him in the background. You pursed your lips together answering the phone. 

"What?" You asked. 

"Well good morning to you too." Suna replied sarcastically, "are you still at your place by any chance?" 

"No I left a bit ago, why?" You said stepping forward as another person left. 

"I left my team jacket at your place and I need to get it before the team leaves, do you have a spare key?" 

"Yea I'll call front desk and tell them you need to get into my place; and I'm pretty sure you're jacket is on my desk chair and if it's not there than it's in my closet." 

You pulled the phone away from your ear not listening to his reply as you got to the front, "hi can I get two large mango smoothies." The guy nodded putting in the order while you handed him your card . "Alright sounds good would you like anything else?" 

"No thank you." You smiled waiting for him to process your card. Once it went through and he handed you your card back you went to walk away but he spoke up before you could leave.

"This is random but I just wanted to let you know you're really pretty." The guy said before you could walk off.

"Thank you." You said smiling at him again before walking off to the side putting the phone back to your ear. 

"Who was that?" Suna asked sucking his teeth.

"Don't even start with me...it was just the smoothie person." You rolled your eyes even though Suna couldn't see. 

"You've been drinking smoothies a lot lately." 

"Yea I know I call it my monthly craving, where I'm all about it for a month and than the next I'll find a new thing and forget about it." You said with a small smile. 

"Makes sense...well I'm-"

"Oh my gosh Wait! The twins and Aran all have spare keys to my place just call one of them to go with you and let you in." You said cutting him off. 

"Why do they have keys and I don't?" He asked with a hint of bitterness.

"Cause I've known them way longer than I have known you and if I gave you a key you'd show up randomly and basically live at my place." 

"Oh you mean like what you do to me?" 

"Exactly...so for now only I will be the significant other with a spare key." 

"That's not fair...but I gotta leave right now if I'm gonna go to your place, so drive safe please and I'll see you in Tokyo." Suna said and you could hear a door shut softly in the background. 

"Bye see you in Tokyo." And with that you ended the call just in time for your smoothies to be ready. 

Sliding your phone into your pocket, you grabbed the cups and two straws walking back towards your car. Once Adaichi saw you she reached over unlocking the car. You opened the door scooting into your seat handing her a smoothie and straw while you put yours into the cup holder. 

"Alright now we just gotta do the long ass drive to Tokyo." You said putting your seat belt on putting the car back into drive.

"What do you think our condo thingy will look like since your parents got if for us?" Adachi asked taking a rather big sip from her smoothie.

"Probably overly large and expensive." 

"As long as it has one of those jacuzzi baths than I'm all set." She replied and by the way she was shutting her eyes and shaking her head, you could tell she had gotten a brain freeze.

"It probably will and I'll bet you were gonna have an amazing view of the Tokyo skyline." You laughed out reaching over for your smoothie pulling it towards your mouth while keeping your eyes on the road.

"It's gonna be so cool looking! To bad the boys couldn't join us cause that would be even more fun." 

"It would be chaotic but yes very fun, could you imagine everyone inside one large mini condo." You laughed. 

"Well why they sleep in just a giant room with a group of boys, we get to live in luxury for a weekend." 

"Just wait till we're older and we can do stuff like this every weekend." You said pointing at her with your cup still in your hand while you glanced at her.

"You're gonna be so rich it's not even funny, you'll be in control of so many individual companies and imagine if you stay with the annoying little fungus after high school and he goes pro you'd guys would be rolling in dough it's not even funny." She said pointing at you.

"You really think we'd last that long?" You asked her.

"I really do but only if he cleans up his act cause if he doesn't I'm pulling you out of that relationship, but if he comes to his senses I see you guys actually staying together." 

"You're not one to speak about the future with people like that." You said glancing over at her. 

"I know but I just see you guys lasting a really long time." 

You just hummed in response staring blankly at the road ahead of you, "I guess we'll just see what that universe has in store for me."

"Spoiler alert babes it's money and good dick." Adaichi said poking your arm.

You laughed shaking your head turning the song up playing through the car speakers. Only a few more hours and a weekend in luxury.

~+~ 

"Okay so like I knew this was going to be fancy but good lord this is fancy." Adaich said dropping her bags by the front door of the giant suite/condo like room you guys would be sharing for your weekend. You had the rest of today Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and only a little bit of Tuesday to enjoy yourselves and let go.

You both were there for nationals to cheer the boys on, which was decided by the two weeks long of Atsumu begging you guys to come along till you both said why not, and you made a few phone calls with your parents and here you guys were now.

The suite was the size of your downstairs of your 'apartment' it had a kitchen,sitting area, two rather large rooms with separate bathrooms and than a 'spa' room. It was modern,sleek, and clean looking. 

"Oh my god they have the jacuzzi thing in here!" Adaichi yelled from the spa room. You shook your head walking over to the opaque looking glass wall you noticed a remote sitting on a table to the side of it. Grabbing the remote you pressed the light icon button and the glass shifted to clear the whole wall now displaying the Tokyo skyline and the small busy street many stories below you. 

"Holy shit. Mayu come look at this!" You yelled and she instantly submerged from a random room.

"Holy shit! That's so cool!" She said just as astonished looking as you, peering out at the large window wall.

Her phone started ringing and she looked at it, "it's Aran...I'll be back." She said fast walking towards one of the rooms which you now knew was the one she claimed as her own. 

You grabbed your bags walking over to the opposing room. You opened the door revealing a rather large spacious bedroom. A large white bed sitting in the middle of it and to the left more of the opaque glass covering the giant wall. You walked into the bathroom the large shower making itself known as you walked in front of the mirror noticing how it had adjustments for the lighting. You looked at the neatly folded hand towels and small bottles of soaps and lotions. Deciding you've seen enough of the bathroom you walked back into your room plopping down onto the large freshly made soft bed. You shut your eyes debating on taking a nap or not, but your debate came to an end when Adaichi came storming through the door. 

"The boys are only an hour away or so, they're gonna check into the hotel the teams staying at, than they have a short practice apparently." She said plopping down next to you holding herself up with both her forearms, her long black hair falling to the sides. 

"Me and Aran are gonna go wandering if you and the thing want to come with us." She said resting her chin inside the palm of her hands tapping a finger against her cheek. 

"I'll talk to Rin about it." You replied folding your arms by your head and using them as a pillow.

"Oh yea! Aran also told me to tell if you were wondering why Rintarō wasn't texting you, is because they were using his phone as a way of watching movies and videos for the whole bus ride and his phone finally died." 

"Why wouldn't they switch phones as the battery got lower" you asked furrowing your brows.

"Honey their little boys, they have the mind capacity of a goldfish....that's a compliment really." 

You laughed, "it makes me wonder how they're gonna live on their own." 

"Osamu and somewhat Aran I'm not worried about, it's Rintarō and Atsumu...they should definitely learn a thing or two from Kita." 

"Poor Kita he really is patient." You laughed. 

"Well I'm gonna go un-pack if you need me." Adaichi said getting up from your bed lightly hitting the back of your leg. 

"Yea I guess I should too." You mumbled as she walked out.

Slowly sitting up from the bed you walked over to your suit case unzipping it. You started pulling out the neatly folded clothes hanging up anything you needed to hang up and putting the folded things inside of the drawers in the overly large dresser in front of your bed that also held a large tv on top of it.

Once you situated all your clothes and shoes in there designated spots, you grabbed the toiletries you had brought along and grabbed your makeup bag setting it in your bathroom and off to the side for when they needed to be used. 

With a sigh you looked up in the mirror feeling a bit fatigued and your stomach was starting to feel off. You brushed it off walking out into the large kitchen grabbing a glass cup from the cupboard. You filled the cup with water and once it was full enough to your liking you took a few big sips. Leaning against the counter you sighed at the uncomfortableness. You felt sort of queasy but you could tell you weren't going to throw up, it was just an uncomfortable pit in your stomach you very much wanted to go away. 

"You good? you look...off." Adaichi said walking into the kitchen doing the same as you grabbing a glass of water slightly startling you.

"Yea just my stomach is hurting right now." You said turning around facing her. 

"Want me to punch it?" She asked 

"Why would you punch me- ohh- girl shut up I'm not pregnant, just because I don't feel good doesn't mean I'm pregnant." You said shaking your head 

"Hey, I was just being a good friend and looking out for you! You and Rintarō have a lot of unprotected sex and by the things you've told me he doesn't pull out much!" She said putting her hands up defensively. 

"And I appreciate you for that, but I'm all good I take my pill everyday at the same time, therefore no baby is or will be inside of me."

"Yea you better." She scoffed, "anyways want to find a movie to watch?" She asked putting her cup facing upside down in the sink after finishing it off.

"If we can find something good than Yea sure why not." You replied before finishing off the water setting the cup off to the side. 

Walking over to the couch you grabbed the remote resting on the small coffee table in front of you. You sat back against the couch bringing your legs up with you. 

"Let's find some type of action movie." Adaichi said while sitting down next to you, an assortment of different kinds of snack held in her arms against her chest before she released them everything falling in her lap and the side of her. 

While scrolling through the tv you reached to the side of you grabbing a random bag. You put one side of the bag between your teeth and pulling with your hand on the other side, the bag instantly opening. 

"Okay what about this one it seems good." You said turning to face adaichi as she scanned through the description. 

"It seems sad though...you know I hate sad movies they always make me cry." She replied flicking her eyes towards you than back to the overly large tv screen. 

"I'm sure it's not that bad." You shrugged pressing on the movie to play it.

~+~ 

"What the fuck (y/n), you said it wouldn't be sad that was pretty fucking sad.” Adaichi said hitting your arm while wiping tears from her eyes. 

"It wasn't sad...it was depressing." You said back to her wiping the few stray tears. You looked down at all the trash wrappers around you both. "Did we really eat that much food?" 

You heard Adaichi sniffle before playfully shoving you, "stop you're gonna make me feel bad about myself." 

You let out a small laugh looking towards the opaque glass noticing the darkness. "Is it already night time already?" 

"Oh my gosh I need to get ready!" Adaichi said jumping up from her seat putting her phone back into her hoodie pocket after sending a fast typed text, grabbing the trash quickly walking into the kitchen and throwing it away, "oh my gosh I have like 10 minutes to get ready....are you gonna come with?" 

"No I'm just gonna stay here, I still don't feel good and eating all that food didn't help either" You said turning your body to look behind you at her. 

"Aw booooo." She sighed out furrowing her brows, "go lay down than and try sleeping or something your body is probably fatigued." 

You nodded, "yea you're right, I'm gonna go lay down." You pushed yourself off the couch standing up stretching your arms above your head for a brief second. You made your way back to your designated room pushing the door open. As soon as you neared the bed you feel forward onto it closing your eyes. You had stayed like that for awhile but you were still restless feeling and your body couldn't really fully relax. 

Letting out a sigh you stood up from the bed grabbing the black remote pressing the button that made the opaque glass shift to clear. You turned off all the lights letting the lights from outside be your source of light throughout the room. You sat on the edge of the bed looking at the luminous skyline. Your hand reached for your other going to play with the ring that usually sat on your middle finger. But when you felt it was bare just like everyday for the past week you looked down at your hand with a frown. 

"Bye (y/n)!" You heard Adaichi yell out. 

"Bye Mayu have fun!" You yelled back out to her. 

You heard the door shut. You brought your legs up sitting criss crossed. You definitely felt relaxed while you just stared in front of you the numb feeling you've now had grown accustomed to washing over you. And even though the ring and necklaces were still missing around your neck and hand you still fidgeted as if they were. 

Even when a cool hand placed itself on your forehead you just stayed looking forward. 

"Are you okay?" Suna's voice sounded while he moved your head back slowly making your neck crane back until you were looking up at him. You just gave him a small smile looking back ahead of you. He sighed removing his hand and sitting behind you pulling your body back against his wrapping his arms around your upper torso and placing his chin against your shoulder. 

"Are you gonna answer me?" He asked placing a short kiss onto your cheek. 

"Yea I'm fine...I just don't feel good." You placed your hands onto his arms. 

"Don't feel good how?" 

"My stomach is hurting." 

"Did you eat something weird today?" He asked sliding his hands underneath your shirt resting them against your stomach. 

"No not that I can think of." You said shifting your body down to get comfier eventually resting your head against his chest slightly siting sideways. 

He placed his hand back onto your forehead than flipping his hand to feel with the back of it as well before he hummed, "your head doesn't feel hot so you're not running a fever or anything." 

You just shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing serious." 

You felt him shift pulling out his phone. "You're period started in 5 days thats probably why." He said. 

"But I don- wait how would you know my period would start in 5 days?!" You asked looking up at him. 

"Cause even though you're on birth control I still watch for when it's supposed to come so that way I know you're getting them."

You flicked his forehead rolling your eyes, "birth control prevents ovulation that's not my actual period dummy." 

"I'm confused now." 

"Don't try thinking about it to hard you'll hurt your poor brain." 

"You think you're just so smart huh." Suna said flipping your on your back and before you had time to escape he started tickling your sides, making you start laughing while you tried squirming away from him weakly hitting his chest and kicking even trying pulling his hands away from your sides. 

"Okay I'm sorry I'm sorry!" You laughed out loudly out of breath still trying to break free. 

He finally stopped his assault a small laugh leaving his lips as he pulled you up sitting you in his lap and there it was his smile the smile that made your heart skip a beat. He leaned in placing a short kiss on your lips, than on your cheek, jaw, neck, and shoulder once he was done he just hugged you close resting his chin back onto your shoulder. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck your hands threading through his hair playing with the ends closing your eyes syncing your breathing with his, feeling the steady thumps of his heart against yours.

"I want to live in a place like this when I'm older." Suna said quietly his chest lightly vibrating against yours as he spoke. 

You sat back a bit looking over your shoulder at the view, "it is really cool looking, huh." 

He turned your head towards him, "I wanna live in a place like this with you, and give you everything that you desire, I promise you’ll never be unhappy."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Rin, you don't know what you want or what the future holds." You sighed adverting your gaze down no longer looking at him. 

"Do you not believe me?" 

"We're to young for those promises they mean little to nothing, just enjoy what we have now and if the time comes we'll talk about it than." 

"Well whenever the time comes, I'll be ready." He said pulling you into another kiss holding your cheek his thumb brushing along your cheekbone holding your body close to his by the small of your back. 

He released your lips from his laying down flipping you both onto your sides. He ran his fingers through your hair his eyes never leaving your face. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" You asked softly tracing your finger along his jaw. 

"How lucky I am to have met you and make you mine." Suna leaned his lips down to your neck placing kisses along the side stopping in some spots to create bright red and purple marks licking and giving them a kiss after as a way to soothe them the cold air sticking to the spots when he moved away from them. 

He roamed his hands delicately over your body every curve and dip he knew like the back of his hand. His ministrations made you relax pulling you half to sleep. Until he stopped, kissing the tip of your nose. 

"What does this do?" He asked making you open your eyes looking at him. He held his body up with one arm the other holding a remote. 

"That's the remote that controls the giant window wall." You said while pointing at the transparent wall providing the view. 

"How comes there's so many buttons than?" 

"I don't know...find out." 

He instantly started pressing random buttons the opacity in the window changing. Random lights going off. He pressed yet another this time music starting to play throughout the room. 

"Someone totally got knocked up to this." Suna laughed looking back at you.

"Shut up." You laughed back hitting his arm. 

He slowly got up off the bed standing in front of you grabbing your hands pulling you up. 

"What're you doing?" You questioned raising a brow as he pulled you to your feet. 

"Dance with me, it's the perfect song and moment to." He responded walking backwards a little ways keeping his hands in yours, before coming to a stop placing his hands on your waist firmly. You brought your arms up draping them around his neck. He pulled you closer taking one of your hands into his hand holding it close to the both of your bodies. He set the rhythm slowly swaying with you to the music. It was truly the perfect moment just the two of you the dark room lit up by the lights of Tokyo shining through creating a romantic like vibe. The music slowly turning into white noise the longer you looked into his eyes getting sucked in. He lifted your arm up stepping back to spin you slowly. As you turned back facing him he pulled you back against him pulling you into a kiss. 

"Suna Rintarō, when did you become romantic and learn how to dance." You asked softly taking his hand back into yours. 

"My mom taught me, when I was younger she'd make me dance with her no matter how much I'd protest, she still makes me sometimes." He smiled, "whenever a dancing type of song comes on and I’m around, no matter what shes doing she'll say 'Rintarō get over here and dance with me." 

You smiled, "that's cute...have you ever said no?" 

"Yea and than she goes, 'I was in labor with you for 12 hours you can spare a few minutes and dance with your poor mother." He rolled his eyes shaking his head. 

"I'm definitely going to have to see that one day and thank her." 

"Don't ever bring it up to her...she asked about you the other day though," Suna spun you around another time this time leading you to walking around him you hand trailing across his back and shoulder. Once you returned back into his arms he continued, "she wanted to know if you were gonna come with me to see my family this weekend...I told her yes." 

"Yay! I miss your mom." You said with a small smile, "she's an amazing cook too I definitely miss her food." 

"Yea me too."

"Do you ever wish you just stayed?" You asked brushing a piece of his hair away from his face. 

"I miss them but if I didn't decide to go to Inarizarki I wouldn't have met the people I know now and I wouldn’t be with you right now and that's what makes my decision worth it." He said while dipping you back making you clutch onto his bicep tightly, before he dipped you back up.

You smiled kissing him passionately, "I love you." You whispered. 

"Please don't ever leave." Suna said as soon as 'I love you' passed through your lips. 

And you knew that was his way of saying "I love you too." It still stung a little that he didn't say it back directly but you knew he loved you. He wasn’t one to wear his heart out on his sleeve, so you took whatever you could take.

You pressed your forehead against his closing your eyes, "I won't...I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

He let go of your hand reaching into his pocket, "I've been meaning to give these back to you." Suna said pulling out your ring and necklaces. He grabbed your hand putting the ring back onto your middle finger. He turned you around sliding on the small thin silver chain around your neck clasping it together, than taking the simple diamond necklace clasping it together letting it rest against your collarbones daintily like.

His fingers trailed down the back of your neck to your waits before wrapping his arms around you resting his chin on the crook of your neck. You held his hands as you both continued swaying to the music. You closed your eyes taking in every single second, all your worries and thoughts disappearing the only thing on your mind was Suna and how you wouldn't want it anyway. He slowly trailed his lips to your ear.

"You and me always, you're mine...and I'm yours."


	42. Ch.42 favors

"Are we bad girlfriends and friends for missing the boys first match?" Adaichi said breathlessly as you both ran through the large indoor arena making your way through the crowd of unfamiliar people.

"No? We'll just tell them there was a bunch of traffic and no parking spots." You replied with the same amount of breathlessness. 

"What about all the bags in the back seat? How do we explain that if they see them?"

"Okay it was a very good sale Mayu, they might understand if we explain." You said trying to sound reassuring; but it sounded more questioning like. 

"We can always take them to dinner as a 'sorry for not going to your game like we said' ." She said

"Or maybe they didn't notice." You said finally slowing down through the large crowd of fans, players, and family members. You both speed walked into the the section of stands in front of the court they were playing at, and just like you both had suspected the match was over. The team was already stretching and picking up to move out of the way for the new team coming in and towards the next spot they needed to wait at.

"Look there's stairs that'll lead us to where they're exiting let's just wait for them there." Adaichi said leaning towards you pointing near the boys. 

You nodded signaling for her to start walking. She grabbed onto your hand, while leading you both towards where you needed to go weaving through the crowd. 

"The fact that this many people from our school came to this is a bit absurd." Adaichi said fake smiling at some girl who greeted you both, "god I hate her look at her." She said through her teeth.

"Mayu no need to be so hostile." You laughed. She turned giving you a look, "like you're any better?"

"Yea no you're right I don't like her either." You laughed. 

"Alright now we just wait our happy asses right here and I hope they didn't notice." She said adjusting her purse on her shoulder. 

"If anyone noticed it was At-"

"You guys are such little snobby liars, you guys were supposed to be here and you weren't." Atsumu said with a scoff.

"They probably got caught with something, and we have another match idiot." Osamu snapped at him hitting the back of his head. 

"Yea were the other million fans not enough for you ." Adaichi scoffed back. 

"Let's not start...all three of you." You rolled your eyes. 

"You owe me one now." Atsumu said pointing at you before leaning in closer, "maybe you can convince Suna to let you off the hook for the night and spend a night with me."

"Yea not happening." Suna said putting his hand onto Atsumus face pushing it away from yours," and besides we share a room I'd be there too." 

"The more the merrier am I right." Atsumu shrugged while Suna blankly stared at him and osamu gave him a 'are you serious face' 

"No, that's not happening." Suna said and to prove a point he turned towards you grabbing your jaw with his hand bringing your closer to him kissing you deeply. Atsumu letting out a small 'tch' sound in response. 

Suna pulled away giving you a small hug, "he's right though."

"What!?" You asked pulling away from him a bit. 

"I was talking about how you guys said you were gonna be here but weren't." He said while slipping on his jacket. 

"Oh yea sorry bout that, there was some really bad traffic...right Mayu." You said looking towards her.

"What the sale? Yea it was great." She said turning away from Aran. 

You face palmed shaking your head. 

"Well looks like I'm the one you owe, hm." He said turning his head slightly to the side. 

"Yea whatever....when is you're next match?" 

He shrugged before turning his head around, "Kita when is our next match?" 

Instantly you tried hiding yourself from Kita when he walked closer towards Suna. When he was done talking to Suna he greeted you. 

"Hello (l/n)-San." He said with a very small smile. 

"Oh Hi Kita." You said giving him a small wave before he walked off towards Atsumu. 

"You don't have to act so shy around him, he hears about everything in the locker rooms and may or may have not accidentally seen your picture in my wallet." Suna said scratching the back of his head at the last part looking away from you.

You just gave him a blank stare before turning on your heel walking the other direction. Instantly Suna caught up to you. 

"Are you not gonna talk to me for the day now?" He asked. 

"Nope." You replied popping the 'p'

"Fine by me." He shrugged before throwing an arm around your shoulder. 

"Why do you talk to them about that?" 

"Same reason why you tell Mayu about it." 

You pursed your lips together realizing you couldn't exactly be mad at him cause than it'd make you a hypocrite cause you tell Adaichi all about it. 

"Damnit." You whispered out to yourself.

"So where are we walking to?" Suna asked as you both made your way through the crowded and large indoor arena. 

"I don't know I just turned and started walking, I really have no idea where anything is."

"I have around two hours until I have to go back and warmup, we're kinda free to do whatever I just can't actually leave." 

"That's fine we'll find something to do and can always go hang out with everyone else....do you have anymore matches after this?" 

"No, but if we win this match than we move onto day two." Suna said moving his hand from around your shoulder down to your lower waist. 

"And when do we see your family?" 

"Probably on Sunday" you felt him slightly shrug, "so how come you weren't here for the first match." 

"We got distracted and weren't paying attention to the time, sorry." You said looking at him. 

"You should've seen I absolutely destroyed them."

"I'm sure you crushed the teams hopes and dreams." You said sarcastically patting his chest. 

He just hummed in response pulling your body closer to his so your side was brushing against his. 

"I wanna get a water, let's stop right here so I can get one." You said facing Suna pointing at the stand that sold small things like snacks and drinks. 

"Go ahead I need to use the bathroom, wait for me and stay right here." He said releasing his grasp on your waist, the feeling of his hand lingering. You gave him a quick nod going to walk off but he stopped you giving you a hard glare, "don't talk to any guys." 

"I won't." You said prying his grip off of you. He looked at you for a few more seconds before giving you a kiss on the cheek and walking off towards the bathroom. You turned on your heel fast walking up to the small stand before another lined formed. You were quick to get the water and walk off. 

Unscrewing the lid off the bottle you started bringing the bottle closer to your lips but when someone briskly walked by you, they had bumped into you, the water bottle smacking your upper lip hard and water spilling all on your chest. 

You winced instantly putting two fingers onto your lip, "watch where you're going." You snapped at the person who ran into you. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you it was an accident, here one second let me get you napkins." The boy said holding one finger up quickly walking back over to the stand grabbing you napkins handing most of them to you. 

You instantly took them trying to soak up most of the water that was on your shirt, but it didn’t make all that much of a difference.

"Is your lip okay? It looks a bit puffy right there." He said pointing at where the bottle had hit your upper lip.

"Yea I'm fine, just the water bottle smacked my lip when you ran into me." You sighed out looking down at the water stain on your shirt. 

The boy continued apologizing to you while you took in his appearance. He was taller not as tall as Suna or the twins but he wasn't exactly short. He had a smaller build as well and a bit thinner face. You noticed how his eyes were a bit slanted. His hair was neatly combed to the left side. He wasn't bad looking. 

"Well I forgive you , now if you'd excuse me I need to get over there." You said pointing behind him. 

"I'm sure you have enough time to talk with me, after all I do owe you now for making you spill." He said kindly with a smile almost close to a smirk. 

"No really it's fine, you don't owe me anything." You said dismissing him. 

"Will you at least let me get to know you? You're rather attractive and I'd like to know the name behind that pretty face." 

"I'm (l/n) (f/n)." You said rushed like, your eyes continuously flicking from him and behind him. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Daishō Suguru." He said sticking his hand out for you to shake, his questionable smile still remaining as you wearily took his hand in yours shaking it, “this is a really nice ring, is it real?” He asked turning your hand bringing your hand closer to his face. 

“It’s real sterling sliver plated with white gold, but the diamonds are actually moissante.” You said looking down at your ring. 

“You like jewelry I can tell.” He said looking at your necklaces and than your earrings. 

“Yea I guess you can say I do.” You said with a nod 

“now that we know eachother a bit more, how about we can find somewhere private to talk at so we're not in anyone's way."

His suggestive tone made you look at him hesitantly making you put your guard up again, "I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all but I have a boyfriend, I shouldn't really be talking to you." 

"I don't see any boyfriend." He said looking around you. You tried pulling your hand away but he still had a firm grip on it, it wasn't alarming but you couldn't necessarily just slip your hand out effortlessly. 

"Well I know-"

"Just cause the only girl that wanted you dumped you doesn't mean you need to go and bother other girls." You heard the deep familiar tone behind you a bit relieved but also making you worry more. 

"She didn't break up with me I broke up with her!" Daishō defended while kuroo pulled your hand from his hand. 

"Yea I'm sure you did." Kuroo said sarcastically pulling you to the side of him his hand resting just below your shoulder blades, “I’ll help you out.” He whispered towards you.

"Wait! is this Rooster-haired bastard your boyfriend." Daishō asked looking at you while pointing at kuroo. 

Before anyone could speak you were rather quickly yanked away into someone else's side, "no he's not and never will be." Suna said side eyeing kuroo, "she's my girlfriend." 

You somewhat stepped behind him grabbing onto the back of Suna's jacket leaning towards his ear, "help me out...I wanna go." 

Suna looked at you wrapping his hand around your waist. 

"I'd really like to know the history between you two, considering how you almost quite literally ripped her away from him." Daishō said crossing his arms moving his finger between kuroo and Suna with an amused look on his face. 

"It's nothing really." Kuroo shrugged. 

"No, he doesn't like keeping his hands to himself." Suna said with just a bit of bitterness that contrasted with his rather relaxed appearance. 

Daishō stood there before his eyes slightly widened and let out a laugh looking at kuroo, "oh my god you tried messing with his girl didn't you." 

"I didn't know she was taken!" Kuroo said pointing his hands towards himself looking at Daishō as he kept laughing at him. 

"Hey! wait yes you did!" You said looking at kuroo. 

"You definitely knew the second time...I was sitting right there." Suna also pointed out. 

"You dirty bastard you did it with him there!" Daishō kept laughing while kuroo stuttered over what to say to try and defend himself, "you shouldn't never feel threatened by him, it takes him a month just to be able to actually talk to the girl." Daishō said looking at Suna. 

"He doesn't threaten me, just I like to keep her away from him so he doesn't try screwing her again." 

"I meant you shouldn't feel threatened cause his dad is all about him getting together with some super rich probably self entitled bitch. I mean your girl is pretty and seems nice and all but I keep telling rooster head over here he should go for the money." Daishō said pointing his thumb at kuroo while kuroos eyes suddenly widened and he went to try and stop Daishō, "according to Kuroo she has a boyfriend so I just told him screw that guy her parents already like him and not the other and is all about her getting with kuroo and she'll probably just listen to her dear daddy so he totally has her."

Kuroo finally got Daishō to stop, in which he looked at kuroo confused. You were starting at Daishō deadpanned from the words that spilled from his mouth. 

"Well (y/n) isn't really self entitled but definitely a bitch sometimes. She's got a pretty face too, huh." Suna said walking behind you his hand grasping your jaw, "her mom likes me but her dad absolutely despises me, so Kuroos got me beat there, but the nice thing is she doesn't listen to her 'dear daddy' and the way I'm pleasuring her, trust me she's not getting taken away." Suna said while moving your head to the side to show him the few hickies you didn't cover and hooking his hand on the collar of your shirt only pulling slightly down exposing your collarbones and the few marks laying on them. 

It didn't take long for Daishō to piece everything together, "wait so you're- oh my gosh I'm sorry I didn't know you were her. I didn't actually mean what I said I- I just was trying to explain." 

"Don't talk about her like that, she's not some object who's only worth is her inheritance." Suna said while glaring both of the boys down. Before one of them could start spitting out excuses and apologies Suna grabbed your hand leading you the other way. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to talk to him he bumped into me and made me spill my water." You said looking down at your feet. 

"I'm not mad at you baby, I saw what happened." He said looking at you. 

"Than why didn't you come earlier?"

"I had to go pee and a line was starting to form." He shrugged. 

"So you're not mad at me?" You asked questionably. 

He stopped walking, turning towards you, "no why would I be mad? But how's your lip doing?" He asked looking at the small puffy part of your upper lip putting his thumb above your lip moving it upwards to inspect it. 

"It's fine doesn't really hurt any more." You said a questionable tone still evident. 

"Okay good...do you wanna find something to eat? I'm kinda hungry." He asked grabbing your hand again starting to walk.

"Uh yea I guess." You said glancing at him.

"Here put my jacket on until your shirt dries." Suna said letting go of your hand shrugging his jacket off and handing it to you. 

"O-okay." You said taking it from him with a bit of hesitation. 

"Stop acting so weird it's getting annoying." He said eyeing you. 

"It's just you're being really nice after that whole situation." You said putting the jacket on. 

"What am I not aloud to be nice to you anymore or something? I'm acting like I usually do." He said sticking his hand out slightly to the side. 

"Yea I know you’re acting normally but you’re not acting normaly." You said pointing your hand from one side to the other. 

"What do you mean?" He somewhat scoffed.

"Just usually after something like that happens, you tend to be really mean to me and not very...gentle and kinda scary." 

"What are you talking about?" He asked almost like what you were saying was unbelievable. 

"You're not always very nice to me and you've hurt me before after we’ve had ordeals not like that but like that." 

"I'm not mean to you, you're just sensitive." He said shaking his head grabbing your hand tightly again walking off. 

"See you're starting to do it, you're holding my hand a little to tight." You said while pointing at your hands. 

"Can you just drop it! God you're getting annoying, you're just overthinking it like always I'm not mean to you!" He snapped at you. 

"Ow! Okay I get it let go!" You said ripping your hand out of his Vice grip, grabbing it with your free hand rubbing it, "I think I'm gonna go find Mayu." You said quietly starting to walk off. 

"Wait (y/n) I'm sorry don't walk off!" He said out to you. 

"It's fine I'm just getting annoying to you, you should probably be with your team anyways, Mayu is probably wondering where I went too."

"(Y/n) please it was an accident it didn't mean it, and you're not getting annoying I promise." 

"Just drop it Rintarō! I want to find Mayu just let me go, today's already gone down hill I just want to be left alone before it gets worse...I'll see you after your game good luck." You said quickly walking towards him giving him a kiss on the cheek and quickly walking off back to where you came from looking for anyone from the Inarizarki team. 

It wasn't long before you saw Adaichi sitting on a bench looking through her phone. 

"Hey." You said grabbing one side of her hair and brushing it to the other side sitting by her.

"There you are babes! I was wondering where you wandered off to, where's Rintarō?" 

You shrugged, "I don't know I left him." 

"You finally did it!" She asked peeking up. 

"What No! I meant I walked away to find you." 

"Oh! Why how come?" She asked putting her phone into her purse. 

"It'd probably start an argument if I stayed, he was starting to get upset so I told him I wanted to find you." 

"Oh okay...well, depending on how you guys are later, the twins, Aran, Kita and I were gonna find somewhere to eat and hangout, I told them I'd take them out to an actual nice restaurant as an apology if you wanna come." 

"Yea I'll come, it's been awhile since we've all gone out together especially with Kita." You said leaning your head onto her shoulder. 

"There's this nice restaurant that my parents took me to once not far from their hotel, and the dress code isn't to bad, which is important cause I'm pretty sure none of them brought suits with them." 

"It's funny cause Rin made me help him pack, and I told him to bring something nice just in case we go somewhere." You lightly laughed.

"You know we always complains about these nice restaurants but don't really go anywhere else." Adaichi laughed leaning her head against yours. 

"It was how we were raised so its what we're used to." You said with a small shrug, "also what are you doing just sitting here?" 

"I was gonna call you and let you know if you needed me we were gonna be watching a game and to find me at court 2." 

"Well looks like I found you." 

"Come on let's go find seats before the stands get to crowded, while we wait for the boys next match." 

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry."

"Yes! Come on let's go." Adaichi said standing up in front of you reaching her hands out for you to take.

With a smile you placed your hands in hers letting her assist you up. She linked her arm with yours as you both set off to find something to eat. 

"Hey Mayu?" 

She hummed in response glancing at you. 

"Do you and Aran ever argue?" You asked looking at her 

"Mmm no not really sometimes we get into disagreements but never really argue, how come?" 

"I was just wondering." You said looking back ahead of you. 

~+~ 

"Alright I know where they're sitting at, let's go." Adaichi said grabbing her trash and throwing it away. You nodded grabbing yours tossing it as well. 

"So they still have about an hour, huh?"

"Yea they do, whatever match they're watching right now the winner plays against them." 

You did a quick head nod waking along side Adaichi as she led you both to the seats, weaving through the crowd. The distant sounds of people talking and the volleyball games flooding your senses. 

"Alright right here....oh I see them, come on." She grabbed your hand walking down the flight of stairs to where they were all sitting. 

Once at the seat row you instantly were able to find Suna sitting there. He was slouching down, his elbow resting onto the arm rest, leaning his cheek against his fist. His other limply rested on the the opposite arm rest his fingertips hovering over his thigh. He sat next to Osamu every now and than they'd make comments to each other about the game, sometimes Atsumu joining in too. Just two seats over Aran and Kita sat on the opposite side of Suna, both focused on the game in front of them. By the way there was two empty seats between Suna and Aran, seemed a bit planned and showed where they wanted you guys to sit. And when Adaichi dragged you through the row Suna eyes instantly looked to the side and up at you. Adaichi was quick to take a seat next to Aran and you slowly sat down next to Suna. 

As soon as you sat down you were greeted by the twins looking past Suna and greeting you, in which you gave them a smile and wave. 

Suna reached for your hand interlacing your fingers together. You were kinda surprised when he leaned his head against your shoulder letting out a long exhale.

"Are we all good?" He asked running his thumb smoothly over your knuckles. 

"Yea we're good." You said giving his hand a quick squeeze. In return he brought your hands up to his lips kissing the back of yours before resting them back down.

"Good." 

~+~

"Mayu are you almost ready?!" You called out standing in front of a mirror by the front door, putting on a pair of earrings. 

"Yea! Let me just grab my bag!" She yelled back from her room. 

You took a step back adjusting the dress you had on, running your hands over the fabric smoothing it down. 

"Okay so should I wear these heels or these heels?" Adaichi asked dangling two different pairs of heels from both her pointer fingers. 

"Wear those ones you haven't worn them yet." You said pointing to her right. 

"Alright thanks." She said setting the other pair down and out of the way, sitting down on a small chair putting the pair of heels you picked out on. 

"Alright ready?" She asked standing up bending down grabbing her purse for the night. 

"Yeah I am let's go." You replied waiting for her to walk closer to you before opening the door. 

"We're meeting them there right?” You asked as you both walked down the hall towards the elevator. 

"Yea that's what I told them." 

So with that a quick elevator ride down and a ten minute drive you were pulling in front of a nice looking restaurant. It wasn't to fancy but it wasn't something you'd necessarily dress casual to. 

You noticed all the boys standing outside waiting for you two, talking and laughing. 

"Are we late?" You asked looking at adaichi turning off your car. 

"By like two minutes!" She said a bit confused as to why you guys were the 'late' ones when usually you guys are the ones waiting for the boys. 

You both quickly scrambled out of the car walking toward the entrance to greet them. 

"How long have you been here?" You asked approaching them. 

"Probably like five or eight minutes." Osamu said with a shrug. 

"Why are you guys early?" Adaichi spoke up making her rounds in greeting everyone even though you all saw each other's couple of hours ago. 

"We thought traffic would be worse so we left a bit earlier." Aran spoke up as Adaich made her way over to him. 

"Ohhh I see, I thought we were late." You said as you removed yourself from the small hug with Osamu. Moving towards Atsumu who's hand wandered a bit to far down, in which he was greeted with Suna slapping his hands away pulling you towards him. 

"I told you it's not happening." Suna glared and hissed out towards Atsumu. 

"Come on Suna live a little you can't just hog her." He said quietly back.

"What's going on?" You asked looking at the two as they seemed to have a silent conversation m, the looks they were giving each other doing the talking for them. 

"Tsumu is trying to convince Suna to let him live out a fantasy of sorts." Osamu said with a sigh shaking his head at his brother, his hand resting on your back. 

You furrowed your brows trying to narrow down his response better. 

"Where going inside you guys." Kita said looking at the four of you. 

"Go ahead we'll be there in a second." Atsumu replied waiting for them to go inside before turning back to Suna, "you never even asked her...Ask her right now." 

"No I'm not, cause it's not happening regardless." Suna said pushing Osamu's hand off of your back pulling you closer to him almost possessive like.

"Fine than I will." 

"No don-" Suna started. 

"(Y/n) you've had your fun with us and unfortunately you got stuck with Suna who likes to hog you, so how about just for one night the three of us or four depending on Samu's answer spend a night together." Atsumu asked looking at you while Suna shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

It didn't take long to figure out what he was implying and you gasped in realization, "NO!" you said walking away. 

"Think about it (y/n) we'll let you make the rules and everything." Atsumu said grabbing your arm pulling you back. 

" Atsumu are you aware of what you just asked of me?" You asked in a whisper as if someone was listening into your conversation.

"Yea I'm quite aware, I keep bringing it up to Suna and he keeps saying no, so now I'm asking you if you would do it." 

"No! You're crazy I'm not doing that, be a bit realistic." You said walking off and as you walked away you heard Suna say, "HA! I told you didn't I." 

You walked inside the restaurant finding your table easily, sitting down at the large round booth. Instantly getting sucked into the conversation going on between Aran, Kita, and Adaichi. After a minute or so you noticed the missing three walking towards the table. 

Everyone had gotten up and moved around the seating arrangement getting mixed up. It went Atsumu, you, Suna, Aran, Adachi, Osamu, Kita. 

The round booth was quite large everyone having a decent amount of room. The table instantly went into a conversation the waiter taking everyone's drink order and getting out small appetizers while you all waited for the main entree to be served. 

You were listening to Aran tell a story not paying any mind to Suna trailing his fingertips up and down your thigh. It didn't alarm you cause he did this to you a lot especially during class or he'd play with the hem of your skirt. 

Only when he gripped your upper thigh you had pinched his side telling him to stop, and he did. With a barely audible sigh he placed his arm around the back of the seat tapping his fingers against your shoulder a few times here and there. 

Eventually he moved his hand away from your shoulder extending it out and letting it just rest against the back of the booth seats. You glanced at Atsumu when he shifted in his seat a tad bit closer to you. 

You felt Suna place his hand firmly back onto your thigh his fingertips massaging the flesh. You would think it was normal if his hand wasn't moving higher up. You slapped his thigh and he just trapped your hand onto his thigh leaning in towards you. 

"Enjoy this while you can cause it's never gonna happen again." He whispered by your ear. 

And before any type of question come out you felt Atsumus hand rested on your upper thigh stroking the inside of it. Your eyes widened and you looked at Suna but he stayed in his usual calm relaxed demeanor. At first you thought he didn't know so you turned to atsumu going to tell him to stop, but when you felt Suna nudge Atsumus hand higher you almost gasped out loud, instantly squeezing your thighs tightly shut. 

You watched as Atsumu put his hands on the table and you assumed he got Osmaus attention by the way he whipped his head at atsumu with a glare. But when atsumu took two fingers and subtly laid them on the table spreading two finger apart, almost instantly You felt Osamu pry his foot between your calves forcing your legs apart until one thigh was tightly pressed against Suna's and the other was tightly pressed against Atsumu's. It also forced the skirt of your dress up higher. While Suna slid the bottom of your skirt up higher Atsumu brushed his fingers over your clothed pussy. A shaky breath falling from your lips. Your heart was pounding as your mind tried wrapping around what was about to happen, it all felt unreal.

You felt Suna's hand swat Atsumu's hand away to the side. Suna placed two fingers against your clit pressing down and rubbing constant small circles. Atsumu's trailed a single finger up and down your slit pressing against your entrance and the wet spot that was staring to form in your panties.

Your mouth parted and heavier breaths left your mouth. You felt a hard tap against the inside of your leg and you looked up at Osamu who rested his elbow against the table his chin resting against his fingers while one laid upright against his lips and he gave you a knowing look telling and gesturing you to stay quiet and act normally.

You tried to close your legs but it was Useless considering the fact that osamu kept his in-between your legs so it was almost impossible to. 

You grabbed both Suna's and Atsumu's wrist to stop there hands. But you all knew that you were stronger and could easily rip there hands away if you truly didn't want this. 

Suna leaned over to whisper to you, "your doing good, just stay quiet and it'll be fine." He took his two fingers tapping them against your clit. Atsumu's index finger slightly moved your panties to the side feeling at your arousal that had increased. 

He removed his finger grabbing your attention he brought his finger to his mouth, staring right into your eyes as he sucked his finger clean. Your breath hitched staring at him, but your attention was drawn back to Suna when he hooked his fingers on the side of your panties pulling them aside. The conversation around you was nothing but white noise. 

"(Y/n) you're supposed to work for Japans national volleyball association, right?" Kita asked making everyone turn to you. Atsumu's and Suna's hands only continuing their endless teasing. 

You opened your mouth to talk but as soon as you did Suna's fingers plunged inside of you, "y-yes...excuse me...yes I am my parents gave me it." You said with a smile your nails digging into Suna's thigh as he instantly pressed against the spot that made your whole body go over the edge. 

Kita nodded before talking about something else and you let out a breath you were holding in. Atsumu took two fingers spreading your pussy apart as he glanced down, greeted by the sight of your slick covered pussy and Suna's fingers plunging in and out you careful not to make to much noise. He also noticed how his brother would calmly rub your leg to help soothe you well aware of what was going on under the table. As he conversed with everyone else. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you? Your pussy looks so pretty right now.” Atsumu whispered to you and you just gave him a small nod. Suna tapped your thigh with his free hand and you brought your attention back to the conversation going on. 

Suna's fingers slid out and were instantly replaced by Atsumu's who was a bit more reckless not really caring about the noises or how you were struggling to keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. It wasn't helping that Suna's had started rubbing at your clit. Every time Atsumu thrusted his fingers inside the heel of his hand pressed onto Suna's fingers, adding more pressure to your clit and Suna’s actions. 

Your whole body hunched forward and twitched as Atsumu put his relentless fingers as far in as he could rutting his hand against Suna's and rubbing the pads of his fingertips against that spongy spot that had your legs slightly trembling. You were able to play your bodies reaction off as a natural shift resting your elbow against the table covering your mouth. 

Your legs were trying to naturally close when Suna and Atsumu switched again. Suna knew your body and spots a-lot better so as soon as his fingers set to work again your were biting down on the inside of your hand trying to control your breathing your legs starting to tremble more frantically from the sheer pleasure running through body. What made it worse is how everyone would talk to them as if they weren't taking turns burying there fingers knuckle deep inside of you. 

You leaned back squeezing both there thighs, nails digging into the fabric of there pants indicating you were close. You were right on the edge but just as you were about to fall over they both removed there hands. The waiter bringing everyone's food to the table at the same time. 

You were relieved and infuriated at the same time that they didn't let you cum. Relieved cause you were truly unsure if you were able to keep it together if you had came. But infuriated cause you were now wet and horny and food was the last thing on your busy mind. 

You scoffed as both of them casually stuck there fingers into there mouths cleaning them off, before wiping there hands on the napkins. Osamu removed his legs so they weren’t keeping yours pried open anymore. You fixed your panties and dress taking a few big gulps from your drink calming yourself. 

"We're not done yet." Atsumu said to you and your eyes widened, distracting yourself you dug into your plate of food instantly. 

Luckily the rest of the dinner had gone on normally. You would've been able to forget about what had happened earlier if it weren't for the uncomfortable slick feeling inside your panties that had you constantly changing your sitting position. Despite that Atsumu nor Suna touched you after the first incident. 

And when the dinner was over and you and Adaichi paid for everyone, you had almost forgot what Atsumu had said to you. Until Suna grasped your wrist stopping you.

"Hey I saw this cool looking garden out there, I'm gonna go take (y/n) and check it out." Suna said pointing behind him. 

"Go ahead we were gonna check out this store we saw." Adaichi said looking at Suna. 

But your heart rate picked up when osamu spoke up, "we're gonna go with Suna and (y/n)." He said speaking for both him and his brother. 

"Alright maybe we'll meet up again, and if not I'll see you guys at the hotel." Aran said in return. 

After everyone said their farewells you felt dizzy from how fast the blood was pumping through your body when Suna dragged you off the opposite direction of the gardens and to the bathrooms the twins following closely behind. 

You felt like turning away when you saw the bathrooms were single users but you had no time to react cause you were inside the bathroom with all three boys the door getting locked almost instantly. 

"Alright (y/n) were not gonna do anything to crazy or reckless but if you want to back out at any moment just say so and it'll all stop, okay." Suna said cupping your cheek looking into your eyes. 

"O-okay." You hesitated your heart beating like crazy. 

"Okay." Suna repeated kissing you comfortingly slowly backing you up. The kiss had almost made you forget about the two other boys waiting patiently...well osamu was, Atsumu was ready to pounce any moment. 

The back of your thighs hit against the large cold sink and Suna flipped your around. He released his lips from yours scooting back sitting himself on the middle of the large countertop. He patted his thighs telling you to sit on his lap. When you neared a bit closer he turned you around so you're back was facing him and you got the idea. You scooted back against the counter in between Suna's legs your back pressing against his chest while he leaned his back against the mirror. 

"Alright you two idiots I already told you the rules, let's hurry up before someone comes knocking on the door." Suna exhaled out, soothingly rubbing the outside of your thighs. 

"I'm going first you already got to do something." Osamu snapped at Atsumu pushing him back. Atsumu just gave Osamu a glare and a huff before standing off to the side. 

Osamu neared you putting his hands onto your knees slowly spreading your legs wider. You grasped onto Suna's thighs looking back at him unsure. 

"You're good, we wouldn't be doing this unless I gave the okay, relax a bit...and if you need to just say stop and it'll stop." He cooed at you moving your hair to the side kissing up and down your neck. 

"I thought you said you'll never share." You said shakily as Osamu lowered himself onto his knees his hands softly inching higher up your legs as he placed short wet kisses up your thighs. 

"Yea I know, but Atsumu won't stop bothering me and I owed him a few favors and this will get those out of the way, plus I trust them with you so I'll let it happen just this once." He said kissing your cheek. 

Your eyes shot down to Osamu as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of your panties slowly sliding them down your legs. Once he took them off he tossed them up to Suna, who effortlessly caught them setting them off to the side. 

"Shit I missed this." osamu whispered not really sure if he meant to say it out loud as he spread your folds apart exposing you to him. 

"Get on with it already!" Atsumu said impatiently. 

"Shut your mouth." Osamu snapped back glaring down his brother. 

"Can you guys not right now." You said annoyed like and you heard Suna let out a small breathy laugh kissing your jaw. 

Osamu turned his attention back to you. He ran his middle finger up and down your slit two times before leaning forward wrapping his lips around your clit lightly sucking. 

You gasped leaning back into Suna grabbing his forearm tightly. His hands gently roaming your body try to get you to be less tense.

Your eyes fluttered shut as his tongue explored your folds lapping up at your arousal licking you clean. All his licks were filled with purpose. Knowing just the right spots and how you liked it. He pointed his tongue nudging your clit with it as he slowly stuck his middle finger inside of you rubbing your slick walls with his fingertip feeling how you clenched around him and you let out small breathy moans. He removed his mouth from you coming up for air replacing his mouth with his free hand rubbing steady circles against your clit. 

"You're doing so good (y/n)" osamu said soothingly before diving back in sucking onto your clit moving his tongue side-to-side at the same time. 

"Ah shit~" you gasped out closing your eyes tightly looking the other way noticing how atsumu was nearing you. 

"Don't look away watch him." Atsumu said standing next to you looking down at osamu. 

"He's right watch him, watch as you become a mess for him." Suna said grabbing your jaw turning your head making you watch osamu eat you out. 

Your arched your back letting out a loud moan that was cut off by Atsumu covering your mouth with a chuckle, "be mindful there's still other people around." 

You nodded your eyes tearing up as you neared your orgasm. Your body started to twitch and your hold on Suna became tighter and you even heard him hiss from your nails digging into him. 

"Alright Osamu let up she's about to cum." Suna said shifting around slightly to get comfier wrapping an arm around your torso. 

Osamu released his mouth from you but not before placing a lingering kiss onto your puffy clit. 

Your tried calming your breathing as you squirmed impatiently, even reaching behind you to grope at Suna. But he stopped you. 

"Don't touch, or we're walking away right now and I'll make sure you don't cum for the week.” Suna threatened you removing your hand from him. 

"Please I want to cum." You said impatiently and annoyed like.

"Shut up you will, you have a whole other person that's waiting to touch you." Suna said holding your squirming body still, "so be my pretty sluty baby and behave." He said through gritted teeth holding your head forward now making your whole body almost immobile. 

"You don't have to manhandle her Suna." Atsumu chuckled getting down onto his knees. 

"If I didn't she'd be a bigger brat than she already is." He said resting his chin on your shoulder watching as Atsumu pressed his thumb against your clit. 

"She's pretty submissive once you get her riled up though, well at least for me.” Atsumu said glancing up at Suna. 

"Shut up Atsumu." Suna said 

Atsumu smiled before attaching his mouth onto your pussy making you arch from the slight sensitivity from Osamus previous work. 

He flattened his tongue making an agonizingly slow lick up starting from your dripping entrance before circling your clit with his tongue. 

"Fuck you taste good...do you wanna taste?" Atsumu asked looking up his lips and chin already glossy and glistening from the overhead lights.

You frantically nodded watching as he rose from his spot cupping your pussy with his hand grinding it against you. 

You leaned in as he reached you but you didn't expect him to stand all the way up completely ignoring you. Your eyes widened as you watched him take Suna's lips instead of yours letting Suna taste you from his lips and tongue. The sight had turned you on further and your breath hitched grinding yourself against Atsumu’s hand. Now you realized he never asked you but asked Suna, but you weren't complaining. 

They pulled away from each other and Suna licked his lips, "I love her taste I could spend all day between her thighs." Suna said leaning back again. 

"You wanted a taste too." Atsumu said before taking your lips and you could still taste yourself faintly on his tongue before he pulled away, “you liked watching that didn’t you, I felt how you got all needy grinding your little pussy against my hand.” 

"Hey wait! Suna said no kissing (y/n)...what the hell Suna." Osamu said pointing at Atsumu. 

"If you want to kiss her so badly than go ahead." Suna said as his hand reached under you dress and bra tweaking with your nipple. At the same time Atsumu went back to attacking your pussy with his mouth and now fingers that were seated knuckles deep inside of you the heel of his hand rubbing against your clit just right.

Osamu leaned your head to the side bringing your lips against his collecting the moans spilling sinfully from your lips and you still tasted yourself lingering from his lips and tongue.

Your senses were over flooded to many sensations at once, lewd noises coming from Atsumu and your mouths, Suna whispering both degrading and praising comments in your ear, along with where you were all at had you squirming uncontrollably in no time your orgasm ready to spill over at any second. 

“Shit Atsumu let up she’s gonna cum.” Suna said nudging his shoulder. So with one long suck and lick he let up. 

You were ready to protest but Suna shoved two fingers inside of you instantly rubbing your clit in fast circles. You back arched while you gripped Suna’s wrist tightly, the twins egging you on with there praises as you finally came hard onto Suna’s fingers. Your whole body went limp as you breathed hard your eyes shutting while you’re body relaxed in its euphoric state.

Suna brought his fingers to his lips sucking your cum off of them that coated them. When he was done he slicked his fingers back up with your cum and mixed salivas bringing it to your lips. 

“You did so good, you looked so filthy while you let two different guys eat you out.” Suna said pressing down onto your tongue making you lightly gag, “you like being a little slut for me don’t you, you did so good baby.”

“Come on Suna let us take it to the next step, just let us fuck her.” Atsumu whined. 

“No! We made our deal and now it’s done, I’m the only who fucks her. Be happy I even let you do this.” Suna said glaring at him pulling his fingers from your mouth as gagged more frantically, and you took in a deep breath and coughed as soon as his fingers left your mouth. 

“Now leave! I’ll meet you guys outside.” Suna said to them while turning your head so you’d look at him. 

So with a few protests from atsumu and osamu dragging him out they left leaving just you and Suna. 

He kissed you hungrily holding your body against his, “let’s go back to your hotel.” 

“Why?” 

“Cause you took what was given without getting to needy, and I’m gonna fuck you until you have trouble walking tomorrow, and make sure you know who your pretty pussy belongs to.” Suna said giving your pussy a light slap making your body holt and your legs close, while he handed you your panties back.

“Than what are we waiting for?” You asked with a smirk before bending over sliding your panties back up. 

“Absolutely nothing let’s go!”


	43. Ch.43: day 2

"Whoever scheduled them for a morning match...I just wanna have a talk." Adaich yawned slouching in her seat. 

"You're telling me I feel like I barely slept last night." You yawned back.

"Cause you didn't, I was locked out of the damn room till almost 1am." She side eyed you. 

"It was for a good cause." You said turning and pointing at her. 

"I only forgive you because now I can make fun of your walk." Adaich let out a short snort laugh, "you dead ass have a full on limp and waddle." She said trying to hold back the laugh, "he really pounded your pussy huh bitch." She finally let out a loud laugh causing some people to look at you both oddly. 

"Mayu stop it's not funny!" You said lightly hitting her arm. 

"Yes it is! You got your ass manhandled tell him to let up a bit next time." She said her laughing starting to calm. 

"I just hope by tomorrow my legs aren't as sore." You mumbled resting your cheek onto your fist watching as both teams warmed up. 

"Why what's so important about tomorrow?" 

"Rintarō and I are going to see his family." 

Adaichi was silent before she let out a loud laugh hitting your arm, "oh my god can you imagine seeing Mrs. Suna and she's all like 'hey (y/n) how have you been- oh are you okay why are you walking like that?' And you'd be like, 'oh you know just let your son fuck the shit out of me no big deal.' And you'd say it with your polite voice HAHAH." she was laughing almost hysterically. 

"Mayu it's not funny his mom is a untraditional traditional woman she'd kick both mine and 'tarō's asses if she found out we were having intercourse." You sighed.

"First of all whats with the proper words, and I mean she's gotta suspect it though, he lives alone...you live alone and you both live about 10-15 minutes away from each other." Adaichi said moving her hands side to side. 

"I have no doubt she suspects it, but it's different when you're suspecting vs when you actually find out." 

"That's true, you should start training your legs to walk more normally now." She said poking your thigh. 

"Or just get new legs." You said with a small wince as you crossed your legs. 

"And he had the audacity to just leave you in a cold bed by yourself." She said sarcastically. 

"Actually he stayed with me till like 5 in the morning he had an alarm set on his phone which was annoying, but that's when he left, apparently he got in trouble by the coaches Atsumu was texting me about it." 

"Well duh what did he think was gonna happen." She scoffed. 

"I don't know, he said he was just gonna tell them he stayed with his parents, so I told him they're gonna know that's a lie and to just own up to it." You shrugged.

"Yea he probably came in with 20 different bite marks." 

"He doesn't have any on his neck right now cause I knew we were gonna see his family so it's just me who has them but they're all old and starting to fade." You said putting your hand on the side of your neck lightly brushing the fading marks. 

"You've met his little sister right? She's really cute, I remember when I meet her when Rintarō and I were in middle school." 

"She is really cute, they look just like each-other it's kinda funny." You said smiling while watching Suna toss a ball to a team mate while talking to Osamu. 

"Little heartbreaker is what she's gonna be." 

"Let's just hope she doesn't pick up on his behavioral habits." You sighed. 

"I don't understand why you put up with him. He's so rude to you for no reason always yelling and mad at you for something...which is very unhealthy, if I were you he'd already be dead in a ditch." You could see Adaichi shake her head from your peripheral resting her cheek onto two fingers. 

"He's just a bit short fused, but he's still nice to me and affectionate." 

"I love you but sometimes I really do think you're clueless. Sure he cares for you and is affectionate but does he really deserve you? It's like he enjoys watching you fall apart." 

"Mayu I really don't want to get into it right now..can you just drop it please." You said with a sigh fiddling with your fingers before giving her a small glance.

"I- yea.... I'll drop it." She said putting a hand on your arm. 

"Thank you." You said giving her a small smile.

~+~

You and Adachi quickly stepped down the stands stairs making your way onto the courts to congratulate them on their win letting them move onto another match. 

"You did so good, I'm so proud of you." You said with a small giggle throwing yourself into Suna's arms. 

"You're acting like we just won the whole tournament." Suna said with a small laugh returning your embrace. 

"Well another game won brings you closer to winning the whole thing." You replied back. 

"You're not wrong but we still have a ways to go." He said moving your arms from around his neck to his upper torso, "also how are your legs feeling?since you were complaining to me about it earlier" He asked in a hush tone so no one could hear him. 

"Still sore but they hurt less as the time goes by." You said with a small shrug. 

"Alright just making sure." He said while putting his hand on your forehead brushing your hair back leaning in. 

"Hey (y/n) do you wanna go with me?" 

You could see the frustration and annoyance on Suna's face as Atsumu broke your attention away from him. 

"Go where?" You asked looking at him slightly tilting your head. 

"Were either of you listening to anything being said?" Atsumu asked rolling his eyes. 

"Obviously not Atsumu, they were getting ready to shove their tongues down each-other throats." Adaichi said looking behind he shoulder at Atsumu.

"Right, well everyone wants food and they're making me go, wanna come with me?" 

You looked at Suna with pleading eyes, and he let out a low groan before looking at Atsumu, "keep your hands to yourself." 

"You have my word." He replied with a grin, "do you want something too?" 

"I'll just have (y/n) pick something for me she knows what I like." Suna looked back at you, "don't take forever I want to talk to you about something." 

You nodded before pulling away from Suna walking towards Atsumu while he zipped up his jacket.

"Come on let's go 'tsumu." You said putting a hand on his back and you could practically feel Suna's harsh gaze on your back. So putting your hand behind your back you simply flipped him off, looking behind your shoulder at him with a small smile. 

"Don't you think having to ask Suna for permission to go somewhere is a bit absurd." 

"I don't do it every-time I wanna do something, just he likes knowing where I'm at in places like here." You said looking around the crowded arena filled with many people. 

"Why though? You're your own person." Atsumu said throwing an arm over your shoulder. 

"Well obviously, and I think he just doesn't want me taken away from him or anything like that." 

"Whatever you say I guess- oooo look at that shirt! Here go in line, here's what everyone wanted and I'll meet you there!" Atsumu said shoving a piece of paper in your hand. 

"Wait but I don't know where...it's at." Before you could fully stop him he was pointing in a unhelpful direction saying he'd be right back. 

You sighed looking at the general direction not seeing where Atsumu was talking about. You looked down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper chewing on your lip. 

'Alright I'll just ask someone...and if I get in trouble it's Atsumu fault." 

You looked up watching as people made different directions. You decided to ask a person who was going towards Atsumus pointless directions. 

You saw someone standing off to the side and you just decided to ask them. There back was facing you and you, so carefully you walked up to them tapping there shoulder. 

You watched as the person almost let out a shiver before turning there stern gaze on you. You we're definitely intimidated feeling and felt like just walking away but there glare kept you frozen. 

"Um I'm um looking for the food vendor who sells these type of things. Do you know where it'd be at? My friend gave me unhelpful directions and didn't tell me the name." You said showing the tall boy the piece of paper with orders on it. 

He gave it quick read through before looking back at you. He scanned over you face with furrowed brows as if he was contemplating on if he should say something or not. Finally he closed his eyes for a second letting out a deep exhale before looking back at you this time his gaze not as hard. 

"I know where it's at, I'm heading there right now...you can join me if you want." He finally spoke, and as the words slipped his mouth he instantly looked like he regretted them, well from what you could see since the bottom half of his face was covered. 

You gave him a smile, "if you don't mind that'd be very helpful, thank you." 

With a sigh he started walking jerking his head slightly signaling for you follow him. You walked up next to him making sure there was a good distance between the two of you. 

"What's your name?" He asked with little to no emotion. 

"(L/n) (f/n). You?" 

"Sakusa kiyoomi." 

"Nice to meet you Sakusa." You said taking a glance at him. 

"Nice to meet you too....why'd you come?" He continued on.

"To watch my friends and my boyfriend." 

"There the ones who left you with the task of getting all that food by yourself when you don't even know where you're going?" He questioned looking at you briefly. 

"Sort of, my friend asked if I'd go with him than he got distracted and left me." You said with a sigh, "so I decided to ask someone for help and well here we are now." 

"Right." He said with a small nod. 

"Have you played any matches yet?" You asked to keep a small conversation going. 

"No. I have one a little later. Has your schools team played any yet?" 

"They just did, they have another coming up soonish." 

"I see." He replied. 

The rest of the walk fell silent but luckily you weren't far from your destination. You both got into the smallish line and you looked over what you had to order. 

You hadn't noticed Sakusa looking over your shoulder at the slightly crumbled up paper. 

"That's kinda a lot of food." He spoke making you slightly jump. 

"Yea I just wish my bird brain of a friend was here to help me get it all. Knowing him he didn't wanna do it so he found an excuse to ditch me so I would have to do it." You sighed getting your wallet out sliding out your card. 

"You're just gonna pay for all that?" Sakusa asked with a raised brow. 

"Yes?" You asked confused looking at him. 

"That's gonna be a lot of money." 

You looked down at the paper before looking back at him, "It's not that much." You said with a soft laugh, "what're you gonna get?" 

He looked up at the choices before speaking, "the number 5." 

"Oooo that looks good." You said reading what it was. 

"Are you gonna get anything?" He asked as you moved up the line. 

You shook your head, "No. I ate right before coming here with my friend, I'm really not that hungry." 

"The same friend that ditched you?" He asked with a raised brow. 

You shook your head with a small laugh, "No, different friend she wouldn't ever ditch me like that." 

"That's good." He replied as it was your time to order. 

He moved more towards the side of you as you read off the list. 

"Is that all?" The counter server asked.

You side glance at Sakusa before speaking, "actually add another number 5 on there too, and please put it separately." 

The server added in the order. You could see Sakusa going to protest but your put your hand in front of his face silencing him. You could hear him let out a irritated noise but he didn't speak up. As the server told you the price you could see Sakusa stiffen next to you. 

You handed them your card, thanking the server when they returned your card. you stood off to the side waiting for everything to be ready, Sakusa following behind you. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked looking at you.

"Do what?" You questioned putting your wallet into your purse. 

"Pay for me and all those people? They could've gotten it themselves and I didn't need you to pay for me." 

"I paid for you because it was a way of thanking you for helping me out. And I don't mind paying for people it was my choice." You said looking back at him. 

"Let me pay you back." He said going to reach into his jackets pocket. 

"No don't!" You said putting your hands up waving them getting him to stop.

"But you just paid for a whole feast and than paid for me, and you barely know me." He said with a sigh. 

"I told you it was a way of thanking you, I don't want you to pay me back really." You replied putting a hand on his arm. 

He looked down at your hand furrowing his brows, you touching him surprisingly the last thing on his mind , "what happened to your wrist?" 

You looked down at the fading fingerprints bruised around your wrist from when you had tried slapping Suna in a argument when he had taken his words to far, but instead he had stopped you by grabbing your wrist imbedding red bruises around it. 

"It's nothing." You said going to pull you hand away and hide it away with your sleeves, but Sakusa had a different plan. He gently grabbed your forearm bring your wrist closer to his face. 

His other hand softly trailed his fingertips around the fading bruises, "how did this happen?" 

"It doesn't matter." You said trying to pull your hand away. 

"It does matter. Are you okay? Who did this?" He asked in seriousness his eyes slowly adverting up to yours. 

"I'm fine Sakusa, please just let go." You said with a pleading tone. 

He let go of your hand and you instantly covered your wrist with your sleeve. 

"(Y/n) there you are!" Atsumu said walking up to you, "sorry it took so long." 

You used Atsumu as a way to ignore the conversation you didn't want to have, "you owe me one 'tsumu!" You said with a glare. 

"Sakusa?" Atsumu questioned looking at Sakusa standing next to you, "long time no see." 

"You shouldn't leave girls alone in large places like this, where's your common sense." Sakusa said side eyeing him his more harder side shining through.

"Sakusa are you trying to get with (y/n)-Chan? Shes got a boyfriend and he wouldn't like you talking to her." Atsumu said with a grin looking at the two of you, throwing an arm over your shoulder making you stumble into his side.

"No, I'm doing what you should've been doing in the first place. Helping her out." Sakusa said facing forward. 

"How do you guys know each-other?" You asked looking between the two of them. 

"Me and Sakusa went to a training camp together not to long ago." 

You nodded just as the number for the large order was called. Instantly you grabbed onto Atsumu jacket pulling him so he could carry all the food.

You found Sakusa's order handing it to him while he thanked you. 

You went to walk away with Atsumu but you stopped looking over your shoulder, "actually Sakusa there is something you can do to repay me."

He looked at you with a raised brow, "win your next game for me and we'll call it even." 

He gave you a short nod before all three of you parted your ways.

"I think Sakusa liked you." Atsumu spoke up. 

"Yea?" 

"Mmm Hmm he doesn't open up so easily or id comfortable around certain people, he seemed comfortable around you." 

"Maybe it's cause you're a pain in the ass and I'm not." 

Atsumu gave you a small pouty face before looking back forward while you saw the team, some sitting on the ground and others standing. Once one person noticed you guys the whole team had swarmed you trying to find what they ordered. Suna walked over to you, and you handed him what you had ordered for him. He took it in his hands giving you a small kiss on the head before nudging you to follow him. 

"Follow me I wanna talk to you." He said before walking away from the group. 

You couldn't help but let out a confused face following him till he found somewhere to sit. 

"Is something wrong?" You asked sitting across from him. 

"No. I just didn't want to get interrupted again."

"Oh okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"I don't know what time we're seeing my family tomorrow but depending on what time we get there we might have to watch my little sister cause my parents won't be home. My mom said I should make sure you're comfortable with it first." He said taking a bite of his food

"That's it? Why'd you make it sound like it was something big." You laughed.

"I didn't mean to, but I'll know what time we'll be going over by the end of today." 

"Doesn't matter what time for me, I have absolutely nothing to do tomorrow."

"Have you eaten anything today yet?" Suna asked glancing up from his food to you. 

"Yea, Mayu and I had gone out to eat before coming here." 

"That was a while ago, here eat something." He said getting a scoop of his food placing a hand under just in case anything feel bringing it towards you. 

"I'm not that hungry 'tarō I'm fine, you need it more than me." You said gently pushing his hand back. 

"I didn't ask." He replied blankly. 

You did a small quick exhale before leaning forward a bit, taking a bite of the food he held in front of you. He seemed satisfied once you had taken the bite.

"Happy now?" You asked as you finished the food in your mouth grabbing his water that sat next to him unscrewing the lid and taking a few sips. 

He just gave you a nod, "eat something soon though." 

"Who do you guys play next?" 

Suna shrugged, "I don't know. I usually don't know until we're actually warming up" 

"And if you guys win this game you have one more than you're done for the day right?" 

Suna nodded again. 

"So I heard you got in trouble with your coaches?" 

Suna sighed, "yea." 

"I told you, you should've just left before the curfew." 

"I didn't want to, I wanted to stay and the bed your sleeping on is comfier than the futons they have us sleeping on." 

"So you were just using me for the bed, I see." You said sucking your teeth. 

Suna looked up from his food giving you a 'seriously' look. 

You just let a small laugh out and he let a small smile form on his lips as he looked at you. 

Suna finished up what was left of his food before setting it aside wiping his mouth with a napkin.

He looked behind him at his team before looking back at you. He stood up reaching his hands out to you, "come on let's go." 

"Where are we going?" You asked putting your hands in his letting him help you up. 

"The team was gonna go watch a match and I don't wanna wait for all of them, so might as well head over there now." 

You just gave him a nod letting Suna lead the way. You guys walked side by side talking about small things. 

The last thing you were expecting was to hear your name and before any reaction of yours was able to even be thought about you were scooped up in muscular arms in a somewhat tight hug, stumbling back a bit from the impact almost falling backwards but the string arms around you brought you back up halfway down your fall, stabilizing you both. You noticed who it was by the energy radiating off of them. 

"Bokuto-San!" You laughed returning the embrace wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled back, his hands resting on your upper torso. 

"Kuroo said you were here and I was hoping I'd see you!" He said smiling at you. 

"I was wondering if I'd see you too! I saw your team on the board, you guys are doing well!" You couldn't help but feel bubbly around Bokuto it was like whatever energy he had always seeped into you making you just as energetic. 

"Ooooo you should totally come see one of my matches!" He said his eyes almost pleading like. 

"I'll try it just depends what your match times are, but no promises." 

"(Y/n)." You heard Suna say.

"Hmmm? Oh Rintarō this is Bokuto he's one of...kuroos friends I met him in Tokyo." You said looking at Suna your voice wavering at the last part. 

"I know who he is he's Fukrodanis ace, now let's go." Suna said waving you back over at him. 

"Wait I wanna talk with Bokuto I haven't seen him in awhile." You said back. 

"Who's he." Bokuto asked a bit hushed like. 

"My boyfriend Suna Rintarō." You said looking back at Bokuto. 

Bokuto leaned in more his mouth near your ear, "didnt he find out about what happened?"

You nodded. 

"Was he mad?" Bokuto continued. 

You gave him another nod.

"(Y/n), let's go." Suna said again and you could hear his patience slowly wavering. 

"Please Rin just a few more minutes, I really wanna talk with Bokuto." You said. 

"Seriously let's go-" 

"Bokuto you need to stop running off like that." Both you and Suna looked behind Bokuto. 

"Akaashi look (l/n) is here! I told you we'd see her." Bokuto said turning to look at Akaashi. 

"Yea she's here with her boyfriend you shouldn't be holding onto her like that." Akaashi said removing bokutos hands off of your upper torso and his hands somewhat resisted as he looked at you with a small pout. Suna stepped up as well removing your hands from him shoulders. 

Bokuto directed his pout towards Akaashi as he pulled him away from you. 

"Hi Akaashi." You said flatly.

He glanced up at you and you couldn't tell if he was scared or annoyed by you, "hi (l/n)...it's good to see you again and you too Suna." 

Suna gave him a small greeting while grabbing your hand making sure you'd stay next to him. 

"(L/n) you should come hang with us for a bit we still have time before my team has another match!" Bokuto insisted. 

"She can't we gotta go." Suna replied already starting to walk off pulling you along.

"Bye Bokuto." You said waving at him. 

"Bye (l/n)." Bokuto waved back giving you a small smile as you were both dragged away from each other. 

You looked back ahead of you. 

"You're mad at me now huh." You said lowly. 

Suna didn't say anything just kept walking this time keeping you a bit closer. 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek wishing you could go away with Bokuto at the moment. 

~+~

"Last match of the day and than it's over." Adaichi sighed slouching in her seat. 

"Who are the playing against again?" You asked getting in a comfier sitting position. 

"Mmmm Karasuno I think is the name." Adaichi said. 

"That's the team we were taking about. The team with the captain who has a similar last name as you!" You said snapping your fingers repeatedly looking at her.

She nodded in return, "Atsumu said something about knowing there setter too."

"Yea...hopefully this one goes by quick like the last two, I just wanna go lay down." You lightly groaned. 

"Me too...I say after this we go back to the hotel get a bunch of snacks and just binge watch movies cuddling is optional...all in favor say I." Adaichi said saying 'I'

" I " you said raising your hand up. 

"Ooo good they're about to start!" Adaichi said making you both zone out and into the game. 

The game had kept you on your toes the whole time constantly making you clench your fists out of anticipation the score wavering back and forth until finally it was over. You blinked a few times looking at Adaichi and she did the same. 

"They lost." Adaichi said. 

"Wow they actually lost." You repeated looking back at the court. Watching the opposing team cheer as Inarizarki stood there in defeat, "I knew they'd eventually lose...but not so soon."

"Come on let's go." Adaichi said nudging your arm as she stood up. 

You stood up gathering your stuff making your way out to the main floor to find a place to wait for them since you couldn't just walk onto the courts. 

"So they're done now no more volleyball...wow." You said wondering how this was gonna affect Suna's attitude, it either wouldn't effect him at all or it would greatly. What was worse is he'd never openly say it and just let every small thing set him off, and his source to let out all of his anger was always you. 

You and Adaichi had found a spot to wait and you couldn't help but fidget with your ring, a nervous habit you had adopted. The constant wondering of what type of Suna you'd be dealing with.

"Just talk him through it, don't yell back at him and don't show you're weak approach it calmly and sternly." Adaichi said putting her hand atop of yours to stop your fidgeting. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You're nervous to see him cause it could affect him, when you're nervous especially when it has to do with Rintarō you fidget with your ring. It's like he feeds off your fear and when you snap back it only just elevates it...if you stay calm it'll calm the situation." 

You nodded letting your hands fall to your side. Just than the team appeared. Instead of walking up to anyone you just stood in your place, not really knowing what to say. No point in pitying them it's only make things feel worse. You just stood off to the side letting the team talk with one another, until osamu approached you. 

"I'm surprised you're not trying to cheer people up or buy people stuff." He said nudging your shoulder. 

"You did good! Kinda sad it's over for now I got used to watching your matches after school." 

"I have a feeling that we're gonna be watching a lot of volleyball games in the future, so no point in acting like it's our last."

"How come it sounds like you're the one cheering me up as if I'm the one I played the game." You softly laughed. 

He just gave you a small smile and shrugged. 

"There's still next year, we're gonna beat them." Atsumu said standing next to osamu his face determined like.

"I'm sure you will 'tsumu, cause you're gonna turn it into a grudge...a grudge you're not gonna shut up about for awhile." You replied. 

"(Y/n) let's go." You heard Suna say from somewhat beside you. 

"You're not gonna stay Suna?" Osamu asked. 

"No, I'm feeling tired we've been here for a long time so I'm just gonna go back with (y/n)." He said zipping up his jacket. 

"But there's gonna be some good matches and-" 

"I said I'm going Atsumu." Suna said putting his bag onto his shoulder. 

"Bye 'samu, 'tsumu." You said waving at them wrapping your arm around Suna's. 

"(Y/n) me and Aran are gonna got out for a bit ...call me if you need anything." Adaichi said looking at you seriously making you turn and look at her. You gave her a nod before walking off with Suna towards a exit. 

"Did you drive?" He asked you. 

"Actually no, me and Mayu decided to just walk since it was only like 8 minutes." 

Suna just hummed in response leaving it at that. You wanted to talk to him some more but didn't know if you should, you still couldn't fully tell where he stood attitude wise. 

"Rintarō?" You asked testing the waters. 

"What?" He asked a bit bitterly and you knew right away. 

"Do you wanna try finding something to do or somewhere new to eat?"

"Did you not hear me earlier? I'm tired I don't want to to do anything. Do you really think I want to go out after I just played three matches." 

"Well I just thought-"

"Well think a bit harder next time and don't ask stupid questions."

You just nodded and left it at that instead of snapping back or making a snarky remark. 

It was a silent the walk back and you couldn't tell if you liked it or not. You liked it because it was peaceful but you didn't like it cause that gut feeling told you that this was most likely the calm before the storm. 

As soon as you stepped inside your room Suna instantly dropped all of his stuff carelessly by the front door. It was like he was purposely trying to set you off. 

"Please don't leave your stuff by the front." You said as nicely as you could. 

He just shook his head walking into your designated room. You picked up his stuff setting it off to the side neatly. 

As soon as you entered the room you could hear the shower already on. You noticed Suna sitting on the bed fidgeting with his ring much like you did, except he'd constantly slid it halfway up than down. He looked up at you before rising up from the bed walking into the bathroom slamming the door shut, igniting a flinch from you. 

While he was in the shower you decided to change into more comfortable clothing. You discarded your old clothing setting them aside, before making your way to the bed. Deciding to just lay down getting under the covers looking out at the Tokyo skyline as the sun was setting lower and lower. 

When the sound of the shower went off you just closed your eyes waiting for it. And as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom it came, 

"You have to much shit, it's annoying." He started, "it just crowds everything and pointless. Don't you have enough things already? It's only a weekend trip and you packed and brought enough things for a months trip. God you're so spoiled."

"Than leave." You started, "I didn't ask you to come back you chose to so if its bothering you so much, than leave, you have your own hotel to stay at." You said in a calm voice. 

"Listen here-"

"No you listen I don't wanna argue with you now that's annoying. I understand if you're upset about earlier and your game but you can't take it out on me, you know you can talk to me but you don't need to yell or be mad at me."

"What are you all caring and kind now." He scoffed. 

"I've always been, especially to you, you're just an asshole to me, and can't appreciate what I do for you" 

"I'm not an asshole to you." He slightly raised his voice more.

"Than why are you yelling at me right now? If you think about it you have no reason to be mad at me you're just choosing to be." 

"I wasn't mad but now I'm starting to be." 

"Why cause I'm right? And you know it, for once you don't have a upper hand so you're gonna be sour about it and act all mean." You couldn't help but say it in a bit of a mocking tone. 

"You know what fuck this I'm leaving." He said and you could hear him storm out of your room slamming the door. 

You laid there for awhile, you didn't know for how long but it was for awhile. Until you slowly got up from your bed walking out of your room.

"Are you done pouting now?" You asked walking into the kitchen. 

Suna stayed quiet just sitting on the couch watching whatever he had put on the tv. 

"Are you just gonna ignore me now?" You asked leaning against the counter taking a sip from your juice that you had poured into a glass.

"No." He said quietly. 

"I couldn't hear you speak up babe." You said with a small smile. 

"No." He said louder. 

You set your cup down walking over to the couch standing behind him. You put your hands on his shoulders slowly sliding them down his chest and torso, before wrapping your arms around him. 

"You did good today." You placed a kiss on his cheek, "looked really good out there, I'm proud of you." You said softly. 

He turned his head slightly looking at you. Suna reached his hands up slightly behind him grabbing you and pulling you over. You laughed fixing your position so you laid ontop of him comfortably for the both of you, while he leaned back propping his back up against the arm rest. 

He started peppering your face with kisses his arms wrapping around you feeling as if he was trying to pull your body closer to his. 

You caught his lips against yours giving each-other a slow paced continuous kiss. He detached his lips from you, "I'm sorry for taking it out on you." 

"I know." You said laying your head down onto his chest. He rested his chin on top of your head in return. 

You had closed your eyes not meaning to fall asleep against him but you did and when you woke up again, you were in the bed Suna holding you close to his body while he slept peacefully his head against your chest. You couldn't help but reach your hand towards his face cupping his cheek. Your heart fluttering when he subconsciously leaned into your embrace holding your closer to him, like his body had a natural to your touch now.

You couldn't help how hard you had fallen for the boy who laid beside you.


	44. Ch.44: trouble

Some mornings it was nice to just relax and stay in bed all comfortable and bundles . Especially this morning when you had actually waken up before any alarm could go off, opting to turn them all off mindlessly scrolling through your phone letting the early sun light up the entire room, letting time tuck by. But it could be sometimes proven difficult to fully relax in bed when you had a 6'1" boy clinging onto you like a koala, head buried into your chest. Every-time you moved he'd subconsciously cling onto you tighter, stopping you from moving to much letting out small whines of protest.

It was a whole battle with sleeping Suna just to free one of your arms until he eventually drifted awake telling you to stop moving, falling back asleep right after. 

Thankfully you found a comfy position that both worked for the two of you. So you spent most of the early morning on your phone and watching tv, almost falling back asleep losing track of time until Suna rolled to much plopping on top of you a small wheeze admitting from you as you got pulled out of your half asleep state. 

You managed to free your arms pushing his dead like weight off of you, "Rin get off of me." You slightly struggled saying, as his body naturally resisted. He let out a whine moving more to the side flipping you on your side as well, while his face buried in your breasts. 

"You need to get up we have to leave in about an hour." You said now realizing the time as you nudged his shoulder.

He didn't wake up his light snores still sounding his chest slowly rising and falling. "Come on Rintarō get up." You said running your hands through his tangled hair. He just let go of you facing his back towards you pulling the blankets along with him with a sleepy groan. 

You sighed sitting up onto your knees moving forward until the back of your thighs had touched his bare back. One thing you had discovered about him is his sides are very ticklish. So you pressed down on his side running your fingers up and down making him jolt awake and slap your hand away. 

"what're you doing? stop." He said his voice scratchy as he looked over his shoulder at you with a sleepy irritated face, before resting his head back down against the pillow. 

You sighed falling forwards plopping down over his side this time he let out a small wheeze from the sudden impact. 

"Get upppp, we need to leave soon." You whined laying sprawled out across him. 

You felt him shift laying on his back, making you lay across his lower stomach. Suna rested his hand ontop of your ass as he let out a yawn, "I just want five more minutes." 

"You already slept in a hour, you don't need anymore time." You said turning your head looking at him. 

"Well whose fault is that? you didn't wake me up so I'm gonna get my time in now." He said playing with the hem of your oversized shirt. 

"No actually you wouldn't wake-up or let go of me." 

"What can I say you're just comfy to sleep on." 

"I'm not a bed or body pillow." You rolled your eyes at him. 

"Well for me you are." Suna replied striking your ass harder than you'd like.

"OW! Damn it that hurt!" 

"Yea maybe that one was a bit to hard my hand hurts from that." He softly laughed kneading your ass with his hand to soothe it a bit, before striking your ass again this time not as hard. 

"Rintarō stop." 

"You're in the perfect position I can't help myself." His hand trailed around your flesh squeezing and molding it in his hand.

"Well don't get carried away we need to get up." You said leaning your upper half up, sitting back onto your knees slapping his thigh in the process. 

"I don't want to." He groaned out sitting up wrapping his arms around you making you fall backwards a surprised yelp escaping your lips. 

"I'll just tell my mom something came up and we can't make it and we'll just stay in bed all day."he Rested his chin onto your chest looking up at your eyes sticking his bottom lip out giving you big eyes. You laughed running your hand through his hair making a smile appear onto his lips. 

"You're mom isn't going to like it if you bail on her, and you need to see your family it's been awhile." You traced your finger from the top of his forehead all the way down to the tip of his nose bopping it with your finger. 

"Or We can stay in bed all day and i can imagine a family with you." 

Your eyes widened and you pushed his face away with your hand, "no no no, we're not doing that, that's how baby fever starts and I'm not putting up with it, it's a dangerous curse."

You managed to scramble out of his grasp getting off of the bed. You leaned over grabbing a pillow throwing it at him, "come on we need to get ready pretty boy." 

You walked into the bathroom opening the large glass shower doors turning the shower on waiting for it to heat up to your desired temperature.

You yawned looking at yourself in the mirror, rubbing the underside of your eyes. You turned away from the mirror starting to undress kicking your clothes into a neat pile off to the side. You went to walk into the shower but the bathroom door opening made you instinctively cover your body. 

"Relax it's just me." Suna said starting to strip his shorts and boxers off, since he was already shirtless.

"What're you doing?" You asked eyeing him through the glass doors stepping under the water stream. 

"I need to shower too, and this shower has two shower heads." Suna said stripping the remaining pieces of clothing off of his body, pointing to ye other shower heat on the opposite end of the shower. 

"Okay but we-" 

"We can't have sex because there's not enough time blah blah." Suna said mocking your voice opening the shower door getting in on the opposite end. He turned the shower head on a small gasp leaving his lips as the water touched him. 

"It's cold move over." He said stepping towards your side, getting under the shower head. 

"Go back to your side, it's probably already hot now." You said nudging him away from you. 

He made a 'tch' sound stepping back to the opposite end getting under the shower head. 

You heard a knock on the door before Adaichis voice sounded, "(y/n) can I come in? I ran out of moisturizer so I was gonna borrow yours." 

"Uhhh you can come in but Rintarō is showering in here with me and I don't think you wanna see him naked." You said loudly so she could hear you. 

"No I don't." Adaichi said walking in with her head down her hands covering both sides of her face as she walked towards the middle of the bathroom counter. 

"Are you going somewhere?" You asked glancing at her. 

"Yes, Aran and I are going shopping." She replied reading through your skin care products never lifting her eyes up towards the mirror.

"Wait is Aran here right now? Did he stay over too?" Suna asked. 

"Please. I'm begging you do not talk to me when you're naked in a shower...with my friend. Just please don't." She said finally finding what she was looking for covering the sides of her face once again fast walking out, "yes he's here." She finally replied once she was out of the door before shutting it.

"Do you guys just walk in on each other when you're in the shower?" Suna asked. 

"Yep." 

"Isn't that kinda weird?" 

"No unless you make it weird." You said looking over your shoulder, "it's like how were in the same shower right now." 

"Yea but we see each other naked multiple times a week, and we're dating it's normal." He said glancing at you. 

"And she's my best friend, sometimes she sits in the bathroom and talks with me while I'm in the shower, and I do the same." 

"That's just odd." 

"Okay put it this way, you change in front of the twins before and after practices, correct." 

"Yea." He said slowly. 

"And the team has gone to hot springs before, didn't you do that before your games on Friday?" 

He just nodded.

"Well it's the exact same thing, like I said it's only weird if you make it weird. I can care less if I'm naked in front of her or not." 

He just hummed and you looked at him again watching as he rinsed his hair. 

"At least I haven't made out with her." You said with a small smirk. 

Suna stood still for a second before looking at you, "Hey we don't talk about that! It was in the moment!"

"Was it though? Seemed like you really enjoyed kissing Atsumu like that, a lot of tension released." Your smirk only grew wider, "you probably think about it all the time....I know I do, I'd see that again." 

"You're weird...and no I don't." He mumbled rinsing off the last bit of soap suds in his hair than moving on to wash his body off, before turning the water stream off. He opened the door grabbing a towel drying off a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist fully stepping out. Moving toward the sink to brush his teeth.

You finished up not that long after drying off and stepping out as well. When you walked into the room Suna was zipping up his pants, taking a glance at you as you walked in.

You were quick to change noticing the time on the clock watching as it was running out fast. You we're going to walk back into the bathroom but Suna's voice had stopped you. 

"(Y/n)?" 

"Yes?" You asked stoping in the door frame looking at him. 

"Can you do eyeliner on me today?" He asked sitting on the bed. 

"Yea, let me get my eyeliner." You sighed glancing at the time. 

"Do it the one way you did it last time." 

"When I smudged it?" 

He nodded. 

You quickly walked into the bathroom grabbing a black eyeshadow instead and a small angled brush. You walked back into the bedroom sitting yourself on his lap, straddling him. 

"Hold this." You said handing him the small eyeshadow pallet. He took it from your hands holding it slightly to the side his other hand resting on your upper thigh. 

"Tilt your head back a bit." He complied tilting his head back partially. You grabbed his chin tilting it back forward for a better angle to work on. 

You placed one hand on his forehead, leaning in closer to his face and he shut his eyes without you asking, already knowing you'd ask him to.

You set to work keeping the eyeshadow close to his lash line slightly winging it making sure the lines weren't to harsh, smudging it how he liked it. Suna's hand lightly trailed up and down your thigh caressing it with his hand stopping to squeeze the flesh at random times. 

You leaned back once you were done looking at your work with his eyes still closed. 

"Okay I'm done you can open your eyes." You said grabbing the pallet from his hand closing it. 

Suna tilted his head back forward opening his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Thank you." He said before leaning in placing a kiss onto your lips. 

"You're welcome." You replied pulling away and getting off his lap, "let me just do my makeup and we can leave." 

"I'm gonna go find Aran than." Suna said grabbing a shirt pulling it on as he walked out of the room. 

You were quick to slide into the bathroom, checking the time displayed on your phone, making you let out silent curses as you set to work. You didn't wanna show up to his parents house later than you told them, cause that would make you feel rude, even if Suna told you it didn't matter that much. And when your phone started ringing with your moms contact popping up you sighed before answering it. 

"Good morning mom." You said putting the phone on speaker setting it to the side out of your way.

"Good mornings my love. How's Tokyo been?"

"It's been fun so far a bit busier than I'd like but fun." You replied. 

"How was the boys tournament?" She asked 

"It was good, they lost yesterday so they're out; but they still did pretty good." 

"I see. What are you doing today than?" You could hear a door shut in the background. 

"Rintarō and I are gonna go see his family today since he hasn't seen them in two weeks, and I think we're gonna watch his little sister for a bit." 

"How fun! You get to meet his family." 

"I already know his family I've met them before." You lightly laughed. 

"When were you in Tokyo with Rintarō before?" She asked and you face palmed realizing you just snitched yourself out. 

"They came down to visit him in Hyogō once, so I met them that time." You lied. 

"Oh I see." She said, "he hasn't been over sleeping in your hotel room correct?" 

"No? It's just been me and Adaichi. The boys have their own hotel." 

"Mmmm just wondering." She started, "just think it's odd how on Thursday I was informed a certain boy asked for your apartment key." 

You rolled your eyes, "he left a jacket that he needed at my place and I already left, you know he hangs out at my place after school sometimes the twins come along usually." 

"Right. Well have fun I just wanted to check in and see what you were up to today. I'll talk to you later love you." 

"Bye love you." You said back before the line went flat. 

You finished your makeup just after. Walking out of the bathroom, you made your way towards the nightstand grabbing your keys. You walked out of the room looking over at the couch where Suna was sitting and talking with Aran.

"Rintarō let's go." You said waving him over.

He got up from the couch saying bye to Aran doing a small handshake that most guys do. 

"Bye Aran." You said waving at him as Suna walked up to you. 

"Bye (y/n)." He said waving back at you. 

"Bye Mayu I'm leaving!" You said louder so Adaichi could hear you. 

"Bye Babes! Have fun I'll see you later!" She yelled back. 

You tossed Suna your keys walking out of the door, making your walk and elevator ride down to your car. 

You stood by the car door waiting for Suna to unlock, waiting to hear the click before getting in. 

You sat down setting your purse down on the floor to the side, flipping the visor down giving yourself a final look. 

"What. The. Fuck." Suna said slowly as soon as he sat down into the drivers seat. 

"Hmmm?" You asked looking over at him, stifling a laugh as you saw how he was crammed looking due to the the seat being adjusted to your height and leg length instead of his. 

"Why is the seat so damn far up? It's like my knees are in my chest." He said reclining the seat back adjusting it better for his height. 

"Cause I've been the one driving my car for the past few days." 

"You messed with the damn mirrors too." He sighed before adjusting the mirrors so it'd be more accustomed to him. 

"Once again my car." 

"Might as well give me the car since I'm the one always driving it." He mumbled sticking the key into the ignition starting the car.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll get you one for your birthday." 

"Really!" He asked perking up looking at you. 

"No! I'm not buying you a car!" You said rolling your eyes looking at him. 

"Could you even afford it?" He asked while he backed out of the parking spot putting his hand behind your seat. 

"Really." You asked with a 'are you stupid tone. "Why don't you just use the back up camera thing?" You asked looking at the small screen showing what was behind and than him who did it the usual way. 

"Oh yea that's right parents are multi millionaire businesses owners who feed your bank account money like it's nothing." He replied ignoring your question.

"Exactly! It's their way of saying sorry for not being around a lot when you were younger." 

"At least you got a penthouse and a whole association to yourself." Suna said resting his hand above your knee. 

"Which also led me to having a annoying, clingy, hot boyfriend." You said with a small laugh, saying it more as a joke than a rude comment. 

"I'm not clingy." He said back. 

"Yes you are, you always have to be touching me. It's not as bad when we're in public but as soon as we're behind closed doors it's like you always have to be around me and touching me." 

"That's not true at all you're the clingy one." 

"Rintarō...look where your hand is. You're holding my thigh. Where are my hands? In my lap. Who's the one who doesn't let go of me while sleeping, you. Who's the one who gets mad and whines if I leave the bed while you're sleeping or not give you enough attention, you. Do you remember that one time after school you begged me to stop studying and complained that I wasn't letting you hold me and ignoring you...would you like me to continue?"

"No." He said slowly removing his hand from your leg. 

"My point has been proven." You said reaching over for his hand grabbing it and interlacing your fingers together. The car falling into a comfortable silence for awhile.

"You forgot to mention my good dick game." 

"Shut up." 

~+~

You yawned opening your door getting out of the car stepping out onto the sidewalk of the now familiar neighborhood. Following after Suna as he walked to the front door of his home, knocking on it. You felt better going this time now that you knew his parents. You still felt a bit nervous naturally, cause you still didn't want to look bad. 

Instead of Suna's mom opening the door this time it was his dad. He opened the door wide quick to pull Suna into a hug as they greeted each-other. Once they pulled away his dad turned his attention to you with a smile. 

"It's good to see you again (y/n) I'm glad you decided to come." 

"It's good to see you too Mr. Suna." You said walking inside the home giving him a polite smile, naturally staying close to Suna's side. 

" Rinari wait let me finish your hair!" You heard what sounded like his mom say loudly from up stairs, before a small ball of energy was running down the stairs throwing herself into Suna's arms as he bent down picking her up. 

"I missed you!" She said hugging around his neck just like last time. 

"I missed you too." Suna said placing a hand in the back of her head. She looked at you and her eyes seemed to light up. 

"You brought (y/n) back!" She said excitedly looking between the two of you. 

"Rintarō put her down! I tell you this all the time, she's not a baby anymore you can't just carry her around." You heard Suna's mom say as she walked down the stairs. 

Suna gently set his sister down before hugging his mom as she greeted him giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

She walked over to you pulling you into a tight hug, somewhat catching you off guard, "I'm so glad to see you again, how have you been?" 

"Can't really complain, how bout yourself?" You asked as you both pulled away from the hug.

"I'm doing pretty good." She smiled at you, before turning around looking at Suna, "that reminds me Rintarō I need to talk to you about something." 

"Am I in trouble?" He asked turning around while holding Rinari's hands in his above her head that was thrown back as she laughed. 

"I don't know did you do something to make me mad?" 

"Not that I can think of." 

"That's probably a lie." Suna's mom said looking at you making a small laugh come from your lips. 

Suna let go of Rinari's hands walking over to his mom, who met him half way. 

Rinari walked up to you giving you a hug, "you came back!" She said with a smile. 

"I did!” You said smiling back at her. Hey eyes seemed to light up suddenly, like she just got an idea. 

"Can you do my hair? Like you did last time." 

"Uh sure why not." You said with a nod 

She lead you to the couch before quickly walking off somewhere, shortly coming back with hair ties and brushes for you. She sat on the ground between your legs facing forward, so her back was facing you. 

You set to work on styling her hair while she made small talk with you. About halfway through doing her hair Suna joined you sitting down next to you on the couch. He leaned all the way back with a slouch until his mom walked by telling him to fix his posture in which he quickly did. 

"Alright I'm done." You said tying off her hair. 

"Thank you (y/n)." She said turning around. 

"You still look ugly." Suna said smiling at her. In which she just let out a long 'hey'

"She looks like you though, it's almost like insulting yourself." You said looking at Suna and he just deadpanned. 

You felt her hand grab yours slowly pulling it towards her. "I like your ring." She said inspecting it. 

"Thank you, I do too." You said with a small laugh. 

"You always have pretty jewelry." She said looking back up at you letting go of your hand. 

"You think so?" She have you a nod leaning back against her hands, "well I'm glad to hear that...I got you something by the way." You reached over for your purse. 

"You did?" She asked excitedly. 

"You did?" Suna asked raising an eyebrow at you.

You reached into your purse pulling out a black velvet box opening it and turning it to her, "I saw this when I was shopping with my friend and We both thought you'd like it." You looked up at her with a smile as her eyes lit up looking at the necklace. A simple silver chain with a small crystal butterfly sitting in the middle shining beautifully under the light. 

"It's so pretty! Thank you so much!" She said excitedly her eyes never leaving the necklace. 

"Turn around, I'll put it on for you." 

She instantly turned around brushing her hair out of the way. You took the necklace out of the velvet box handing it to Suna, while bringing the necklace around laying it on her neck and clasping it together. She let go of her hair looking down to where the necklace laid. 

"It's so pretty." She repeated before standing up hugging you, "thank you so much!" 

She pulled away turning around calling out for her mom. 

"You bought her a diamond necklace!" Suna whispered yelled at you. 

"Relax, it's not an actual diamond necklace its hand crafted Swarovski crystals." You said patting his thigh. 

"Why would you buy her that?!" 

"Cause I thought she'd like it. Why are you jealous I didn't buy you something for once...actually that’s a lie I bought you new hoodies and the pair of shoes you’ve been wanting.” 

"Stop doing that. And it's just she's 8 and you bought her an expensive necklace." 

"Wasn't that expensive." You rolled your eyes. 

"Let me see the receipt than." He said reaching for your purse.

"No piss off." You glared at him snatching your purse away from Him.

"Oh my gosh (y/n) how much was that necklace? let me repay you!" You heard Suna's mom say walking into the living room area. 

"Please I don't want anything, it was a gift from me to her." 

"It's just it looks very high end." 

"Are you ready?" You heard Suna's dad say walking in interrupting both you and Suna's mom from saying anything else. 

She nodded, "alright we gotta go Rintarō already knows the rules and stuff like that we'll see guys later, we should be back in 4 hours max. I sent Rinari back up to her room cause she needs to finish cleaning, that's all Bye!" She said as she was walking out the door a bit rushed until the door shut and was being locked. 

As soon as Suna heard the car leave his lips and hands were all over you. 

"Stop what're you doing?!" You said in a whisper shout type of tone pushing against Suna. 

"Rinari is in her room I'll hear her if she comes down." He said kissing along you jawline. 

"Are you sick? We can't do this right now stop!" 

"This is my home I have a room here, she won't notice a ten minute absence from us we’ll make it quick." He said kissing up your neck hovering over your lips as he laid you back on the couch. His lips on yours before you could protest and scold him further. You tried pushing him off of you but failed when he placed his leg in between yours applying pressure, his hand trailing up your shirt. You fisted his shirt in response. 

"Thats gross." 

Suna quickly pulled off of you sitting back running a hand through his hair, while you scrambled to sit up. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in your room cleaning?!" Suna said his breathing a bit uneven while he looked at Rinari. 

"Aren't you supposed to be acting responsible and not making out with your girlfriend?" She said deadpanned taking a sip from the juice box in her hand looking at Suna. Your eyes widened she was like a completely different child, seeming older than she was.

"You little shit, you didn't see anything!" Suna said glaring and pointing at her.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't...would be a shame if mommy found out."

You looked at Suna and back at her wondering where this child came from cause she was not the same at all. 

"You're not getting anything." Suna glared her down. 

She grew a challenging smile turning to the side looking at neither of you clasping her hands together, "mommy I saw oni-Chan laying on-top of (y/n) and they kissed but not like you and daddy. He had his hand up her shirt and on her leg like this." She put her hand on her thigh where Suna had laid his hand, "than 'taro said they needed to go to his room for a bit. What do you think they were doing mommy?" 

She turned back to Suna with the same glare, and you than realized she was A LOT more like Suna than you thought. 

"You fucking brat!" He yelled springing up off the couch and she was already running up the stairs full speed screaming while Suna chased after her. 

You just sat there realizing you were being blackmailed by a 8 year old. She was extremely smart you had to give her that, but now she was scaring you a bit. You just encountered two different kids all from the same child.

You could hear both of there muffled yells at each other from upstairs until it went silent. 

"Fine get your shit!" You heard Suna say and soon Suna came walking down the stairs looking irritated. 

"Get your stuff we're going out." He said looking at you, Rinari skipping past him with a big smile and towards the front door grabbing her shoes. 

"Come on (y/n) it's gonna be fun, Rintarō gonna pay for everything." She said looking at you with a giggle. 

You slowly stood up from the couch grabbing your purse trying to figure out what the hell was going on. You looked at Suna as you grabbed your shoes. 

"God I hate her sometimes." He mumbled before walking out of the house. 

"Wow." Was all you said to yourself walking out and shutting the front door. 

~+~

"Alright Rinari we need to head back our deal is over, and mom and dad will be back soon." He sighed leaning back against the park bench putting his hands in his pocket. 

Rinari nodded as she ate her ice cream cone happy as could be. She was able to squeeze a lot out of Suna. He had bought her a lot of clothes, toys, and sweets even a rather nice lunch for all of you today, knowing if he didn't comply she'd definitely blackmail you both. 

Suna stood up from the bench grabbing your hand to help you up. Rinari finished her ice cream wiping her face before walking up to Suna, he bent down picking her up but she protested making Suna look at her oddly.

"Can I sit on your shoulders?" She asked. 

Suna sighed standing behind her grabbing under her armpits lifting her over his head seating her down on his shoulders. She held onto him by the underside of his jaw. Suna placed one hand on her leg to help hold her up, than grabbed your hand walking off towards your car. 

"Thank you 'tarō." She said patting the sides of his cheeks with a small giggle. 

"Yea Yea." 

The walk back was filled with lots of her questions and laughs. Once reaching your car Suna lifted her off his shoulders setting her down and opening the door so she could get in. 

You got in the car as well buckling up while Suna seated himself in the drivers side turning the car on. 

"That wasn't to bad." Suna mumbled as he pulled out of the parking spot, sounding like he was talking more to himself.

"I take it something like this has happened before?" You said looking at him. 

"Yep! my babysitter always had a crush on 'tarō, she's a year older than him. During summer-" 

"Rinari shut up." Suna said eyeing her through the rear view mirror. 

"No continue I wanna know." You said turning around facing her. 

"During last summer I caught him kissing her like how he was kissing you today, so I told him I wouldn't tell mom if he took me to see a movie I wanted to see." 

You gave her nod going to turn back around but she continued, "and than not to long ago it happened again when he made her cry." 

"Rinari." Suna said but she kept going. 

"I forget when it was but he had told her he didn't like her anymore and that he liked someone else who was better or something like that, mom got mad at him...now she never comes over anymore when 'tarō visits." 

"I see." Was all you said before turning around. The ride back had remained pretty silent due to Rinari falling asleep and you happened to doze off as well. 

Next thing you knew Suna was nudging your arm and calling your name until your eyes opened. You yawned undoing the seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Suna was already out and grabbing the bags that filled Rinari's things, before undoing her seatbelt carrying her sleeping form out of the car. 

"Can you open the door for me?" He asked jerking his head towards the front door and fixing his hold around his little sister. 

You walked to the front door opening it letting him step inside first. He walked over towards the couch setting her down. 

"I'm gonna run these to her room I'll be right back." Suna said already walking towards the stairs. 

You walked over to the couch sitting down, moving Rinari's legs out of the way before setting them on your lap once you sat down. 

You craned your neck back closing your eyes. 

"How come you look so tired?" Suna asked walking in front of you. 

"Cause I'm tired." You said looking at him. 

"Yea me too, she's exhausting." Suna sighed moving her upper body so her could sit next you, laying her down onto his lap, she now laid across you both. 

"Well it wouldn't be exhausting if you just listened to me and kept it in your pants until we at least got back to my hotel." 

"I thought she was upstairs!" 

"Well you thought wrong." 

You both just sat there for awhile in the silence, until the sound of the door being unlocked sounded and in came his parents. His dad waved at you as he walked off towards the kitchen area with bags you assumed held food in them. 

"How was it?" His mom asked with a smile. 

"Tiring." Suna said. 

"Yea? And that was only four hours imagine when you have kids of your own and instead it's 18 years." She said while setting her purse down on a small table. 

"Here come into the kitchen I wanna talk with you guys." She said waving you over as she walked off. 

You looked at Suna and he shrugged as you both managed to slip away from Rinari without waking her up. 

You both walked into the kitchen and dinning room sitting at the table across from his mom. 

"What did you wanna talk about?" Suna asked while scooting in his chair. You noticed his dad getting the food out of the bags 

"Nothing important I just wanted to talk. How did you feel about you tournament? We watched your games on the tv, and our phones when we weren't home." She asked looking at Suna with a small smile, “I’m sorry we couldn’t personally go love.”

"Its fine and it was pretty fun just sucked we went home on the second day." He said tapping his fingers against the wooden table. 

"You win some you lose some, nothing you can do above it now. Did you just do anything after the games?" His dad asked sitting down next to his mom setting food out for everyone. 

"No, the only thing we did was go to dinner after the first day." Suna replied. 

"Sound fun. Is that all?" His mom asked. 

"Yea that's it the team can't really do much." He shrugged. 

She nodded grabbing a piece of food with her chopsticks, "right we'll I got a call from your coaches today." 

You could see Suna shift in his seat slightly. 

"They said something about you not being at the hotel on Friday night or last night, and you told them that you had stayed with us." She looked up at Suna, "You weren't with us on Friday or last night." 

"I-" Suna started but his mom stopped him by simplifying raising a hand. 

"I'm only gonna ask you both once...Rintarō where were you the last two nights?" She narrowed her eyes resting her chin onto her first looking at him. 

"Mom-"

"Rintarō! Answer the damn question!" 

You saw him flinch from her raising her voice and his dad put a hand on his moms arm. You didn't dare look up to meet her eyes. 

"I- I was with (y/n)." He said lowly 

"You were with (y/n)" she repeated. "You are not an adult yet what makes you think that's it okay for you to just go off like that, sleeping in a girls bed! Doesn’t matter if she’s your girlfriend or not. And I'm not stupid I know what you two were doing, I swear to god Rin if you weren't being safe!" 

"I just wanted to spend time with her and ended up staying over that's it." He said defensively. 

“I’m sorry Mr and Mrs. Suna.” You said lowly.

“Oh no baby I’m not upset with you, just with my son for not being smarter.” She said giving you a reassuring smile. And you nodded.

“I’m sorry mom.” Suna said.

“Shut it Rintarō no you’re not!” She said glaring back at him.

She let out a long exhale though her nose sitting back in her chair, "did you asked her?" She sighed out. 

You looked at Suna confused, "my parents wanted to see if we just wanted to stay the night." He said looking at you. 

"Uh yea sure that's fine." You said somewhat quietly. 

"I'm separate beds of course." She said drawing your attention towards her, "well now thats over...Rinari get in here let's eat!" 

Soon Rinari came walking in silently sitting down in a chair while her mom handed her a pair of chopsticks. Asking her about how it was with you both, thankfully keeping her word and skipping out on the whole walking in on you guys, making it sound like Suna decided to just be nice and take her out for the day. She was a good little liar...like her brother.

"Well let's all eat.” His dad said.

~+~ 

"You were really silent tonight, stop acting awkward around my parents.” Suna said throwing a pillow at the back of your head. 

"Cause I felt awkward after the whole conversation." You said throwing the pillow back at him. 

"Why? It's not like they were mad at you, I'm not even in that much of trouble...I think.” He said sitting in the foot of the bed of his old room giving you new blankets and pillows to sleep with. 

"I told you to just tell your coaches the truth and instead you told them you were with your parents." You sighed as you put the clothes you were wearing earlier off to the side. 

"Cause I thought they wouldn't call my parents about it." 

"Yea and how did that work out for you. You can never follow rules you almost got us blackmailed by a 8 year old cause you can't just wait." You sighed. 

"Once again my mom said she was in her room so I thought she was in her room." He said laying down. 

"Yea Yea whatever." You said throwing the blankets aside and getting under them. Suna crawled up to you wrapping his arms around you. 

"Rintarō out! You can't sleep in there with her!" You heard his mom say down from the hall. 

He groaned letting go off you placing a kiss on your lips before getting up, "goodnight." 

"Goodnight." You said back. 

"Rintarō!" 

"Yea Yea I'm coming." He said back turning off the lights walking out of the room closing the door. 

It felt good to finally relax. It was kinda odd being in his old room. I was pretty bare, you assumed most of his stuff went with him when he moved over to Hyogō. Even though he wasn't laying with you it was like still being with him, but you knew it wouldn't be long till he snuck back in. Your mind wandered to being in his arms again...until it wandered to different place making you squeeze your thighs together, thinking of his hands on your body. Realizing you were now the needy one.

You turned to your side looking at a clock predicting the time he'd come walking back in. You watched the minute hand slowly go by actually starting to feel tired as you watched time go by. You realized it had been 20 minutes past your prediction time and even started to think maybe he would actually listen for once.

But the soft sound quiet sound of the door being opened and your boyfriend sliding in and slowly shutting the door made you smile. 

"Took you long enough." You whispered and smiled at him opening your arms as he neared you. 

"Had to makes sure they went to bed first. were you waiting for me? Thought you’d be asleep honestly.” He whispered back hovering over your body. 

You nodded pulling him into a kiss feeling needier now that he was back with you. Suna fell onto his forearms bringing your bodies closer to each other. You reached your hands down slowly grabbing the hem of his shirt pushing it up his body. He sat up removing your hands from his shirt before grabbing the back of the collar pulling his shirt off. 

You roamed your hands up and down his stomach and chest as he bent back down catching your lips in a slow kiss. You wrapped your legs around his waist digging your heels into his back so his front would press down against you and you slowly rolled your hips for some much need friction.

"Weren't you just scolding me for not being able to keep it in my pants and follow rules, and now you're over here trying to get me hard." He mumbled against your lips. 

"I want you." You mumbled back looking up into his eyes. 

He let out a small groan when you rolled your hips again. He flipped your both on your sides removing your shirt and bottoms in the process leaving you nude. He pulled you closer to him attaching his lips to yours.

You snaked your hand in front of you both slipping your hand into his waist band grabbing his semi-hard dick. You paid attention to how he pulled away more frequently while you started to slowly stroke him, tightening your grip when ever you reached his tip.

Suna copied your actions sliding his hand down running his middle finger through your slick folds, circling your clit. You bit your lip looking at him. 

"You're already so wet. Were you thinking about me?" He asked softly. 

You nodded rubbing your thumb over the slit on his tip. Feeling the small bit of precum that started leaking out of his now hardened dick. 

He kissed the tip of your nose, sliding his middle finger into your entrance curling it upwards. A small gasp left your lips causing your grip to tighten around him and he shut his eyes tight. 

"Do you think you can take me like this pretty girl?" He asked putting a hand on your cheek his middle finger slipping out rubbing your wetness all around your pussy. 

You thought for a second wondering if you could actually take him despite not fully being prepped, but you both clearly wanted each other. You slowly nodded a faint “yes” passing through your lips anyways deciding that you could. 

He kissed you grabbing your wrist pulling your hand away from him, "turn around for me." 

Flipping over to your other side, Suna slid off the shorts and boxers he was wearing kicking them off. You felt his warm chest press against your back, one hand sliding in between your thighs grabbing onto it a lifting your leg up, so he had better access.

He grabbed the base of his dick thrusting himself between your folds using your slick as a lube so he could slide in easier, cause even Suna knew that it'd be harder to enter you with out the proper preparation. 

You felt his tip line up with your entrance slowly pushing in, the sting a lot more evident than usual. You closed your eyes letting him slowly push more in. 

"Rin, give me a minute." You gasped grabbing onto his wrist tightly.

"You gotta relax, okay. Your body is all tense princess, just relax I'll take care of you." He said sliding his hand down to your clit slowly rubbing it to get your body to naturally relax a bit. 

You nodded telling him to continue. He continued pushing the rest of him a satisfied sigh leaving his lips as he finally bottomed out. 

"Good girl. See I told you, you just needed to relax." He cooed kissing along your jaw giving your body a minute to relax and adjust.

Not very often did you get a soft Suna during sex so when you did you loved it. Cause he truly did make you feel good and took care of you. And since you were both in his parents home and he may have gone a little to rough last time, it made him bring out his more gentle side. 

You felt hold slowly start thrusting into you, dragging his dick along your walls at a delicious slow pace. You could feel every inch and vein as he dragged his dick against your walls making you clench around him. 

"Shit so tight." He whispered bringing his hand back to your clit. You let out soft mewls squirming your hips from the sting from the stretch and at the same time intense pleasure. 

"Yea just like that, taking my cock so well, already dripping." He cooed giving your clit a very light slap making your body twitch. 

"You feels so good 'tarō...so good mmmm so big.”You whined out holding onto his wrist. 

He slipped his hand up higher up your body wrapping it around your throat lightly squeezing. 

"Baby you gotta be quiet, we don't want to get caught." He said kissing along your neck. 

You nodded your head, "can you move a little faster please, I want to feel more...deeper please." You whispered.

"Look at my needy little cockslut, we've barely even started and you're already asking for more." He sped up his thrusts being mindful of the beds creaks.

You threw your head back against his shoulder, reaching your hand up grabbing a fistful of his hair. Letting pants fall out of your mouth holding back the moans you desperately wanted to just let slip out. 

He slowed down his thrusts lifting your leg higher, opting for long deep strokes purposely hitting that spot deep inside you. 

"Rin ~fuck~." You said a bit to loudly his hand squeezing your throat tighter before taking your lips in his. 

"You gotta stay quiet we're not at our places, you're gonna get us in trouble." He said breathlessly his hot breath fanning over your lips why he stared into your eyes, "do you need me to gag you to shut you the hell up?" 

You didn't say anything but his words made you clench around him and it didn't go unnoticed by Suna. "Yea you like that? Want me to gag you?"

He instantly shoved his middle and ring finger in your mouth his pointer and pinky fingers resting against your cheeks, his thumb stroking under your chin soothingly. He pressed down on your tongue as you sucked his fingers, small gags falling from your lips. 

You hummed around his fingers tears forming in your eyes as his thrusts sped up again. 

"Shit- you feel so good (y/n) so so good, take me so well every-time." He moved his hand higher up your thigh giving it harsh slap. You held back the moan threatening to slip out with all you had. "There you go, good girl gonna make you cum so much like the dumb slut you are." 

You reached for his arm digging your nails into him arching your back. He suddenly pulled out, "hurry up get on the floor we can't get the bedding dirty." Suna panted out stroking his cock slowly to keep him right where he was. 

You scrambled off the bed you're legs already feeling a bit sore. You got on the wooden floor laying on your back, Suna following right after you. 

He grabbed the underside of your thighs lifting your legs up and wrapping them around his waist. Slowly he stopped his strokes lining his tip with your entrance. Slapping a hand over your mouth quickly as he bottomed out effortlessly muffling the moan that had slipped out accidentally. His head hung forward as he stayed like that for a second before looking up at you giving you another set of slow deep strokes that were purposely hitting your spot at an angle that Suna had accidentally found one faithful night and now he liked using it against you, and you recognized the feeling instantly. 

You shook your head no with your eyes wide. He just smirked at you continuing his assault on your pussy. 

You managed to pull his hand away from your mouth, "please Rin don't, don't do it." You whispered whined. 

"I've made this all about you, so let me get to have this one thing." He said trailing his his lips against your neck. 

"N-no not here- don't do it, I won't be able to stay quiet." You said your body staring to squirm as you tried pushing against his stomach which did little to nothing. 

The intense feeling deep in your gut was only growing stronger, and Suna only picked up his precision and speed, a white ring firming around the base of his cock, that showed every-time he pulled back and making him let out a groan from the sight, feeling your wetness slowly dripping down him. He stared rubbing your clit for a better reaction clasping his other hand tightly on your mouth. 

"Come on (y/n) just let go, stop holding back."

Your breathing intensified until your eyes were rolling back and your back arched dramatically. Suna pressing tighter against your mouth to stop the noise of the moan and his fingers sped up against your clit. and you finally snapped. Gushing all over Suna's abdomen and both of your guys thighs, Suna continuing to stroke you clit to elongate your orgasm. 

"Fuck I love when you do that, it's so hot." Suna panted looking down at his wet stomach and thighs, watching as the clear liquid dripped down his body. 

He now thrusted into you with no angle or specific strokes, only focusing on his pleasure and release that was not far off while you whimpered from being sensitive from the intense orgasm. 

He finally buried his head into the crook of your neck stilling his hips, spilling his seed into you, with a soft repeative chant of your name. 

He gave you a few more slow strokes before pulling out kissing you. Cupping your pussy so nothing would spill out. 

"Look at you pretty girl, completely wrecked." He softly laughed stroking your cheek. 

He quickly got up opening his door even though he was naked, walking into the bathroom across from his room. He returned with to warm wet cloths. He sat back down wiping you clean both praising and softly degrading you, being mindful of your bodies sensitivity as he cleaned you up. He even helped you slide your panties back on placing a kiss on your clothed pussy after he was done.

After he took care of you he wiped his stomach, thighs, and dick clean from your messy release and essence. He pulled his boxers back on before setting to work wiping the floor clean, but not before setting you in bed first. 

You had turned to your side closing your eyes letting your body relax and recover what you had put it through. 

You felt the bed dip next to you and Suna's hand laid on-top of your head stroking your hair soothingly. 

"I wish I could fall asleep with you, but I need to leave so my parents don't find out." He said kissing your temple. 

"Can you just stay until I can fall asleep?" You mumbled. 

He didn't give an answer but just laid down behind you. You turned around burying your head in his chest syncing your breathing with his letting his heart beat pull you to sleep, while he told you sweet nothings until you finally fell asleep. 

Suna didn't wanna leave he wanted to fall asleep next to you, he had gotten to the point where he now usually had a hard time falling asleep when not laying next to you. But he knew if he was caught sleeping in the bed with you he'd only get himself more in trouble, and you in trouble too. 

He placed a kiss on your forehead slowly removing himself from you. He watched as your eyebrows furrowed when he pulled away from you. "Goodnight beautiful." He whispered before walking out of the room. 

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get some water, when he turned the light on he froze seeing his dad leaning against the counter eating out of a pack of cookies, looking just as scared seeing Suna stand there.

"What're you doing?" Suna asked slowly. 

"Nothing...where were you?" His dad asked slowly taking another bit from the cookie. 

"Nowhere." Suna said slowly walking over to the cabinet grabbing a cup filling it with water. 

"Those are moms favorite cookies...she hides them." Suna said leaning against the counter taking bug gulps from his cup, "better hope she doesn't find out."

"And you weren't on the couch like you were supposed to be, all sweaty looking too...nasty ass.” His dad said looking at him, "better hope she doesn't find out." 

They both just stared at each other until his dad spoke again, "I won't tell her anything if you don't." 

Suna nodded, "you got a deal." Suna took the last sip from his cup furrowing his brows, "wait you're not mad at me?"

Suna's dad laughed, "I used to sneak into your moms bedroom through her window almost every night when I was just about a year older than you...how do you think you were made?" He patted Suna's back with a chuckle. 

"You could've just said you weren't mad." Suna said side eyeing him. 

"All I'm saying is that I understand, and please don't make me and your mom grandparents anytime soon." 

"You have my word." Suna replied back. 

"That's my boy."


	45. Ch.45: attention

"Fuck!" A pleasurable groan loudly slipping out of your mouth, throwing your head back against Suna's shoulder. 

His tight grip around your throat sliding up grasping your cheeks, jerking your head back forward.

"I told you to watch yourself. So why can't you follow the simple instructions? Or are you just that stupid." Suna growled into your ear his eyes never leaving your pleasure ridden face. "Answer me.” He said slipping his fingers out of your pussy giving your ass a harsh slap a wet patch from his slicked covered fingers being left on the red hand print forming onto your flesh, the air biting at it.

"Feels to good~ please 'tarō I'm sorry don't stop, won’t do it again!" You breathed out grabbing his wrist bringing his hand back to your cunt. You were desperate right now. You don't even remember how you ended up in this position. Kneeling on the ground in front of Suna closets floor length mirror, His fingers buried knuckle deep inside of you working pure magic. 

He attached his lips to your neck before sinking his teeth in embedding a bite mark, while his fingers slipped back inside of you, his pace even more relentless than what he was at before, the heel of his hand applying the perfect amount of pressure.

"Yes! don't stop please I'm so close." You struggled keeping your eyes open as the pad of his fingers repeatedly nudged your sweet spot. 

"Yea does it feel good?" He said lips trailing across you jaw stopping to place a wet kiss. 

"Yes ~so good~ you feel so good." You moaned out grabbing onto his wrist. 

"You're getting close I can feel it, are you gonna cum?" 

You frantically nodded your head, back arching, legs starting to lightly shake. Only thing that was really keeping you upright was Suna. 

You let out a loud moan feeling the feeling right before you fall over the edge, but your moan quickly turned into a desperate whine as you slumped down Suna's fingers removing his fingers. 

"Why do you do this to me?" You breathed out looking at him in the mirror, as he sucked his fingers clean with a satisfactory hum. 

"Oh I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" He asked sarcastically. 

"I just wanted to cum, I was literally just about to." 

"Mmmm maybe I'll just bend you over like this and fuck you instead." He said pushing your upper body against the floor lifting your hips up, pressing himself against you lightly grinding, "would you like that?" 

You nodded pressing your hips back more moving them against him, while his hands grabbed and rubbed at your ass. 

"Well would you look at the time, we really need to be get going wouldn't wanna be late for school." He said sitting back and standing up walking out of his room.

You quickly scrambled up chasing after him stopping him in the hall pushing him against the wall, "Rin please! I don't care what you do just make me cum you can't leave me like this!” 

His hands snaked up to your waist grabbing them and pulling you close to him bending down so his lips were right against your ear, "this is what you get for last night." 

"Seriously!" You pushed against his shoulders and he let out a small laugh, "you're doing this over food! You told me I could have anything I wanted!" 

"I didn't think you liked that. I was waiting to eat it all day just to walk out of the shower and find you finishing it!" He replied back, poking your shoulder.

"I can literally go and buy you more right now, you're taking this way to far!" 

"It's not the same, last night was a different type of craving. So if you wanna get off you gotta do it by yourself, I put in my services." He said slipping past you and down the hall.

"You can't just walk away! You-You're hard Rintarō!” You pointed out walking after him into his kitchen, trying to get him to go back to what you guys were doing earlier.

"It'll go away, I'm not that desperate right now." He said facing you leaning against the counter putting a grape in his mouth. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, "maybe I'll just call the twins." 

He shot you a warning glare, "do it and see what happens."

You groaned laying your head against the counter. This all would've been tolerable if you didn't wake up feeling horny, but your body naturally woke up needy. You pushed it away but it was unbearable once Suna fully woke up as well, and he trailed his hands around your body more suggestively than he usually did. So as you both readied yourselves for school it was a constant back and forth of teasing each other until he had you right where he wanted. 

And now here you were slumped over the counter pouting to yourself over the fact you had a ruined orgasm that wasn't going to be brought back anytime soon. 

"Get your stuff we need to leave." Suna said walking past you, teasingly placing his hands on your waist as he slid past you. 

A huff fell from your lips as you walked into the bathroom doing your business, walking towards your designated drawers of his dresser pulling out a new pair of underwear, slipping them on. 

You grabbed your bag walking out of his room while he stood by the door, "hurry up already."

"Shut up I'm right here aren't I." You snapped at him while walking past him. 

Suna grabbed onto the back of your blazer pulling you back towards him turning you to face him. 

"Watch your attitude." He said lowly 

But your patience was also running low as well, "or what?" 

"You really wanna find that out?" His hand was gripping your jaw tightly an ache uncomfortably following after. 

"No I'm sorry." You said quietly dropping eye contact with him 

He let go of your jaw nudging you towards the door, "walk." 

You opened the door walking out waiting for Suna to lock it, before continuing down the hall. 

Suna threw an arm around your shoulder pulling your body closer to his, "come on (y/n) don't be mad at me." 

"I don't wanna talk to you, you ruined my morning." You mumbled crossing your arms over your chest. 

"And you ruined my dinner last night." 

"It was your fault! You said have anything you want!" You raised your voice looking at him.

He placed a hand over your mouth, "be quiet there's people probably sleeping, I can't get another noise complaint." 

You removed his hand from your mouth, "what'd you get a noise complaint for?"

A small smirk formed on his lips before he looked at you with a raised brow. You looked back at him waiting for an answer before you realized.

"Oh. My. God." Was all that you said before looking back ahead of you, your eyes wide. 

"I've already gotten two." He said holding up two fingers. "My neighbors aren't very fond of you." 

"How come you never told me?" You hissed at him while stepping into the opening elevator doors.

"Cause I knew you'd freak out." Suna replied leaning back against the elevators wall, once he was fully inside. 

"I'm not freaking out...it's just embarrassing." 

He just hummed reaching for you, and pulling your body toward his until your back was against his chest. 

You closed your eyes leaning more into his embrace, waiting until the familiar sound of the ding and the elevator doors opening. 

Walking out and through the lobby, you waited until you were outside fishing your keys out of your bag holding them above your head and slightly back.

Suna grabbed onto them, simultaneously pulling your skirt down a bit adjusting the length, "thank you."

"You don't have to pull my skirt down." You said looking over your shoulder at him. 

"It sits to high." 

"That's just how it naturally sits." You replied opening the car door as Suna unlocked it, getting inside.

"Yea I know I don't like it. That's why I pull it down guys always stare." He placed the key into the ignition starting the car.

"So? Girls always stare at you, you don't see me covering your face." A small laugh leaving your lips. 

"It's not the same." Suna replied glancing over at you. 

"But it kinda is." 

"Just don't," he started. "Just don't start right now I don't wanna get into it." 

You went to say something but just ended up staying quiet facing forward.

The ride to the school stayed pretty silent as neither one of you spoke, just the sound of Suna's music playing in the background. 

Once you arrived to the school, you were quick to get out grabbing your bag reading the text popping up on your phone’s screen. 

"Why are you in a rush?" Suna asked unbuckling his seat belt looking at you. 

"Osamu texted me saying 'meet in the library ASAP I need help" you replied bending down in the car door frame reading the text from your phone. Closing the door once Suna was out. 

"What does he need your help with?" Suna asked walking around to you. 

You just shrugged, "I don't know probably with school or something, I didn't ask for details."

"How long are you gonna be at the library?" 

"Once again I don't know, I didn't ask for details." 

"Alright well I'll see you in class." He said before giving you a kiss. You could sense a bit of hesitation as he let you go.

You nodded, turning around and walking off towards the library. 

You greeted the librarian with a small wave once you entered, walking through the library scanning for Osamu. 

Once you spotted him you picked up your pace, pulling out the chair next to him sitting down. 

"Good morning 'samu." You greeted him with a soft smile, "what did you need help with." 

"With my homework. I'd ask Atsumu but he's an idiot, and I know you understand this subject better." He said looking at you as you scooted your chair closer to read over his homework. 

"Another essay I see." You said looking at the books, paper, and laptop in front of you both.

"Sorry, you probably don't wanna be doing this right now." Osamu said with a apologetic look. 

"It's fine I don't mind, I would've just been sitting in class right now anyways." 

"Well thank you." 

~+~ 

"Alright now all you have to do is write the conclusion, and than bam you're done." You said mindlessly reaching for your phone feeling it buzz against the table. 

"I'm surprised we got that much done in less than a hour." Osamu said typing, looking back and forth between the paper filled with everything you both thought seemed was the best fitted for his essay.

"Your brother keeps texting me, asking me to tell you to pick up your phone." You said while looking down at your phone scanning through the multiple texts Atsumu sent you. 

"Tell him I said to piss off." He mumbled eyes scanning over the freshly typed words flexing his fingers that hovered over the keys. 

"Oooo what happened this time?" You said in a sarcastic tone with a small laugh, twisting your body so it faced osamu while leaning your elbow against the table resting your chin in the palm of your hands. 

He looked at you dropping his hands from the keyboard let out a long exaggerated sigh, "he went on a 'date' last night and he 'borrowed' one of my favorite shirts. He used so called shirt as a clean up rag and now it's ruined." 

"That's gross. And just buy a new shirt you can't avoid him forever he is your brother...twin brother at that." You said giving his arm a small pat.

"I know I can't avoid him forever...that's why I'm enjoying avoiding him right now." He replied grabbing your hand lightly as a friendly gesture. "Anything interesting happen to you lately, mad at anyone?" 

"Nope. Although I'm a bit annoyed with Rintarō right now." 

"Why? What happened?" Osamu let go of your hand staring to gather the papers scattered around the table and putting them into a neater pile. 

"He edged me like a motherfucker this morning." You grumbled out with a small huff, rolling your eyes. 

Osamu glanced over at you while closing a book, "what'd you do?" 

"Yell at him-" 

"No I meant, what did you do to annoy him?" He asked correcting what he meant closing the other book. 

"Nothing! He's just mean." 

Osamu faced his body back towards you shaking his head. "That is very much a lie. Suna is like Atsumu weirdly horny, he wouldn't pass up a chance to have sex, so what did you do to annoy him?" 

" 'tarō said it was because I ate his food last night. Although he told me I could have anything I wanted, he never told me what he specifically wanted." 

"Don't you guys practically live at each other's places? Shouldn't you know his favorites by now?" 

"You're supposed to be on my side 'samu!” You whined, playfully hitting his arm. 

"Usually I am, but I'd feel the same as Suna if I were him." Osamu finally finished his slow clean up, starting to put away everything in his bag. Leaving the books off to the side so he could put them back where they belong once you both left. 

"Well, can you put away your one of a billion grudges with your brother so he'll stop blowing up my phone." You sighed glancing at your phone at the new wave of messages. 

"Yea, only cause you helped me out." He sighed like he didn't want to put away the grudge but knew he should. "Come on let's go." He tapped the outer side of your thigh with the tip of his fingers, before rising from his seat. 

You gathered up the few things you had lightly scattered around the table, tucking them away into your bag for when they needed to be used again. 

You rose from your seat grabbing one of the books,   
following after Osamu to put away the books. 

"If you wanna get pay back for what Suna did to you, just do something that bothers him but won't cause problems." Osamu suddenly spoke up while sliding the book into its spot on the slightly dusty shelves, reaching for the book in your hand. 

"Oohhhh, so now you're on my side." You said with a small smirk. 

"Like I said before, I usually am." 

You nodded leaving it at that, walking side by side with Osamu waving goodbye to the librarian while walking out of the library. 

As you made your ways to your classes you started to think to yourself, 'what would bother Rintarō, but wouldn't make him necessarily mad at me?' 

You pondered the question for a bit inside your head until it finally hit.

"I got it!" You said to yourself out loud, making osamu side glance at you for a moment. 

Touch deprivation. Although Suna would never would admit it out loud he loved touching you. Not in the sexual way. He always had a habit of naturally grabbing onto your hand, subconsciously trailing his fingers up and down your thigh, playing with your hair, randomly grabbing onto you, playing with the hem of your shirts, skirts, and dresses, and when you're both alone he loves cuddling you and holding you. 

He hated when your attention wasn't on him. Although it bothered him like crazy when you pushed his touches away and not give him your undivided attention. He never actually got mad over it. He'd always start out annoyed until he'd basically beg for it. 

So as soon as you entered the class and sat in your seat, you smirked as a few minutes into the lesson he did his usual. Slouch in his seat, zone out, and start tracing letters and shapes on the exposed skin of your thigh, stopping at random times before starting again. 

You pushed his hand off your thigh, biting the inside of your cheek to contain the smile that threatened to form, watching through your peripheral as he quickly looked over at you. 

A few minutes went by and he started his actions again, playing with the hem of your skirt another one of his usuals. And once again you pushed his hand away and you felt the small resistance in his hand. 

And so it began. Every-time Suna would reach for your hand or place a hand on you, you'd find a reason to push it away or disconnect your hand with his. When he'd start trying to get you to focus only on him, you suddenly had a question for Adaichi. 

By lunch he was a irritated touch hungry mess. You could tell how annoyed he was as you barely engaged him in any conversation. Once again finding reasons to push away his touches hardly even touching him yourself. The huffs and grunts sounding from him making it hard not to laugh.

You noticed Osamu picked up on it, seeing how Suna's patience was running low and he seemed very antsy. Osamu threw you a small smirk knowing what was going on and you returned it to him, also using his essay as a way to pull yourself from the conversation Suna was trying to have with you.

By the end of the school day Suna was all over you, desperately trying to just get your attention on him and to feel you. You noticed how when it was time to go back to his place he seemed to perk up, but you weren't going to give up just yet. 

As soon you both walked through his front door he was pulling your body against his, "let's go lay down I'm tired." He said his hands roaming up and down your waist almost relived like. 

"Alright, but I need to finish homework first." You said disconnecting yourself from his body, feeling as he tried pulling you back. 

"Fine." He huffed walking towards his room. 

Once he was out of view and in his room, you let out a laugh to yourself seeing as he was crumbling into a mess. He was like a giant baby, always needing your attention and to care for him. 

Once you calmed and collected yourself, you went ahead and grabbed your bag walking towards his room. 

Suna was already dressed out of his uniform, the clothing pieces scattered around the floor. He was lying on his stomach his arms under his pillow causing his shoulder muscles to naturally flex. 

Out of habit you started picking up his clothes setting them nicely on-top of his dresser. Suna was now shirtless and in a pair of gym shorts. 

"Stop leaving your clothes everywhere." You said starting to take off your own uniform. 

"Shut up and come lay with me already." He mumbled. 

"I told you I wanna finish homework first." 

Suna let out a irritated groan to your words. Once you had settled into comfier clothes, you grabbed the work you needed to work on, seating yourself on the corner of his bed purposely out of his touch. 

You opened your textbooks and notebooks setting to work completely ignoring Suna. You had naturally more homework today so it took you longer than it usually would. 

You were zoned into the math problems in front of your face almost missing Suna calling out to you. 

"(Y/n)" 

"What?" You mumbled almost sounding inaudible. 

"Are you almost done?"

"No." You said finishing off another equation moving onto the next problem set. 

"(Y/n)" he said on the verge of a whine, sitting behind you wrapping his arms around your torso leaning his head against your back. 

"Stop Rintarō." You said sounding a bit irritated, pushing his arms off of you. 

"Stop." He said resisting your pushing hands keeping his arms wrapped around you, "you've barely even looked at me today, just come lay down with me." 

"No." 

Before you had time to register anything, all your school work was suddenly harshly being pushed off the bed, the pencil in your hand being ripped from your hand and thrown across the room.

"What the hell?!" You said furrowing your brows leaning forward and turning around shooting Suna a glare. 

"You have all night to do it." He said shooting the glare back at you. 

"I don't care I wanna finish it now." 

"And I wanna sleep."

"Than go to bed I'm not even being loud." You said rolling your eyes starting to bend over the bed to pick up your scattered crumpled work. 

"I can't when I know you're right there and can be holding you, but im not." He replied annoyed and angry like pulling your body back against his, moving his legs on either side of you caging you with his body. "All day you have been giving everyone else attention pushing me away, it's just you and me now so act like it." 

"I will once I finish homework." 

"No! You're gonna lay with me and you're gonna like it." He said while scooting back on the bed bringing you along with him.

"Rin come on." You said trying to break out of his hold.

"(Y/n) please." He basically whined and that's when you realized he'd completely broken down, "all day you've been ignoring me not even letting me lay a finger on you, just lay with me now please, I wanna hold you."

You couldn't help but laugh as he pulled you down with him laying on your sides. "You're like a giant baby, so needy.”

"Is it so wrong for me to want to be around my girlfriend." He muttered sliding his body down so he could lay his head against your chest. 

"No, just sometimes you're not my center of attention." You said reaching for your phone. 

"Yea and now I am." He said grabbing your phone from your hands sliding it off the bed. "And I know you were doing it on purpose, you hate doing homework you always wait for Adaichi to send you the answers." 

"Shouldn't have edged me this morning." You said running a hand through his hair. 

"Now we're even. I'll give you head later I just wanna sleep right now." He mumbled quietly nudging his body closer to yours so no space was in between you two. 

"A nap does sound nice." You said stifling a yawn scooting your body down a bit switching the position slightly. You wrapped your hands around his neck resting them in his hair, massaging his scalp with the pads of your fingers, a small hum of satisfaction leaving his lips. You rested your head just below the crook of his neck placing a small kiss on his collarbone.

Suna nudged his head down making it so he could capture your lips with his. Sharing a slow paced sleepy kiss with you. He pulled away from the kiss lightly hovering over your lips. 

You looked into his tired eyes a small laugh leaving your lips, "So needy. Happy now?”

He smiled closing his eyes nodding. A silence breaking through the room for awhile after that. You thought he fell asleep but your assumptions were wrong when he spoke once again;

"The things I'd do for you (y/n)."


	46. Ch.46: who?

"(Y/n!)" the sound of your name being loudly whispered and your body light nudged made you slowly drift out of your dream state, trying to desperately go back into it.

"(Y/n), baby wake up."

You made a whine noise, pulling the blankets closer towards your body, hiding half your face. You knew who was trying to wake you up, cause who else would be trying to wake you up in Suna's apartment. 

You heard him let out a huff. His hands gently stroked your hair away from your face. "Come on (y/n) get up." 

"I don't want to." You mumbled into the blanket refusing to open your eyes. Your body tired; and comfortable where it was at. But the sudden thought of, 'was it already morning?' Flashed through your mind so you asked the question now plaguing your thoughts, "what time is it?" 

You felt him reach over your body, grabbing your phone since it was closer, "uhhh it is...2:57." 

"In the afternoon?" You mumbled. 

"No, in the morning." Suna said placing your phone down and sliding his hand back, making it limply rest on your hip. 

"What the fuck Rin! Why are you waking me up at 3 in the morning!" You sleepily yelled throwing a hand back and you assumed it hit his chest. He just let out a small chuckle grabbing your hand. 

"I'm hungry." He responded kissing your hand. 

"Than go make something for crying out loud! What do you need me for?" You said irritated like. 

"Cause I want company." You could feel him moving his body over yours, and before you could even prepare yourself you felt him rip the blanket off of your body the cold air caging itself onto your nude body, considering how you didn't bother changing after your "before bed session" you had earlier. 

You instantly curled your body in,lightly shivering from the cold, goosebumps erupting all over you. 

"Come on get up." He said grabbing onto you just under your armpits sitting you up. 

"No Rinny I don't wanna get up!" You whined almost sounding like a cry. Your eyes barely staying open, due to how tired you felt.

"Rinny? That's a new name." He said with a softly as you heard him open one of his drawers. 

"Yea just wait until you hear what I'm about to call you if you don't let me go back to sleep." You mumbled angrily. 

"I'm sure they're lovely names." He replied this time sounding in front of you, and for the first time you fully opened your eyes.

You looked at his crouching form as he held a pair of your panties placing your feet through the leg holes. He started sliding them up making eye contact with you once he reached your knees, "I need you to lift your hips up." 

You nodded placing your hands on his shoulders sitting up from the bed slightly so he could pull them all the way up, placing a kiss on your thigh once he was done. 

He stood up reaching for a hoodie that he placed to the side of you. "Lift your arms up." 

You lifted your arms up with yawn letting him slide the oversized hoodie onto your body, warming you up already. You realized he was dressed as well, but only in a pair of sweatpants that hung deliciously low on his waist. 

"Alright get up." He said tapping your arm. 

You whined slumping against his body, the side of your head resting on his bare torso, making his body slightly shift back. 

"Don't ask I'm not gonna do it." He mumbled placing a hand ontop of your head lightly stroking your hair.

You wrapped you arms around his lower waist looking up at him, "please! You're the one who woke me up I don't wanna walk." 

You did your best attempt at puppy dog eyes before he rolled his eyes with a exaggerated sigh, "find stand up." 

You smiled, quickly standing up on the bed wrapping your hands around his neck. He placed his hands on the backside of your thighs slightly ending down, helping you with wrapping your legs securely around his waist. 

"Thank you." You said with a small giggle kissing him, hugging around his neck tighter pulling your body closer to his. 

"You're such a spoiled little brat." He mumbled moving his hands higher up your thighs to hold you up better, as he started walking out of his room.

You smiled placing lazy kisses onto his neck while closing your eyes. You felt him lean his head against yours, his thumbs soothingly rubbing at your thighs, you cloud probably fall back to sleep just like this. 

But the feeling of Suna stopping and setting you down onto the kitchen counter, the cold tile biting at your skin made you pull away with a frown.

Suna kissed your cheek before turning around, opening his fridge. He stood there holding the doors open tapping his fingers against the the fridge doors before closing them. He moved over to the pantry opening the cabinet doors standing there for awhile. Before moving back to the fridge than back to the pantry than back to the fridge. Your eyes never leaving him the whole time, while he went back and forth. 

He turned around facing you grabbing onto your waist pulling your body closer to his, you instantly hugged around him leaning the side of your head against his chest just wanting to go back to bed, "(y/n) you're not gonna like this." 

"Please don't say what I think you're gonna say." You said leaning further into his embrace. 

"Let's go out to eat, I really don't have anything." 

You groaned throwing your head back, "Nooooo I don't wanna leave it's 3am." 

"Please, I really want something to eat." 

"And I just want to be sleeping." 

"We've gone out before at this time to get food." He said picking you up again waking back to his bedroom. 

"And those times I wasn't tired like I am now, please can we just go back to sleep and than we'll go out for breakfast as soon as we wake up." You tried compromising with him. 

"No, I want something to eat right now." He said setting you down on his bed, but you didn't let go of him. "(Y/n) let go." 

"Unless you're coming to lay in bed with me, no." 

"Let got,you need to get some type of pants on, I can't have you leaving with just underwear on." Suna said sliding his hand down to your panties snapping the waistband against your skin. "Look we'll go to the little 24 hour breakfast place not to far from here it's only a 10 minute walk. We'll get the food to go and than we'll come back here, eat and watch a movie or show; and you can sit on my lap lay on me whatever you want, and eventually fall back asleep. Okay?" 

You sighed, "fine." 

He kissed your lips before patting your thighs while you let go of him letting him stand up. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants for you and throwing them towards your direction. You grabbed them slowly putting them on while Suna put on a hoodie for himself, covering his bare upper half.

"Do we really have to go?" You said yawning looking over at Suna watching him grab his wallet off the nightstand. 

He never responded, but when he walked over to you handing you you're shoes and a pair of socks you knew what the answer was. He sat down next to you waiting as you slowly put on the shoes and socks. As soon as you were done he stood up. 

"Come on let's go." He said reaching for your hands, "and no I'm not carrying you the whole time." 

You put your hands in his, looking up making eye contact with him, "just until we get outside?" 

"To the elevator." 

"Till we get to the lobby?" 

"Every damn time." He mumbled to himself picking you up suddenly, this time bridal style making a yelp than giggle fall from your lips. 

"Thank you Rin." You said kissing his cheek. 

"Shut up." 

You wrapped your arms around his neck leaning your head against his upper chest. He bent down slightly to open his front door, without dropping you. Once it swung open, he turned to the side walking through the door closing it as he walked out. Bending down again locking the door, shoving his keys onto his pocket after. 

"Don't fall asleep." Suna said noticing how your breathing slowed and your arms became more limp around his neck.

"I won't...just comfy." You mumbled wrapping your arms around his neck more prominently again. 

He lightly jolted your body upwards to readjust his hold on you, "glad to know I'm comfy." 

"You are I could fall asleep on you anytime." You said opening your eyes looking up at him. 

"Yet you can complain when I do it." He made an exaggerated pout face at you, before looking back forward pressing the button for the elevator. 

"I only complain when you won't let me move." 

"Yea cause than it ruins the position and it wakes me when you move around." He said adjusting his hold on you again as he stepped into the elevator, releasing a finger off your thigh slightly bending down to press the button that's take you down to the lobby. 

"You complain about me waking you up, yet you woke me up at 3am cause you were hungry." You said rolling your eyes. 

"Are we just gonna go back and forth about what we like complaining about one another?" He questioned looking at you. 

"Depends." You placed your lips against his neck lightly sucking and biting. 

"Keep doing that and I'll really give you reason to stay up longer." He sighed out of satisfaction. 

"Can you ever control yourself?" You said smiling against his neck.

"When it comes to you...no I can't." Suna tapped his finger against your thigh twice as the doors slid open, letting him walk out of the elevator, also knowing if he didn't carry you out till you were outside you'd just protest. 

"Are you sure you can't just carry me the whole way?" 

"No cause you'll fall asleep. I carried you all the way outside now it's time for you to walk." He replied pushing the doors open with his back the cold air quickly engulfing you both. 

"But it's cold please Rin-" 

"No, shut up." He said cutting you off bending down and gently placing you down back onto your feet. 

You sighed grabbing his hand telling him you were ready. He got the gesture and started walking pulling you close behind. 

"Stop dragging your feet or it's gonna take longer." He mumbled looking at you. 

"I can't help it, I'm tired and my legs are sore." You said moving closer to his side wrapping your arms around his leaning your head against his arm, briefly closing your eyes. 

"You told me to go harder...I was only following your instructions." 

"Okay but you didn't have to go that hard." You said with a sarcastic tone.

He let out a small laugh to your comment, making you smile yourself.

"So how long were you up before you decided to wake me up?" You unraveled your arms from his, opting to wrap your arms around his waist. 

"I was just laying there for about an hour trying to fall asleep again, but I kept getting hungrier. So eventually I decided to just wake you up and find something to eat." 

You hummed in response, letting him continue talking.

"You realize you would've just gotten up anyways if I got up without you. You do it all the time. I'll get up and get some water and pretty soon out you come asking what I'm doing." Suna said putting his hand onto your waist.

"Cause you're my source of extra heat when it's cold. Of course I want you to come back and know where you went off to." 

"Don't worry I'll always come back." 

"I know...like a human boomerang." You chuckled saying the last part.

"Only for you." Suna placed his free hand on your jaw turning your head up towards his, bending down and kissing you. 

When you both pulled away your eyes shut again nuzzling closer to him as you walked down the dim lit street. 

It feel pretty silent between you two after that, only every now and then one of you would say something. Which it was usually you asking how much farther.

And thankfully you soon came to a stop in front of a smaller restaurant, you've been to a few times with Suna. Suna nudged you so you would loosen your hold on him. 

"What do you want? Cause I know you're gonna make me order for you." He said opening the door as you switched to just simply holding his hand. 

"Mmm Oh! Pancakes, definitely pancakes." You said looking at him. 

"That's the most alive I've seen you act all night." He mumbled while walking up to the register, to place a to-go order. 

Once he finished and payed for everything, he stood off to the side, and you were back to hugging and leaning against him. 

"If you keep leaning against me like that I'm gonna fall over, I have to keep fixing my footing."

"There's a wall behind you, you'll be fine." 

"We-"

"Uh Suna?" A voice sounded behind you making Suna look up from you while you turned your head over your shoulder. 

"Long time no see, it's been awhile since we've talked." The girl said with a small smile. 

She was very pretty, you could make that out instantly. Flawless sun kissed skin with a few feckless across her nose, long shiny black hair with not a single hair misplaced, sharp jawline, hazel eyes, she was rather skinny...but a healthy skinny, she was around the same height as you. Someone you'd see on a magazine cover no doubt. It made you feel possessive hugging around Suna tighter.

Suna stood there for a second, "Tadame? Feels like we haven't talked in forever."

"I thought you wouldn't remember me at all." She softly laughed looking relived. 

"Well it's kinda hard to forget you," Suna said his hands discreetly pushing your arms off of him, "plus I sat next to you for a whole school year." 

"Those were some fun times, weren't they. To bad it's not really like that anymore" She laughed biting her bottom lip looking down at the floor. 

Suna moved you to the side, lightly putting his hand on your waist, but it still felt like he was pushing you away. 

"Right well I just wanted to say hi, that's all." She said looking back at him with a smile, "we should get together sometime soon." 

Your stomach flipped and you went to move towards her to say something, but Suna grabbed onto your arm tightly keeping you back and against his side. Giving you a 'what are you doing?' Look.

"Yea, for sure just text me and we'll work something out." He said with a nod. 

You opened your mouth to say something but before anything slipped out, she beat you to it. 

"I haven't met you yet, I'm Tadame...(y/n) right?" She said sticking her hand out with a smile. 

You looked at her hand than back at her, "wouldn't you like to know." A bitter tone falling from your lips as you pulled away from Suna walking past her hitting her shoulder with yours in the process. Suna calling out to you.

"Does she not know?" You heard her say. 

Making you fill to the brim with anger and hurt as you walked into the single user bathroom closing the door and locking it. 

Your back hit the door as you hugged yourself looking down at the floor. With a long sigh you closed you eyes resting your head against the door. You wanted to just go home...to your home. It was like you didn't even exist at that moment, acting like he wasn't standing right next to you, his girlfriend. And could she not see you standing right there? Talking about "does she not know?" 

You let out a frustrated sound thinking about just staying here until he leaves, or just walking out and going home. 

There was a knock on the door, "(y/n) let me in." Suna's muffled voice sounded. 

"No, go away I don't wanna talk to you...Have Tadame keep you company." You said narrowing your eyes at your own words. 

He let out a frustrated sound himself, "(y/n) it wasn't what it looked like, just open the door." 

"That's what they all say...go away I'm gonna go home." 

"I'm serious it wasn't what it looked like...I thought you knew who she was." 

You furrowed your brows, 'why did they both act like I knew her?' 

You quickly opened the door looking straight at Suna, "No Rintarō I don't know who she is! So who is she please enlighten me! Was she another one of your 'toys' huh? Did you fuck her too and tell her how much you cared for her, well did you pretty boy?! Did she sleep in the same bed as you? Did she care for you?"

He quickly barged in slamming the door covering your mouth, "shut your fucking mouth." Oh he was mad...but so were you. 

You pulled his hand from your mouth pushing him away from you, "You're such a piece of shit! Is everything just a game to you! Is she who you actually care for! Do you take her to see your family too?! You sure did sound happy talking to her!" You we're just saying everything and anything, anger and betrayal taking over completely. 

He grabbed you wrist to stop your pushing against his shoulders, pinning you against the wall rather harshly, "Jesus, can you shut up and let me explain!" 

He was mad, very mad you could tell how looked at you. But why would he be mad at you? 

"First of all I don't like Tadame I like you! Second of all I didn't say anything, cause I thought you knew who she was!" 

"Who the fuck is she than?!" You yelled back. 

"She's Atsumu's girlfriend! How did you not know!" 

You stared at Suna wide eyed, " 'tsumu has a girlfriend?"

"Yes and no. They're like a couple but not...like how we were for awhile. He's been talking to her since summer." 

"B-but me and Atsumu, when we-" 

"During the same time I distanced myself from you, they both distanced themselves from each other and he thought the same way as you, use sex as a relief." 

"But in Tokyo." 

"She knows about it all, like how I know about you and the twins. She doesn't care about any of it, besides she's into all that sharing stuff." 

"Wait than how come I've never seen her before, or what about your guys 'fun time!' !" You said accusing him again

"Tadame is crazy stupid smart. She takes the highest curriculum the school has to offer, so none of us obviously take classes with her. And we sat next to each other next year when she was still attending normal classes and came pretty good friends cause she's a huge stoner. Plus I introduced her to Atsumu, cause he was practically obsessed with her and would stop bugging me. And you never see her around the campus cause she's part of the student council, the class president at that but she makes the Vice President do all the speaking cause she doesn't like public speaking." 

"I thought the class president was named Suzuki?" 

"Yea Suzuki Tadame. She always introduces herself with her first name...she's not really on good terms with her family." 

"And the whole get together thing?" You questioned another thing. 

"She's been wanting to meet you, talked about getting together all four of us you, me, Atsumu, and her. She's known about you since last school year, cause Atsumu, Osamu, and Aran would suddenly have a story about you any tell us. Before you and Mayu joined our group she was the extra. But now she's always with the student council doing whatever they do." Suna's grip slowly got less tight as he saw you calm down more and more.

"Why wouldn't Atsumu tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't say anything cause I thought you knew, since you're super close with him." He finally let go of your wrists, the red marks standing out. 

"I'm sorry for lashing out." You said looking down at your feet. 

He sighed flicking your forehead, "stop overthinking about everything." His hand then grasped your chin moving your gaze back up to him, "(y/n) look at the marks on my neck, and think about how you were holding on to me. Do you really think a girl would just come up to me to flirt seeing those things...you notice how less and less and girls approach me ever since you became my girlfriend." 

"I don't I just thought..." you sentence trailed off to nothing, "but why did you push me off of you when she started talking to you." 

"Cause you were leaning all your body weight against me, i had to keep fixing my footing so I moved you to the side of me...I told you before I'd fall if you didn't stop." His thumb ran over your bottom lip. 

"I'm sorry." You said again. 

"Yea I know." He bent down placing a kiss on your lips, "you should probably apologize to Tadame too."

You nodded and Suna grabbed your hand walking you out of the bathroom, walking you towards Tadame. She turned around once realizing someone was coming up to her. 

"I'm sorry for acting so hostile, I didn't know who you were." You said giving her an apologetic look. 

She smiled at you, "it's all good I completely understand. I assumed Atsumu would have told you who I was by now, so I didn't think about clearing up who I was first when I approached you two...so let me introduce myself, I'm Suzuki Tadame...but please just call me Tadame." She stuck her hand out for you to take. 

You grasped it in yours giving her a smile as well, "I'm (y/n)." You said not feeling the need for honorifics. 

She studied your face for a second before a playful look grew across her face, "the boys were right you are really hot, Suna you should let me borrow her for the weekend." Her gaze wandered over your body until she looked behind you at Suna, holding the playful look. 

"Not happening." He said grabbing your hand pulling it away from hers. 

"Awww why not? You're just gonna let Atsumu have all the fun and not me?" She said with a fake pout. 

"Aren't you working? Isnt this a violation of some type?" Suna asked pulling you towards him...looks like he got jealous of girl flirting around you too. 

You found it amusing and decide to mess around a bit, so you looked at Suna with a pleading face, "Awww why not Rinny? why can't I go with Tadame? I do owe her for acting so rude." You walked over to her standing next to her. 

"See she wants to! Come on Suna! We'll have a really fun sleepover." She said like a child asking for a new toy, wrapping an arm around your upper waist, being mindful of where her hand laid.

He looked at the both of you with a raised brow, "Depends...can I watch?" 

Tadame acted like she was thinking for a bit before looking back at him, "well if you watch we gotta invite Atsumu too. He'd get mad if we didn't." 

You let a small laugh leave your lips, as the number for your order got called. 

"Alright enough, let's go." Suna said grabbing your arm pulling you back towards him. 

"Bye Tadame it was nice meeting you." You said waving at her. 

"Bye nice meeting you too, hopefully we can hang some time soon." She said giggling shooting you a wink. 

You smiled Turing around as Suna walked towards the register picking up the bag of food, thanking them as he grabbed it, walking out of the restaurant.

A small frown formed on your lips, "damnit now I'm not as tired." 

~+~ 

"You look happy." Suna said looking up at you as you moved side to side in your seat happily eating your pancakes. 

You nodded your head, "cause I have food in my face that's why." 

He looked at you hesitantly like he wanted to say something, and you caught onto it the way his eyes lingered. 

"What's on your mind? You look like you have something you wanna say." 

He looked at you before hesitantly speaking, "would you ever you know like actually...hook up with a girl?" 

You shrugged, "I don't know, wouldn't hurt experiencing it once...why would you hook up with a boy?" 

He looked at you like he was actually thinking it through, "mmmm I'm gonna say no for right now." 

You finished your last bite wiping your mouth walking over to him straddling his lap, "that's a shame you're a cute bottom. you know that?" 

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be the bottom, I'd definitely be the top." 

"Yea...no." You laughed brushing his hair back with your fingers. 

"Do you wanna watch something until we both fall asleep, or until you fall asleep at least?" 

"Which tv? Living room tv or your bedroom tv?" 

"Bedroom. I've carried you around enough for the day." 

"Can you carry me to the bedroom?" You said with a smile. 

"No." He said lifting you off his lap. 

"You're no fun." You mumbled while grabbing your trash waking it towards the trash can. 

You started waking towards his room,hearing his footsteps not far behind you, "what do you want to watch?" 

"Whatever really I'd be surprised if we finish anything." 

"Well it's your turn to pick, I picked last time." You said turning around sitting on his bed, watching as he pulled his hoodie off leaving him shirtless. 

"I saw this one movie came out that I've been wanting to see, we'll start it and just pick off where we left off later on." He said walking up to you. 

Running your hands up his bare torso you nodded. He smiled bending down kissing you, slowly making you scoot back as he moved over you, never breaking the kiss. His hands moved to the waist band of the sweatpants you wore, swiftly pulling them down. 

You pulled away, "let me guess you wanna lay between my thighs?"

"How'd you know?" He said sliding down your body flipping around so his back was against the bed, his head laying in between your thighs, his hands grabbing onto the outside of your thighs. 

"Cause if you wanted sex you'd take my hoodie off first, you like to work your way down." 

"That's correct." He said reaching over grabbing the remote for his tv. 

You started playing with his hair, watching as he scrolled through the options available, finally finding what he was looking for. He had barely even started the movie and your eyes were already feeling heavy. Leaving you constantly opening and closing your eyes, your hands stilling no longer playing with his hair.

"You're falling asleep aren't you?" Suna suddenly said. 

"Mm hm." You hummed nodding your head even though he couldn't see. 

He slowly got up, scooting you over cause you were on his side of the bed. He grabbed the blankets pulling them over you both, he got up most likely looking for the remote to turn off the tv. 

You turned on your side bringing your knees closer to your body. Feeling the bed dip behind you, Suna got under the blankets a sudden cold breeze hitting your body. You felt him press the front of his body to your back spooning you, giving your head a kiss. 

You reached for his hand on your waist, holding it with yours, bringing it closer to your chest. 

"Sweet dreams," you mumbled.

"Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading <3
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
